Call of EVA: The NERV Incident
by doom357
Summary: He lost friends and made new ones defending his adopted-homeland. Now he must save humanity. One war has ended and another begins. And what is NERV hiding? COD-MW X-over. AU. Formerly titled: The Call of Duty.
1. Back in Japan

DISCLAIMER: _I really don't know how many different ways I can say this. I do NOT own Jack Shit! I never even met the man!_

CHAPTER 1: BACK IN JAPAN

_In the year 2017…_

"_We're sorry,"_ the computerized woman's voice said through the telephone. _"All lines are currently down due to a state of emergency. Please proceed…"_

"…To go to hell," Shinji snapped slamming the phone down on the hook. "This is bull shit!" The sixteen year old boy grumbled as he picked up his back pack and duffel. "What the hell is with these people? The train stopped at the right station, on time, but the chick that's supposed to be picking me up is thirty minutes late. Half a fucking hour! And on top of that, everybody's disappeared quicker than a Socialist at a TEA Party convention."

He then looked down at the picture he received of the person who was picking him up. It was of a snapshot of a babe of a young woman bending forward in what appeared to be a yellow swimsuit or something. There was an arrow on the picture pointing down her cleavage with 'look here' written in kanji next to it. "She doesn't seem very mature, either."

Now, Shinji Ikari wasn't normally an angry person. Not even after everything that happened. But, after a fourteen and a half hour flight into Tokyo-2 followed by an hour and a half in customs, another two hours on the train, and waiting for almost an hour at a deserted train station would pretty much piss anybody off. That and he wasn't used to the warmer weather here in Japan. Ever since Second Impact Japan was in almost constant summer with only about a month-and-a-half of autumn between December and January; in America the climate was mostly autumn-like with particularly cold winters for most of the country.

Shinji was wearing blue jeans, a multicam camouflage t-shirt, a well-worn olive combat jacket with a US flag patch on the right sleeve, and a pair of equally well-worn hiking boots. Around his neck a thin black cord held a small shark's tooth flanked by three black beads on each side just over his heart. His green field pack was hanging off his back and his green military style duffel bag was at his feet. His hair was cut into a Filthy Thirteen style Mohawk. _'I should get moving,'_ he said to himself as he looked at the time on his 'liberated' Russian Army issue watch. _'But where to?'_

Shinji didn't like being in cities, he was raised in rural Pennsylvania with occasional trips into Harrisburg or Philadelphia, and that was about as comfortable he got as far as urban areas go. He usually only went to cities for class trips or with his guardians for shopping. One history club trip into Philadelphia turned to hell in a hand basket. It was where Shinji got his watch…and his scar.

He felt paranoid in cities; too many people. Normally. This time, there was no one around which gave the place a ghost town-like vibe. And that just made him even more paranoid. Feeling eyes on him he looked back down the street and saw a blue haired girl about his age standing in the middle of road just staring at him. "Huh?" Some birds on the power lines got spooked by something and drew his attention away for a split second. When he looked back she was gone. The street was deserted and there was nothing nearby for her to hide behind.

Shinji then became defensive and began to check his surroundings, feeling _really_ paranoid. A second later an explosion rocked his ears causing him to duck behind a nearby trash bin on reflex. His eyes were immediately locked on a ravine at the edge of the city. Loud footsteps preceded the green monstrosity that marched out from the hills. "Aw, fuck," he grunted. "That can't be good." TOW missiles raced overhead and detonated harmlessly on the monster.

Shinji darted down an alley and away from the battle as the military aircraft from the United Nations battled this otherworldly creature. As he exited the alley he spotted something blue moving very fast and _very_ close. It took him only a split second to recognize that the car was in danger of running him over so he jumped in the air. This allowed himself to land and slide on the hood as the driver stomped on the brakes, and he gracefully rolled off the opposite side.

When the car came to a stop Shinji had landed on his right foot and left knee, uninjured. "Shit!" The woman driver of the car cried out as she stuck her head out the window. "Are you alright!" She asked as he stood up.

"I'm standing, aren't I?" He asked rhetorically as he brushed dirt off his pants.

"Get in, quick!" She barked. That's when he recognized her as the woman from the picture; the one who was late.

"I can't decide what to give you," Shinji said as he sat down, "the Better Late Than Never Award or Perfect Timing Medal."

"Shut up and hold on!" The woman barked as she threw her car into gear and raced out of the city at the speed of Holy Shit.

"You're Major Misato Katsuragi, right?" Shinji asked as they exited the city.

"That's me!" She said cheerfully. "Huh?" She suddenly stopped the vehicle on the overpass on the outskirts. She broke out a pair of binoculars and leaned over Shinji. "Excuse me," she said after the fact.

'_Nice manners,'_ Shinji said to himself as he took notice of her 'view'.

"What is that?" She asked as she observed the monster in the distance. "NO! They're going to use an N2 mine!"

"The fuck!" Shinji snapped.

"GET DOWN!" She then shoved him beneath her and covered his body with hers. There was a bright flash, loud explosion and then darkness.

XXXXX

'_Well, I'm not dead,'_ was the first thought that went through his head as Shinji came to. He then noticed that the car was on its side and the Major was also coming around.

"Are you…alright, Shinji?" She asked as both coughed up some dirt.

"Peachy," he grunted as he freed himself from his seat belt. They then proceeded to climb out of the car. It was then that he noticed his sun glasses were shattered so he tossed them aside. "We'd better push this over," Shinji said after giving it a once over. "It's not banged up as bad as it looks. I think it'll still run."

"Right," the raven haired woman said as they went around to the other side. "On three. One…two…three!" They then pushed the vehicle back onto its own wheels. "There," she said dusting her hands off. "You're pretty handy Shinji."

"So they tell me," Shinji said. "But thanks for the compliment, Major."

"Oh, Misato's fine with me," she said taking her undamaged sunglasses off. "Well. You ready to get out of here?"

"You have no idea," Shinji said climbing back into the car.

"Good," Misato said as she walked around to her side. "That thing isn't dead yet."

"What?" Shinji asked, wide-eyed. "It just took an N2 mine up its ass!"

"Trust me," Misato smiled. "That's only going to slow it down." She then stepped on the gas.

As they drove towards Tokyo-3 Misato was on the phone calling in for a special car train. She then got out a handbook entitled 'NERV Employee Handbook' and gave it to Shinji as he handed over the letter he received from his 'father'.

'_Father, huh?'_ Shinji said to himself as he skimmed through the handbook. _'Elitist bastard finally decided to contact me after all these years? And all he says is 'Come to Tokyo-3, now'? No, 'Glad you survived a war' or anything like that? After the war the only thing I want to do is relax for a year or two. So what the fuck could he want now of all times? At least the asshole paid for the plane and train tickets. But what in the name of God does he want with me?'_

As he was absorbed in his own thoughts Misato was observing him. _'Not quite what I was expecting,'_ Misato said as she examined him. _'Ritsuko said he'd most likely be a shy and timid boy with low self-esteem. But he's more like a young man.'_ All she needed was one look in his eyes to tell him that he had been hardened somehow. That and the jagged scar that ran obliquely along his right temple from just to the side of his eye brow to just forward of his ear lobe gave him the appearance of someone who should be older than he actually is. _'He looks more like some kind of street thug.'_

Shinji could sense her watching him. He wasn't offended by it but he was curious about one thing. "What was that thing?" Shinji asked out of the blue.

"Oh, we at NERV call it an Angel," she explained.

"Pff," Shinji scoffed. "Who the hell decided to name something that's as ugly as a female Josef Stalin an 'angel'? Demon would've been a better name."

"Hey," Misato snapped pointing her finger right at his nose. "_I_ didn't name them. And besides, it's just a name."

"Careful what you do with that finger," Shinji said staring down at it. "I've been known to be a bit of a biter," he said matter-of-factly. Quickly, Misato recalled her finger. Inwardly, Shinji laughed his ass off.

A half-hour later and they were driving onto the car train heading down. "By the way," Shinji spoke up once more on the way down. "What does my father want with me?" Misato remained silent. "The silent treatment, eh? I was just kidding about the biting thing earlier." Misato then glared at him. "I just don't like it when people point at me like that."

"Sorry," Misato said.

"But, really, after all these years my bastard of a father sends me a letter from out of the blue and tells me to come to Tokyo-3. But he doesn't say why. What the hell gives?" He then grunted as he looked back out the window. "Knowing him he didn't call to have a touching father-son get together."

"You don't get along with your father, do you?"

"You try getting along with an asshole that abandoned you as a child and never sent one word to you in ten years."

"Heh, heh," Misato chuckled. "You sound just like me." Shinji looked over at her wondering what she meant by that. At that moment the train came out from the tunnel and into a Geo-Front of all things.

"Well!" Shinji exclaimed. "Now this is cool!"

"This is NERV HQ. It's our fortress for mankind."

'_And I bet my father sees this as his personal sand box,'_ Shinji said to himself.


	2. The Evangelion

CHAPTER 2: THE EVANGELION

Shinji knew they were lost long before they passed the same point three times. But he didn't say anything because he wanted to see how long it would take Misato to figure that out or how long it would take someone to come to their rescue. "It's because of these doors that I hate to wear a skirt around here," Misato said as they went through another sliding door with the breeze coming through due to pressure changes between rooms.

"Then why do you wear one, genius?" Shinji asked rhetorically. Misato then growled at him for the remark. _'This place looks like it has been built to take a severe beating,'_ Shinji took note of the reinforcements on all the walls. _'Probably to withstand the attacks of that monster or something like it.'_ He was also examining the security they had in place. _'Doesn't look like they're all that prepared to fend off a man-made attack like an armed assault. Most likely they rely on automated computer sensors instead.'_ He opened the employee handbook and looked at the map. _'Weapons caches are few and far between.'_ As they passed another checkpoint he took note of the cameras and motion sensors._ 'As I expected they do have a lot of electronic security. That means they built this place to battle only one thing.'_ He then noticed something odd from the layout as they stepped onto an elevator.

The map looked incomplete. Like there were supposed to be more levels going further down but there was nothing. But on the lowermost level was extensive security, heavier than anywhere else. _'Now that is interesting.'_

At that moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing a blonde haired woman who looked rather upset. Misato shivered in fear. "Uh, hi there, Ritsuko," Misato muttered.

"You're late, _Major_," Ritsuko snapped as she stepped inside.

"Eh, sorry," Misato replied sheepishly.

"You do know we're short on time _and_ manpower?"

"Okay! Sorry!" Misato snapped back. "Cut me some slack, Rits! We were only delayed by a fucking N2 mine." The doctor sighed in annoyance.

"Is this the boy?" Ritsuko said looking over at Shinji who remained silent and passive.

"Yup, according to the Marduk Report he's the Third Child." Shinji locked eyes on the Major wondering what she meant by 'Third Child'. "Shinji Ikari."

"Nice to finally meet you," Ritsuko said smiling.

"Yeah," Shinji replied.

"He's got the same moody attitude as his father," Misato whispered. "But with a touch of sarcasm mixed in."

"Please don't compare me to my so called 'father'," Shinji said having heard that. "I'd like to keep any association I may have with him to a minimum."

"I see," Ritsuko said folding her arms.

"Yeah that's also a touchy subject with him it seems," Misato continued to whisper.

"You do know you're not very good at whispering right?" Shinji spoke up causing Misato to shrug and fold her arms as well.

XXXXX

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV, said to his Vice-Commander. "Take over here. I'm going down to the EVA cages."

"You're not going to have Rei pilot are you?" The older man asked.

"She's not ready to pilot again," Ikari said. "But a spare has just been delivered."

"A spare? You mean…your son?"

"Yes," Ikari smiled as he exited the bridge.

"Their first meeting in ten years…" Fuyutsuki muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, the double doors behind the group closed, dumping them in total blackness. "Just so you know," Shinji spoke up. "I don't scare easily. And certainly not by the dark." Ritsuko then hit a button and the lights kicked on. "Son of a bitch!" Shinji recoiled from the giant face in front of him. "Okay, now _that_ I was not expecting." Shinji looked closer. Judging from what he saw he guessed it was roughly the same size as the 'angel' he saw earlier; about 80 to 90 meters tall. "What is it?"

"This is the only effective weapon we have against the angels," Ritsuko explained. "The Humanoid Biomechanical Life-form, Evangelion Unit-01."

"So this is the big über-secret thing my father was so busy with all this time?" Shinji asked.

"Correct!" A voice announced from above. Shinji looked up and saw his father standing alone in an observation room behind thick Plexiglas. "You've grown."

"You sure do like your theatrics," Shinji said taking note of the scene.

"Heh," Ikari smirked at the comment. "We're deploying."

"What!" Misato snapped. "But Unit-00 is still in cryo-sta…" She finally put two and two together. "You're going to use Unit-01!" _'It's unpredictable at best.'_

"We have no alternative," Ritsuko replied.

"But Rei's too injured to pilot. We don't have a…"

"Yes, we do," Ritsuko interrupted her.

"You…you're serious…"

"Shinji," the scientist turned to Shinji. "You will pilot it."

"Fuck that!" Shinji burst out. "I've never even seen this thing before! And you expect me to pilot it just like that!"

"Yes."

"But he just got here!" Misato stood up for him. "You can't really expect him to perform to any kind of standard."

"He just needs to sit in the cockpit," Ritsuko explained. "Nothing else."

"But it took Rei weeks to be able to pilot…"

"So," Shinji said turning his gaze to his father. "This is why you called me here? Because you have a use for me? Like I was some kind of tool?"

"That's correct," the asshole replied.

"Well here's my reply: Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" Shinji shouted back at him. "You never even wanted me unless it was for a reason!"

"I have no time for these childish antics," Ikari replied. "You will pilot the Eva."

"You don't have time except for yourself!"

"Shinji," Misato spoke up softly. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry but…we don't have a choice." Shinji read her eyes. She really was sorry for him; she was a good person. But she was also a soldier. "Please. Get in."

"Why me?" Shinji asked.

"Because no one else can," Gendo Ikari replied. "Now you will pilot the EVA."

"I said 'no'! Why should I?"

"You will be paid for your services."

"Fuck you!" Shinji shot back. "I'm not your fucking mercenary! I'm a US citizen. And don't even think about pulling that United Nations Authority bullshit on me. I have zero respect and no loyalty to them."

"Doctor Akagi, Major Katsuragi," Ikari growled. "Put him in the EVA." Before Misato could object Shinji twisted her left arm to the side had shoved his left palm into her gut and as she stumbled back he removed her H&K USP40 from its shoulder holster. He flipped the safety off and took a step away from both women.

"Don't even think about it," Shinji growled as he stood in a modified Weaver stance keeping both women in his sight.

"Shinji-" Misato spoke up but he pointed the pistol at her and she backed off, holding her hands at shoulder height. _'Damn he's fast.'_

'_So…that's the way it's going to be?'_ Gendo asked himself. _'He'll pilot. He just doesn't know it yet.' _"Fuyutsuki," he brought up a communications channel.

"_Sir?"_

"Bring up, Rei."

"_Can we use her?"_ The Vice-Commander asked skeptically.

"She's not dead, yet," Gendo replied. Fuyutsuki nodded and patched him through. "Rei."

"_Yes, sir?"_ A soft voice replied.

"Our spare is unusable, you will try again."

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Reconfiguring Unit-01's parameters,"_ a female's voice announced on the overhead.

"Shinji," Misato said keeping her hands where they were. "This isn't necessary. We _need_ your help."

"You could've asked for it at the beginning," Shinji barked. "Instead, you lied to me about why I was here."

"I _never_ lied, Shinji," Misato replied. She took a heavy sigh, "Yes, I admit that I didn't tell you the truth either. But it wasn't my decision. I only followed my orders."

"I follow my conscience," Shinji said keeping the Major's sidearm leveled at her. At that moment the doors at the end of the catwalk opened up and two medics wheeled a gurney into the cage. Shinji happened to glance over and saw something surprising. _'It's her.'_

Lying on the gurney, wrapped up in bandages covering her right arm and right eye was the girl he thought he had seen on the street. But she looked like she had just been pulled from a bad car accident. Her other eye was bright red and looked at him with a dull expression. She said nothing to him as she was wheeled past. _'Why is she…?'_ His eyes shot open at what he realized was going to happen. With the speed of a bullet his arm shot and grabbed the gurney with an iron grip, stopping it. "You bastard!" He shouted up at his father, surprising everyone with the volume of his voice. "You are one sick, motherfucker to send an injured girl out there to die!"

"You have a better suggestion?" Gendo smirked cruelly down at his son.

But before Shinji could reply an explosion shook the facility. Everyone fell to the ground and the gurney tipped over and threatened to drop the girl on the ground. With lightning reflexes Shinji dove over to her and caught her in his arms. He heard something above him and saw several I-beams falling towards them. But before he could do anything something shot over his head. As he ducked, covering the girl's body with his he heard the debris bounce off the object that shielded him and the girl.

"_Unit-01 activated itself!"_ A male technician called out over the P.A. Sure enough, the right hand of the machine had broken free of its restraints and arched over the walkway, shielding both Shinji and Rei.

"No!" Ritsuko shouted. "It was offline and there was no power running to it! That's Impossible!"

"You mean the EVA moved all by itself?" Misato asked. She then saw Shinji was unharmed. "It's him. It was protecting him." Shinji knelt down and observed the girl in his arms. It was quite obvious she was in pain.

"AH!" The girl shivered and yelped as Shinji felt something damp on his hand. He looked and saw fresh, warm blood. The fall and his evasive actions had reopened wounds.

'_She can't pilot,'_ Shinji said to himself as he looked over his shoulders at the Evangelion. _'She'll die for sure.'_ The girl tried to sit up in his arms but he stopped her with his hands. "No," he said softly. She looked up at him and her red eye locked with his. He felt something in the look; a bond of some kind, a kinship with it. "You're too injured to fight," he whispered to her. "I'll pilot it." He said with resolve in his voice. "You hear me!" He shouted up at his manipulative father. "I'll pilot it!"

"Prepare Unit-01 for battle," Gendo ordered.


	3. New Fronts

CHAPTER 3: NEW FRONTS

_Somewhere over Nottingham-Shire, United Kingdom…_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe a team of Navy SEALs was being extracted from northern Scotland. The team had been working alongside British SAS commandos, Polish GROM and Russian Spetsnaz tracking down rogue Russian Naval Infantry that had been cut off just prior to the ceasefire. They had orders not to provoke an engagement. Instead, they were to locate the soldiers and an airlift team from the UN would arrive and ensure the wayward units stood down and left peacefully.

The SEALs and SAS were there to ensure the Russians played nice while the UN ensured that the Russian government lived up to its obligations. The Poles were there to act as a buffer and pseudo go-between for the Americans, English and Russians. If the beleaguered Russian units refused to comply with their orders then the SEALs and SAS were authorized to use whatever means to ensure their eventual cooperation, if not, then they'd be eliminated.

The ceasefire mandated that all Russian and American forces returned to their prewar positions. If a unit could not return under its own power and was still within the opposing nation's borders its position had to be submitted to the UN so that a joint retrieval force could extract it. In some areas in Alaska, and northern Canada, a few Russian units had to be forced to comply. One on Kodiak, Island was even eliminated down to the last man. This time, the Russians played ball. But that didn't make it a pleasure trip.

"That was a pain in the ass," the team's Chief Petty Officer said as the SEALs and SAS were on their way back to base on board an RAF HC-3 Chinook.

"No kidding," the medical Corpsman agreed. "Half the time I thought the Spetsnaz were going to shoot us instead of helping us round up their strays."

"Bloody politicians wanted Russia to take point," the SAS captain shrugged. "It was their people we were going after. And it would give the Russian's a chance to make nice. But, I agree. The Spetsnaz weren't exactly the most cheerful blokes about it." The radio crackled and the SEAL commander listened to his new orders.

"Okay, listen up," he said. "As soon as we're down at Hereford you Brits will be returning to your CO for debrief."  
>"What about us, sir?" A SEAL asked.<p>

"We're to report to the USS _Gerald Ford_," the officer replied. "It's currently off the coast of Greenland. That's all they've said. Ostensibly we'll receive further orders on board."

_Somewhere in Greenland…_

Hours later the SEAL team, wearing arctic gear, HALO jumped from a C-2 transport into a remote area on the northern end of the island. There they proceeded towards a small encampment that consisted of three tin huts. It was a Russian outpost that was not disclosed to the UN as part of the ceasefire agreement. Furthermore it was set up in a neutral nation. That made it free game for the American special operatives.

They could eliminate the post and Russia could do nothing about it without admitting that it had violated not only the ceasefire but also the sovereignty of a neutral party. The team split up and would hit the camp from two sides. _"Red Team,"_ the first group announced. _"In position."_

"Roger," the SEAL lieutenant replied. "On my signal. Three…two…" Safeties were flipped off of four AT4 rocket launchers. "One…FIRE!" Four rockets shot out into the camp. Two targeted the generator and the Ka-60 helicopter. The other two impacted the sleeping quarters for the Russian soldiers. "Red team, hold position. Blue team, attack!" And with that, the commander led his group into the encampment.

"Target! Ten O'clock!" A SEAL announced. A burst from his SCAR dropped the Russian soldier. They entered the first hut and dropped the three Russians who were inside before they could get to their rifles.

"Clear!" The lieutenant announced. "Moving on!"

"_Movement,"_ the marksmen from Red team announced. _"Outside the next hut."_ Long range fire from their SCARs dropped four Russians who tried to assault the other hut. _"You're clear, go!"_

"Roger." The SEALs filed outside and stacked up on the opposite end of the hut from where the Russians had been sniped. "Prep a banger!" A SEAL pulled a flashbang grenade off his harness and primed it. "Now!" The door was opened and the grenade was tossed in. The loud bang and flash disoriented the remaining two Russians inside, making them easy targets for the SEALs as they came in. "Sound off!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"_Red team, clear! No movement."_

"Alright," he turned to his team. "Secure intel and prepare the demo charges." The SEALs nodded and proceeded to pull hard drives out of laptops, grabbed every memory stick and document they found. They even checked the bodies of the dead Russians, taking every possible bit of intel they found. Cameras, notepads, maps, everything. They did the same for the first hut. As the wind and snow had snuffed the fire in the third hut they searched it as well. Not much was found because of the explosion and resulting fire. They also policed up all the brass they had fired.

"Sir," the Corpsman said rolling over a dead combatant. "This one doesn't appear to be a Ruskie." The soldier was wearing a black uniform that contrasted with the brown and white ones the Russians were wearing. He had no identification on him, but his clear Hispanic features made it obvious that he was not one of the Russian soldiers.

"That's strange," the officer said. "Take pictures of his mug and get a DNA sample. Hopefully, Langley can ID him." The unknown's appearance was not expected. Inwardly, the lieutenant wondered if this guy had something to do with why the Russians and, by extension, why the SEALs were there.

"All done, sir," a SEAL reported a moment later. "Demolition charges are in place."

"Alright, let's get to the extraction point," the lieutenant ordered. "Move it, people!" As the team left visual sight of the camp C4 charges blew what remained of the camp to pieces and eliminated any trace that the team had been there. If the Russians came to investigate why their post went off the air there'd be no proof as to who had hit it. Even if common sense as to whom the responsible party was were obvious.

The SEALs were on the ground for little more than an hour when a HV-22 Osprey came and returned the team to the _Gerald Ford_. Mission accomplished.

The intel was sorted by specialists on board the carrier and the data was scanned and transmitted to the NSA and CIA back in the states. There, it would be dissected by multiple analysts. And from the resulting analysis…who knew what would come next?

XXXXX

Back in Tokyo-3, Shinji placed the girl back on the gurney as the medics reoriented the equipment. "It'll be alright," Shinji whispered to her as he gently brushed her sky blue hair out of her face. _'I don't want anyone to die for me. I'd rather die for them.'_ Shinji then returned Misato's gun to her and removed his jacket and handed it off to her. Doctor Akagi walked up and handed him a halo looking device. "What's this?" He asked holding it up. "A tiara?"

"They're A-10 neural connectors," she explained.

"Really," Shinji replied sarcastically.

"They enhance the pilots' psychic output so that you can synchronize with the EVA."

"Right, whatever," Shinji said as he walked up to the EVA. He then climbed into the 'Entry Plug' as it was called and strapped into the seat. The others departed the cages as the device closed. In the dim amber glow of the interior Shinji could hear and feel the plug moving and enter something, obviously the EVA.

"_Entry completed and locked,"_ a female technician's voice announced. _"Flooding the Entry Plug."_  
>"Flooding the-What the fuck!" Shinji blurted out as a strange liquid quickly filled the plug. He held his breath as the liquid completely filled the plug.<p>

"Don't worry," Ritsuko said on the bridge. "The LCL will oxygenate your system directly. You'll get used to it." Not hearing any deceit in her voice Shinji let his breath out and took in some of the liquid. It tasted horrible, like a really bad nose bleed.

"_AW! Jesus Christ,"_ his grumbled echoed over the line into the command center.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuko asked over the channel.

"_I feel like Dracula coming in from a binge on St. Pattie's Day in Dublin."_

"Stop complaining!" Misato snapped. "You smart ass!" Shinji just leered at her image on the pop-up in front of him.

"Synchronization has leveled off," Lt. Ibuki announced from her station. "Synch ratio holding at…I…I can't believe it…"

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked leaning over her shoulder. "Incredible. It's his first time in the EVA and he's already generating these scores?"

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"His Synch ratio has leveled off at 49.7%," Ritsuko announced.

"Almost fifty percent?" Misato blinked. "You're right. That _is_ incredible."

"And that's without the benefit of a plug suit."

"Very well then. Move Unit-01 to the launch pad," Misato ordered.

As the Evangelion was released from its restraints and moved into position Shinji steeled himself for the battle to come. _'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,'_ he prayed to himself as he played with the shark tooth necklace. _'I will fear no evil…'_ He smiled to himself. _'For I am the meanest, badass motherfucker here.'_

"Evangelion Unit-01," Makoto announced to the Major, "Ready for launch."

"Understood," Misato nodded. She then turned to the Commander. "Can we really do this?" She asked softly. "Last chance to abort." She was still hesitant to send an unprepared boy to face the angel.

"If we don't destroy the angels mankind is doomed," Gendo said with no display of emotion.

"Ikari," Fuyutsuki whispered in his ear. "You do realize you may be sending your own son to his death?"

"It's of no consequence," Gendo said. He then smirked and added, "Besides, he won't die. She won't let him."

"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato ordered.

Like a bolt from the blue Shinji was pressed into his seat as the G-Forces assaulted his body. "AHHH!" He cried out as he was rocketed to the surface.

Topside, a shaft opened up in the middle of the street and Unit-01 was ejected into place on the surface. After Shinji collected his senses he saw his enemy about a mile down the road. _'Bring it on,'_ he said to himself.

"Release final safety locks," Ritsuko ordered and the last two latches were released causing the EVA to stand on its own two feet.

"Shinji," Misato spoke to him. "The EVA is primarily controlled by thought. The physical controls are there for reference and backup. So just focus on walking for now."

"_Shouldn't I try to crawl first?"_ He asked sarcastically before attempting his first step. _'Walk…left foot,'_ sure enough, the left foot moved.

"That's it, Shinji," Misato encouraged him. "Keep it up. You're doing great!"

He continued this until… "Oh, shit!" His foot caught an edge on the road and the whole unit did a face plant into the asphalt.

"_Shinji!"_ Misato cried out. _"Get up! Hurry!"_ But before he could he felt something grab his head. He then noticed the unit being lifted up. That's when he realized it was the angel grabbing the EVA. The angel then took hold of the left arm and began pulling.

"AHH!" Shinji howled as he felt his arm feel like it was going to break.

"_Shinji! That's not your real arm!"_ Misato cried out to him. _"Get a hold of yourself!"_

"Motherfucker!" Shinji swore as he forced the EVA to kick between the angel's legs. Unfortunately, Shinji didn't know that it had nothing down there to kick. And that this only pissed the angel off which quickly snapped the left arm like a twig. "GAH!" Shinji howled in pain. The angel then began to drive some kind of energy lance into the cranial armor of the unit. Shinji felt every ounce of pain through his skull. Finally then armor gave way and Unit-01 was sent flying back into a building, blood gushing from the head wound like Old Faithful.

Emergency klaxons began blaring on the bridge. The tech bunnies began worked feverishly to determine to cause. "The synchro-connections are reading negative!" Shigeru announced.

"Synch-ratio has dropped to fifteen percent!" Maya added.

"Try to boost the signal," Ritsuko ordered.

"Negative! The command isn't being received."

"What's Shinji's status?" She asked Makoto.

"Unknown," he replied. "We've lost all connection to the pilot. We can't even read his vitals."

'_It's over,'_ Misato realized. _'We never should've sent him out there.'_ "Abort the mission. Eject the entry plug. Rescuing the pilot is now our top priority!"

"Negative!" Shigeru replied. "The ejection command is being rejected by the EVA."

"No, Shinji!"

Before he blacked out all Shinji could feel was his heart pounding like a drum and a burning fire behind his eyes…he also felt as though someone was gently holding him from behind.

XXXXX

_Munich, Germany_

The agent got into the storage facility with no difficulty. The security at the Munich EVA Production plant was terribly lax. _'This is like taking candy from a baby,'_ he said to himself as he opened the vault. As he stepped inside he noted how cold it was. The vault was meant to contain only one thing. And the cold helped keep the sample dormant and docile. But, it would need to be similarly contained if it were going to be transferred.

He grabbed a special briefcase from a receptacle in the wall. He opened it up and primed the system and Bakelite filled the mold. He set the case off to the side and opened the pedestal in the middle of the vault. Using special, non-conductive tongs he reached inside and took hold of the sample. Slowly, he removed the sample and moved over to the briefcase. He dropped the sample into the Bakelite and pressed a button that allowed the liquid to solidify and encase the sample.

Letting out a breath he closed the case and locked it tight. He then closed the pedestal and turned and left the vault. "Well," he said as he rubbed his arms to warm them back up. "I certainly hope this little trip was worth it." He looked down at the dark green metal case. "I better get this somewhere safe. Don't want to have to repeat this job again." He then left the facility. "This assignment has been going on for too long. SEELE has been getting away with its goals for too long." He looked back at the factory where the finishing touches were being applied to Unit-02. "But, this time, they're going down. And I'll be there to see it." And with that, Kaji disappeared into the night.


	4. A New Home

CHAPTER 4: A NEW HOME

When he came to Shinji bolted upright to find himself in a hospital room. He quickly checked his arm, it was intact. He then felt his head. No bandages. He didn't even have an IV hooked into his arm. But, he had felt every bit of pain the EVA felt. "This is bull shit," he grumbled as he plopped back onto the pillow.

After lying there for an hour he got up and walked about the ward to stretch his muscles. As he stood looking out a window into the Geo-Front he heard a gurney approach. Turning he saw the girl, Rei, lying on it. Fresh bandages had been applied and she was looking more drugged. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she was wheeled past. She said nothing but nodded in response. _'Who is she?'_ Shinji asked himself. _'And why does she seem so familiar?'_

XXXXX

As they were transporting Unit-01 back to NERV Ritsuko received the call that Shinji was awake. She informed Misato who was enjoying the air conditioning in the vehicle a little too much. "How is he?" She asked softly.

"Nothing permanent," Ritsuko replied. "He did suffer a good beating to his head but…"

"You don't think he could have brain damage?" Misato panicked.

"Calm down!" Ritsuko snapped. "I just said there was nothing permanent."

"Hoof," Misato puffed, leaning back in her chair. "I'm just not sure what to think about him. One minute he wanted nothing to do with the EVA and then…" Her mind flashed to seeing him hold Rei last night. "He couldn't let her do it."

"What was that?" Ritsuko asked.

"Shinji," Misato answered. "He knew Rei would die if she went out. So he went instead. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought he was going to die last night. What is going on in his head?"

"I wonder if he'll stay," Ritsuko said looking over her notepad. "The poor kid. His cerebellum must have taken a lot of punishment last night."

"Cerebellum?" Misato snorted. "What about his heart?" _''Poor kid' is right Ritsuko. But not for the ordeal he went through. But because we tricked him into coming here.'_ She then thought back to what he had said the night prior.

"_I don't like being used,"_ he had said to her._ "And I have no respect for liars."_

'_Shinji, I'm so sorry…'_

"There's another thing that's interesting," Ritsuko added. "He's only, what sixteen? But he's got a tattoo."

"He's got a tat?" Misato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Ritsuko nodded. "A rattlesnake coiled around a sword on his right bicep. I wonder how he got it."

"Really? I never noticed that last…wait, isn't it illegal for kids under eighteen to have tattoos?" Ritsuko only shrugged.

When she found him, Shinji was back in his clothes, minus his jacket. He was waiting in the ward lounge. "Ready to get some fresh air?" She asked him.

"You have no idea," Shinji nodded, retrieving his jacket from the back of the chair and holding it over his right shoulder. "I hate how hospitals smell."

"Understandable. I don't like them much either," at that moment they arrived at the elevators. "Not to change the subject, but, where'd you get that tattoo?"

"You're thinking it was illegal for me to get them, right?" Shinji sighed. He'd heard this all before. "Let's just say there was a technicality involved; since at the time the government had bigger fish to fry than a few tattoo law violators."

"I see."

"Plus, it's legal for minors with a parent or guardian's consent." When the elevator arrived the doors opened revealing the commander. Shinji locked eyes with him and gave him a glare that had 'fuck you' written all over it in bold letters. _'Those two are not going to get along,'_ Misato realized. She decided it was best to wait for the next elevator.

When she heard Shinji was going to be rooming alone she couldn't let it stand. Even though he said it was fine. Still, she didn't think it was right. _"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_ Ritsuko screamed into the phone.

"I said Shinji will be living with me!" Misato replied. "It's already been approved. And don't worry, Ritsuko. I promise not to put the moves on him."

"_I should hope not!" _Ritsuko snapped._ "How can you say something like that! You have no shame at all! What kind of gutter talk is that, Misato Katsuragi?"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She never could take a joke," Misato said as she hung up the phone. "Ready?" She turned to Shinji.

"Are you sure about this?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. "You may regret it later."

"Come on!" She said cheerfully. "Or are you nervous about living with a beautiful woman like me?"

"Yeah, right" Shinji chuckled. "It's more likely that you're trying to seduce _me_."

"Are you calling me a pedophile?" She asked as a vein began to bulge on her head.

"I didn't say _that_." Shinji clarified as he got in the elevator.

XXXXX

On the way out they stopped at a nearby convenience store that Shinji called a 'Stop-and-Rob'. When he asked what it was for Misato's reply was "To celebrate my new roommate, of course!"

'_Oh, great,'_ Shinji said to himself as he noticed her first destination in the store: the beer aisle. While she was doing that and getting the 'main course' of microwave food Shinji grabbed some beef jerky and ginger ale.

While in the check-out line Shinji overheard some older ladies talking about last night's battle. "This city used to be so safe," lady number one said. "Now it's a battleground."

"I know," her friend nodded. "Did you see the damage that was done to the Shogo District? You'd think that it was Fallujah or Philadelphia or Berlin."

"And you'd think that they would've done a better job fighting that monster off than sending another monster out to fight it. I swear it's all those militant juntas in Tokyo-2's fault." Shinji ignored them the best he could but he could sense their fear.

'_You dumb broads don't know the half of it,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'Going either way.'_

"My husband said it'd probably be for the best that we leave the city."

"Where would you go? I can't go anywhere. My grandmother is too weak to travel and there's also the economy…"

"Let's go, Shinji," Misato said after paying for the groceries. He nodded and followed after her, leaving the complaining ladies to their conversation.

After leaving the convenience store Misato said they were going to make a quick stop at someplace really cool. Shinji couldn't help but notice that they stopped at an overlook of the city. "Nice sunset," Shinji commented at the orange glow it gave the scenery. "Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?"

"Shut up," Misato replied. "Now." Sirens then sounded and the next thing Shinji knew over a dozen more buildings were rising out of the earth. Skyscrapers, all of them.

"Whoa!" His eyes grew. "Now this _is _cool!"

"This is Tokyo-3," Misato said as the red warning lights for aircraft lit up on the roofs. "The buildings retract into the Geo-front for protection during attacks. This is our city…the city that you saved."

"Saved," Shinji replied as he stared at it. "But…I don't see how I could have…"

"Huh?"

"I…I don't remember anything other than getting my ass knocked down for the count."

"Well…" Misato paused. "Don't worry about it. Everything's fine now." On that note they got back into Misato's battered car and headed for her home.

A half hour drive later and they were at a modest apartment building where Misato led him to a corner penthouse. His footlocker was already outside. As he stopped at the door he noticed a nondescript car in the lot. Its lights were off but Shinji could tell from the glow of the instrument panel that there were two individuals inside and that the engine was not running, but the battery was still keyed.

"I guess your bulk shipment hasn't arrived yet," Misato said.

"No," Shinji replied. "This is it." She looked at him in surprise. "This is all I own."

"How is that…?"

"Who's that in the Men in Black car?" Shinji motioned towards the parking lot, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Misato looked. "Oh, uh, that's Section 2." She replied.

"Section 2?"

"Yeah, Section 2 is NERV's special security division. They're there to watch out for you."

"Watch out _for _me or just watch _me_?" Shinji asked. "I don't like having rent-a-spooks looking over my shoulder everywhere I go."

"Well, unfortunately you don't get a say in the manner," Misato explained. "Your safety as a pilot must be ensured."

'_I can look after myself better than a couple of suits with guns,' _he said to himself as he grabbed his footlocker and wheeled it inside Apartment 3-A. "I'm still not sure about all this."

"Shinji," Misato muttered. "This is your home now."

"Honey!" He shouted jokingly. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Misato joined in.

"Just put the groceries on the table," Misato said as she turned on the lights. "Sorry about the place being a little messy."

'_If this is what she calls a 'little messy' I'd hate to see what she calls a pig sty,'_ Shinji stared at the dump heap. The place was ridiculously messy. Beer cans, magazines, potato chip bags, and other random garbage dotted the whole apartment. "I wonder if her fridge is just as bad," he looked. "I knew it. Ice, snacks and fifty gallons of beer! Eesh." That's when he noticed the other fridge. "Hey!" He called out. "What the hell are you doing with two refrigerators?"

"Huh? Oh, he's probably still sleeping!"

"'Sleeping'?" Shinji looked towards her bedroom door. "What the hell kind of answer is that? I swear this apartment can't get any weirder." He was wrong.

After dinner, and he was using that term loosely in regard to Misato's cooking, and dividing up the cleaning duties Shinji decided on getting a bath. As he entered the bathroom he nearly ran smack dab into a penguin of all things! "Um," he said opening the partition to the kitchen. "Does this place double as Noah's Ark?" At that moment the waterfowl sauntered on past him

"Oh, him?" Misato smiled. "That's Pen-Pen. He's your other roommate." The penguin then marched itself into the second fridge.

"That's random," Shinji shook his head.

"Um, shouldn't you cover up?" Misato said to Shinji.

"Huh?" He looked down. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Shinji easily dodged the flying can of tooth picks before going back in the bathroom.

'_I'm probably being too rigid,'_ Misato said as she sipped on her beer. _'And he's probably already made up his mind about me.'_

Indeed he had. _'She's not a bad person,'_ Shinji said to himself. "But what the fuck am I going to do now?" He closed his eyes and went back over the previous night's events. He recalled staring his father down; piloting that EVA; that girl Rei…but did he really beat that angel? All he could recall of the battle were brief flashes of him pounding the angel, and thoughts of absolute rage. Another thing he recalled was a feeling of serenity in that entry plug. "But, can I pilot it again?" He asked out loud. _'More importantly…can I trust these people?'_

Shinji didn't know anything about this city. And he knew hardly any more about the people he's met so far. Other than they could be manipulative. But, coming from UN lackeys, that wasn't too surprising. But what he did know was that they were fighting creatures that seemed bent on the destruction of the human race. They kind of needed his help.

Yes, he was pissed that they didn't simply ask for it. But, he couldn't run away from it now. He'd much rather stay and fight. "And then there's Rei," Shinji said. "If I run, what's to stop my bastard father from sending her to her death?" That settled it more than anything else. He couldn't trade one person's life for his own. He could never live with himself if he did that. He was certain that's what his 'father' was hoping for. But as far as Shinji was concerned, Gendo Ikari could go fuck himself with a diesel powered dildo.

What's more is that he knew there was something else going on in this city. He had no clue what it was. But he had a feeling that it wasn't good. NERV's seemingly incomplete map, the feeling of paranoia he had the whole time he was there and just the _feel_ of the place itself was all wrong. It screamed at Shinji that there was more to NERV that just battling angels. They were hiding something.

XXXXX

As Shinji got ready for bed Misato took her own bath while she was on the phone with her friend Ritsuko. "He said he'd stay and fight," she told the scientist. "But I don't think it's because he's doing _us_ a favor."

"_What are you talking about?"_ Ritsuko asked. _"He defeated the angel and he can still pilot an EVA. What more could we've asked for?"_

"His _help_," Misato clarified. "He feels betrayed, Ritsuko. Used. Like some tool. It's going to take a little more than a simple apology to get on his good side."

"_Maintaining him is part of your job now, you know."_

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"_Are you still upset because we didn't tell him the whole story before he got here? Misato, you know full well that we can't just let secret information travel over open communications."_

"So instead we Shanghai a sixteen year old kid into fighting a battle he felt no part in?"

"_Look Misato…"_

"Listen, Ritsuko," Misato interrupted. "Shinji is a _person_. Not a computer. He has feelings. And he feels betrayed. In all likelihood he hates us. He pretty much said so last night."

"_If he hates us then why did he pilot last night?"_

"Isn't it obvious?" Misato asked. "The Commander didn't bring Rei to the cages to have her pilot. He brought her out to force Shinji to do it."

"_That's pretty cynical for you, Misato."_ Even though she knew it was true.

"Ritsuko, you're too used to dealing with computers. Not people. Shinji is going to be a handful. And I don't know anything about kids to begin with. So I'm _really_ flying blind here. And he's a pretty moody person, too. He's not going to stay simply because we ask him to."

"_Do I hear you complaining already? Remember you volunteered for this."_

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped before hanging up. _'Shinji didn't pilot for us. He piloted for Rei.'_ She smiled a little at his chivalry. _'He certainly does follow his conscience. And it told him not to let an injured girl die in a hopeless battle.'_

After her bath she stopped by Shinji's room. He left his footlocker against the wall, deciding to unpack in the morning. However, he was not on his bed. He was lying on the floor in the corner across from the bed with the blanket and pillow removed from the bed. "Shinji?" She asked softly.

"It's been a while since I've slept in an actual bed," Shinji replied, knowing what her question was. "I'm not used to 'em."

"I see. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that what you did yesterday…"

"I didn't do it for you guys," he grunted.

"I know that," she nodded. "You did it for Rei. That was very noble of you. And I'm sorry." He looked over at her. "I felt guilty about not telling you the truth. But I appreciate that you're staying, even though we tricked you into coming here. Just…hang in there. Okay?" He waved 'yes' before rolling over, turning his back to her. "Good night, Shinji. I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Training and School

CHAPTER 5: TRAINING AND SCHOOL

Over the next two weeks Shinji was trained up in the EVA. He was issued an olive drab and battleship grey plugsuit to wear when he was piloting the EVA. They said it would help reduce the error in synch ratio regarding his connectivity with the EVA. He said it looked ridiculous and felt slightly uncomfortable. Said he felt just one notch above being naked.

It also didn't help when he first put it on and cinched it down by pressing on the button that sucked the air out from under the suit that it pinched him somewhere 'sensitive'. Of course, Misato and, with the exception of Maya, the techs that Shinji quickly nicknamed the 'Bridge Bunnies' thought it was funny as hell watching him dancing around in pain, trying to press the opposite button and end the discomfort.

They used hyper-realistic simulators to replicate various combat scenarios. Time and again he surprised everyone with how easily it all came to him. "Shinji's doing an excellent job," Ritsuko said as she looked over the charts. "He's a natural. Despite his synch score being low last week at thirty-six points he's gotten back up above forty. This week alone he's already improved by two points."

"And his training is going quicker than expected," Makoto added. "He's already aced seven levels of difficulty. The Second Child was only able to do that after two years of training. He's so good you'd think he's done this before."

"Hm," Misato hummed to herself. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Ritsuko asked.

"I wonder if he's received combat training before?"

"That's ridiculous. What makes you think that?"

"Look at him," she said pointing to the current simulation. "He's too good and his movements are too perfect. He fights smart, using the environment to his advantage, taking cover and taking the high ground where available. He doesn't hesitate. And when he's thrown a curve ball he instantly reacts."

"And he's fast, too," Maya joined in as Shinji quickly evaded a surprise attack from a simulated angel. After avoiding the attack he instantly counter-attacked and destroyed the target with ease. "He seems to have incredible agility and almost bottomless stamina."

"Exactly," Misato nodded. "He had to have received training. But what kind? I'll have to ask him about it tonight."

That afternoon, Shinji stopped by the medical ward and found Rei Ayanami's room. He knocked twice before he entered. She was asleep but his entrance woke her. "Hi," he said to her softly. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am recovering well," the girl replied softly.

"I'm Shinji Ikari," Shinji introduced himself. "You're Rei Ayanami, right?" Dumb question.

"Yes."

"Well," he couldn't come up with anything to break the ice. "I started school three days ago. You're being discharged tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good to hear," Shinji nodded. "I understand we're in the same class?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Well, Misato's probably waiting on me. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Rei." The red eyed girl watched Shinji leave the room.

'_He called me by my first name,'_ Rei pondered. _'Why is he so kind to me? And why does this matter to me? It does not concern the scenario so why do I think about it?'_ Rei went back to sleep with those questions unanswered.

As he walked away Shinji was thinking about her as well. _'There's something different about her. I can feel it. She seems familiar. As though we've met before. And those eyes…'_ At that moment he saw his father walking towards him. Shinji stopped and gave him a cold stare as he walked past, without saying a word. He watched over his shoulder as his father stepped into Rei's room. _'And why does my father concern himself with her?'_ He felt something wrong with the situation but couldn't place it. With these suspicions in mind he left the infirmary.

That night Misato did ask Shinji about why he was so good at combat. "If you must know I took martial arts classes," Shinji replied.

"Since when do martial arts classes teach infantry tactics?" Misato said folding her arms. "And I don't recall them teaching the use of firearms either."

"Well if I'm jumped by some thug wielding a gun it might help to know how it works and how to use it. Plus, I did a lot of paintball and Air-Soft. We used a lot of military tactics in matches in the woods."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Misato slumped in her chair. "But I'm curious: what kind of martial art were you trained in?"

"It was actually a couple." Shinji replied. "Mostly Krav Maga but also Hapkido and I took some Taekwondo while I was in elementary school."

"Really?" Shinji nodded. "So what, are you a mixed-martial artist or something?"

"No," Shinji growled. "Fine. You want to know why I'm so good at fighting? Why I have so little personal belongings? And why I have this scar and this tattoo?" Misato looked at him with a dead expression. "You pay attention to the news for the past year? With the invasion of America and the '70-Day War'? You know, World War III?"

"Oh," Misato muttered. "Looked pretty nasty from what I saw on the news."

"Yeah, well. Let's just say I had some 'on the job training' in urban warfare."

"Wait…you fought?"

"Yeah, I was a 'Wolverine'." Shinji said with a flat tone. "I nearly got killed by an air strike the first day and got this guy," he pointed to the scar, "about a week or so later. The unit I fought with, they were real bad asses, and they looked after me like I was one of their own. I later learned that my guardian was also killed the first day, when a Mig crashed into the house. The unit I was with kind of became my de facto guardians. We bonded like brothers as we fought and lived amongst the ruins in Philly. Some days we slept in bombed out basements on rubble strewn floors." Shinji took another sigh as he rolled up his sleeve. "Anyway. We all got this tattoo to commemorate our victory." And with that, Shinji got up and headed to take a shower.

"Holy crap," Misato said to herself as she mulled over the revelation. She could hardly believe that Shinji, a teenager, had already seen combat against a cut rate military in some of the worst fighting since the Vietnam War or even World War II.

XXXXX

Tokyo-3 High School #3; that's where Shinji walked to for school every day for the past few days. He was in class 2-A. Shinji dreaded going to a public school after having fought a war and being practically home schooled since then. That and he always had a pseudo-phobia about large crowds. And when he started it was more of a drag than he feared.

Not only were the classes slow paced but the teacher was old, partially senile and spoke in a monotone so deep it would make a tree fall asleep. That and he had to wear a _uniform_. Tennis shoes, black slacks and white polo shirt. Thankfully, the school didn't care what t-shirts he wore under the polo or what kind of jacket so he wore his woodland camo Gore-Tex jacket if it was raining.

They did throw a fit about his haircut. Mohawks weren't kosher. But, thankfully, over the week before he moved into the school his hair had grown out enough to where he could cut the hawk down to match. And after two weeks he now sported a low crew cut.

Another thing about school he had come to treat with a level of anxiety was the girls; more specifically the girls in his class. He was slightly taller than most of the other guys in his class, and noticeably more fit. This made him a target for the all the cute girls in the school and not just the ones in his class either. As it turned out, Shinji Ikari, age 16, weighing in at a lean, mean, 151 pounds, was a babe magnet.

One interesting point on this particular day came when, during the increasingly boring Second Impact lecture, Shinji received an IM on his laptop.

_-Are you a pilot?-_ It read. Confused, Shinji looked around the room. In the back were two girls huddled over one of their laptops. They waved at him and giggled. They began typing again.

'_Oh, great,'_ Shinji groaned inside. _'Here we go.'_

_-You are, aren't you? Y/N?-_

'_Well,'_ Shinji rolled his eyes. _'It couldn't make things any worse.'_ EERGH! Wrong!

The second he hit send with the answer 'Yes' the class erupted into a maelstrom of 'wows'. All the guys swarmed him with questions about how cool it must be to be a pilot and all the girls virtually glommed him.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl shrieked. "I can't believe you're a pilot!"

"Where do you live?" Another girl asked.

"What kind of weapons does it have?" A guy asked.

"What's the cockpit like?" Another asked.

"What's your number?" He heard a lot of those from the girls.

"How can I apply to be pilot?" He heard a lot of those, too.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" More than a couple of the girls asked that.

'_I fucking hate school,'_ Shinji said to himself as he let his head collide with his desk (A/N: desk, apply it to the forehead).

As he was leaving the building for the day Shinji was challenged by an angry jock in a jogging suit. "Alright, pilot boy," he said walking towards him. "Time for you to pay up."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"Toji's just being dramatic," a spectacled boy with a video camera at his side waved it off.

"Shut up, Kensuke!" Toji snapped at his friend. "My little sister was injured in that fight of yours two weeks ago," he said.

"What's this have to do with me?" Shinji growled. "How is it my fault? It not like I _wanted_ to pilot the damn thing!"

"But you did!" Toji shouted back. "It was because of your recklessness that she was injured!"

"So you blame me, huh?" Shinji said. "It's not like I hurt her on purpose. Besides, why wasn't she already _in_ a shelter?"

"You bastard," Toji said as he stepped towards him. "That's not the point. You just had to go out and fight like some kind of hero."

"Dumbass. Alright then, fine," Shinji said. "If that's how you feel about it, then go ahead and punch. But let me give you a fair warning…I'll let the first one land for free." Toji pulled back and punched Shinji in the face. Shinji took the punch like he said and stumbled back but remained on his feet. "Feel better now?" He asked as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Yeah right," Toji growled. "When I'm done with you you'll know what kind of pain my sister was in, you little fuck."

"I warned you," Shinji replied as Toji moved in to grab his collar. In one fluid motion Shinji's hand shot forward, grab his wrist and twisted it. As Toji's face began to contort in pain Shinji delivered a quick jab to the mouth and kicked out his left knee before a strong right hook to Toji's left temple sent his head crashing to the school yard pavement as Shinji let go of his arm.

His upper lip and nose bleeding, head hurting like hell and his vision dancing in circles Toji forced himself to his knees. "Here endeth the lesson," Shinji said before he picked his bag up and continued on his way, seeing no need to continue fighting. He walked up to Rei, who had seen the whole fight, as Toji tried to stand and chase after him.

At that moment sirens began to blare across the city. "What the hell's this?" Shinji asked.

"It's the angel alarms," Rei said softly. "We must report to headquarters."

XXXXX

Upon arriving at NERV Shinji quickly changed into his plugsuit. When asked about the bruise on his face Shinji said he accidentally walked into a door. He then rushed to his EVA and prepared to fight. "What do we know about this one?" He asked Misato as the EVA was moved into position.

"_All we know is that it has limited flight capabilities,"_ she replied.

"Define 'limited'."

"_It can hover along about 30 meters off the ground but that's about it. We don't know how it attacks yet, but for now keep your distance."_

"Roger."

As the angel approached the UN ground forces opened up with AAA, missile and gun batteries. And, as with the previous angel it had no effect. "A waste of the taxpayer's money," Ritsuko said slyly.

"Yeah," Misato grumbled. "I guess these military types aren't satisfied until they've fired their whole load." As soon as she said that an uncomfortable silence fell over the command center. "Wait…" She then realized what she had said.

"_Giggity,"_ Shinji called out. Maya choked on her laughter.

"Err," Misato growled. "Let's just get on with it. Launch EVA!"

And with that Unit-01 was then shot to the surface inside a concealed building. The building adjacent to it opened up to reveal a rifle. Shinji grabbed it and swung around the building quickly targeting the squid-like angel and opened fire. As he let out three, long, controlled bursts a pink tentacle appeared out of the angel's shoulder and whipped out at him. "Whoa!" He ducked under it but not before it cut his rifle in two and took the building with it.

He quickly rolled out of the way and took cover behind a warehouse. But this too provided little protection from the angel's whips. It was hacked to pieces and Shinji barely dodged the attacks. He continued to back pedal ducking and dodging the whips. However, the power cable attached to his EVA wasn't as quick as he was and was cut off. "Shit!" He swore as he darted away with the whips trying to catch him.

"_Shinji!"_ Misato called out to him. _"Get out of there!"_  
>"No shit, Major!"<p>

"Sheesh," Toji said as he and Kensuke filmed the battle from their perch in the hills. "That kid is getting owned."

"This coming from the guy who got owned less than an hour ago?" Kensuke chided.

"Say that again and you die!"

At that moment one of the whips wrapped around one of the EVA's ankles. "AH!" Shinji shouted as he felt electricity surge through his body. The angel then lifted the EVA into the air, slammed it down through a building, picked it up again, and slammed it through another before launching it into the sky.

"AHHH!" Toji and Kensuke screamed as the EVA dropped towards them like a lead balloon.

The EVA came to a crash on its back on the hill. Shinji was still shaking from the taser-like jolt he received. "The synchro-connectors are showing interference," Shigeru announced from his console.

"Those tentacles must be short-circuiting the system," Ritsuko deduced.

"We've got to get him out of there!" Misato shouted.

"_Misato!"_ Shinji cried out. She looked up to see what he was yelling about. Cowering between the EVA's torso and its left arm were two kids. The computers flashed their identities on the monitor.

"Shinji's classmates?"

The angel appeared in front and lashed out with its whips. With cat-like reflexes Shinji grasped the whips and, ignoring the pain whipped the angel around and tossed it into an adjoining hillside. Without waiting for an order Shinji knelt down, ejected his plug and opened it up. "Get in here!" He shouted to the two dolts.

"Huh?" They stared at him.

"Get your fucking asses in gear!" He waved for them to get over to him. Without further shouting the two climbed in. The plug closed and LCL filled it back up.

"What's this, water?" Toji asked.

"Oh no!" Kensuke screamed like a girl. "My camera!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shinji barked as he brought the EVA back to its feet. The angel also got back up.

"_Shinji Ikari!" _Misato snapped at him over the radio. The screens began flickering because of the interference from the other two in the plug with him. _"What are you thinking? Bringing those two into the plug?"_

"Should I put them back?" He asked.

"NO!" Toji and Kensuke shouted. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"_Shinji, retreat now!"_ But the angel was already moving in. _"Your unit can't continue to fight."_

"Like hell it can't!" Shinji shouted as he broke out a Kris-bladed progressive knife from its shoulder housing. "Besides I don't think I can outrun this thing." The angel lashed out with its whips but Shinji ducked under them and launched forward to attack.

"_What are you doing!"_ Misato screamed. _"You've only got thirty seconds of battery power!"_

"She's right, kid!" Toji shouted. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Sit down!" Shinji snapped. He then moved forward as the whips came back around. Again he dodged the attacks, slipping underneath them and got in close. "YAAAHHH!" Yelled in pain as the whips pierced the left shoulder and right abdomen of his EVA.

"_SHINJI!"_ Twenty seconds left.

"GRRRAAAARRR!" Shinji growled as he forced the unit upright. Shinji grabbed both whips and wrapped around the left arm. The burning pain was intense. "GRRRRAAARRRR!" Ten seconds left. "HYAAHH!" He pulled the angel towards him as he launched forward with one last push and drove the knife into the angel's core. Five seconds, Shinji forced the knife in deeper. Three seconds, he twisted the blade shattering the core. The whips ceased glowing and went limp one second before the EVA lost power.

"Target has ceased activity," Maya announced. "Unit-01 has run out of power. Pilot is alive but he's got to be in serious pain."

"Scramble the rescue crews!" Misato ordered. "Get him out of there." On the monitor, both EVA and angel remained frozen in place having somehow balanced each other out. "That was too close," she growled at the screen.

Inside the plug Shinji continued to shiver as the pain slowly left his body. Toji just looked at Shinji with a sad expression on his face. _'I had no idea that it would be that painful for him,'_ he said to himself.

"That was crazy," Kensuke muttered.

"Story of my life," Shinji mumbled just before he passed out from the massive adrenaline dump.


	6. Friends

CHAPTER 6: FRIENDS

Kensuke and Toji were given the third degree by Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki for unauthorized entrance onto a battlefield and illegal videotaping of the incident. Kensuke's camera was confiscated and returned after _all_ footage was erased and purged from its memory. "Consider yourselves, lucky," Fuyutsuki told them as he left. "If the Commander himself were here you might've been imprisoned!" The two gulped as sweat beaded on their heads. "As it is I'm letting you go with this as a warning."

But that was nothing compared to the drama between Misato and Shinji. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed at him in the hallway as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He was still in his plugsuit having come to as he was being pulled from the EVA. "What were you thinking bringing two unauthorized civilians into the EVA without permission?"

"Well I couldn't just let them get greased out there," Shinji shot back. "Besides, I killed the angel did I not?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Really?" Shinji said straightening himself out. "I thought my job _was_ to kill angels."

"You're supposed to follow orders!"

"I am _not_ a robot!" Shinji barked. "That damn thing's tentacles were too fast for me to outrun it. And I couldn't have gotten far on the battery power that I had left. And it had yet to fully recover from my last attack. I saw an opening and I took the initiative! Okay, yes, it was a risky gamble but it paid off. Mission Accomplished!"

"You took an unnecessary risk," Misato berated him. "What you did was stupid and reckless."

"And here I thought stupid and reckless was SOP around here," Shinji said. "Don't forget, Misato. You guys brought me here to fight an angel without _any_ prior training. The only advice you gave me was 'hop in'. The pot calls the kettle black."

"Where do you get off giving _me_ a lecture!" Misato snapped.

"Because _I'm_ the one who has to go out there and fight," Shinji clarified. "A fight takes a different perspective for one who's in the middle of the shit compared to someone who's sitting a million feet underground in a nice safe control room." Misato then slapped him across the face.

"Ah!" She then gasped at what she had done. "Shinji…I…" He then looked back up at her.

"I let you have that one," Shinji told her before turning towards the locker room.

"Shinji…" She whimpered. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" He continued to walk to the locker room.

"Oh," he looked back at her as he stopped at the door. "You do remember _why_ I'm fighting for you guys, right?" He then entered the locker room to shower and change. Misato just slumped her shoulders and slowly walked off, feeling like total shit for what she had just done. Unnoticed, a single red eye had observed the whole episode.

Without saying a word Rei turned around and left NERV.

XXXXX

_Crimea Peninsula, Ukraine_

The last of the vehicles arrived at this small house in the woods and foothills north of Dachne. There were a total of five civilian SUVs. Three were Mercedes-Benz's and the other two were BMWs, all looked high-class. Outside, three roving pairs of guards in cargo pants and black jackets patrolled the grounds. No weapons were visible but the no doubt had them concealed under their coats, probably SMGs or machine pistols.

Up in the hills surrounding the house was a pair of foreign Special Forces operatives. Cloaked in their ghillie suits and concealed near thick undergrowth the pair went unobserved by the guards that were seven-hundred yards away. One was armed with an M2010 .300 Winchester Magnum sniper rifle. The other had a MK14 EBR laying off to the side. He was preoccupied with a laser-mic surveillance device. Its infrared beam was resting on a window on the western side of the house where the clandestine meeting was taking place.

"How're we doin'," the one behind the laser-mic asked his partner.

"Despite this ground being colder than a Nazi-humanitarian's heart, peachy, mate," the sniper said as he scanned the grounds before them. Their mission wasn't to take hostile action unless directly ordered to or in self-defense. Instead, they lay there and recorded the conversation in the secluded house hidden in the hills. They listened in as the multitude of voices mixed and argued amongst themselves. Most were in foreign languages but there were a few bits of English mixed in.

"_We are behind schedule."_

"_Things go wrong. You can't expect every single phase of an operation to go according to a fixed timeline."_

"_Is this more of your Chaos Theory talk?"_

"_It's mere common sense, my friend."_

"_The situation in Tokyo-3 continues as planned though. True, it's not how we would like but it's still acceptable."_

"_What about the facilities in North America?"_

"_Despite the interruptions as result of recent events progress continues. The western facility more so than the east."_

"_The east facility must improve their performance."_

"_It can't be helped. With the damage to the local infrastructure and the slow influx of materials they can only do so much."_

"_And the facility in Germany? How could the vault have been breached and no one knows about it until now? Who knows what happened to the sample!"_

"_The investigation is ongoing. And there are only so many suspects. They can't hide forever."_

"_The sample should've been kept in a more secure facility."_

"_What should've been done is irrelevant at this point,"_ a new, more authoritative voice announced. _"What needs to happen next should be our primary concern. The vault breach will be investigated. Once the perpetrators are identified they will be dealt with. The project must take precedence, however. And, as such, our focus must be on the facilities and events in Japan. The pieces are moving into their final positions and we must be ready for the end game."_ There was a pause. _"Then we are in agreement?"_ Another pause. _"Very well."_ And with that the light in the room went out and chairs could be heard shuffling along the floor.

A minute later the guards made a more thorough search of the grounds and the vehicles. The soldier behind the laser-mic put it down and picked up a pair of binoculars. The sniper touched a device on his scope which activated the attached miniature digital camera. As the participants left he snapped several photos of each. The faces would later be transmitted to higher headquarters to hopefully identify the participants.

As the last one left the sniper took note of his distinct feature: a Gordi LaForge-like band across his eyes. Some blind people wore those devices which were attached to their optical nerves and translated an ultra-sonic signal into an image that allowed them to see. Not very far, but enough to go about daily life.

"Ugly bastard," the spotter said as he scanned the grounds while the unidentified persons climbed into their respective vehicles.

"Yup," the sniper said as he removed the camera and stowed it in his pack.

"Jobs done, here," the spotter said as he shifted position. "Let's go."

The pictures and audio recording of the meeting were later successfully transmitted across the world VIA satellite. The burst transmission lasted les than one-ten thousandth of a second but it was long enough for the job.

XXXXX

The next day Misato didn't see Shinji at all. He was not in his room and when she called his school they said he wasn't in class. Worried she called it into NERV and a search was ordered.

In reality Shinji was just taking a walk in a park on the outskirts of the city. He didn't feel like talking with Misato at the moment nor did he want to go to school where he was sure to be glommed with all kinds of questions. Right now, he just wanted some peace and quiet. He understood why Misato was upset with him.

She was a military officer and was used to people following her orders. But Shinji was not her soldier. _'I probably pushed her too much,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'I didn't really want to lecture her. I just wanted to give her my side of the story. I guess were both not all that good at controlling our temper.'_ Shinji then went about finding a place to crash for the night.

Toji and Kensuke found the Katsuragi residence the next day after school. "Are you sure this is it?" Toji asked.

"Apartment 3-A," Kensuke said double checking the class roster. "That's what it says." Toji then rang the bell. Almost instantly a babe was in their faces.

"SHINJI!" Misato screamed nearly causing the two to crap their pants.

"Uh," Toji muttered, surprised to see such a babe answer the door.

"Huh?" Misato blinked. "You're Shinji's classmates…"

"Uh, yeah," Kensuke said speaking up. "You see…"

"Um, Shinji wasn't in school yesterday or today so, uh, we came to see if he was…um," he seemed to have trouble forming the words.

"We wanted to see if he was alright," Kensuke finished for him.

"Oh, he's fine!" Misato said smiling. "He just has some things to do at NERV. He won't be in for a while."

"Oh, well," Toji muttered. "Could you tell him we, uh, stopped by?"

"No problem," she nodded and smiled. "Bye!" She then closed the door.

"Wow," Toji muttered.

"This certainly changes things," Kensuke nodded.

"She was a real babe."

"Grrr," Misato growled behind the door. "Shinji…Where the hell are you?" She then punched the wall in frustration.

"Ark!" Pen-Pen squawked, panicked by his keeper's sudden outburst of anger.

That evening, Shinji was chilling in a garden looking down at coy swimming in the pond. "Shinji Ikari," a dead-pan, almost robotic, voice announced behind him.

"Took your time, didn't you?" He said looking over his shoulder at the Section Two agents. "And I wasn't even _trying_ to hide." He double checked their numbers. "Just _two _agents for little old me? I should hold a ballot to help me decide if I should be insulted."

"You will come with us to NERV," the lead agent said.

"I _was_ about to go home, pencil neck," Shinji said. "I was only spending a night on the town." He turned to leave but an agent placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You are coming with us, now! GACK!" The agent went rigid as it felt like his junk was being squeezed by a vice.

"Bad idea, friend," Shinji said as he was clutching the agent's package. He released the agent then drove his elbow into his face. His partner responded by reaching for his sidearm but Shinji was faster. As the agent brought out his gun Shinji grasped his wrist, seizing the gun, drove his other arm up and broke the agent's arm. As the agent howled in pain Shinji flipped him head over heels over the bridge and into the pond.

Shinji then ejected the magazine, cleared the chamber and striped the H&K pistol into just the slide and barrel assembly and frame then dumped the pieces where he stood. The first agent was still writhing in pain as Shinji pulled his sidearm out from under his coat and did the same to it before walking away. "Don't you pricks ever touch me again," he said before heading home. The other visitors stared in awe at what had just broken the peace and quiet of the park.

XXXXX

Of all the things Shinji was expecting when he entered the apartment, Misato hugging him and crying onto his shoulder wasn't one of them. "Shinji," she whimpered. "I was so worried."

"Few tears for your long lost roommate?" Shinji asked. Misato continued to sob. "Sorry." He said hugging her back. "I didn't think you'd get so worked up."

"No," she shook her head. "_I'm_ sorry."

"For what?" He asked as she pulled away, wiping her tears away.

"For yelling at you and…slapping you," she said. "I didn't mean to push you away."

"Well," Shinji shrugged. "I said some pretty harsh things too. I just needed some space is all; I'm back now." Misato smiled at that.

"Good to hear. Welcome home," she finally stopped crying. "Now how about dinner? I could fix up some…"

"That's alright!" Shinji stopped her right there. "Why, uh, why don't we go get some curry instead? I found this kick ass place not far from here."

"Curry sounds good," she agreed with a smile. After a quick shower and change of clothes for Shinji they left the apartment.

"By the way," Misato said as they walked towards the parking lot. "Those kids you rescued stopped by earlier, Toji and Kensuke."

"Was Toji looking for round two?" He asked.

"Round two? What are you…? Shinji!" She snapped. "You mean you got that bruise in a fight at school? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down," Shinji said. "It was just a school yard scuffle. Not an aggravated assault. He was upset because his kid sister was injured in the first battle. Anyone would be upset over that. He just needed to vent a little…and get knocked down a peg or two."

"Knocked down a peg or two? You mean who gave him that bruise and bloody lip?" Shinji nodded. "Oh, boy."

"Like I said, it's not something to worry about." Shinji explained as they got to the car. "Oh!" He then remembered. "That reminds me. Before you hear about it from Ritsuko, I should probably tell you about some visitors I had earlier…" He then told her about the agents.

"You broke one agent's nose and broke the other's arm?" Misato stared at him. "_Then _you disassembled their guns?"

"They tried to man handle me," Shinji explained. "Plus they pulled their weapons on me. I really was just about to come home when they showed up. Bad timing on their part." Misato let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to need a beer…"

Misato handled Ritsuko's angry call at dinner and explained the situation before anymore Section Two agents showed up. "Everything's under control, Rits," she explained. "Shinji's back and that's that."

"'_That's that'!"_ Ritsuko shrieked loud enough for Shinji to hear it._ "He assaulted two of our agents!"_

"They need to not be so gung-ho all the time," Misato retorted. "Besides. Don't you think it's kind of sad that it took them that long to find him when he was right under our noses? That's number one. Number two, they got their asses kicked by a sixteen year old kid. Define: pathetic." Shinji nearly choked on his rice.

"_Fine. But he still has some explaining to do."_

"Can we handle it in the morning?" Misato asked. "I'm still celebrating my roommate's return home. Bye!" She then hung up.

"'Asses kicked by a sixteen year old kid'?" Shinji asked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Misato just stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

The next day as they were leaving to go into NERV Toji and Kensuke showed up again. "Go on!" Kensuke shoved Toji from behind.

"Look…Shinji," Toji started to say something.

"Forget it," Shinji waved him off. "You don't need to apologize to me." Misato then excused herself so the kids could work this out. "Besides, I'm not one for chick-flick moments." Toji chuckled at that one, ribbing the back of his head. "Next time, just think before you go and do something rash like that."

"Sure thing," Toji nodded. He then held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Shinji took it.

"You got some slick moves," Toji smiled. "Don't suppose you could share a few later, huh?" Shinji chuckled.

"Yeah," he said smirking. "Just remember to bring pads, Mr. Punching Bag. You'll need 'em."

"You got that right," he said scratching his bruise. "Well, see you at school tomorrow!" They waved bye as they left.

"Later!" Shinji waved back. Over at the car Misato smiled at the happy sight.


	7. Red Eye Girl

CHAPTER 7: RED EYE GIRL

The next few weeks at NERV passed by without incident. The brush between Shinji and the Section Two agents was swept under the rug. He did see the two agents in the halls a couple times. They always went rigid as they passed and tried to avoid him like the plague. Shinji would always laugh inwardly at their cowardice.

One day, as he sat in his EVA during an active synch-test he spotted Rei Ayanami approaching her EVA Unit-00. It was still painted in the orange scheme identifying it as under testing. She was fully healed up and Shinji couldn't help but take notice of her striking figure in her all white plugsuit. As she was working on something in her plug Shinji's father walked up to her. He was surprised to see her bounce out of the plug and stand in front of him in apparent happiness.

Zooming in he watched their conversation. He couldn't hear what they were saying but there was no mistaking the smile on his father's face. _'What the hell?'_ Shinji said to himself. _'Why is my father so interested in Rei?'_ He watched as they conversed for a few more seconds before his father left and Rei returned to her previous activity. _'Something's not right here.'_ He wasn't jealous that Rei, and not him, was getting attention from his father. He could care less about his father. But he was interested in why his father took such a concern for Rei. _'She has a reactivation test soon.'_ Shinji recalled what Ritsuko told him while they were examining the remains of the last angel.

"_Unit-00 went berserk and the pilot was badly injured,"_ Ritsuko had said. _"And it was Commander Ikari who rescued her."_

XXXXX

The next day at school, while the guys took turns playing basketball and the girls swam at the pool, Shinji kept thinking about Rei. He looked up at her while she sat against the pool fence. "Oh my gosh those guys are looking at us!" One of the girls squealed.

"Ew, gross!"

"But, look!" Another cried out. "Shinji's looking too!"

"Hi, Shinji!" A couple of girls waved but he ignored them. Shinji hated when that happened. It did however draw the attention of three people. First was Rei who glanced over at him. She regarded him for a second then looked away. The second two were right behind him.

"Hey, big shot," Toji said grinning. "What are you looking at so intently?"

"Huh?" Shinji looked back at them.

"He's ogling Rei!" Kensuke spoke up.

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"We saw ya looking," Kensuke teased. As they continued to tease him Shinji just glared at them.

"Ready for Round Two, Toji?" He replied at which the two dolts backed down. "Heh," he chuckled. "Actually, I was just wondering why she's always alone."

"Come to think of it," Toji said, "I don't think she's had any friends since she got here in the seventh grade."

"There's just something that makes her hard to talk to," Kensuke added. "Like she's in her own world or something."

"She's probably just got a lousy personality." Toji added as the three of them got up to run a couple laps. "Maybe you could give her some special attention, Shinji!"

"And maybe you could get your head out of the gutter," Shinji shot back.

"You're an EVA pilot, though Shinji," Kensuke butted in. "You should know her better than any us."

"Yeah," Toji agreed.

"Not really," Shinji said. "We've hardly ever talked."

That night Ritsuko was over for dinner. "What is this stuff!" Ritsuko asked the question that was going through Shinji's mind as well.

"It's curry!" Misato cheered.

"_Instant_ curry, to be precise," Shinji added.

"You're _still_ eating this instant junk?" Ritsuko glared.

"You're a guest, so you have no right to complain," Misato shot back. Needless to say neither Shinji nor Ritsuko were impressed by Misato's cooking skills; or lack thereof.

'_Who else can make instant food taste so awful?'_ Ritsuko asked herself as her eye twitched. "Next time you invite me over make sure it's Shinji's turn to cook!" Not even the resident waterfowl found the food appetizing. His first swallow resulted in him keeling over and passing out from the taste. "You know Shinji," Ritsuko said turning to him. "You really should consider moving out. You shouldn't let one bad roommate ruin your life."

"Where would I go? Your place?" Shinji asked. "I'm actually getting used to her shenanigans."

"He's right Ritsuko," Misato said in a slightly slurred voice. "Never underestimate the ability of the human animal to adapt to his environment. Besides he just got his permanent security card so he'd have to go through a lot of red tape if he moved."

"Oh, damn it!" Ritsuko snapped to. "I almost forgot again!" She then dug into her purse. "Shinji, I need a favor."

"I am not going to go pick up your dry cleaning, if that's what you're asking," Shinji said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Ritsuko growled. "I forgot to give Rei her renewed card. Could you give it to her before you come in tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said taking the card from her. He then looked at the card and took note of the address. He then looked over at her picture. She was solemn and expressionless. Her red eyes staring into nothingness, a thousand yard stare. _'What's going on inside your head Rei Ayanami?'_ He heard Ritsuko giggle but before he could ask her what was so funny Misato chimed in.

"What's the matter?" She asked resting her head in her hand. "You're staring at Rei's picture aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" Shinji snapped.

"Oh, yes you were Shinji."

"Misato!" She kept on giggling.

"I think I embarrassed him." She then smiled slyly at him. "Now you've got an excuse to go over to Rei's place don't you?"

"Will you shut up?" Shinji asked as he sat back down. "Do you have to be so obnoxious?"

"But I love to Shinji, you go so ballistic."

"Just like Misato," Ritsuko added causing the Major to recoil.

"I was just wondering why she seems so distant," Shinji said. "She's hardly said five words to me."

"Well, you're not exactly the most approachable guy, either, Shinji," Misato said. "You've got the gloomy, bad ass thing down to a science, Mr. Hero."

"Well, you've got the alcoholic moron thing down to a science, Madam Guinness," Shinji shot back causing her vein to reappear. "Did I…strike a nerve?"

"Rei's a nice girl," Ritsuko said softly, bringing an end to verbal duel. "But she's like your father. She's not very adept at…" She shrugged. "Living…I guess."

"Let me guess," Shinji said. "Her people skills aren't that developed?"

"You could say that. She's also had a rough time here. She's only just fully recovered from her accident."

"I bet you could cheer her up _real_ nice, Shinji," Misato teased.

'_She's just as gutter tracked as Toji,'_ Shinji said rolling his eyes and falling back onto the floor.

XXXXX

The next day he walked to Rei's early in the morning. The moment he came up to her apartment complex he didn't like it. "This is ridiculous," he said as he entered the grounds. "There's trash all over the place," he looked across the street. "That construction's got to be annoying as shit. This place is in desperate need of a makeover." _'Not to mention the neighborhood has got a high per capita rate of prostitutes and druggies.'_ "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that my father has a teenage girl living in this dump." The elevator didn't work so he took the stairs.

Graffiti adorned all the walls, garbage was all over and he didn't want to know what was going on inside the other apartments. Basically, the place was a shit hole. Shinji kept alert, his eyes checking every corner, every doorway; his ears listening in to anything amiss. When he got to Rei's room, 402, he tried the button. Nothing. _'Is the electricity out in this place?'_ He tried knocking but got nothing.

Someone left their own apartment further down the hall. The man didn't notice him and walked in the opposite direction. Shinji watched the poorly dressed man walk further away and down the other set of stairs before Shinji turned his attention back to the door. He knocked again but got nothing. _'I don't like this.'_ Slowly, Shinji tried the knob. _'The door is unlocked!'_ That really got him worried. Quietly, he stepped inside the apartment. He saw one pair of shoes on the floor. _'Well, her shoes are still here. That's a good sign. I think.'_ Quietly he tip toed further inside.

He walked through the dirty kitchen, his hands ready to fight off any intruders. As he came to the doorway leading to the bathroom Shinji slipped past it and into the living area. It was just a single room with a bare metal bed with a lone mattress on it. Rei's school uniform was lying on it along with the sole blanket and pillow. Off to the side there was a cardboard box with some old bloody bandages tossed in it. The place was empty. There was a mini-fridge with a beaker of water and a bag of prescription pills on top. Shinji looked at the label. _'Janax. This stuff is still in clinical trials. What the hell?'_ He looked at the issuing doctor. "Dr. Akagi, Ritsuko." _'I'm going to have to ask her a few questions.'_

As he stepped further inside he heard a shower shut off. _'She was in the shower?'_ Shinji relaxed. He hadn't heard it because of the construction until it turned off. The water pipes creaked as the pressure in them changed. Shaking his head at the state of the place Shinji spotted something on the only dresser in the room. It was a pair of glasses. But the frame was warped, partially melted by heat, and the lens cracked. He picked them up and examined them. _'Since when did Rei wear glasses?'_ He asked himself. He then saw a name on the inside of the frame. "'G. Ikari.' So, they're my father's glasses."

He heard the curtain to the bathroom draw back. Turning around he froze as he saw Rei standing there with only a towel around her shoulders. "Uh," he said, blushing and looking away. "I didn't mean to barge in but…you didn't…answer the door so I…" He was cut off when she smartly walked up to him and snatched the glasses from his hand. Not expecting the move he backed away. As he did so his foot slipped on one of the discarded bandages. "AH!" Before either one knew it they had fallen to the floor, one of the drawers caught on his shoulder bag and was pulled out dumping lingerie onto them and the floor.

Thankfully, Shinji kept himself from falling on top of her. Instead he fell onto his hands and knees _over _her. His eyes locked with hers and he couldn't help but be frozen in place. One knee was between her legs and the other was just outside her left leg. He hoped he didn't hurt her but he didn't see pain on her face.

"Will you get off me?" She asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" He blinked. That's when he noticed that his left hand was touching something soft and round. "GAH! Shit!" He recoiled off of her when he realized _what_ it was his hand was on. "I am _so_ sorry!" She just stood up and he followed suit. She then turned around and began to dress. _'Great going, Shinji,'_ he said as he turned his head and walked back to the entry way. _'Now she'll think you're a prowler _and_ a pervert.'_

When she returned to the doorway she regarded him with a curious expression. "Yes?"

"Ritsuko asked me to bring this by," he said handing her the new card. "It's been renewed…" He then gulped. "I came in because I was…worried."

"Worried?" She asked.

"Well…with the neighborhood and your door being unlocked…Does it lock?"

"No." She said before stepping out. Shinji followed.

"Aren't you worried about someone coming in unannounced?"

"Like you did?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "Someone…bad."

"No one has." She said. They walked the rest of the way to NERV in silence.

XXXXX

As they were riding the escalator down Shinji brought up the upcoming test. "You're reactivation test is today, right?"

"That is correct," was her response.

"You're not worried it might you know…go berserk again?"

"Why should I be?"

"Never mind," he said. _'She's all business.'_

"You are Commander Ikari's son, are you not?"

'_So now she's curious?'_ "If you can call someone who's been estranged from his father for ten years his son, yeah."

"Don't you have any faith in your father's work?"

"How can I have faith in a man who all but abandoned me, didn't care if I survived a goddamn military invasion, and brought me back only because he had a use for me?" Rei turned around with anger in her eyes. "I don't know what's going on in his head. I don't know _him_, period. So how can I trust someone that I don't know? I pilot because if I don't, people will die." he replied firmly. And with that she turned around and said nothing else. Shinji placed his hands in his pockets and looked off to the side. _'She seems attached to father. Why? Besides saving her after the accident what has he ever done for her?'_

'_Commander Ikari's son is angry with his father. He said he pilots to keep others from dying.'_ She then recalled his argument with Major Katsuragi a few weeks ago.

"_You do remember why I'm fighting for you guys, right?" _He had said.

"Is that what you meant when you asked Major Katsuragi to remember why you fight?" She asked out of the blue.

"You saw that, huh?" Shinji said not looking in her direction. She nodded. "Yes. That's what I meant. That's the _only _reason why I do it. It's why I changed my mind after I saw you on that gurney." Rei recalled what he said to her the first he was here.

"_You're too injured to fight,"_ he said. _"I'll pilot it."_

"You…piloted EVA…so that I wouldn't?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Shinji replied. For some reason unknown to her, Rei blushed.

XXXXX

_Madrid, Spain_

Nikolai stopped the van just down the block and around the corner from the target building. In the back, Price checked his H&K USP45 Tactical with attached sound suppressor. "Neighborhood is quiet, Price," Nikolai said from the driver's seat. "The back alley looks clear and the fire escape should get you up to the third floor."

"Right," Price said as he slid the pistol under his leather jacket. Price was wearing basic civilian clothing and only carrying the pistol since this wasn't a hit job or pitched battle. Just a sneak and peek. He slid the ear piece in and checked its reception. "Mind to store while I'm gone, mate." And with that he exited the van and stepped nonchalantly into the alley.

He strode casually down about fifty yards before he made a turn down a side alley. Ten yards later he came to the fire escape. Price climbed onto the nearby dumpster, his aging bone yelling at him and trying to tell him that he was getting too old for this shit. He ignored them. From there it was an easy jump, even for a tough old bastard like him, to the fire escape ladder. He pulled himself up and climbed up to the landing. He then quickly bounded up to the third floor.

There he climbed onto the ledge of the building. This is where it got a little hairy. He edged himself ever so carefully back down the alley and around the corner of the building. When he came to the target window he carefully looked inside. Seeing no movement he pulled out his pick kit and undid the latch.

Once inside he took note of how bare the room was. The occupants didn't use this place for comfort. It was a safe house; a meeting place. Tip toeing into the office Price noted the sole laptop on a steel table with accompanying chair. Looking at the computer he noticed that it was still logged in and not locked. _'Not even the dumbest bloke does that if he's leaving for any length of time…unless…'_ At that moment he heard movement behind him and light shone in the darkness.

Turning his head around, he saw someone stepping out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he went. His night vision ruined, the occupant never took notice of Price. Instead, Price side stepped and kicked the occupant's feet out from under him. He fell towards the floor in a heap. Not letting him recover, Price drove his fist down on top of his target's head as he fell. The man was unconscious before he even realized what was happening.

Thinking quickly, Price noticed a few jugs of water along the wall. He decided to knock one over and allow its contents to spill onto the linoleum floor. That way, when he came to, the occupant might just suspect his slipped and fell. Price hoped. The current occupant didn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed and might just come to that very conclusion. In the meantime, Price had a mission to complete.

He moved back over to the computer and attached a detachable hard drive the size of a bible. He then proceeded to copy the contents of the laptop's hard drive. The process took all of fifteen long minutes. Price kept an eye of the occupant, lest he come to before the process finished. He did not. Price detached the hard drive and tucked it back under his jacket as he heard the first signs of life coming from his hapless victim. _'Bad luck, chum,'_ he said to himself as he climbed back out the window. _'You just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time.'_

When he got back to the van he just gave a simple nod to Nikolai, who proceeded to drive them to the airport. When he came to the occupant swore as he removed his wet pants and shirt. "Jesus H. Christ," he said as he went over to his trunk. "I would have to slip coming out of the water closet. Next time they should put mats down or some shit." He never did wonder why the side of his head hurt instead of the back, which would be hurting if he had simply fallen backwards.


	8. Something Wicked

CHAPTER 8: SOMETHING WICKED…

"Hey, doc!" Shinji called out to Ritsuko on the way to the test chamber.

"Yes?" She said stopping. "What is it, Shinji? I was just on my way to begin Rei's activation test."

"Well, it actually concerns Rei."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, a couple things actually. Number one: whose bright idea was it to house a sixteen year old girl in such a slum, all by herself?" He asked folding his arms.  
>"Commander Ikari's," Ritsuko replied.<p>

"Figures," Shinji grumbled. "Don't you think it would be smarter to have her moved? Just one _look_ at the neighborhood got me paranoid. That and her door did not have a lock."

"I'll see what I can do," Ritsuko said as they neared the elevator. _'He seems protective of Rei. How sweet.'_

"My other concern is why is she taking drugs?"

"She was diagnosed with chronic depression when she was a child."

Shinji glared at her. "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"If you're going to lie to someone, doctor, you might do well to come up with something a little more plausible."

"What are you…?"

"I'm _not_ stupid, doctor," Shinji said when they reached the elevator. "You say she has chronic depression? Well maybe she does. She's pretty mellow most of the time. But answer this: why in the hell would you prescribe someone like that a depressant? Especially a potent one like Janax; a drug that hasn't been approved for use yet?" Ritsuko looked down at him. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I am Rei's personal medical care provider," Ritsuko snapped. "You don't have a Ph.D. I won't have my professional decisions criticized by a child."

"You know I could've gone to Misato with this first," Shinji said as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Ritsuko growled. Shinji continued to stare.

"You're _my_ medical care provider, too. How can I be sure you won't prescribe me something that might actually be harmful?" That really got to Ritsuko. "If Rei has depression, like you say, then take her off the drug. Unless you want her subdued by the drug. Or are you trying to get her so depressed she'll commit suicide?" The doors closed and Shinji left to go find Misato.

When she arrived at the control room she noticed Commander Ikari was already there. _'Should I tell him about Shinji?'_ She thought about the scenario. She thought about the Commander's interest in Rei. She thought about Shinji's concern for Rei. She thought about his threat to tell Misato. _'No. I'll cancel the prescription. By now Rei's too indoctrinated and conditioned to be a problem. But Shinji may be a concern. He's too sharp. He may even uncover the scenario. No. No, that's just ridiculous. Just plain paranoia, he couldn't uncover it. And even if he did he's only a child. What harm can he do?'_

XXXXX

As the test went on Shinji and Misato watched from the safety of an adjacent observation room. Inside her test plug Rei sat calmly. When the display came to life she noticed the observation room. She glanced over and saw Shinji watching. He had a focused look on his face. _'He's concerned about the test,'_ Rei deduced. She then recalled their earlier conversation. _'He piloted EVA in my stead. He concerns himself for the wellbeing of others.'_

"_Pulse and harmonics are normal,"_ Maya reported over the open channel.

"_No problems detected,"_ Shigeru added. _"We are in synch."_

"_All nerve links completed,"_ Makoto said. _"Central nerve elements are nominal."_

"_Calculating…no error correction,"_ Shigeru said.

"_Checklist is satisfactory up to 2590…" _Maya read out the connection status. _"Approaching critical mark. 2.5 more…1.7…1.2…1.0…0.8…0.6…0.5…0.4…"_ Off to the side in the observation room Shinji could sense the tension rise in the control room even through the walls. _"0.3…0.2…0.1 and rising."_ And just like that the tension dropped like a rock. _"Borderline cleared. Unit-00 has been activated."_

"_Roger,"_ Rei reported softly. _"Beginning interlock test."_

A few minutes later Shinji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _'Something's coming,'_ his sixth sense told him. Sure enough, a couple seconds later the alert sounded.

"_Warning!" _The P.A. system announced. _"An angel is approaching Tokyo-3. All stations go to first stage alert."_

"Shinji," Misato spoke up.

"On it!" Shinji said darting down the hall towards the locker room.

Inside the EVA Shinji ran through the checklist like a pro. "Lock bolts released," he said over the channel.

"_Removing secondary restraints,"_ Shigeru announced. At that moment Shinji noticed Rei watching him from the catwalk.

'_He pilots to protect others,'_ Rei said to herself. _'He places their well-being above his.'_

"_EVA Unit-01 is ready for launch!"_

"Roger," Shinji said from his position. "Come on, Misato. Early bird gets the worm."

"_Launch!" _Misato ordered.

But as Unit-01 raced to the surface the angel up top halted its movement and light began to shimmer along its equator. "We're detecting a high energy reaction inside the target!" Shigeru shouted.

"What'd you say!"

"The particles are accelerating and massing upon themselves."

"It can't be!" Ritsuko shouted. "It's a particle accelerator!" At that moment Unit-01 reached the surface.

"SHINJI! DUCK!" Misato screamed. But before he could move the angel warped its shape and fired a thin beam of light. The building in front of him was blown apart and a small beam of light slammed into the EVA's chest almost instantly causing the LCL in the entry plug to come to a slow broil.

"Grrrr," Shinji growled as he felt a white hot pain in the center of his chest.

"Unit-01 is under attack from a particle beam!" Shigeru shouted.

"Quick!" Misato shouted. "Raise the blast shield." Topside a large portion of the street in front of Unit-01 popped up and blocked the beam. In response the angel shape shifted again to concentrate four small beams into one insanely powerful beam that almost instantly caused the blast shield to vaporize. When the beam hit Unit-01, the catapult melted and partially fused with the EVA. Inside, the LCL began to boil heavily.

"_GAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Shinji's screams of utter pain echoed through the bridge and caused everyone's spine to rattle. He was literally being boiled alive._ "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"NO! SHINJI!" Misato screamed in horror as his face twisted in agony on the screen. "Retrieve him! HURRY!"

"It's no good!" Maya shouted. "The catapult has melted it won't work!"

"_AAAAHHHH! MOTHERFUCK-AHHHH!"_ Shinji's cries of pain continued to echo.

"Then, eject the pilot. Emergency release procedures."

"Cancel that, order," Commander Ikari barked.

"But…"

"The EVAs AT field is the only thing keeping the beam from instantly destroying the unit," Ritsuko interjected. "If we eject the plug the field will collapse and both the unit and pilot will be lost. We'd be placing ourselves in a near hopeless situation."

"Grrr," Misato growled as Shinji continued to howl in utter pain. "Emergency retrieval procedures," Misato said to Makoto. "Detonate the explosive bolts holding up that block."

"But that'll…" Makoto started but held his tongue. "Yes, ma'am." He then punched in the command. Up top explosives severed the lift bolts and the EVA dropped back down the shaft along with part of the city block through gravity alone, bringing it out of the field of fire and danger.

"The target has gone silent!" Shigeru reported when the angel ceased fire and returned to its octahedron shape.

"What's Shinji's status?"

"He's alive!" Makoto said hesitantly. "But barely."

"Unit-01 has been recovered," Maya said from her station. "Sending it to the seventh cage. Alerting medical teams."

"I'm going to the cage," Misato said rushing out. "Take over, Rits!"

"Status report!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Pilot's brain wave patterns are extremely erratic!" Shigeru reported. "His cardiac readings are very weak!" The tell tone flat line sounded out loud. "His heart's stopped!"

"Increase power to the life support system!" Ritsuko ordered. "Activate the internal defibrillator!"

"Roger!" Makoto nodded. On the screen Shinji shuddered once. The flat line returned. "No go!"

"Hit him again!" Shinji shuddered again.

"Heart beat is back," Makoto said. "It's still weak but stable."

"LCL temperature is over one hundred and ninety degrees, Fahrenheit!" Maya reported.

"Force eject the entry plug!" The plug was drawn out of the EVA rapidly. "Emergency LCL discharge!" Pumps on the plug shot out the superheated LCL and drained it almost instantly.

"Temperature inside the plug is still over a hundred and fifty degrees!" Maya said.

"Open the hatch!" Misato shouted on the phone. "Hurry!" The plug's hatch was opened and steam began to billow out with a loud hiss. As the pilot chair was retrieved Shinji continued to lay in it, unconscious. Medical teams arrived as the chair was lowered to the catwalk. "Shinji!" Misato gasped as she reached to pick him up. She couldn't help but notice the blood flowing freely from both his nostrils.

"Wait, Major!" A medic cried out. "Careful. He's still very hot." The medics donned thick protective gloves and pulled Shinji out of the seat and placed him on a gurney. "Oxygen!" A mask was placed on his face and cool oxygen began flowing.

In the infirmary the medics continued to wheel Shinji towards the surgery ward. "What's his condition?" The doctor asked when they arrived.

"He was practically cooked, doctor," Misato said as they walked towards the operating room.

"We'll have to get that suit off him immediately," the doctor ordered. "Was he in LCL?"

"Yes," Misato said hesitantly.

"We'll have to prepare a healing tank. Get some chemicals into his system to patch up internal damage to his lungs," he turned to a nurse. "Nurse!"

"I'm on it Doctor!" She then rushed off.

"Sorry, Major," the doctor stopped her at the double doors. "But you'll have to wait here."

"I understand," she nodded. The doors closed and the red 'operation' light came on. Misato sniffed heavily and wiped away tears as she fought to get a hold of herself.

As Misato turned to leave she noticed that Rei had followed them as well. "What is Pilot Ikari's status?" She asked.

"Not good," Misato said, wiping some excess snot away. "He was nearly boiled to death."

"I see."

"I've got to get back to the bridge," Misato said. "I still have an angel to kill." She then marched off with a purpose.

"I will wait here," Rei said softly.

XXXXX

_Norfolk, Virginia_

When the Navy SEAL team returned to their headquarters in Norfolk, Virginia from the _Gerald Ford_ they were given a 72-hour R&R pass. When they returned to duty they were briefed on their next assignment. It would be a long term covert deployment. The destination was being kept secret for now. In the mean time they were brought up to speed on the intel collected by a special task force in the Ukraine as well as the intel they had brought back.

"Data collected at the Greenland site interconnects with individuals that were witnessed attending a meeting in a secluded area of the Crimean Peninsula," the Navy SEAL Captain in charge of their team explained as the SEALs read files on the intel. "Actual specifics are unclear but the individuals are members of an obscure organization called 'SEELE'."

"Sounds like something out of a James Bond movie, skipper," one of the SEALs piped in. "Like SPECTRE or QUANTUM."

"They sound more like the Illuminati," another SEAL added.

"Maybe. But, despite their clandestine nature this organization exists. They've popped up a couple of times in the past thirty or so years with numerous significant though unconnected events. The Balkan War, the Katsuragi Expedition, the Chinese-North Korean border conflict, the Kashmir Peace deal, Al-Asad's would-be 'empire', the Russian Civil War, last year's elections in South Africa and, believe it or not, there's some evidence that they were involved with Vladimir Makarov."

"What the fuck?" The Chief swore. "How the hell…?"

"It's not conclusive," the skipper added. "But they have contacts with ShadowCo, Inc. That's how we were able to get the intel for the Greenland op. And they're also the primary backers of the NERV organization."

"Aren't those the guys who are battling giant monsters, sir?" The team's lieutenant asked next.

"Yes. What all these events mean and how they're connected, if at all, is a mystery. Other agencies are tracking down leads. Your op in Greenland was in fact a success. The UI trooper you found was a former ShadowCo operative."

"Fuck me," a SEAL swore. "Those assholes."

"Indeed," the skipper nodded. "Well, as the facts are tracked down you will be preparing for assignment to the special task force, codenamed _Tomahawk_, investigating SEELE and its cohorts." He passed out more envelopes. "This information is _highly_ classified. No talk, I mean _none_, is to take place outside this building. There are agents imbedded within SEELE and NERV, deep covert stuff. You may be called up to support them or follow-up on whatever leads they may find." The skipper moved toward the door. "Until then, stay ready."

XXXXX

After a brief stop in surgery to carefully remove his plugsuit and apply ointment to patches of his skin that were peeled off with it Shinji was placed, fully nude, into the healing tank while Rei sat down in one of the chairs. The healing tank was filled with a translucent liquid similar to LCL but loaded with nutrients and other ingredients to clean and treat numerous skin and internal tissue damage. Its main focus was treating burn victims and those with serious smoke inhalation. Today, it was treating a victim who was nearly boiled to death from the inside and out.

Shinji had suffered no permanent damage beyond second degree burns and a few patches of torn skin from where his plugsuit melted to his skin. Thankfully it was all superficial. But he was still unconscious and his heart beat was still weak. The EKG next to the tank continued to beep with his heart.

Occasionally Rei would notice Shinji stir. She also noticed that he had a long scar along his left bicep. Like something had cut right across it. It was raised and jagged looking. He also had a large, circular scar on his right thigh, discolored from the skin around it. She also noted the tattoo on his right bicep. Other than that, and the few bandages on his forearms, back and abdomen, his body was lean and in very good physical condition.

After three and a half hours in the tank, Shinji slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. "Where…where am I?" He mumbled in the liquid. He looked up and saw Rei stand up and walk over to the tank. Her eyes locked with his and they stared into each other's eyes for ten full seconds. "Rei…" Shinji whispered before he fell asleep.

When he woke up again he was lying in a bed. "Ugh," he groaned.

"Are you alright, Pilot Ikari?" He heard Rei speak up to his right. She was seated in a chair next to his bed.

"Let's just say I now know how a lobster feels," Shinji said propping himself up on his elbows. "The angel?"

"Major Katsuragi is organizing an attack on the angel to be commenced at 0000 hours," Rei explained. Shinji looked at the clock. In less than six hours. "We are to report to Mt. Futago in sixty minutes." She said standing up. "There is a new plugsuit for you as well." She placed said suit on the bed, still in its wrapping.

"Err," Shinji groaned sitting up. That's when he realized he was fully nude, save for the occasional bandage. "And here I was thinking of going in my birthday suit."

"I would not advise doing so, Pilot Ikari," Rei said.

"It was joke, Rei," Shinji explained. "A coping mechanism to relieve stress."

"I see." She stood up and looked over at the tray next to her. "I brought you dinner."

"Thanks. But I'm not hungry right now." He said throwing the sheet off. "I'd much rather get back into the fight." He got out of bed and slowly walked/limped to the bathroom, grabbing the coveralls lying in the chair next to him.

"You are not afraid?"

"Oh, I am," Shinji shook his head. "But I can't afford to let my fear control me. Ever."


	9. Flashback: Red Dawn

A/N: These flashback chapters will be interspersed throughout the story to provide extra backstory into Shinji's experience during the war. Enjoy!

"_Stand your ground. Don't fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here." – Captain John Parker_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 1: RED DAWN

August 14, 2016 17:27 EDT

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Shinji was on his way home from the National Constitution Center. The center was part of the Independence National Historic Park which consisted of Independence Hall, the area of Philadelphia was often called "America's Most Historic Square Mile". Shinji was a member and treasurer of his high school's history club and they had just finished a weekend visit to the center.

The groups split up to either go to their respective cars or, in the case of Shinji and his best friend, Kyle Norris, to the bus stop. Shinji lived next door to him in West Chester, a small town just to the west of Philadelphia. The two bonded quickly when they first met in 3rd period Japanese language class where Shinji was a TA. They were both history buffs, Kyle and his dad helped teach Shinji to shoot and hunt and, last year, they started an airsoft team, the thus-far undefeated "West Chester War Dogs".

The two were sitting on a city bus bench near Independence Hall discussing the upcoming match that weekend with their rivals, the former champion team the "Southside Cavaliers". The Cavaliers were pissed that the rookie team had whipped their asses last October and were aching to get their revenge. Their previous attempt back in May had been a failure, even though they had tried to cheat. But, they didn't stay on topic too long.

"So, what do you think about Mari?" Kyle asked Shinji.

"Uh, wh-what about, M-Mari?" Shinji asked even though he knew where Kyle was going with it. Mari Illustrious was on the 'most wanted list' of girls at their school. She was a transfer student from the UK in their math class.

"She's totally in to you, bro," Kyle had said and not for the first time. "Yeah, sure, she's with Mike Franks, 'Mr. Quarterback Extraordinaire', now. But that guy's an asshole and she's getting fed up with him."

"But, what, I mean, why would she want to…" He gulped, "go out…with me?"

"I don't know," Kyle shrugged. "Maybe she's tired of the steroid-fueled, brain-dead jock-types and is now getting drawn to the brainy-type that has appropriately sized testicles. All I know is that she's been glancing over at you more and more over the past few weeks."

"She…she has?" Shinji had opened up some since he first came to America six years ago. He used to be so timid that he couldn't talk to people without stuttering. And that was _after_ he learned to speak English. Kyle was able to get him to warm up to being sociable and even set him up with a few dates. None of which were anything other than total disasters, though; which partially explained why Shinji was nervous. The other part was that with her long dark brown hair in a ponytail, twin bangs flanking her spectacled turquoise eyes, lithe figure and modest bust Mari was _hot_.

"No lie," Kyle nodded as they heard a dull roar overhead. "You should ask her out next week. Stop being afraid all the damn time. I think she'd-" he was cut off but a shadow and louder roar that washed over their heads.

Shinji looked up just in time to be knocked off the bench and on his ass by an explosion that ripped Independence Hall apart. He coughed as his lungs fought to refill with all important air. As he rolled over to the side he became aware of people scurrying about all around him. Kyle helped him to his feet as more explosions were heard across the city. They looked up to see a fighter jet race across the sky and bank as a bomb left it's wing and explode somewhere in the direction of City Hall.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked. Shinji watched the fighter as it continued to bank and took note of its profile.

"Kyle, th-that's a Mig!" Shinji exclaimed.

"A Mig! That's not possible!"

"Look!" They heard someone shout and point up in the sky. The two followed the stranger's gaze and saw several large aircraft flying low over the city. Parachutes were seen trailing each aircraft as paratroopers jumped out.

"I don't believe it," Kyle muttered as both noticed the red stars on the aircraft. "Those are Russian transports. The Russians are invading Philly!" An explosion down the street rocked their ears and brought them back to their present reality.  
>"We have to get out of here!" Shinji shouted as they followed the stream of panicking pedestrians in the opposite direction. "We have to run away!"<p>

Kyle pulled out his cell phone to try and call his parents but couldn't get a signal. Shinji's wasn't getting a signal either. No one in the crowd was getting a signal. Either the Russian's were jamming the airwaves or the towers were blown up as well.

"Get down!" A traffic cop shouted as a Russian fighter swooped down and opened up on the parking structure across the street with its cannon. Shinji and Kyle hit the pavement as debris rained down onto the street. "Get moving, people!" The cop shouted as the crowd got back on its feet.

Kyle and Shinji were near the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier when the crowd came to a halt as a police cruiser ahead of them was torn asunder by rapid cannon fire and the cop behind it thrown to the curb, dead. Shinji had just started to back pedal when an armored vehicle rounded the corner and opened up on another cruiser behind the crowd, its crew obviously not worried about civilian casualties as an elderly couple a few feet to Shinji's right were blown to pieces when an explosive round hit them.

Kyle and Shinji bolted down an alley as the armored vehicle raced up the street they had been on. The two continued running for several minutes before stopping to catch their breaths. Explosions continued through the city as sirens, police and raid, wailed. They soon heard the telltale sound of small arms fire as the police and maybe even military forces in the city exchanged fire with Russian soldiers. Overhead Russian aircraft danced virtually unopposed in the sky. Soon, they heard the sounds of helicopters as well.

"What the hell's going on?" Shinji asked. "Why would the Russians invade us?"

"Shit," Kyle swore. "You remember what my dad was watching on the news last night? You know, when he told us to not worry and go back to our homework?"

"Something about an airport in Russia…?" Shinji shrugged.

"Someone, terrorists, had shot up a terminal in Moscow," Kyle explained. "Apparently, the Russian government is claiming America had sponsored the attack."

"What!? Since when did America become a state sponsor of terrorism?"

"Well, the Russians claimed to be in the possession of proof. A body or bullet or something, I don't know."

"Wait, are you saying this is payback for that?" Kyle shrugged. "That's ridiculous!"

"As ridiculous as a Russian fighter-bomber blowing up Independence Hall?" Kyle asked rhetorically. Before Shinji could answer they heard voices down the alley, and they weren't speaking English. "Shit!" They ducked into the basement of a nearby hole-in-the-wall clothing store and hid.

Sure enough they saw soldiers wearing red, white and black camouflage and carrying what were obviously Kalashnikov assault rifles moved down the alley. Their sleeves bore Russian patches and they were definitely speaking a foreign language. The duo waited until they could no longer hear the voices before slowly exiting the basement. "Those were Russian's alright," Kyle said.

"What do we do now, Kyle?" Shinji asked. "The city's got to be crawling with paratroopers and we don't have a car."

"And the police stations will most likely either be too packed with refugees and/or the first targets for the Russians. Same with the train and bus terminals. And we're on the southern side of town and the bridges will be the first things the Russians capture same goes for the docks, which will most likely be crawling with them."

"That means we're trapped. For all we know the _entire_ Russian army has landed. We're trapped!"

"Calm down, bro," Kyle said shaking Shinji's shoulder. "Stay cool. Let's try and get a better look out there," Kyle said heading in the direction the Russian paratroopers came from.

When they came to the end of the alley Kyle carefully peeked around the corner. "It's clear," he whispered. "Come on, stay down." The two walked, hunched over close to the battered cars that lined the street. As they came to an intersection with a police cruiser that had been riddled with bullet holes they heard more Russian voices. "Under the cars, quick," Kyle whispered as he and Shinji ducked underneath a Ford Explorer.

They held their breaths as black booted soldiers marched through the intersection, jabbering in Russian. Overheard a helicopter buzzed the buildings but the Russians didn't panic, meaning it was one of theirs. When the soldiers moved past the duo crawled out from underneath the SUV. Shinji moved forward to look down the street where they went. Kyle moved to the cruiser.

Inside he founded the remains of a cop who had been ripped apart by heavy machinegun fire. But, in his holster was a brand new Glock G21 pistol. Kyle took out the pistol and happened to glance up towards Shinji. "Shinji!" He shouted as he saw two Russian soldiers run up behind him.

Shinji turned in time to get bulldozed to the ground by a charging Russian. The soldiers shouted something unintelligible at him and pointed their rifles in his face. Shinji covered his eyes as he heard gun shots that he was sure were meant for him. Instead the two Russians dropped to the ground with bullet holes in their heads. "Shinji!" Kyle shouted as he darted over. "You alright, bro?"

"Y-y-yeah," Shinji stammered. "I-I thought…"

"It's alright, buddy," Kyle patted his shoulder. "We'd best get out of here." He then hauled Shinji to his feet. "More Russians probably heard those shots." He then strapped the cops duty belt around his waist, minus handcuffs and radio. He bent over and took the dead soldiers' AK74s and handed one to Shinji. They then took the ammo harnesses off the soldiers and made a mad run for a construction site.

Once under cover they donned the harnesses and checked the rifles. Kyle's had C-More red dot scope on it while Shinji's had just the iron sights. Both had tactical flashlights attached to the fore grips and fully loaded magazines with 5.45mm ammo. They then set about finding a secluded spot to hole up in for the night. They found it in the remains of an abandoned apartment building that was being renovated.

"We still don't know what we're gonna do," Shinji said. "It's not like we can just…I don't know." He was still breathing heavy from the run in with the paratroopers. "I'm scared, Kyle."

"Me too," Kyle said. "But we gotta keep a clear head. Panicking won't help at all. Now, what's our situation? We're trapped behind enemy lines. Russian soldiers patrol the streets. And it's not like we can stop them."

"Our phones are useless," Shinji added. "No food. No water." Kyle sat down and took some deep breaths.

"Fuck," he said. "I never thought I'd ever see war, let alone war on our own soil."

"In here!" They heard a voice shout. They bolted to their feet as several voices were heard out in the hallway.

"We can hide in here," a girl's voice said.

"This way," a man said as he stepped into the room where Shinji and Kyle were in.

"Hold it!" Kyle shouted as he pointed his AK at the group. "Drop it!"  
>"Easy, Kyle!" Shinji snapped. "They're not Russians! And that one's a soldier!" Kyle had his AK trained on a dirty National Guardsman holding a dinged up M4 carbine.<p>

"Shit," Kyle exhaled. "Sorry."

"Who are you kids?" The Guardsman asked.

"This is our spot!" One of the people behind shouted.

"We were here first!" Kyle snapped.

"Enough!" The soldier shouted. He wore the stripes of a sergeant. "Get the wounded in here." The group filed in as a pair of guardsmen carried a fourth in and set him on the ground as a couple civilians with bandages on their arms followed. More filed in along with a SWAT officer, also carrying an M4.

After introductions were made Shinji and Kyle recognized four members of the Southside Cavaliers. "Well ain't this some shit," Jenkins, one of the Cavaliers said.

"Bonn didn't make it, Sarge," Private Fesperman, one of the guardsmen came over.

"Damn," Sergeant Voyles grunted. "How are we for ammo?"

"Splitting up Bonn's gear we're only good for half a load each. And only two frags left."

"How about you two?" Sarge asked looking over at Shinji and Kyle.

"Full load for the AKs," Kyle replied. "And about three magazines for the Glock."

"I've only got two mags for my rifle," the SWAT officer, Towley, spoke up. "I've got three mags for my Glock, too."

"We also don't have any food," Shinji added. "Or water."

"And our comms are gone after our Humvee was blasted apart by a BTR," PFC Newman chimed in. "We're pretty fucked."

"Can it, soldier," Voyles snapped. "Alright, first things first, we got to make sure we're secure here. At least for the night. Then we'll have to scrounge up some food and water."

"What's going on, Sarge?" Shinji asked. "One minute we were talking about girls and the next Independence Hall lit up like Roman candle."

"From what I heard before we lost comms was that Ivan is launching a surprise air and amphibious assault along half the Eastern seaboard. Classic shock and awe."

"Holy shit," Jenkins swore.

"Not only that, but Washington, D.C. and Baltimore are already in flames. Somehow the Ruskies cracked our early warning system and caught our air force with its pants down. Last we heard the Russians had taken Dover, Newark and New Atlantic City and were offloading heavy armor and more troops."

"Jesus Christ," Shinji muttered. "It's like _Red Dawn_, but real."

"No shit," Fesperman muttered.

"Okay. Back to the present," Voyles announced. "Fesperman you and officer Towley get up to the upper floors and set up a look out. Newman you and, Kyle, right? You two see if there are any other ways out of here. If we get compromised we'll need several escape routes. And Shinji?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Do you know where we can find any food or water around here? Gas stations, stores, anything?"

"I don't know this neighborhood all that well, but…" He looked over at Jenkins.

"There's a Wawa Food Market and a Seven-Eleven not far from here," Jenkins replied. "Up by Thomas Jefferson University."

"Forget it," one of the civilians, a female student from the looks. "The Russians were all over the place."

"The next closest is Y&R's," Jenkins shrugged.

"Not much choice," Voyles mumbled. "Okay, Jenkins," he handed him Bonn's M16A4 and ammo pouches, "you and Shinji get to one of those stores and bring back as much non-perishable foods and water you can. Here," the sergeant emptied his backpack and Bonn's. "Don't take any risks that you don't have to. Get the stuff and get back here alive. Let's move it people."


	10. Round Two

**A/N: Solidsnake2234, The AKs were AK74s, the current standard rifle for the Russian military. And it is chambered for 5.45mm. Not as well-known as the AK47. Also doesn't have quite the same ring to it as "A K Forty-Seven", does it?**

**The Wee Baby Seamus: Giggle!**

**A/N: See? He knows what I'm talking about. **

CHAPTER 9: ROUND TWO

When they arrived at Mt Futago their EVAs were already waiting on platforms and there was a large experimental positron rifle lying along a ridge. "So it's a sniper shot, huh?" Shinji said looking out the VTOL's view port.

"Yes," Rei said from her seat behind him.

'_And I doubt that weapon has been fully tested,'_ Shinji said to himself.

When they landed Misato greeted Shinji with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shinji nodded. "I've got a score to settle. So, let's get this show on the road." He then looked up and examined the rig. "Now _that_ is a big fucking gun. Is this thing safe to fire?"

"Theoretically, yes," Ritsuko said walking up to them.

"Oh, only 'theoretically'," Shinji grumbled. "That makes me feel comfortable."

"Well, we're not sure if the barrel and cannon assembly can take the pressure. This is the first time it's been fired with such a high power output."

"Shit," Shinji swore. "Lucky me."

"Shinji," Misato spoke up. "You'll be…"

"The shooter," Shinji said. "I kind of figured that. But why's Rei here?"

"She'll be the defense."

"Defense?"

"Yes. We've jerry-rigged an improvised shield for Unit-00 from an experimental space shuttle's heat shield. It should withstand the enemy's attack for seventeen seconds. If it fires."

"Understood," Rei spoke up.

"Unit-01 is the gunner because Shinji has the higher synch-ratio," Ritsuko explain. "And this operation will require extreme precision. The positron beam will be affected by the earth's gravity and magnetic fields. And given the distance to the target there's the Coriolis Effect to take into account. That's…"

"The curvature and rotation of the Earth," Shinji filled in. "Wind speed, temperature and humidity also have to be taken into account as well as the distance and elevation of the target in relation to me."

"How do you know all that?" Misato asked.

Shinji gave her a look and replied with "I read a book, once."

"Right."

"Unit-01 has been equipped with the Type-G equipment configured for sniper operations. There is an object that materializes when the angel is in combat. We've surmised that this is the core. As the automated weapons platforms engage the angel this will not only cause the core to appear but also distract the angel from Unit-01."

"Sounds like a damn near impossible shot," Shinji said.

"Don't worry about the mathematics. The computers will handle all the necessary calculations," Ritsuko continued. "Just follow the manual's directions. When the reticules converge in the center just pull the trigger."

"Now what happens should I miss?" Shinji asked. "Just for…reference?"

"You'll have to wait for the unit to cool before you can replace the fuses and reload," Ritsuko explained. "But you should try to get it on the first shot."

"One shot, one kill," Shinji said. "I got it."

"I'm…" Rei spoke up softly. "I'm only to protect Unit-01, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ritsuko nodded.

"Understood."

"Get geared up," Misato said. "It's time."

In the trailer set up as a changing room Shinji and Rei got out of their clothes and donned their plugsuits. There was a partition dividing their halves of the trailer. "That thing came damn close to killing me today. I've had brushes with death but I think that was the closest I've had." His new plugsuit was dark green with black knees and shoulder and had a full color US flag on the right bicep and blood red stripes going down the thighs and forearms. The trigger fingers and thumbs were also cut off halfway. Maya figured he'd like the additions. "Hell, my heart actually _stopped_."

"Are you well, Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked as she removed her bra. Shinji activated his suit and it tightened up around him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just reminiscing, that's all. This isn't going to be an easy fight. But then, why should it? Hopefully my luck will hold out for this one."

"Why would you say something like that?" Rei asked as she pulled her suit on. She pressed the activation switch and Shinji watched it conform to her perfect figure. "You won't die." She said firmly. "I'll be protecting you."

On the platforms with their EVAs Shinji and Rei sat in silence as they waited for the operation to begin. Shinji looked over at Rei. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way the moonlight reflected off her. "Hey, Rei," he spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Earlier today, you asked me why I pilot EVA." She nodded. "Mind if I ask you the same question?" Rei paused for a second before replying.

"Because I'm bonded to it."

"Bonded? What do you mean?"

"It is my life; all that I have known. I'm bonded to piloting EVA."

"Because of my father?" Rei thought for a moment on that. Did she pilot for Commander Ikari?

"Because of all people," she replied recalling what he told her when she asked him why he piloted.

"You're a strong person, Rei," Shinji said looking back out over the landscape.

"That's not true," Rei said causing Shinji to look back at her. "I am not a strong as you."

"Yes, you are." She shook her head.  
>"I am not special," She said. "And I have nothing else."<p>

"What do you mean, Rei?"

"It's time," she said standing up. "Let's go." She started towards her EVA and paused at the entry plug. She turned back to him, looked at him sadly and said, "Goodbye, Shinji…You've been…very kind to me." And with that she entered the plug and closed the hatch.

XXXXX

The second the clock hit 00:00:00 power began flowing down to the positron cannon from all over Japan. Shinji sat in his seat, focusing on controlling his breathing. As the mechanical crews ran through their checklists Shinji brought a visor down over his eyes. He could still see the diamond shaped angel but two crosshairs were now superimposed over his line of sight. One represented the x-axis and the other the y-axis of the cannon's aim.

As the energy continued to flow in to the cannon Shinji worked to bring the weapon to bear. Slowly the crosshairs moved closer together. _'Breathe,'_ Shinji reminded himself. _'Take it easy, Shinji. Don't rush it. Slow is smooth; smooth is fast. Slow is smooth; smooth is fast. Slow is smooth; smooth is fast.'_

"Begin operation," Misato ordered. "Have all observation planes pull back. Order the weapons platforms to fire at will."

In the surrounding country side remote missile, gun and cannon platforms appeared amidst the mountains, hills and forests. A pair of missile launchers opened the attack. As the warheads streaked towards the angel from three directions the angel shifted its shape into a spoke-less wheel and fired an arcing beam that destroyed all the missiles. It then fired a retaliatory beam that destroyed both platforms.

Next were a series of remote-controlled howitzers that fired a salvo of high explosive shells. The angel warped its shape into an octagonal shield that deflected the shells. It then morphed into a rotating cannon and fired another beam that blew the howitzers to pieces. This back and forth battle continued as Gatling guns, MLRS batteries, and distant bombers fired cruise missiles at the angel.

Inside Unit-01, Shinji watched as tracer rounds and missiles shot towards the angel and the retaliatory beams the angel fired back in defense. It had appeared to be a Fourth of July Celebration minus the festivities. It reminded Shinji of Operation: _Gadsden_, when US forces finally assaulted into and retook Philadelphia.

"_Positron cannon is ready to fire,"_ a technician announced. _"Relay system charging the shot."_

"_Get ready, Shinji,"_ Misato said to the pilot.

"I was born ready," Shinji said as he chambered a large fuse into the cannon and the crosshairs neared each other.

"_Ready to fire in 10…9…8…7…6…"_ Shinji held his breath as he steadied the shot. _"2…1…"_ Shinji lined up the crosshairs and, _"FIRE!"_ The cannon screeched as a bright green beam erupted from the barrel and lanced out at the target. The beam pierced right through the angel.

A high pitched shriek filled the air as the angel burst into a crystalline star. "Did we get it?" Misato asked. But then, the angel reformed into its original shape.

"Shit! How did we miss!"

"The enemy is charging again!" Maya shouted.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Misato shouted as the angel morphed into a large starfish shape and fired at the mountain. The beam impacted the mountain ahead of and slightly to the side of Futago but much of the beam still hit the area of the sniper perch.

"_AAHHHHH!"_ Shinji yelled as Unit-01 was thrown backwards from the positron cannon and knocked out when his unit landed.

When the trembling stopped, Misato and the command crew got back on their feet. "What's the status of the positron cannon?" She asked.

"It's got only superficial damage," Maya replied. "It's already begun to cool down. But we're not sure if it can handle another shot."

"Worse than that," Makoto added, "The Type-G equipment is fried. We can't align the shot."

"And Shinji?" Misato asked.

"He's alive, but not responding to hails," Shigeru replied.

"_Shinji?"_ Misato's voice filled the plug as Shinji peeled his eyes open. _"Shinji? Come in!"_ He had been knocked out temporarily by the blast. _"Shinji!"_

"Go for Shinji," Shinji replied as he held his head, which was still spinning.

"_Shinji! Get up, now!"_

"_The enemy is preparing to fire again!"_ Maya shouted.

"_Not now!"_ Misato screamed. A second later the angel fired. Shinji watched as the purple light raced directly at him. It grew brighter and bigger as it rapidly approached him. Suddenly a dark mass appeared in front of him. Rei moved Unit-00 into position just in time to take the enemy shot on the shield.

"REI!" Shinji cried out.

"_That shield won't last long,"_ Ritsuko shouted.

"_Shinji!"_ Misato shouted. _"Retreat now! Abort the operation! We'll have to regroup and try again later. Move it!"_ As Shinji moved out of the way he noticed Unit-00 was not moving.

"Rei! Get out of there!" He screamed at her. But she did not reply. "Rei! Come in! Rei!"

He then recalled her last words to him. _"Goodbye, Shinji…You've been…very kind to me."_

"_That shield won't last much longer!"_ He heard Ritsuko cry out. _"Is she going to sacrifice herself!"_

"No! Don't do it, Rei!" He shouted as he moved back to the rifle. He took hold of the cannon and ripped it off the struts fixing it to the ground.

"_Shinji! Get out of there now!"_ Misato shouted.

"NO!" Shinji barked as he ripped the cannon from its mount and recharged the weapon. "I'm not leaving!"

"Unit-01 has just discarded the Type-G equipment!" Maya shouted. "He's switching to manual."

"Shinji! I gave you an order!" Misato shouted.

"_I'm not leaving Rei to die!" _He hoisted it to the EVA's shoulder and took manual aim.

He brought the weapon to bear and zoomed in as the shield began to melt. As the split image from the manual zoom function focused his heart began pounding in his ears. "Come on, you motherfucker!" The two halves of the split image began to blend together Shinji could swear that time began to slow down.

"_You crazy, fucking, cowboy!" _Misato screamed at him causing his ears to ring.

"HOOYAH!" He shouted as he fired. The beam raced along the angel's shot and punched right through the target's core. Upon being hit the angel's beam ceased instantly returned to its original shape and burst into flames.

"_Bulls eye!"_ Makoto shouted. _"AWESOME!"_

"_Impossible!"_ Ritsuko screamed.

"_Yes! He did it!" _Misato cheered as well. As the angel fell to the earth Unit-00 dropped the now shriveled shield.

As the angel slowly fell to the ground Unit-00 dropped to its knees and collapsed to the ground. "REI!" Shinji shouted. He quickly darted up to Unit-00, rolled it onto its belly and ripped the back panel off. The plug immediately ejected and began discharging the hot LCL. Shinji then pulled the plug out and set it on the ground.

He then exited his plug and raced to the emergency hatch. When his fingers grasped the handle it burned him right through the suit. "AH!" He recoiled. But once he recalled his experience in the hot entry plug he grasped the handles with both hands. "GRRR!" He twisted the handles around, planted his left foot against the hot plug and forced the hatch open all the while ignoring the parts of the suit that were melting onto his palms. "Rei! Are you alright! REI!" He shouted as he climbed inside. She was slumped over to the side in her seat but at the sound of his voice she began to stir.

He stepped into the plug and picked her up. It felt like an oven on the inside. He then carried her outside and knelt down in the cool grass. "Rei!" He gently shook her. "Wake up! Rei!" Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Shinji. Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

"You're alive…" He said with tears in his eyes. "Rei, don't say goodbye when you leave on a mission. Don't you ever talk like you won't be coming back. Don't you dare talk like that again. It-it's too sad." He wiped his eyes and two tear drops fell onto Rei's check. Sitting up she gently wiped them off and looked at them on her fingers.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. "Are you…in pain?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just…really glad you're alright." He really was. He was amazed that he was feeling this relieved.

"Glad that I'm…alright?" She blinked at him and he nodded. He looked away to wipe his nose and eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered looking away. "I don't know what to say or do at a time like this."

"Smiling might be a good start," Shinji said looking back at her. She looked up at him and saw how happy he looked as he too smiled. He was happy that she was alive. Someone was happy for her. She tried a little smile at first but, after noticing how good it felt to smile, she let it grow wider and wider. "You have a beautiful smile, Rei." Shinji sniffled. Rei blushed slightly but kept smiling. "And don't say you've got nothing else. If anything…you've got me, Rei."

"I don't…understand."  
>"We're friends, Rei, battle buddies," Shinji said. "I'm your friend. Friends are always there for each other. No matter what."<p>

'_A…a friend…'_ Rei thought. She never had anyone that she could call a friend. Not even the Commander. _'Pilot Ikari is…' _"My friend," Rei said. "Yes." That thought made her smile again. "You are my friend, Pilot Ikari."

"Shinji," he said. "Friends call each other by their first names, Rei."

"Shinji," she smiled some more, liking the way it rolled off her lips.

Off to the sidelines, Misato couldn't help but smile at the tender scene. "How romantic," she said. "I suppose I'll forgive him for disobeying my orders…again."

"Seems like a pretty regular thing for him," Ritsuko added. "Isn't it?" She too couldn't help but smile at the sight. As the medical shoppers arrived Shinji helped Rei stand up and led her to the helicopters as they landed. On board, the medics checked over Rei and applied bandages to Shinji's hands.


	11. Private Interests

**A/N: DragFire, military otaku's RULE!**

CHAPTER 10: PRIVATE INTERESTS

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked Kensuke one day at school? "And just what is this 'future replacement for the Evangelion'?"

"Well," Kensuke said pushing his glasses up his nose. "I first heard about it from my dad. He said there was a lot of talk going around about some super robot being built in Old Tokyo. With that in hand I began surfing the internet looking for more information."

"So what did you find, Scooby Doo?" Shinji asked as Kensuke flipped his laptop around so Toji and Shinji could see.

"Please, don't call me that," Kensuke complained.

"Would you prefer if he called you 'Thelma'?" Toji shot back with a grin. Kensuke responded by giving him the one finger salute. Shinji took a look at the screen. It showed a _Wall Street Journal_ website, translated into Japanese, featuring a front page article titled _"Jet Alone: Humanity's New Secret Weapon?"_ It even featured a flashy computer generated image of said robot. "That thing looks ridiculous," Toji said. "Like something out of one of those old sci-fi movies from the nineteen-sixties or seventies."

"No kidding," Shinji nodded. "That oversized windup toy looks extremely clumsy. It might be able to take out an armored division, and maybe, a _big_ maybe, hold its own against a carrier strike wing; but against an EVA or even an angel I'd doubt it'd do anything other than slow it down." He then looked out the window at the remains of the previous angel, which the crews were still trying to remove even after a week of 24-hour work. "That last one nearly did _me_ in. That bucket of bolts would've been mere target practice."

At that moment Shinji heard squealing tires and the loud revving of an engine. _'Here it comes,'_ Shinji said as he ran his hand through his hair. Over the past few weeks he had let his hair grow to just over his ears and it was starting to annoy him. He was planning on getting it cut down to size since this was the longest he's had his hair in his whole life and he wasn't sure he liked it. He had also just gotten his hands free of the bandages they were in from when he opened Rei's plug. His hands wouldn't scar but they did require some careful bandaging.

Shinji looked down just as Misato hit the brakes and power-slid into a parking spot at the end of the row. _'The hell does she think this is, _Fast and the Furious_?'_ At that moment Shinji sensed potential danger behind him.

"YAHOO!" Toji screamed as he and Kensuke nearly knocked Shinji out the damn window as they rushed to the window. "She really came!" At that moment, the object of their focus stepped out of the car. Misato was wearing a yellow sports jacket, purple skirt and high heels. And sure enough, Shinji looked along the other windows of the school and all the guys were practically dangling out the windows trying to catch a glimpse of the babe in the parking lot.

"You mean _she's_ Ikari's guardian?" A boy in their class asked Toji who nodded.

"He gets to have a babe like that as his bodyguard?"

"Heh, Shinji doesn't really need a bodyguard," Kensuke replied. "But he does need a woman's touch around the house."

'_Heh, 'woman's touch','_ Shinji rolled his eyes at the thought. _'I wonder what these guys would think if they saw how terrible her apartment _could_ get if I didn't keep it clean?'_ He turned around and sat back down in his chair shaking his head.

"Those idiots," Hikari, their class rep, grumbled along with some other jealous girls.

"I think it's disgusting for them to lust after an _older_ woman," another girl added. Rei just sat there, paying no attention and not really caring.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, girls," Shinji said off-handedly as he slid back into his chair. "And in this case the table of contents isn't too promising from my viewpoint."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Toji and Kensuke surprised Shinji by speaking in complete synch.

'_Did they practice this shit?'_

"YOU CAN HANDLE KEEPING THE EARTH SAFE. AND THE TWO OF US WILL TAKE CARE OF MISATO!" They wound up to slap him on the back.

"Eh, herm," Shinji coughed. "Anyone for Round Two?" That got them to withdraw their hands. Other guys within ear shot choked on that as well.

The beating Shinji had given Toji a while back had spread through the school like a wild fire. On one hand it kept the typical school yard bullies away from him and got him respect from the other guys in his class. But, on the other hand, it only served to make the girls more ape shit about him. And when word spread of him being a Wolverine, which Kensuke helped to spread more than anything else, it only got worse. That otaku was one nosy little geek. All it took was one simple question he asked Shinji, "Where did you go to school before this?" When Shinji gave the curt reply of "Philadelphia" Kensuke began to dig.

After getting home the otaku began an internet search for 'Philadelphia' and 'Shinji Ikari'. At first all he got was just a quick registry of Philadelphia area high school students. This confirmed that Shinji had gone to school there. But then he _had_ to ask himself 'what happened when the Russians invaded'. It took him almost all night but he eventually found a video posting on a social network site where someone had made a slideshow music video to the Saliva song _Pride _and used footage from the Russian invasion.

Among the pictures were grainy photos of 'Wolverine' resistance fighters. Most were poorly shot and little detail could be made out of the individual 'Wolverines'. But, then, as Josey Scott said _"…it's an eye for an eye…"_ Kensuke nearly had a heart attack and quickly paused the video. There, in fairly good lighting, thanks to same fires, was Shinji. In his right arm he was cradling a Kalashnikov assault rifle while his left hand was giving the photographer a thumbs up He was kneeling next to a standing US Army soldier who was similarly giving a thumbs up as his M4 was held in the other hand, barrel pointed skyward. "Holy shit, batman," was all Kensuke could say.

This probably wouldn't have turned into a big if the next day Kensuke wasn't approached by a cute girl. As she batted her eyelashes she asked, very sweetly, "Do you know anything about Shinji?" And just like that, the sucker fell victim to his 'Y' chromosome. The rest, as they say, is history.

Every morning Shinji would find no less than twelve new e-mails on his computer from girls. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to theorize about their contents and a few did have 'attachments'. Again, just put two and two together. He just hoped he didn't pick up a few stalkers. _'Eh, Section 2 might be able to take care of that,'_ Shinji said. _'If any are still tailing me that is…' _He then recalled the ass-kicking he delivered to the pair of agents a couple weeks prior. _'Shit. Law of Unintended Consequences is a bitch. Or is that 'karma'?'_ The only upside was that Shinji extorted a 'favor' from Kensuke to pay him back at a later date.

Meanwhile, Commander Ikari was traveling on a virtually vacant stratospheric transport liner en-route to a conference on the other side of the world. Also on board was one of his collaborators inside the United Nations, an 'attaché' from China. "All the permanent members of the Security Council," the attaché said to Ikari, "except the United States, have approved the budget for Unit-06. It's only a matter of time before they approve it as well." The attaché chuckled at his upcoming attempt at humor. "The Americans seem to be allergic to unemployment." If only he knew the real reason the US of A was delaying. "That and their pitiful state of affairs is still causing them enough headaches to keep them busy for a while. They may have 'won' the 70-Day War against Russia, but they were still wounded."

"And your country?" Ikari asked.

"We'll begin with the construction of Unit-08…"

XXXXX

As Shinji and his friend, turned devout worshipper of his culinary skills, Pen-Pen were having breakfast he couldn't help but wonder how NERV was officially going to handle the Jet Alone situation. His train of thought was interrupted when Misato came into the kitchen. Now, normally she'd half-stumble in wearing her skimpy pajamas. Plop down at the table, pop open a beer and chug it down in a way that would make any college frat guy jealous. This time caught both him and the waterfowl off guard.

Misato was dressed up in an immaculate black dress uniform complete with stockings and dress shoes. "Hrr?" Shinji grunted in confusion. The fish Pen-Pen _was _about to eat simply dropped to the floor as his beak dropped at the sight.

"Good morning," Misato said, not showing a slight hint of being hung-over.

"Morning," Shinji replied. "Did you hit your head on something? Or am I talking to Misato's evil twin?"

"Oh, shut up," Misato snapped as she marched past. "I'm going to Old Tokyo to attend a conference," she said making for the door and slipping on some dress shoes. "I'll probably be getting back late so just fix yourselves something for dinner. Bye!"

"Uh, bye," Shinji said to her back. He then looked down at Pen-Pen who was still in shock at what he had seen. "That was unexpected."

"Wark!" Pen-Pen chirped in agreement.

XXXXX

Shinji was relaxing at home listening to some Rock'n'Roll on his I-Pod _Omega_. He had finally broken down and spent some of the hard earned combat pay that NERV gave him. It was a weekend so he had the day off from school. He was rocking to some _Twisted Sister_ when Pen-Pen nudged him. "What's up?" He asked the bird.

"Wark!" He warbled pointing towards the door. At that moment the door bell sounded.

"Ah!" Shinji said standing up. As he approached the door he felt a very familiar presence. "Who is it?" He asked through the speaker. He then felt something in the back of his head telling him that it was a certain blue haired girl.

"_It's me," _he heard Rei's soft voice through the device.

'_That's odd,'_ Shinji said to himself. Shrugging it off, he opened the door and allowed Rei to come inside. "What brings you over, Rei?" Shinji asked as they sat down at the table. He then poured her some water.

"I find your presence…comforting," Rei said. Shinji nodded as Pen-Pen walked up to the albino girl.

"Urr?" He tilted his head in curiosity at this new person. Rei looked down at him in confusion as well.

"That's Misato's bundle of joy, Pen-Pen," Shinji said grinning. Rei leaned over, picked up the bird and sat him in her lap.

"Wark!" Pen-Pen chirped happily.

"He seems to like you."

"He is…fascinating," Rei said. "But isn't this climate too warm for a penguin?"

"Urk," Pen-Pen just looked right back at her in curiosity.

"Misato said he was the result of a genetic experiment at the lab she worked at before joining NERV," Shinji explained. "When she heard they were planning on euthanizing him she took him in as her pet instead." He then rubbed the birds head from over the table. "And now we've got a pretty smart bird to keep us entertained." Rei nodded and rubbed Pen-Pen's head in the same manner Shinji just did much to the pleasure of the bird. "So," Shinji said changing the subject. "Anything new?"

"Dr. Akagi has canceled my medical prescription," Rei said.

'_So she took my suggestion.'_ "Really? How are you feeling?"

"I've been feeling…uneasy," Rei explained. "And I've been having some minor headaches."

'_You're also talking more openly.' _"You're probably just going through some withdrawal from the drugs," Shinji said. "You were taking them your whole life, right?" She nodded. "So your body isn't used to all those chemicals suddenly being absent."

"That is a logical assumption," Rei said turning her attention back to Pen-Pen. The bird seemed very content sitting in the blue haired girl's lap.

A few minutes later the phone rang and Shinji picked it up in the other room. Rei and Pen-Pen were startled when Shinji blurted out, "Jet Alone's gone _WHAT!"_

Shinji rushed to NERV with Rei in tow. He dashed down to the locker room and broke a speed record in donning his plugsuit. When he exited he nearly ran over Makoto. Together they double-timed up to the airstrip where the EVA carryall was already loaded up with Unit-01. "Jet Alone is heading directly for Atsugi," Makoto briefed Shinji as they loaded up. "Not only is it not responding to abort commands from its control center but its reactor is overheating."

"What does that mean for Atsugi?" Shinji asked as the doors closed.

"It'll explode with the force of ten megatons."

"Just great!" Shinji snapped. "The US Navy has fighter squadrons in Atsugi," Shinji said. "I'm pretty sure they'd be more than happy to scramble a couple of F35's of F/A-18's and blow the bastard sky high if we told them there was a walking nuclear bomb running straight at them." They were now at the airstrip and they dashed out to the waiting transport.

"Except there's the danger of radioactive debris," Makoto argued as the engines warmed up. "And there are still hundreds, maybe thousands, of people living in the nearby hills."

"Great," Shinji shook his head. "Only two words come to mind in this situation: 'epic' and 'failure'!"

"Not if we've got anything to say about it," Makoto grinned before taking off.

"Hooyah!"

Down on the tarmac a pair of red eyes watched the massive flying wing aircraft depart. _'Be safe, Shinji,'_ Rei said to herself as it disappeared into the clouds.

XXXXX

"And you call _me_ a cowboy!" Shinji snapped when Misato told him her plan as they closed in on Jet Alone.

"Okay," Misato smiled. "I guess I've got to give you that one."

"Seriously though, Misato, this _is_ more up my alley as far as ballsy-fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants-and-do-something-fucking-stupid moves go. Go by M.O. alone one would think I should be doing this."

"And just _who_ else would pilot the EVA?" Misato asked him.

"Rei would do it." Misato just shook her head.

"You're not that cold, Shinji," Misato said. "Besides. I know more about computers than you do."

'_Doubt that.'_

"Plus, my conscience won't allow me to do anything else." She then looked into his blue eyes. "Isn't that what makes _you_ do stupid things?"

"Okay," Shinji shrugged. "I'll give you that one." Misato smiled and chuckled at their agreement.

"Target's in sight, ma'am," Makoto announced from the cockpit.

"Get in as close as you can," Misato ordered. "When we're down take the aircraft up to a safe altitude."

"Roger." Shinji stood up at that and held his hand out to Misato.

"Alright then," he said as he helped her stand up. "Let's go do something stupid." And with that he entered the entry plug.

Unit-01 was dropped from about one thousand feet and came to a fairly gentle landing on its feet. Once the shock of the landing had passed Shinji took off in a mad run for Jet Alone carefully cradling Misato in the unit's right hand. "Just hang on, Misato," Shinji said as they got nearer and nearer. "Almost there!"

"We've got less than four minutes!" She announced. "Get me up there!" Shinji reached out and grabbed the back of the rampaging robot.

"Here you go!" He deposited Misato right next to the access hatch. As the robot tried to get away she lost her balance and nearly fell off but Shinji kept her from falling. "Be careful, you klutz!" Misato just smiled and flashed him the 'V' for victory sign. She opened the hatch and slid down inside. "And now you bastard," he said looking up at the robot. "You hold still!" He then flipped around in front of it, grasped it by the shoulders and held it in place. "Hurry it up in there, Misato!"

As the clock ticked down Shinji kept the robot in place and as still as possible for Misato. But as it neared closer and closer to explosion Shinji started to get a bad feeling. _'There's no way it would take Misato this long to punch in the abort code,'_ he realized. _'Something else must be going on.'_ "MISATO!" Just as he was on the verge of ripping into the robot and yanking out the overheating reactor himself the robot stopped trying to move. "Huh?" It then righted itself and the control rods on the back lowered into position. He then got the confirmation from Makoto that Jet Alone had shut down. "Finally!" He cried out. "I hate these climatic moments!" _'But what the hell happened in there?'_

Inside the control station in the robot Misato slumped against the wall thinking the exact same thing.

XXXXX

_Meanwhile…_

"You made good on your end of the deal," Commander Ikari said into his end of the phone. "I must admit I did not expect it to be this successful. I apologize for doubting your abilities…Of course. As I said, you held up your end of the deal so it's only fair that I reciprocate. The funds have already been transferred. And rest assured, they are untraceable…" Commander Ikari had many needs for such off-the-books solutions. And such a solution was used with Jet Alone. The man he was talking to was one of his most reliable 'troubleshooters'. "I don't expect any fall back on NERV. Though we would be the natural suspect for sabotage I have already taken steps to ensure that whatever any investigation digs up NERV will not be implicated. If need be I can have Section 2 allow certain information to reach certain channels that could lead to any number of international terrorist or criminal organizations…Take your pick, GLA, PLR, Orange Dragon Triads, the Al-Asad Front…Once again, you have nothing to worry about. Your participation is not on any documentation…Of course. If I have any more job opportunities for you I will let you know…Dasvidaniya." And with that Ikari hung up the phone.

**A/N: **_**And for the next round…! Shinji vs. Asuka!**_


	12. The Teutonic Tornado

CHAPTER 11: THE TEUTONIC TORNADO

Shinji was stuck in the cramped passenger cabin of a heavy lift crane helicopter NERV requisitioned from the Russian Federation Air Force with Toji and Kensuke. Kensuke had gone into Otaku-Overdrive mode the moment he set foot on the massive chopper. Toji on the other hand was in la-la-land thinking he was on some kind of date with Misato who was riding shotgun in the co-pilot's seat. Meanwhile, Shinji was a little uncomfortable riding in a _Russian_ helicopter. The last time he was in one wasn't exactly a pleasure trip.

'_It's the sightseeing tour from hell,'_ Shinji, his hair cut back down to a high and tight flattop, had decided only two minutes into the flight. Shinji was only wearing a khaki flight suit, his jacket and sunglasses and listening to his I-Pod. "Misato," Shinji spoke up a half-hour into the flight, pulling his ear phones from his ear as _Back in the Saddle_ by Aerosmith was playing. "How much longer are we going to be trapped in this flying sardine can?"

"Just until we touch down on that cute little boat down there," Misato winked back. Shinji looked out the window and saw the UN Pacific Fleet below.

'_Oh great. If Kensuke was in overdrive before he's going to break the speedometer when we land.'_ And he was right. Kensuke went ape shit the moment the doors opened.

"Cool! Cool! Cool! Cool!" Kensuke cried out as he jumped off the chopper and onto the flight deck of the super carrier. "F/A-18 Hornets! Ka-29 helicopters! EA-6B Prowlers! E-2 Hawkeyes! OH MY GOD! I'M IN HEAVEN!"

'_Take it down a notch,'_ Shinji said as he raced ahead to keep him from hurting himself. "DOWN BOY! DOWN! HEEL!"

"AH! MY HAT!" Toji screamed as his cap was blown off his head in the wind. "COME BACK!" He chased after it as Misato followed keeping one hand on her beret and the other on her jacket. Toji finally caught up with it, only to find it crushed beneath a red shoe. "HEY!"

"Kensuke!" Shinji shouted at his friend as he dragged him away from a group of red shirts working on some dangerous looking ordnance. "Get back over here."

"Aw, come on, man!" His spectacled friend complained.

"Well, hallo, Misato," he heard an accented voice greet the Major. "How have you been?"

"Just fine," Misato said in reply. "Gosh you've grown some, haven't you!"

"Yup. And I'm not just taller," the girl replied. At her feet, Toji was still trying to pull his hat free. "My figure has filled out as well."

"Dude," Shinji let go of Kensuke once he had him back with the group. He ordered with a firm gesture of his hand, "Control yourself, grasshopper."

"Let me introduce you," Misato said to the group. "This is the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child: Asuka Langley Soryu." The girl was about Shinji's height, had an athletic build, long strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes and was wearing a yellow sundress with blue choker collar and red dress sandals.

'_Kind of the wrong attire to be wearing on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier,' _Shinji said to himself. As if to illustrate his point the wind kicked up and blew her dress up. "Whoops," Shinji said taking the moment to look down at his watch.

His attention was brought back when he heard a loud slap accompanied by swearing in German, "Perverse idiot!"

Followed by an, "OW!" from Toji. "What the hell did you do that for!" The jock screamed at the girl.

"That was the viewing fee," Asuka replied angrily. "Quite a bargain, nicht?"

"It's overpriced," Toji replied.

"Don't do it," Shinji warned knowing what the jock was about to do next.

"Here's your change!"

"Fuck," Shinji dropped the F-bomb just as Toji enacted 'Operation: _Faux Pas_'.

"AH!" Asuka screamed as Shinji slapped his forehead. "Ach! Schmutzig idiot!" He heard an even louder slap from a powerful right hook that sent Toji to the deck. Shinji just shook his head and walked up to the pair. He looked down at the pathetic sight before him.

"That's what happens, dumbass," Shinji scolded him.

"Hey!" Kensuke cheered jumping forward. "I got the pwnage on camera!"

"Awesome!" Shinji smiled before he bent over and grabbed Toji by his arm. "You'd better get him away from her, Kensuke." He said picking Toji up and handing him off. "Before he gets himself _killed_."

"She's just lucky I don't hit girls," Toji mumbled as he was led back to Misato's side by the otaku.

'_I'm sure she is, Mr. Punching Bag.'_

"So, Misato," Asuka said stepping past Shinji in confidence. "Which one of these dorks is the famous Third Child?" She looked over at Toji and said, "Ach, nein."

"Don't worry, Asuka," Misato chuckled. "It's him," she motioned to Shinji. "Shinji Ikari." Asuka turned and looked him over with an examining eye.

"Hmm," her eyes squinted. "So you're the mighty Third Child? Not much to look at."

"Keep staring," Shinji said looking over the rim of his shades. "I might do a trick."

"Heh," Asuka chuckled. "I've heard a lot about you, Third Child."

"Oh? Like what?" Shinji said folding his arms.

'_This ought to be good,'_ Toji thought. _'Those two going head to head?'_

"I heard you were raised in _Amerika_." Shinji didn't really like the way she said 'Amerika'.

"What of it?" Shinji asked with detectable frustration.

"Other than they're a bunch of backwater, perverted, rednecks? Renegades who are too independent for their own good? No. Nothing. But it did come as no surprise when they said you were a cowboy."

"You'd do well to be careful what you say about my country," Shinji replied. "I tend to get a little frisky when people talk shit about it. But, then again, _I_ heard that you were a bit of a whirlwind yourself," Shinji retorted getting a growl in response. _'That struck a nerve.'_ "But from what I've seen I'd say 'dominatrix' would be a more fitting title."

"Ooh," Toji chuckled. "Burn."

"Schweinhund!" Asuka snarled. Shinji didn't need to see her hand cock back to know he was in for a bitch slap.

"Before you slap me, Asuka," Shinji said standing perfectly still. "You should ask Toji about my policy regarding physical violence." Asuka looked over at said person for an answer.

"He'll let the first one land for free," Toji smiled folding his arms. "Normally, I'd advise _against _trying to take that second shot. But in your case: I say go for it!"

'_So he _wants_ me to kick her ass, huh?'_

"First one for free, eh?" Asuka looked back at Shinji as Kensuke tip-toed into a position to record the event from a safe distance.

"As long as it's nothing below the waist, you have my _word_," Shinji promised. SLAP! She ran her hand across his face with such force that it knocked his sunglasses off.

"Oh, SHIT!" Kensuke swore when he saw Shinji stumble. "Now that one had some power behind it!"

"Ah!" Shinji exhaled in pain. "Well," he said picking up his aviators from the deck. "I've got to give you an 'A' for passion." He replaced them and held his hand out in greeting. "Truce?" She just grunted and turned away. _'Yeah. She's a bitch.'_

XXXXX

The _Rainbow,_ formerly the USS _Enterprise_ of the US Navy, was the flagship of the UN Pacific Fleet, having been turned over to them in 2015. The world's first nuclear powered aircraft carrier was, according to some, past her prime. In fact, when it was turned over to the UN she was obsolete compared to later the upgraded _Nimitz-_class, and especially the newer _Gerald Ford_ and _Queen Elizabeth-_class carriers. The UN spent considerable time and money upgrading her with modern technology, not an easy feat for a warship nearly a quarter-mile in length that displaced more than 94,000 tons and built before the Vietnam War.

Shinji noticed other ships in the UN Fleet: _Kirov-_class battle cruisers, _Perry-_class frigates, _Udaloy, Kidd_ and Type 052 class destroyers, _Tarantul-_class Corvettes, and even the _Admiral Kuznetsov_ aircraft carrier. During the 70 Day War that ship caused serious headaches for the US Sixth Fleet in the Mediterranean. Her aircraft even sank the command ship USS _Mount Whitney_. Now it was augmented to the UN Fleet as a 'goodwill gesture'.

The British admiral in charge of the UN fleet wasn't the least bit impressed by either Misato or NERV's authority over the Evangelion they were escorting. "You must be the leader of this little school trip, Major Katsuragi," the admiral said with audible annoyance when they stepped onto the bridge.

"Yes, sir," Misato replied, ignoring the jab that was thrown at her. This only served to upset the admiral even more. "I'm here to oversee the transfer of Evangelion Unit-02 from your charge to NERV. I also brought instructions for connecting the EVA umbilical cable to your reactor system."

"Hmph," the admiral grunted. "I don't see why you bothered. No way am I going to authorize that oversized toy to deploy while I am in charge."

"Call it being prepared," Misato grinned as she handed the instructions off to the engineering officer. "I. no engineer, but I've been told that the modifications are relatively simple and require little to no alteration to your ship."

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers, then."

Shinji just chilled behind the entourage and kept an eye on Kensuke to make sure he didn't wander off and do something that would end with him getting locked in the brig. Plus, carriers were _big_ fucking ships and it would be too easy to get lost on one. Misato handed over the specifications for retrofitting the power cable they brought with them to the ships reactor. Of course the admiral was reluctant to transfer anything though he did allow the cable to be hooked up to the reactor system.

Shinji could understand. Ship commanders were used to running tight, regimented ships. Everyone had to work as a team with every specific task for one specific goal: making sure the ship was ready to fight. If one cog of that military machine broke down the whole ship would be in jeopardy; that could range from as little as twenty seamen on the smallest mine sweeper to nearly six thousand on board this very carrier.

"Well," a smooth voice announced from the sidelines. "You're just as confident as always."

"KAJI!" Asuka squealed in delight at the newcomer convincing Shinji that she had the ability to make dogs go deaf. The person identified as 'Kaji' smiled and waved from the hatchway not five yards away. He was wearing a white button up shirt and tie with the top button undone and the tie loosely around his neck.

"Mr. Ryoji!" The admiral barked as Misato looked like she had a sudden onset of sea sickness. "I must insist that you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge!"

"Oh!" Kaji smiled again. "Sorry about that, admiral." Misato then gathered the teenagers and made a quick exit from the bridge.

"What are you doing here!" Misato demanded to know as they rode the overcrowded elevator down to the galley.

"Accompanying her," Kaji said slyly. "I'm on a business trip of sorts." Shinji didn't need any sixth sense to tell that Asuka was infatuated with Kaji Ryoji.

"Such a tender reunion," Shinji commented offhanded, barely containing his giggles. "Makes me all warm and fuzzy."

"Shut up, Shinji!" The Major snapped before grumbling. "I can't believe it. I should've expected this."

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!"Both Asuka and Misato screamed at Toji and Kaji respectively.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"Said male passengers responded.

'_Jesus! Is everybody in this organization trained to speak in harmony with each other?'_ Shinji wondered as he was squeezed between Misato's chest and Kaji's knee.

Down in the galley, as Shinji munched on some beef stroganoff Kaji kept teasing Misato about her love life. Of course when Misato avoided the topic and sent barbs his way Kaji would coolly feign hurt. "Hey, Kensuke," Shinji whispered. "What's more entertaining? Watching me and Asuka butt heads or these two?" Kensuke chuckled in reply.

"So," Kaji said looking over at Shinji. "I understand that you're living with ol' Katsuragi here?"

"Yeah," Shinji nodded. He noted the tension rising in Misato as the conversation developed. _'This might be fun.'_

"Tell me," Kaji grinned. "Is she still so…wild in bed?" At that everyone-else at the table save for Shinji recoiled in horror. It took everything he had to keep from losing it when Misato counter-attacked.

"Just what are you implying by that!" She screamed in his face. Her skin had changed to match the color of a raspberry. Kaji kept his cool through the whole thing, along with the smirk.

"No, she hasn't changed at all. Has she Shinji?" Misato looked at him with a distraught look on her face.

'_Please don't encourage him, Shinji,'_ Misato whimpered inwardly. _'Please?'_

"Doesn't look that way," Shinji said going along with it. "Why just the other night I caught her jumping around the apartment wearing her underwear, a cowboy hat, army boots and screaming at the top of her lungs like a wild Indian." Everyone, save for Kaji, recoiled at the bald, faced lie.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Kensuke and Toji screamed at him. Shinji kept his cool much like Kaji.

"Oh yeah," Shinji nodded in a picture perfect imitation of Kaji. Misato was shivering with rage at her end of the table. "Her favorite thing to do, however," he heard Misato's nails scratch the table as her hands abled into fists, "is to down a couple beers, change into her PJs, grab the karaoke microphone and sing along to…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, MISTER!" Misato snapped at Shinji before he could spill the beans. "AND AS FOR YOU!" She turned to Kaji. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF PULLING THIS SHIT!"

"I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just swimmingly, Mister Shinji Ikari," Kaji smiled at the kid at the other end of the table.

"Seems so," Shinji nodded. "What exactly have you heard about me?"

"Quite a lot, actually. You're pretty famous in the defense business you know," Kaji explained as Misato depressingly slumped back into her seat. "The famous Third Child, who piloted an EVA in his first battle with no training. And, rumor has it, out of a noble desire to protect a girl you didn't even know."

"They're a little generous," Shinji waved it off. "I got lucky."

"Luck or not, it's part of your destiny! It's your talent!" Kaji said encouragingly; when he said that Shinji felt a definite aura of envy coming from the Second Child. "Well," Kaji said standing up. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later gator," Shinji waved him off. Asuka was right on his heels.

"It's a bad joke…a bad dream…" Misato was cowering under her hands in her chair. "No…it's a nightmare." Shinji couldn't help but finally let out a chuckle.

"There, there, Misato," he teased her. "I won't let the mean old Mr. Kaji hurt you."

"Shut up, you asshole!" Misato reeled at him. "You didn't help any, you know!"

"I was just having some fun!" Shinji laughed.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" Misato slouched in her chair. As Shinji got up to use the head he suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over the room. He looked around but they were the only ones there.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ He asked himself. _'I've got a feeling the shit is going to hit the fan soon.'_

On the fantail of the ship Asuka was happily dangling on the railing as Kaji was taking in the sea breeze. "So?" He asked her. "What do you think about Shinji Ikari?"

"Oh? The 'famous Third Child'?" She quoted his earlier words. "Er ist ein Arschloch. I'm pretty sure he's even worse once you get to know him."

"But, you've got to admit," Kaji replied. "It takes one hell of a kid to have a synch ratio of nearly 50% in combat with _no_ prior training."

"MEIN GOTT!" Asuka was surprised to hear that.

**A/N: Just an FYI, I wrote this and more prior to **_**MW3's**_** release. But, I've come up with how to incorporate **_**MW3 **_**events into the back-story (I think). More on that later though.**

** F-14 Tomcat Lover: in this story Misato **_**is**_** a Major.**

**P.S.: Go Navy! Beat Army!**


	13. Battle on the High Seas

**Doom357: Captain Bardiel, as soon as I read your review I began to picture Misato singing karaoke to **_**Old Time Rock and Roll**_**…and laughed my ASS off! Now I'm going to picture that every time I hear the song. Props, I give to ye.**

**Drew Carey: And, I'll give him a thousand points!**

**Doom357: Drew, what the hell are you doing here? This is a fanfiction, we can't have **_**real**_** people in them. So, get lost! The points are worthless anyways.**

CHAPTER 12: BATTLE ON THE HIGH SEAS

Later in the cruise, as the group from the helicopter was riding the escalator up to another level Shinji was still giggling over Misato's reaction to Kaji. "That admiral's attitude gets on my nerves," Toji said trying to take Misato's side and win some points.

"He's got a lot of pride," Misato chuckled. "But too much of it is bound to make him cynical."

"Not to mention arrogant," Shinji agreed. "On the other hand," Shinji decided to throw in one last barb. "That Kaji seems like a pretty interesting guy. Don't you agree?"

"He hasn't changed at all!" Misato snapped angrily. It was too much fun to see Misato get worked up like this. "That chauvinistic pig!" At that moment Shinji felt like a dark envious raincloud had descended upon him.

"Hey, Third Child!" The banshee shriek from the top of the escalator confirmed his suspicions.

'_Yup,'_ he nodded to himself. _'It's Beelzebub.'_ He looked up at the source. "What's up?" Shinji asked. Sure enough, she was standing in a defiant pose at the top.

"You're coming with me," Asuka said as if ordering him around.

"Trying to whip me already?" Shinji asked as he stepped off. "Usually that only happens _after_ marriage."

"Shut up, you dumbkopf!" Asuka snapped. "I just want to show you what a _real_ Evangelion looks like."

"By all means," he motioned to the door. "Lead the way." She led the way alright.

"Watch your back, Shinji!" Toji called out to him.

"No worries, punching bag!" Shinji waved back. Asuka then led him out to the flight deck where they boarded an Mi-2 'Hoplite' to the cargo freighter _Othello. _

"So," Asuka said accusingly from her seat across from Shinji. "You probably think you're hot shit, right Third Child?"

"What makes you think that?" Shinji asked still looking out the window at the assembled fleet.

"Kaji said it himself, 'Piloted an EVA in combat with no training'. Plus you've got three kills notched into your belt."

"I only count two of those," Shinji replied. "I don't really consider the first one a 'kill'." He looked down at his lap. "Considering, I don't really remember the battle."

"What's that?"

"Like I said, after getting my ass kicked I pretty much just blacked out. It's never happened to me before or since and there's no other way I can describe it." He shrugged. "I get bits and pieces in sporadic and chaotic flashes when I'm sleeping sometimes. But it's never really clear." He then looked over at her. "Kind of like in the _Bourne _movies. You ever saw those?"

"No," was Asuka's curt reply.

"Well, shit," Shinji said going back to looking out the window. _'There goes my only reference out the window.'_ "That last angel was a handful and a half. Actually, none of the bastards have gone done easy."

Once on board the freighter she led him onto the main deck and over to the tarp. "Now, get a load of this," Asuka said proudly as she lifted the tarp. Shinji just looked at Unit-02 casually.

"Don't you think hot rod red is a little…flashy?" Shinji asked rhetorically. _'She probably chose the color so she could stand out. She seems the type that loves attention.'_

"The color isn't the only thing different about Unit-02," Asuka said climbing down into the hold.

"Uh, huh," Shinji waited for her to get to the bottom. He then mounted the ladder and slid all the way down. Asuka was not impressed. "Let me guess," Shinji said as Asuka led the way over a floating catwalk to the EVA itself. "It comes with a CD/MP3 player, Tom-Tom GPS, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, power steering, AC and cup-holders."

"Unit-00 and Unit-01 were the prototype and test type respectively," Asuka said ignoring his sarcasm. "The fact that Unit-01 synchronized with an untrained pilot like you is proof that it's inferior. However, Unit-02 is a little different."

"Really?" Shinji asked. "And here I thought that something that was easier to synch with would be more effective. But please," he waved in defense. "Shower me with your words of wisdom, Jedi Master." Asuka glared at him before continuing.

"Regardless, Unit-02 was designed _specifically_ for combat. It's the world's first _real_ Evangelion! And since it was designed for combat conditions it's the _final_ production model!"

"If you say so," Shinji said. "But I will say this: you Germans sure know how to build shit."

"That's because we Germans value our engineers on the same level as doctors," Asuka beamed. "And that's why we're able to build the best Evangelions!" Just as Shinji was rolling his eyes at her arrogance an explosion ripped across the ocean and shook the freighter.

"What the fuck!" Shinji cried out as he bolted for the ladder. "Come on, Asuka!" He shouted to her as he started climbing.

"Don't you give me orders, Third Child!" Asuka said reaching the ladder. Looking up she saw him bounding upwards skipping multiple rungs each time. _'Damn, he's fast.'_

Topside, both pilots raced to the railing to see a light cruiser in flames and sinking. "Son of a bitch!" Shinji cried out as a guided missile frigate went up in a massive fireball. "It's an angel!" Shinji knew exactly what the cause of the devastation was. There was something very big moving very fast beneath the water, kicking up geysers of water as it went.

"An angel?" Asuka asked him. "You mean a _real_ one?"

"Either that or it's Moby Dick's pissed off big brother!"

That's when Shinji heard Asuka purr in German, "Wunderbar."

'_I got a feeling I'm not gonna like this.'_

Meanwhile, in his room on the flagship Kaji was watching the devastation from his port hole. "An AT Field can't be penetrated with this kind of firepower," Kaji said to himself. _'All these conventional warships are going to do is slow the angel down, piss it off and get good men killed needlessly.'_ He picked up his phone and made a call. "You didn't tell me there would be an angel," he told the person on the other end. "This wasn't foreseen, was it?"

"_That's why Unit-02 is there,"_ the recipient replied. _"And I even provided an extra pilot."_  
>"Yes, your own son, too," Kaji said to Gendo. "How thoughtful of you."<p>

"_Worst case scenario," _Gendo reminded him. _"You can always make your escape."_  
>"Eh, of course I can," Kaji said in disgust. <em>'But I don't like running like a dog with my tail between my legs.'<em>

"_In fact, it's probably for the best that you do. We don't want the angel to get a hold of the package."_

XXXXX

'_She's been in that stairwell for a long time,'_ Shinji said to himself. "Hey!" He called out to her stepping inside. "Just what the hell are you-? WHOA!" He recoiled back after getting the briefest glimpse of bare flesh.

"Ach!" She screamed. "Don't peep, you idiot!"

"Sorry!" Shinji apologized.

"Why do all boys have to be such perverted jerks?"

"You didn't exactly tell me why I needed to wait up here!"

"Perverse idiot!"

When she was finally finished Asuka marched back up the stairs. "Damn," Shinji said. "You _really_ like the color red, don't you?"

"Shut up and follow me!" Asuka said as she grabbed him by the jacket.

"Hey!" He shoved her hand off him and followed under his own power. When they arrived back at the hold Shinji had already figured out what she was going to do. "So, you plan on taking on the angel without getting Misato's permission?"

"I'll get her permission _after_ the fact."

"Sounds good to me," Shinji said smiling. "But doesn't that sound like something a stupid cowboy would do?" At that remark Asuka tossed something red in his face. "Uh, what's this?" He asked her.

"Well, put it on!" She snapped. Shinji held it up and then shot her a queer look. "What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"No fucking way!" Shinji snapped showing her the front side of the plug suit. "I don't think this is my cup size!" He then tossed it to the side like the abomination that it was. "I'll stick with my flight suit and jacket, thank you very much."

"LCL zerfiel in Ionen," Asuka said in German after the plug inserted into the EVA. "Das Einleiten von Computersystemen. Bestätigt."

'_So,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'She prefers using German as the default?'_ He had himself a little smile. _'I think I'll fuck with her a little.'_

"Das Einleiten Nervenverbindung. Bestätigt. Das Einleiten des Herzmonitors. Bestätigt. Synchro start, null!" The entry plug lit up but then cut to red lettering reading 'FEHLER'; 'error' in German.

"Well," Shinji smiled. "I'm impressed."

"It's thought noise!" Asuka snapped. "I told you not to disturb me!"

"Hey, I'm just sitting here, fat, dumb and happy."

"You're thinking in Japanese, aren't you!" She snapped at him. "If you _must _think do it in _German_!"

"And what makes you think I know any German beyond bratwürst and strudel?"

"Dumbkopf!" Asuka spat at him. "Never mind! Switch default language to Japanese." And at that the screen went back to normal.

'_Heh, heh, heh,'_ Shinji chuckled to himself.

"_Telex from the _Othello_!"_ The radio operator cried out to the admiral. _"Unit-02 is activating!"_

"WHAT!" The admiral blared.

"Woo!" Misato cheered looking out the window. "Alright, Asuka!" On board the freighter the red EVA rose up, partially covered by the tarp as if it were a cloak.

"Abort!" The admiral got on the radio to the _Othello_. "Stop the EVA activation sequen-!"

"Don't listen to that moron, Asuka!" Misato shouted snatching the device from the older officer. "Go for it!"

"What are you doing?" The admiral growled. "That EVA and its pilot are under my jurisdiction! You're violating my authority!" The two then began to fight over control of the radio.

"Who gives a damn about your procedures!"

"Oh, no!" The Captain of the boat said. "Unit-02 was shipped with the B-type equipment!"

"_Who's the genius who decided to ship an EVA over water without equipping it to fight _in_ water!"_ Shinji screamed over the radio.

"_HEY!"_ Asuka snapped. _"Don't scream next to my ear, you jackass!"_

"_You're doing it, too!"_

"Shinji!" Misato beamed. "Are you in there, too?"

"_Yes, ma'am. Hi!"_

"They're just kids!" The admiral barked.

'_If Shinji's in there with Asuka there's no way they'll lose.'_ "Asuka, take off!"

"There it is!" Shinji pointed it out. "Ten o'clock and hauling ass in our direction!"

"Let's do it," Asuka said confidently. The red EVA jumped off the ship seconds before the angel slammed into it. It then landed just aft of the superstructure of a heavy cruiser. The tarp fell away into the ocean. "Where is it!" Asuka asked.

"Eight o'clock! It's swinging back around." Shinji announced playing the part of lookout. That's when the battery clock appeared. "We've only got a minute of power, Asuka," Shinji said. "We need to get to the carrier where they've got the power cable hooked up."

"Let's play a little hop-scotch." And with that she bounded from ship to ship as the flight deck was cleared off for the EVA. As a joke, the deck crew erected the emergency barricade.

When Unit-02 landed on the carrier Asuka almost caused it to capsize. She also sent over half of the planes on the flight deck into the ocean. "That angel's getting closer!" Shinji warned her.

"Switching to external power," she said as she plugged the umbilical into her EVA.

"Looks like it's going to be a knife fight," Shinji said as Asuka drew out the tanto bladed prog-knife. The angel broke the water and Shinji spotted the skull like object along the top of the monster. "That's a big fucking fish."

"Good," Asuka said. "I'm feeling like sushi." When the angel got near the ship it leapt out of the water and onto the flight deck nearly capsizing the carrier a second time. Asuka dropped the prog-knife and began to wrestle with the angel.

"Watch it," Shinji said noticing how close they were to the edge. "If we fall in the water and we're fish food." As if on cue Unit-02's foot slipped onto an elevator and caused it to buckle. Asuka tried to grab onto the flight deck but only managed to snag one of the few fighters left on deck before both EVA and angel fell into the sea.

"SHIIIIT!" Shinji screamed out loud as the angel bucked and jerked through the ruins of the city under the ocean, trying to dislodge the EVA.

"Quit crying you moron!" Asuka snapped at him. "I'm not letting this bastard get away!"

"_Asuka,"_ Misato got on the radio. _"It's impossible to fight underwater with the B-type equipment!"_

"Well, you don't know until you try!"

"You're crazy!" Shinji snapped at her. "We need a better plan than 'don't let go!'" At that moment the cable ran out of line and jerked the EVA free of the angel which crashed into the ocean floor.

"Verdamnt!" Asuka swore.

Top side Kaji arrived on deck in the back seat of a vintage two seat Yak-38B, _"Hey, Katsuragi!"_ He called out on the radio.

"Kaji!" Misato smiled.

"_I'm just going to make a little delivery,"_ he smiled. _"So I'll be taking off."_

"Huh!" Misato croaked as the VTOL aircraft took off.

"He…he ran away," Toji mumbled.

Inside the cockpit Kaji kicked himself for running like a coward. _'I don't like leaving my friends in the middle of a battle like that.'_ "I'm so sorry, Misato."

"Aw, shit!" Shinji said when he saw the whale-like angel come back around. "Here comes Moby Dick!"

"This time it dies," Asuka said.

"But…"

"Shut up and watch this, dumbkopf!" She snapped at him. She moved the controls but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"I _was _going to say that it's B-type equipment!"

"What're we going to do?"

"Oh, so _now_ you want my help?"

"You're the famous Third Child, aren't you? Do something!"

"Like what? Bend the laws of phys…Spread your AT field NOW!" Shinji cried out as the angel opened its mouth.

"TEETH!" Asuka reeled in fear.

"Spread your AT FIELD!" Asuka spread it just as the massive jaws snapped down on them. As they both felt the pressure on their abdomens from the bite Unit-02 was able to move its arms and keep it from closing all the way down on them.

"How…?"

"The AT field can create a small bubble around the EVA allowing us to move. Barely, but still move," Shinji explained. "But that's not going to help us much like this!"

"What's that?" Asuka said pointing further down the mouth. Shinji looked up and saw the familiar red orb.

"That's the S2 core," he said. "The most vulnerable spot on an angel. But we can't reach it."

"So what now?" Shinji began to look around. "Well?"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm thinking!" He was also trying to find any kind of weapon or improvised weapon. He looked at the fighter in Unit-02's right hand. "That plane," Shinji said. Asuka moved the hand and Shinji zoomed in on the ordnance. His mind then flashed back to him dragging Kensuke away from the red shirts on deck. The reason he did so was because they were mounting an N2 missile onto the wing of a fighter. By some miracle it just happened to be _this_ fighter. "Looks like we've got ourselves one badass, improvised hand grenade." He then switched on the radio. "Misato!"  
><em>"Shinji!"<em> She came back panicked. _"Are you two alright?"_

"Oh just fine!" He replied. "We're nice and cozy lodged in this _fucker's mouth_!"

"_What!"_

"Listen fast, Misato! We grabbed a fighter on the way down and it's got one live N2 warhead on it. We need the arming code!"

"_Got it!"_

"That absurd!" The admiral shouted. "I'm not authorized to release those arming codes except with approval from fleet headquarters."

"_Misato,"_ Shinji came back on. _"Put him on, please."_ She handed the admiral the headset with a sly grin on her face. _"Admiral, with all due respect. If you don't give us those arming codes, when I get out of here, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN, YOU OLD FART, AND PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKING ASS THAT I'LL KNOCK OUT YOUR GOD DAMN DENTURES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_ The admiral recoiled in absolute terror and beaded sweat at the threat.

"As…as I was about…to say…" He replied nervously. "I could…make an exception. Being that this is…an emergency…"

"_Thank you, for your assistance, admiral,"_ Shinji replied cheerfully.

"You want to set off an N2 bomb inside this thing!" Asuka asked? "And you called _me_ crazy?"

"You have a better idea?" Shinji asked. "We set it for a thirty second time delay, toss it next to the core and then we push the mouth open and Misato reels us out!"

"You expect me to open this thing all by myself?"

"No," Shinji shook his head. "No I don't." He gave her a look.

"Right," she said. She then flipped out the control sticks for a two handed hold. "I'm going need your help."

"_Shinji,"_ Misato came back. _"We've armed the missile. Just tell us when and we'll start the clock!"_

"On three, Asuka," Shinji said. "One…two…THREE!" Shakily the EVA's arm moved and tossed the improvised N2 grenade down the angel's mouth. "Hit it, Misato!" _'Now I just hope we don't have a premature detonation.'_ "Let's open this bitch up!" And the two of them began trying to force the angel's mouth open as the clock began to tick down. Slowly, the jaw started to open up.

Both were thinking _'Open. Open. Open. Open.'_ Using their collective willpower to force the giant angel's mouth open. Gradually, the mouth opened allowing Unit-02 to begin to pull itself free.

"Misato!" Shinji called out. "Get ready on that cable!" They got it open far enough to take the risk with five seconds left. "HIT IT! NOW!"

"Retract cable!" Misato screamed. The umbilical then began reeling in and Unit-02 was ripped from the angel's mouth like a broken fishing line.

"Brace for the shock, Asuka!" Shinji said as they spread the AT field to its max.

A bright flash lit up the ocean from below and a massive column of water shot into the sky as the angel was destroyed. "Shinji…Asuka?" Misato whimpered hoping she didn't lose them both. A shadow passed over the carrier and, like a graceful acrobat, Unit-02 landed on the carrier deck. It then slumped forward and shut down.

XXXXX

As he exited the entry plug, Shinji felt like a drowned rat. His flight suit and jacket were soaked in LCL. "Are you two alright?" Misato asked running out onto deck. "Shinji!" She gasped when she saw his face.

"I'm alright," Shinji replied holding the bridge of his nose. When the shockwave from the N2 explosion hit his head slammed onto the central console in the plug. His nose was split across the bridge and blood was flowing around it. Medics bounced onto the flight deck and rushed over to patch him up. "That was officially the worst fishing trip I've ever been on."

"Well," Misato smiled. "At least you're safe."

"Hey!" Asuka yelped in glee as she jumped out of the plug cutting off the medics who were forced to go around her. "Where's Kaji! Did he see me in action!"

"He took off!" Misato snapped angrily. "He's probably back at headquarters by now, that jerk!"


	14. The New Girl

CHAPTER 13: THE NEW GIRL

Back at NERV HQ Kaji had just dropped off the secure briefcase at Gendo Ikari's desk. "This thing sure is a lot of trouble," Kaji said smiling. "It was certainly an eventful trip, wasn't it?" Gendo then went about opening the case. "I wonder, was this the cause of all that drama?" The case opened with a hiss. "Amazing. It's already restored itself this far," he said stepping around the desk. "Despite being frozen in solid Bakelite it's still alive. This is the key to the Human Instrumentality Project, isn't it?"  
>"Correct," Gendo smiled. "This is Adam."<p>

"The first human being," Kaji nodded. "Or the angel?"

"It is both," Gendo said. "This is many things to many people."

"Aren't you worried about it being kept here?" Kaji asked.

"No," Gendo said. "We've got all the necessary equipment to keep it under control. And there's nothing the committee can do to interfere."

"Let's just hope so."

After Kaji had left Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki spoke up. "Kaji Ryoji," he said. "He's only been with us for a couple years but he's already proven to be of great use. Too good, sometimes."

"Indeed," Gendo nodded. "We'll leave him be for now. But, we'll keep him under observation." And with that Fuyutsuki left to attend to other duties. When the door was closed, the Commander of NERV picked up the phone and hit speed dial. "It's me. I have a new job for you. It's long term, but well paying…I'll need you to relocate to Tokyo-3 first though. That won't be a problem will it?...Good..._Dasvidaniya, Captain_."

XXXXX

"She may have been a babe," Toji said when they returned to class the next day. "But she was a real bitch."

"Looks don't exactly compensate for personality," Shinji added. "Hopefully she gets better as you get to know her." He was now sporting a bandage across his nose from where he bashed it during the last battle.

"I wouldn't hold your breath, tough guy. That's one hell of a long shot."

"Well," Kensuke spoke up. "I for one feel sorry for you, Shinji. You've got to work with her. But Toji and I won't ever have to see her again." That's when Shinji got the feeling that Kensuke had spoken too soon.

"Thank God, for that." He looked up as he saw a figure on the other side of the door.

"Don't look now," he said as the door opened. Of course, they looked anyways. When they did Kensuke froze in terror and Toji fell out of his chair. "Told you not to look."

Everyone else in the class was shocked at the sight of the new girl in class. The boys instantly had the hots for her and the girls started to fear the competition. After writing her name on the chalkboard she turned around and introduced herself, "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Charmed, ja?"

'_School just went from bad to worse,'_ Shinji decided.

As the day went on Asuka's popularity was quickly cemented. By the end of the week it had a foundation going all the way down to the Geo-Front. However, a handful of intrepid entrepreneurs had decided amongst themselves to secretly capitalize on this turns of events. They turned their misfortune into fortune: they began to sell Asuka photos at 100 yen a snap. Toji and Kensuke were the primary beneficiaries. Toji was the head salesman and Kensuke was the photographer while Shinji was the one who kept their asses clear. Not from the authorities but from something far worse: Asuka.

"Did you see the new hot, foreign exchange student?" One guy said to his buddy as they walked along the school grounds.

"A new student?" He asked in reply. "A foreigner?"

"Yeah. She's _so _hot. Her name is Asuka Langley Soryu. She's in Class 2-A."

"The same class as Ikari? Damnit!"

"Don't worry. The grapevine says they're not too cozy with each other." They then stopped at Kensuke and Toji's makeshift sale's stand.

"So she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, no. She just moved here from Germany. So she probably broke up and is here in a foreign land with a heart that can't be mended."

"This girl is _so_ hot," another guy said as he bought ten photos.

"I know," his buddy agreed as he forked over a _thousand_ yen for his copies. "I heard she's from Germany and doesn't have a boyfriend…yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Guy number one asked.

"I left her a note in her locker."

'_Good luck, buddy,'_ Toji said to himself as they left.

"Yeah," yet another guy said as he admired his photos. "You, me and about two dozen other guys." Kensuke had the picture of the notes tumbling out of Asuka's locker to prove it.

"Oh, my God!" Kensuke groaned. "I can't stand all this gossip! Asuka. Asuka. Asuka."

"I know. They're totally clueless," Toji said as another guy picked up his share of pictures.

"Thanks, come again!"

"At least her pictures don't reveal her personality," Toji said as he examined some negatives.

"Wrap it up," a voice startled the duo from behind.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Toji and Kensuke reeled from the surprise.

"Shinji," Toji said after collecting his breath. "How the hell do you always appear out of thin air like that?"

"Actually," Shinji said pointing to the equipment shed behind him. "I just stepped out from behind the shed. But, seriously, pack your shit in. The Red Death is approaching."

"AH!" Kensuke quickly scooped up all the evidence and hid it in his back pack only to sneeze and dump it all out.

"Oh, for shit's sake," Shinji groaned as he marched off. "I don't get paid enough for this." _'Guess I'll have to improvise a way of drawing her off.'_ He spotted some cute girls up ahead and came up with one. "Ladies," he said slyly as he passed them. He kept his eyes on them for a second then kept on moving.

"OH!" He heard the girls squeal behind him. "He talked to us!"

"I know!" Girl number two said. "And he checked us out, too! Oh, he's so cute!"

"He's just adorable!" The two girls then squealed in delight.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked as she and Asuka walked up to them.

"Shinji just checked us out!"

"He what!" Asuka screeched.

"Oh!" Girl number two said blushing with hearts in her eyes. "He's such a total hunk. I just wish I could sneak off with him to some park."

"I wish he would sneak _me _off to a closet," her friend said with hearts in her eyes too.

"Really!" Hikari snapped. "That's disgusting Kasumi!" As Hikari continued to chat with the two girls about proper behavior Asuka turned her attention to the cause of the disturbance.

"Looks like Shinji bought us enough time," Kensuke said as he zipped up his bag.

"But you nearly blew our cover, _dumbass_!" Toji scolded him.

"Hey!" The coke-bottle eyed otaku snapped back. "I have allergies!"

"Hallo!" Shinji heard behind him.

'_The one downside to this plan,'_ he said to himself as he came to the stairs going down to the schoolyard.

"Guten morgen, Shinji," Asuka said walking up to him.

"Howdy," Shinji said turning around. "What did I do to deserve such honor?"

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Asuka asked. "You should be honored. Didn't you hear? _I'm_ the most popular girl in school. You should feel blessed that I'm even talking to you."

"And what if I don't?" Shinji asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Arschloch," Asuka growled as Toji and Kensuke walked up. "Hey," She changed the subject. "The other one is around here somewhere, too, right?"

"Other one? If you're asking about _Rei Ayanami_,"Shinji put emphasis on Rei's actually name, "she's down there." He motioned with his head down the stairs. Asuka simply followed his gesture and spotted the blue haired pilot of Unit-00 sitting on a bench reading a book. Toji and Kensuke continued their trek down the stairs as Asuka started off. "You be nice, Asuka," Shinji said to her back.

"Nice?" Asuka stopped and shot him a look. "I was just going to introduce myself to her and make friends. Why are you so worried? Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's my battle buddy," Shinji clarified. "I can read you like a book, Asuka. You like to take even the littlest things personally. So I'm going to give you a little heads up. Whatever Rei says in reply to you, she means no harm. So don't make it personal." He then walked past her. "Consider this your warning."

"Warning?"

"My 'first one for free' policy applies only to me," Shinji said looking over his shoulder. "But when it comes to my friends…I _will_ retaliate. So just keep that in mind."

Rei was reading her book quietly to herself as she spotted Shinji walking past. His bandage was gone now and the injury had healed without scarring. She couldn't help but recall how he injured his hands to save her. She also recalled that he had told her that he rescued her because he valued her as a person, not because she was a fellow pilot. She was his friend, the thought of which never failed to lift Rei's spirits.

Shinji stopped by Toji and Kensuke who had taken a break under a tree on the hillside just within earshot. She went back to reading her book when a shadow crossed the pages. She moved her book but the shadow followed. "Hi!" Rei heard an upbeat voice call out. "You're Rei Ayanami the pilot of the prototype?" Rei didn't respond. "I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu, I'm the designated pilot of EVA Unit-02."

"I know who you are," Rei replied softly.

"Indeed, you should. Well, on that note let's be good friends!"

"What for?"

"Because it would be convenient!"

"How so?"

"Well, we girls have to stick together," Asuka said placing her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you could use some _friendly_ company what with Shinji being the only other pilot. You know what I mean?"

"I'm afraid that I do not."

"Oh, come on!" Asuka shrugged after she jumped down from the wall. "Surely you should know better than me how obnoxious he is."

"No," Rei replied. "He is not."

"Are you blind? He's a total asshole." At that Rei got upset. She closed her book, stood up and stared into Asuka's eyes.

"He is not. Do not make such disingenuous comments about him." And with that she dismissed herself from the strawberry-blonde's presence.

"Freakazoid," Asuka said to herself as Rei left.

"It takes one to know one," Toji said to his group. The trio had watched and listened to the exchange. Shinji paid careful attention and was ready to intervene if it looked like it got out of hand. Luckily, Rei was a cool customer and hardly ever lost control of herself. "I wonder if only weirdoes are chosen to be EVA pilots," Toji added forgetting that Shinji was right behind him.

"I wouldn't consider Rei a 'weirdo'," Shinji said. "She's just…reserved."

"_Very_ reserved," Toji corrected.

"Yeah, well," Kensuke spoke up. "Asuka certainly isn't in the norm."

XXXXX

_Norfolk, Virginia_

The SEALs were back in the briefing room. Their Captain was there along with two others they didn't recognize. One was wearing ACUs, the other wore dark blue coveralls with the UK Union Jack on the sleeve and bore a slight resemblance to Grizzly Adams. "Grab a seat," the Skipper instructed. "This briefing is little more than just a meet and greet." He turned to the individual dressed US Army ACUs. "This is Colonel William Marshall, formerly from the 75th Ranger Regiment. He's the new CO of Task Force 141," the Skipper said, continuing with the brief. "You're all being seconded to the 141 with the radio call sign _Trident_. His radio call sign is _Falcon_. Colonel," he turned it over to the colonel.

"It's a pleasure to meet y'all," he said with a nod. "I've only recently taken over. In fact, the 141 has only recently been re-activated with what few former members we could find along with new operators. We're a joint Task Force with the bulk of our personnel coming from the US and UK special ops, but we've also got some CIA Special Activities Division and MI6 personnel with us. Now, to give you a little bit of history I'll turn this over to Captain John Price, SAS." He then turned to the resident Brit.

"Right," the gruff looking member of the UK Special Forces spoke up with an equally gruff voice, "our task force was responsible for taking down Makarov's Inner Circle organization. I had the great pleasure of stringing that rat bastard up myself. Right now, we're investigating the benefactors behind Inner Circle. After tracking down a few dead ends and collecting intel we're fairly certain that an organization known only as SEELE is the real mastermind. Now then, there are two sides to our task force, analytical and tactical. For the most part, the analytical side of the house crunches intel for us but they're also digging into SEELE's past. Looking for patterns, behaviors, profiles of members, etc. Tactical is the side of the shop where you lot come in. We've already got a good roster at the moment but we felt it was time to expand. One of our CIA operators, Gator, whom you lot worked with up in Philly spoke highly of you. So we thought it best to out-source to people we knew and know to be reliable."

"I'm feelin' all warm and fuzzy," the team chief chuckled. Marshall chuckled along.

"Anyway," Marshall said taking over once more, turned on the projector. They were rewarded with Gator's face. It was a shot of him in some undisclosed third world nation wearing desert camouflage, a checkered scarf, tactical vest and a beat up AKMS assault rifle slung across his back. "You're already acquainted with Gator. But his record dates back to the Al-Asad Conflict." The next one wore a fleece jacket and British DPM camo pants and boonie hat. "And of course Captain Price, of the British SAS; he's one of our top operators and overall field commander when the Task Force deploys in whole. Next, is his partner in crime, Nikolai Pavelovich. He's former Russian Spetsnaz and a qualified pilot in multiple aircraft."

"He's a Russian?" The El-Tee asked.

"Nikolai was a member of the Loyalist opposition," Price explained. "He's experienced, having seen combat in Afghanistan during the last couple years of the Soviet occupation, the Second Russian Civil War and with the 141."

"Next," Marshall continued, "are Sergeants Woolcroft and Burns," he brought up their pictures as well. "They are also SAS. They're also some of the few SAS survivors of the London gas attack. Now we come to our All-American Varsity members," he clicked the projector again. "All from my alma mater, the US Army Rangers."

"Those guys look familiar," the team Corpsman said as the screen showed a few US Army Rangers.

"They should. You worked with them during _Gadsden_."

"That's right," the chief said. "That kid there they called 'Tex', and it kept pissing him off."

"We've also got one NCO from Delta joining us," Marshall said clicking the projector, "Derek 'Frost' Westbrook. His team helped force Ivan out of New York and fought in Germany and France. He was wounded in Berlin when his team attempted to rescue the daughter of Russian President Boris Vorshevsky so he was unable to join them in Russia when both were rescued."

"Unfortunately his mates didn't survive that mission," Price added with regret in his voice. "But Frost has already proven himself and he's one of the best. And only the best will do for the 141."

"Sounds like we've got a couple elements chocked full of über-badasses, sir," the El-Tee said.

"I certainly hope so," Marshall said. "SEELE may be in shadows of shadows, but they're ruthless in the most diabolical Illuminati kind of way. And we'll need all the muscle we can get." He turned back to the projector. "Last but not least is another of our agency assets, call sign 'Ronin'. He hasn't been activated yet, but he's highly skilled and capable. You all should be _very _familiar with him as well." He clicked the projector and, true to the colonel's word, a _very_ familiar face greeted the SEALs.

"Holy Shit!" One of the SEALs swore out loud.

XXXXX

As they were leaving school to head into NERV Shinji and Rei left ahead of the rest of the class. "So," Shinji spoke up. "Was Asuka polite to you?"

"She called you an asshole," was Rei's even toned reply.

"And what do you think?"

"She is wrong." Rei replied as they walked down the steps. "I'm not sure I like her."

"I'm sure she gets better as you get to understand what makes her tick. Or at least easier to deal with."

About twenty paces behind them Asuka was following the pair. "Why are those two so chatty with each other?" Asuka asked herself. "Are they a couple?"

"You haven't been around long enough to know _or _understand," Toji said as he went his way. "Later, Kensuke!"

"See ya, Toji!" The otaku waved back.

"What's he talking about?"

"It'd take too long to explain," Kensuke shrugged as he too left. "And I'm not in the mood either."

"Fine!" Asuka snapped. "Like I wanted to hear anything you two dorks have to say." At that moment her new best friend Hikari walked up to Asuka. "Say, Hikari," Asuka called out. "Are Cowboy and Wondergirl an item or something?"

"You mean Shinji and Rei?" The pig tailed class-rep of Class 2-A asked. "I don't think so. I mean, I'm pretty sure they're friends. Which is odd because Ayanami never had any friends before Shinji arrived at our school. But, they started hanging out, I guess you'd call it, after I think the last angel attack."

"You mean that big blue one?" Asuka pointed to the carcass as they headed down the steps.

"Yep," Hikari replied. "It's been nearly a month now and the crews are still trying to dispose of it. I don't know anything about the battle other than both of them fought it together."

"Humph," Asuka grunted. "Sounds lame to me. He's probably just trying get into her panties."

'_I'm not sure Shinji is that low,'_ Hikari said to herself.


	15. Double Trouble

CHAPTER 14: DOUBLE TROUBLE

A few days later, the pilots had to miss school for a synchronization test and refresher training in the simulators. But the alarms sounded at NERV just as the EVA pilots arrived. "Was ist das?" Asuka asked.

"It's the angel alarm!" Shinji snapped as he and Rei darted past her.

"Alright!" Asuka cried out. "Finally, some action!"

"What!" Shinji asked her as they rushed to the locker rooms.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Third Child," Asuka grinned. "Just leave everything to me. I'll be taking care of things from now on. They won't even need you two screw-up's after today."

"Don't be so cocky," Shinji replied.

Asuka certainly wasn't happy when she eventually found out that Shinji was going to be going too. Because Tokyo-3's defense and combat systems were still being repaired due to the previous battle, they were going to have to intercept the angel as it made landfall in an abandoned metropolitan area. But what made Asuka really pissed was when Misato announced, "Shinji, you'll be the point man. Asuka will back you up."

"WHAT!" Asuka screeched, introducing the bridge bunnies to her infamous lung power. "How come I'm second fiddle to this sorry excuse for a pilot!"

"I'm standing right here," Shinji grumbled quietly.

"Because he has more battle experience, Asuka," Misato replied evenly. _'In more ways than one.'_ "Shinji, I'm counting on you to play it cool on this one. _No_ heroics." She then glared at him. "_Got it_?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shinji mumbled giving her a salute.

"I mean it," she growled folding her arms. "You stick to the battle plan, understood?"

"I know. I know," he replied. "I'll try to avoid any more cowboy shenanigans. But remember Murphy's Law of Combat?"

"Just get to your EVAs," Misato ordered. "They'll be loaded onto transports which will then take you to the combat area." They nodded and headed for the cages.

"What's Murphy's Law?" Asuka asked Shinji as they came to the elevator.

"'No plan survives first contact with the enemy'," Shinji said. If he only knew how true that would be on this day.

XXXXX

Both Evangelion Units were deployed via airdrop to the intercept point. Ground crews were already waiting with power cables and weapons when they touched down. Shinji picked up a battle rifle and Asuka picked up a naginata staff. "Two against one's not what I'd call a fair fight," Asuka whined as they landed. "It's not fair."

"_We don't get a choice,"_ Misato said in reply, popping up on a window. _"Survivability takes priority."_

"_Plus,"_ Shinji added popping up in his own window. _"Who said this was a prize fight for the title? The only unfair fight is the one you lose."_

"Just don't get in my way, Third Child!" Shinji rolled his eyes.

"_There!"_ Shinji called out when he saw the angel erupt from the ocean. It was vaguely humanoid with gray and green skin and a single core in the middle of its gorilla-like body. _"Target sighted, thirty-five hundred meters out and closing."_

"Commence attack!" Misato ordered.

"_I'll handle this one!" _Asuka cheered as she made the first move, despite being assigned the support position. _"Cover my back, Shinji."_

"_What?"_ Shinji muttered.

"_Ladies first!"_

"_God damn it! Get back here!"_ Too late, she was already in full charge. _'Goddamn rookie.'_ So he brought his rifle to bear on the target and let a volley loose. At this range he doubted he would do much damage but it would serve to at least distract the angel.

"_CHARGE!"_

"_Wait! You idiot!"_

'_I should've known this was going to happen,'_ Misato rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Unit-02 bounded off the building, swinging it's halberd up high and bringing it down onto the angel, splicing it in two. "There's no way it's that easy," a paranoid Shinji mumbled to himself. Something felt wrong to him and the hairs on the back of his neck were twitching. _'Something's not right.'_

"_You wouldn't know, Third Child, because you're just a washout,"_ Asuka shot back. _"A battle should be clean and elegant, without waste,"_ she added with prideful glee. Unfortunately, most fights never turn out 'clean and elegant'.

"Watch out!" Shinji shouted when he saw the angel twitch.

"_What are you-?"_ Asuka shouted back before Shinji cut her off.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" When she looked back the two halves of the angel had split up into two identical twins.

"GYAH!" Misato screamed in the command trailer. "THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL!" From that moment on the battle went south.

"Asuka! Fall back!" Shinji barked as he brought his weapon back up as he darted in closer.

"_You shut up!"_ Asuka snapped back. _"This is my show!"_ She then jumped straight at the angels which moved out of the way and blindsided her from behind. _"GAH!" _Asuka screamed as the angels smashed into her back.

"Asuka!" Shinji called to her as he tried to line up his rifle, but Asuka was in the way and he didn't have a clear shot. "Clear my line of fire!"

"_I don't need any help!"_ Asuka roared as she whirled around to fight back. Her halberd was blocked by the orange angel while the green one pounded into her flank knocking her into a building. Shinji had moved closer and began firing at the angels to get them away from Asuka.

"We have to fall back!" He shouted to her. "We're exposed here!"

"_Dumbkopf!"_ Asuka snapped as she pushed her half battered EVA past his, throwing off his aim. _"I won't leave until I win! YAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ She charged in only to meet the energy blasts of the angels forcing her back into the surf. Shinji moved in, firing once more. The angels fired back forcing Shinji to take cover behind a waterlogged building.

"Asuka! Get out of here while I draw them off!"

"_Fuck you!"_ She charged the angels but the angels were too fast. They somersaulted above Unit-02 and came crashing down onto its back. They then picked Unit-02 up, launched into the air and hurled her into a small hillside along the beach. Unit-02 was partially buried into the earth by the impact and rendered immobile.

"Jesus Christ!" Shinji growled as he fired at the angels from behind the building. The angels fired into the building but Shinji took off for the abandoned city. "Come and get me, motherfuckers!" The angels fired energy blasts as he entered the abandoned city. Out on the coast the angels had room to outmaneuver him. In the city he stood a fighting chance to at least match the angels. To lessen the burden on his unit he detached his umbilical cable and switched to the five minute battery.

Taking cover behind one building he peaked around the corner and fired a burst at the angels, drawing them towards him. They responded by charging and slashing into the building he was behind. "Whoa!" He shouted as he rolled away. He rolled to his knees and fired a burst from the hip into the nearest angel, knocking it down temporarily before rolling to the side again before the second's energy blast could hit. This time he popped up over this building and fired into the second as the first rose back up and blasted the building, knocking Unit-01 into a third.

The angels closed in as Shinji stood up. The green one slashed at him but he ducked under it, barely, as the attack chopped off part of the unit's horn, and planted a powerful kick to its mid-section throwing it into another building. The orange one came at him from the flank but Shinji pivoted on his foot and batted it across the chest with the empty rifle. When the orange one fell to the ground Shinji dove out of the way of a barrage of energy bolts from its partner.

"Shinji get out of there!" Misato snapped at him. "You'll get killed!"

"_Not yet, Misato!"_ Shinji replied.

"You can't beat them on your own!"

"_I'm not trying to!"_ He shouted as he elbow struck one angel and side-kicked the other

"Then what are you-?" That's when she noticed his movements. He wasn't really trying to fight the angels. He was drawing them away from Unit-02.

"Major!" Makoto spoke up. "The UN East Asia Command is overriding jurisdiction!"

"What?"

"They say they're going to deploy an N2 missile."

"Shinji!" Misato called out to him.

"I heard," Shinji replied as he ducked behind a warehouse. "Just give me two more minutes." He had about 2:30 left on his batteries.

"_Make it quick, cowboy!"_ At that moment the angels were upon him again. Shinji rose up and drew out a pair of progressive bladed kukris from their shoulder housings.

"HOOYAH!" He roared like a Spartan hoplite drawing on every bit of adrenaline fueled speed and reflex he had to match the angel's attacks. He blocked, dodged, deflected and parried their attacks as he drew them further away.

"Oh my God," Misato muttered as she watched the battle on the screens. Unit-01's motions seemed almost blurred in a flurry of movement. "How…how can he be so fast?"

Shinji was able to knock the green one into a building and impale the core of the orange one with a kukri. As the green one jumped away Shinji kicked the corpse of its partner to the side. "One down!" Shinji called out. He then took off after the second one. _'Maybe they won't need that N2 after all.'_ Shinji thought as he closed in. He slammed his shoulder into it, knocking it off balance. He then drove his elbow into its side, knocked it down and was preparing to finish it off when he spotted movement on his scope behind him. He barely managed to dodge a volley of energy bolts which destroyed both of his weapons. He kept rolling along the ground as the bolts kept after him until he got behind a stadium. "What the fuck!" He cried out as he looked over the stadium. The orange angel had somehow gotten back up and its core was intact. "Didn't I kill you already?"

He was then blindsided by another volley from the green angel. He took some hits to the shoulder but was able to avoid the worst of it. _"Shinji!"_ Misato cried out. _"The UN just fired the N2 missile! You've got thirty seconds! Clear out!"_ He looked at his clock and saw he had only forty seconds of battery power left.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore as the angels launched at him again. This time he picked up a gasoline tanker truck and hurled it at them. It exploded into flames on impact and distracted them enough for him to get in close. He tackled both to the ground and then pulled a skyscraper down on top of them. "I'm out!" Shinji shouted as he took off.

He vaulted over one building and onto another and used it as a platform to jump out of the immediate blast area. But while he was in midair a torrential volley of energy bolts followed after him. One bolt hit the left shoulder, another hit the ass and another hit the left leg. To make things worse for him the N2 missile hit the angels and detonated. When the resulting shockwave hit it caused the unit to tumble through the air like a rag doll.

"NO!" Misato screamed as the unit began to tumble through the air in a flat spin. "SHINJI!"

"Shinji!" Rei cried out in shock as well.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_ Shinji called out as his body was racked by the G-forces.

He slammed his fist onto the emergency eject button. Immediately, explosives shot the upper spine panel away and the entry plug rocketed up and away from the plummeting EVA. Five seconds later, as the emergency rockets fired on the plug, the EVA crashed into a rock quarry and tumbled into the water filled pit. A few seconds after the emergency rockets flared the descent parachute deployed. But the plug was too close to the earth so when the chute finally opened it barely slowed the plug before it imbedded itself halfway into the beach sand.

"Shinji!" Misato cried out. "What's his status?

"Unknown!" Maya called out. "We're not receiving any data from the entry plug. I think the transmitter was damaged on impact."

"Scramble the rescue helicopters immediately!" Misato ordered. "Wait! I'll go too. Send another chopper to pick up Asuka!"

"Yes, ma'am," Makoto complied.

'_Shinji,'_ Misato pleaded. _'Please be alright.'_ Unbeknownst to her, Rei was thinking the same thing as she followed after the Major.

From the hillside, Asuka was glaring at the site after she let her eyes become adjusted after the bright flash of the N2 attack. "Das arschloch," she growled in anger. "I'll make sure he pays for this."

When the CH-53E Super Stallion touched down on the beachside Misato couldn't help but shiver at the site of Unit-01's plug being buried into the sand the way it was. She and Rei rushed forward with the Medics. When they arrived at the plug Rei opened the hatch for Misato who clambered inside. Inside, Shinji was unconscious with blood trickling down from a gash on his forehead. "Shinji!"

XXXXX

_Kiev, Ukraine_

In the bedroom of a small penthouse in downtown Kiev a hard-faced man wearing an eye patch over his left eye was packing a suitcase. While he dressed and lived like your ordinary businessman, modest upscale living arrangements, dark blue suit and collared shirt, he was anything but. This was evidenced by the lockbox he packed into the luggage along with his toiletries. The contents were simple but important and potentially deadly: an FN Five-seveN with four 20 round magazines.

After he was done packing he made a few phone calls. One was to his 'employer'. "I will be ready to leave in a few days," he said into his satellite phone. "I have a few things to wrap up here and, unless you have urgent need of me, I will take my time in getting to Tokyo-3…No more than a week and a half at most…I have a few, shall we say, comrades to meet with…A few of them fought alongside me during the war. All share the same views. In fact, if need be, they could be of use to you…No. They will answer only to me. It's not a matter of trust, but rather professionalism…Da, thank you…_Dasvidaniya_, Commander."


	16. Flashback: Breaking Point

"_Live free or die: Death is not the worst of evils." – General John Stark_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 2: BREAKING POINT

August 15, 2016 04:32 EDT

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

They had to move shortly after midnight. The Russians were stepping up patrols, searching for straggler National Guard squads, police and the occasional armed civilian. The group relocated to a warehouse near Palumbo Park which was a pile of rubble. They had to dodge Russian squads and avoid open areas for fear of snipers and helicopters.

Along the way they came across a wrecked Humvee that still had a working portable radio. Shinji even found a CZ-75 nine millimeter pistol along with three spare magazines, a several boxes of hollow points and a tanker-style shoulder holster in an over turned sedan. Occasionally, an explosion would rock the city as the US military either launched an air or missile strike.

"At the very least that means we're still in the fight," Newman said as they set up in the ware house. Overhead they would hear the occasional roar of jet engines as Russian and American aircraft battled for control of the air. But, partially due to the surprise factor, it was the Russians who had the upper hand.

"Yeah, but how long until we can counter-attack?" Fesperman asked.

"I imagine that the first targets the Russians hit were the airfields and major bases in the eastern US," Newman replied. "That includes Norfolk, Lejune, Andrews, Fort Dix and Drum and more than likely the Pentagon and CIA headquarters. They hit us with a massive, textbook Blitzkrieg. Most likely, units from the mid-west and elsewhere will have to be moved up first for a major counter attack. That alone will take at least a week."

"And in the meantime," Jenkins chimed in. "We're stuck in the middle. Between a rock and a hard place; a.k.a.: Jersey."

"Ba-zing," Kyle chuckled.

As Shinji, Kyle and Jenkins helped the others get settled in Sergeant Voyles got in touch with higher headquarters. _"Your orders are to lay low and await further orders,"_ HQ, codenamed 'Overlord', ordered. _"Keep those civies safe and hidden. Do not risk their lives unless necessary. Confirm, Iron 2-6?"_

"Iron 2-6, confirms, Overlord," Voyles replied. "Out." The group then gathered around an old card table. "Basically we're to keep doing what we've been doing for the past few hours," Voyles said. "We're only to engage the Russians in self-defense. Otherwise we stay low."

"What's the word from other cities?" Towley asked.

"Army Rangers have moved into D.C. to try and take it back. The Pentagon is in flames, the Capitol building has a huge new skylight and they're flying out as many civilians as they can but SAMs and AAA are raking the skies and killing anything that doesn't have a red star on it. Story's much the same in Baltimore, Richmond and New York. Tenth Mountain is mounting up to attempt to retake New York. The Canadian Air Force is also having issues with Russian aircraft violating their airspace. But for the most part they're staying up north."

"Damn," Shinji said. "How far spread is this invasion?"

"The Russians have landed as far south as Kitty Hawk and as far north as Hartford, Connecticut. Sub-launched missiles have hit bases as far south as Florida. They also have Boston the Massachusetts National Guard has them boxed in. In Virginia they've gone as far west as Richmond, but the SEALs are giving them hell in Norfolk and the Chesapeake Bay area. And here in Pennsylvania they're all the way to the Susquehanna River up to just outside Harrisburg then curving up to Allentown and back into New Jersey and New York. The Chair Force got their act together in time to keep them from crossing into York and taking the state capitol."

"How did they manage to get through unchallenged?" Kyle asked next.

"Damned if I know," Voyles replied. "However they did it doesn't matter. For now we just sit tight and stay alive."

"Any word on what's happening in the occupied areas?" A college aged girl asked. "I have family in Dover."

"Most civilians were not able to evacuate the coastal lying areas and areas just inland," Fesperman replied. "However there have been reports of resistance groups beginning to pop up and fight back. Command is calling them 'Wolverines'."

"Aren't those small rodents?" Jenkins asked.

"Actually they're about the size of German Shepherds," Kyle replied. "And they're tough, vicious and fearless. They've been known to take down full grown moose and even grizzly bears."

"But still, why 'wolverines'?"

"Haven't you seen the movie _Red Dawn_?"

"I hated that movie," Towley responded.

"It was about a fictional Russian invasion during the cold war," Shinji spoke up. "Long story short: a group of high school kids take up arms and fight back mujahedeen-style. They called themselves the 'Wolverines' after their school mascot."

"Oh," Jenkins said. "Well, I guess that kind of makes sense. Sounds cool, too…the 'Wolverines'."

"Alright," Voyles chuckled. "Calm down there, high speed."

Shinji and Kyle helped some of the others set up a safe area in the back of the warehouse in case of trouble. A few explosions ripped through the city as air strikes targeted the Russians. Occasionally they'd freeze as a chopper overflew their position. Shortly before dawn Jenkins and Towley left and brought back clothes and other essentials from a nearby thrift store. Some of the people, excluding Kyle and Shinji, wore bright colors.

They changed out of those for duller colored and even camouflage clothes so as to avoid being easy to see. Shinji chose to replace his blue windbreaker with a grey hoody sweater under an OD green combat jacket. He also donned a pair of desert camouflage pants and kept on his Rocky Aztec hunting boots. Kyle donned an evergreen fleece jacket and black watch cap to go with his black cargo pants. Both also donned a pair of black, leather, fingerless biker gloves. Shinji also managed to find a new black Camelbak hydration system.

The food Shinji and Jenkins were able to bring back wasn't much, mostly spam, Vienna sausages, potato chips and the like. Looters picked the shelves and refrigerators clean. So the group set up a system where three people would go out with backpacks to scrounge for any food and fresh water. Two would search buildings and even cars while the third kept an eye out for Russians. There were a few close calls that day but so far so good.

That would change…

XXXXX

August 15, 2016 18:42 EST

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Despite being mid-August it was getting colder with every passing day. Second Impact had thrown off the seasons everywhere on the planet. In most of the US it was autumn-like weather for little more than half of the year and in August the temperature would start to drop. Shinji had woken up from his nap still slightly cold despite the surplus wool blanket draped over him.

Shinji, Kyle and Fesperman were out scrounging for more food. Shinji had found a burst water pipe in the kitchen of a diner that looked like it had been used as a set for a John Woo movie. He filled up the water bottles and canteens in his pack as Kyle tossed some soup cans into his. After he was done with the water bottles he found some bottled drinks, orange soda and the like in a fridge. He then went about filling his own camelback. He had no sooner finished when he heard Fesperman shouting outside followed by gunfire.

The two rushed to the front of the store as Fesperman fired on a Russian squad that had set up at the intersection down the road. As if things weren't bad enough it had started to rain. "They got us pinned!" Fesperman shouted as he reloaded. Shinji took up a firing position as Kyle checked the back of the diner.

"There's at least a squad out there!" Shinji said. He fired on some troopers as they tried to set up in a corner bistro. "We got to get out of here before they bring in either a chopper or BTR!" Shinji ducked down as Fesperman resumed firing.

"There's an alley across the way," Kyle called out. "I think we can rush it!"

"Alright," Fesperman said. "I'll put down cover fire, you two make for the alley! On three!" Shinji and Kyle stacked up in the back. "One!" Shinji reloaded his AK. "Two!" Kyle got behind Shinji. "THREE!" And with that the two bolted out into the street running as fast as they could. Bullets impacted the pavement around their feet as the Russians tried to gun them down. Shinji heard Kyle say something but couldn't make it out.

When Shinji got to the alley he turned to see that Kyle was not behind him. He was writhing in pain in the middle of the street, blood pouring from a bullet wound in his flank.

"KYLE!" Shinji shouted as he ran back to him.

"No!" Fesperman shouted as he broke cover to get to the alley.

"Shinji! Don't!" Kyle screamed. Shinji was cut off by a ripple of gunfire that etched its way right in front of him, forcing him to duck behind a car for cover. Fesperman dove into a crater not far from Kyle and reloaded his M4.

Shinji popped over the car and fired, trying to put down cover for Fesperman to get to Kyle. It was not enough. The Russians had good cover and were intentionally not shooting at Kyle to use him as bait for Shinji and Fesperman. "Shinji!" Kyle screamed at him. "Get out of here!" At that moment a BTR showed up. It didn't fire but it did unload more soldiers.

"Shit!" Shinji swore as he ducked, tracers whizzed past his head as the new arrivals got a bead on him. As more dust from bullets kicked up around him the street lamp above Shinji exploded and rained glass down on top of him.

He looked up through a small break in the clouds and saw a ring of fire expanding high in the sky above. More street lights exploded followed by tremors in the ground. Shinji looked around and saw dark objects falling from the skies and crashing into the city. He looked over his shoulder and saw a helicopter gunship crash right on top of the Russians killing most of them and taking out the BTR.

He heard a loud crash and looked to see a burning Mig careening down the street at Kyle. Fesperman made a mad dash for Kyle and dragged him over to the alley bare seconds before the Mig came to a rest where he and Kyle had been.

"We have to get off the street!" Fesperman said as Shinji hooked an arm underneath Kyle's. "Let's go!" The trio raced down the alley as more explosions from crashing aircraft shook the ground like an earthquake. Rubble rained down on their heads as a Hind helicopter crashed into the alley directly behind them.

"FUCK!" Shinji swore as they felt the radiant heat of the explosion on their backs. "We're gonna get killed!"

"Just keep moving!" They reached the end of the alley and looked around for a place to hide. Aircraft kept falling out of the sky like Biblical fire and brimstone.

"There!" Shinji pointed to a jewelry store across another street.

"Move!" They darted across dodging more debris and slammed through the broken front doors. They were inside only a few seconds when a transport helicopter crashed into the street behind them. Its explosion showered them with little pellets of glass.

They cleared glass out of an area and set Kyle down on the floor and Fesperman began to render buddy aid with his first aid kit. "Kyle, no," Shinji said as he applied pressure to the wound. "Don't die."

"Easy, bro," Kyle chuckled.

"Damn it," Fesperman cursed. "He's bleeding badly."

"Can't you do anything?" Shinji started crying. The private looked up into his eyes. He didn't reply, but didn't need to. "No. No," tears began flowing down Shinji's face.

"Don't worry, bro," Kyle said placing a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You can take care of yourself."  
>"No!" Shinji snapped. "I can't-! You can't die on me!"<p>

"Shinji, ugh," Kyle coughed as he gripped the fabric of Shinji's sleeve. "Don't be afraid. Don't, ugh, ugh, don't let your, erg, fear…don't let it…control you…" And with that, Kyle let out a deep breath and stopped all movement.

"Kyle? Kyle? No! Kyle! KYLE!"

XXXXX

August 15, 2016 19:03 EST

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Shinji sat in a corner as Fesperman stripped Kyle of his ammo and covered him with a blue tarp. Fesperman donated the ammo to Shinji before the teen secluded himself into a corner and began to cry. Kyle, his best friend, was dead. The one person who had helped him adjust to life here in America, was dead. The person who taught him so much, was dead. He was dead, and Shinji was still alive. It didn't seem fair. It wasn't fair.

Shinji's head snapped up as he heard voices whispering in Russian. He looked out and saw a trio of Russian soldiers across the street walking past, dazed and confused. Two were carrying a wounded fourth one. "Motherfuckers," Shinji growled.

"What was that?" Fesperman asked as he turned. His brain had only a second to register who was outside before Shinji was unloading a magazine into the soldiers. The lead trooper dropped instantly followed by the two who were helping the fourth walk. The wounded Russian fell to the side walk and tried to crawl for cover. Shinji had emptied the magazine and pulled out his pistol. "Shinji, stop!" Fesperman shouted as Shinji marched out into the rain and strolled over to the wounded Russian.

He kicked the soldier onto his back and pointed the pistol at his face. "Nyet! Nyet!" The soldier shouted for mercy. He found none as Shinji put a nine millimeter parabellum bullet into the Russian's forehead. The bullet tore through the frontal lobe, parted down the middle of the brain, deforming and partially fragmenting as it continued. When it hit the back of the skull it broke into five pieces and ripped a gaping hole in the back of the soldier's head the size of a baseball. The sidewalk beneath the trooper was splattered with blood and brain matter as the Russian's head snapped back.

"Jesus Christ!" Fesperman barked when he reached Shinji. "Was that really necessary?"

"Fuck you," Shinji snapped as he replaced the pistol in its holster, reloaded his AK and marched back to Kyle's corpse. He paused over the body and bent down and pulled the tarp back from the head. Fesperman was walking back in as Shinji removed something from around Kyle's neck before replacing the tarp.

"We need to get back to the safe house," Fesperman said picking up Kyle's pack. "Shinji?"

"'Safe'?" Shinji growled. "Define 'safe'! The Russians are shooting up anything and everyone that moves. They destroy our monuments and landmarks, virtually desecrating the ground they rest on. Who knows what they plan to do next? But what the fuck are we doing? Running around and hiding like fucking weasels just _hoping_ we don't get caught."

"Shinji," Fesperman said. "I know he was your friend but-" Shinji slugged Fesperman in the face.

"He was like my brother!" Shinji snapped at him.

"AH!" Fesperman groaned as he held the side of his face. _'Little bastard throws a mean right hook,' _Fesperman thought before he gave Shinji a moderate powered back hand to get some sense into him. "Shinji," he said calmly as he grabbed the teen by the collar. "We have to be smart about this. We can't just go around shooting at every Russian we see. We don't have the ammo for it. Nor the man power. We have to lay low and wait for-"

"Fuck that!" Shinji yelled in his face, pushing the guardsman away from him. "I'm sick of hiding. Those bastards came _here_ and started murdering entire city blocks! I say we make them reap what they've fucking sown." And with that Shinji marched past Fesperman. "Let's go."

He paused at the door and looked at the object in his hand. "For you, Kyle." He then draped the shark tooth necklace over his head and stepped back out into the rain.

The Shinji Ikari that had come to America from Japan was dead. He died with Kyle Norris, his best friend. The new Shinji Ikari had been reborn in his place. And he was not going to suffer any more bullshit.


	17. Teamwork is the Key

CHAPTER15: TEAMWORK IS THE KEY

When Shinji came to he found himself back in the infirmary. His head hurt like hell and his left shoulder and flank, too. "Ugh," he groaned as he sat up, holding his ribs.

"Be still," Rei's voice spoke up from his right side. She helped him sit upright with less pain.

"What's the damage?" He asked his battle buddy.

"You suffered a mild concussion, a cut on your right forehead above the eyebrow which required four stitches."

"Ouch," Shinji muttered as he gently felt around said stitches. "I hate stitches."

"You also suffered a pulled shoulder joint and a fractured left rib, probably from the impact of your plug on the beach," Rei explained. "Dr. Akagi says it's just a hairline fracture, nothing serious. But they want you to stay the night for observation. You'll be discharged in the morning."

"I hate hospitals more than I hate stitches," Shinji said. "How's the firebrand?"

"Pilot Soryu?" She asked. "She was not as injured as you are. Minor bruises. However, I think she might have been burned."

"Burned? How'd that happen?"  
>"Major Katsuragi mentioned something about her getting the 'third degree'."<p>

"Heh," Shinji chuckled. "Rei, that means she got a royal ass chewing. Somebody scolded her big time."

"I see."

After a few minutes of peaceful quiet the door opened to reveal one pissed off Asuka. "Aw, shit," Shinji groaned. "Here we go."

"This is all your fault!" Asuka screamed as she set foot inside the room, obviously not caring about the rule hospitals have in regards to letting patients rest peacefully. "You totally screwed up my debut battle!"

"_I _screwed up?" Shinji looked at her. "_I_ screwed up! What are you talking about? You're the one who charged in head first, like an idiot!"

"'Idiot'! How dare you call me that, you pathetic excuse for a combat pilot! You're just a jerk!"

"Have you looked in a mirror, lately, bitch?" Shinji snapped at her. "You're so full of yourself thinking only about grabbing personal glory that you've forgotten that we're fighting for the survival of the _entire_ human race! How dare you be so fucking-AGH!" He doubled over and shuddered in pain as he exerted himself too much and his rib began screaming at him.

"Shinji?" Rei asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm alright," he groaned. "I just got a little too animated."

"Serves you right, Third Child," Asuka inserted a snide remark. Shinji could almost _feel_ Rei's anger skyrocket. "Tried to be the stereotypical, adolescent, American cowboy and you got your just deserts for your heroics." Rei stood up at that. "Shame you didn't _die_." **SMACK!** Asuka was sent to the floor by a powerful slap from Rei. Asuka looked up at her attacker with both shock and anger in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say something like that to Shinji, Pilot Soryu," Rei growled.

"Kleine hünden!" Asuka growled shooting to her feet. Shinji was about to launch into action himself, fractured rib or not, to protect his friend. But before anything could happen a voice stopped the incident before it got ugly.

"Asuka!" Misato barked. All three teens looked over at the doorway and saw Misato standing there, fists clenched, glaring at the German pilot. "Outside," she growled through clenched teeth. "Now."

Asuka lowered her fists and pushed past Rei, throwing her shoulder into the First Child as she did so. Rei took a step after her but was halted by the Major's hand. "Stay here, Rei," Misato said. "And keep an eye on Shinji for me, please?"

"Yes, Major," Rei nodded as the door closed and Shinji sat back in the bed, rubbing his sore rib.

When Asuka turned around she received a second though far less powerful slap from Misato. "How can you even say something like that, Asuka?" Misato snapped at her. "Especially to Shinji?"

"What are you talking about, Misato?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I heard the whole thing!" Misato stared into her eyes. "Do you even realize that Shinji saved your life today?"

"And I'm supposed to be grateful to that pervert? That I'm supposed to owe him one?"

"You could try saying 'thanks'," Misato said crossing her arms. "That might be a good start. And don't ever let me catch you saying he should've died ever again. Shinji's nearly died at least once before!"

"Oh yeah!"Asuka snapped. "When!"

"I'm not going to go into detail about it," she said looking off to the side. "It's…too difficult. All you need to know is that Shinji has gone through hell since he got here. Hell, he's even gone through that and more _before_ he came to Tokyo-3. And he's suffered more than his fair share of injuries." She then grabbed Asuka by the collar of her plug suit. "And don't you ever say something like that again or a slap to the face will be the least of your worries." And with that she released Asuka and stepped inside Shinji's room.

Asuka said nothing. She just looked at the door for a moment in thought before quietly leaving the hospital. "Humph."

XXXXX

The next day Shinji was released from the hospital. Misato was busy at work and Rei was at school so he just walked himself home. As he neared the apartment he noticed the DHL moving truck driving off in the opposite direction. When the elevator reached his floor he felt a creepy foreboding feeling wash over him. _'Oh, no,'_ he thought to himself. _'Please God no…'_

Sure enough, the moment he set foot inside the apartment he knew Asuka was already there. He looked down the hall and saw the absurd amount of moving boxes lining the hallways. He also heard movement in the bathroom. _'Fuck.'_ At that moment Pen-Pen ran up to him and began squawking in panic.

"Wark! Wark! Wark!" He was also pointing towards the bathroom where the 'intruder' was currently at. "Wark! Waaark!" It was as if he were trying to say, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Defend the homestead! Repel boarders!"

"What?" He asked as he picked up Pen-Pen. "Is Asuka being mean to you?"

"Waaark," Pen-Pen warbled lowly.

"Don't let her get to you. Looks like she'll be living with us from now on," he patted the waterfowl on the head and set him on the floor. At that moment Asuka exited the bathroom.

"ACK!" She screamed covering herself up with a towel. "What are you doing! You pervert!"

"What?" Shinji snapped. "I just so happen to live here, you know. Besides, didn't your parents teach you not to leave the bathroom naked? Or is household nudity customary in Germany?"

"Don't be so rude!" Asuka snapped back. "Besides what are you doing here anyways? You don't live here anymore."

"Nobody told me shit about that," Shinji replied with a flat glare. "I think you're lying."

"Nope," she said marching into _his_ room. "Misato will be living with _me_! And not with some perverted sixteen year old boy! It's a much more realistic arrangement anyways considering my superior piloting skills." Shinji just rolled his eyes at her rant.

'_That's debatable,'_ Shinji said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Although, honestly I'd much rather be living with Kaji."

"Gross." Shinji said folding his arms. "Well, unless I see something in writing I ain't moving shit out of _my_ room."

"It won't be yours for long, cowboy!" Asuka said. "I'm only in here trying to decide how I'll redecorate it once I've gotten rid of all your crap." Over the past few months Shinji had expanded on his personal belongings. He already had a battle worn and soot stained US flag that he had brought with him from Philadelphia. He had also got himself a collection of books, magazines and even his own Alienware laptop adorned with various stickers.

But, the female stürmtruppe didn't care about any of that. She looked over at the American flag he had hanging on the wall. "Starting with this dirty flag." Shinji appeared in the doorway.

"Touch that flag and you die," he growled.

"Hi guys!" Misato said, cheerfully announcing her presence as she entered the apartment.

"Misato," Shinji said leaning against the doorway. "Please tell me Lady Bitchalot here is wrong about me moving out."

"Don't worry, Shinji," Misato smiled at him. "I'm not kicking you out of your lovely little suite."

"What was that, Misato!" Asuka shouted. "He's still going to be living here?"

"I told you that you were going to be moving in with me, Asuka," Misato clarified. "I didn't say you were taking Shinji's place as my roommate."

"This is going to be just grand," Shinji groaned shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Shinji," Misato giggled. "Rei's going to be moving into the single apartment on the next floor." She then pinched his cheek. "So you can go see her anytime you want."

"Misato!" Shinji smacked her hand away. "Will you stop doing that?"

"No way!" Asuka yelled. "A boy and a girl should never live under the same roof after the age of seven!"

'_Where the fuck did she come up with that statistic?'_ Shinji asked himself.

"Well get over it. Anyways," Misato said moving into the living room. "You two better get in here. We've got some training to do."

"I got a feeling I'm not going to like this," Shinji grumbled.

"Probably not," Misato agreed.

XXXXX

_Two days later…_

"Hey," Toji said looking to the side after he and Kensuke exited the elevator, "It's the class rep." The two of them were worried about Shinji since he hadn't been at school for the past few days.

"Two of the three stooges," Hikari said back.

"So," Toji said as they walked down the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"To see how Miss Soryu is doing," Hikari responded. "What about you?"

"We're here to check on Shinji," Kensuke replied. When all three stopped at the same door they were a little confused.

"WHY DID YOU STOP HERE?" They asked in perfect unison before ringing the doorbell. The sight that greeted them when the door open was enough to throw the trio into a mental flat spin.

"You…you've…betrayed us," Toji mumbled as a vein appeared on Hikari's forehead.

"Ugh," Kensuke groaned. "You're dressing alike, too! Uuugh…I can't believe this!"

"NEITHER CAN WE," Shinji and Asuka said in unison. "IT'S ALL MISATO'S FAULT. WE HAVE TO EAT, BREATHE AND SLEEP TOGETHER."

"You're living in SIN!" Hikari screamed. "That's awful!"

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" From off to the side, Misato was grinning happily and inwardly laughing at the sight. Rei just remained her quiet self. Though she was confused as to why the three visitors were so disturbed by the sight.

"Hi everybody!" Misato said cheerfully to the trio.

"Okay," Toji spoke up first. He pointed behind him as the other two pilots gave Misato the death glare. "Would you like to explain all of this to us?"

"Let's go inside," Misato said walking past the look-a-like pilots.

After a brief explanation Toji, Kensuke and Hikari got a good chuckle out of Shinji and Asuka's training regimen. "Gee, Shinji," Toji smiled. "You should've said that in the first place." Across the table Hikari was happily holding Pen-Pen in her lap. "That's classic!"

"Fuck...you." Shinji said as he continued to focus on the drill at hand.

"So," Hikari spoke up as she held Pen-Pen in her lap. "How are the coordination drills coming along, Miss Misato?"

"Not so well," Misato replied. At that moment Asuka jacked up the pattern and missed a spot resulting in a loud 'err'. "As you can see."

"_Scheist!_" She swore in German. "There's no way I can lower myself to the level this…animated turnip lives at!" Asuka reeled on Shinji. "This whole idea is impossible!"

"So?" Misato smiled. "You're just going to give up?"

"Well. You don't have anyone else, do you?"

'_In her own little world,'_ Shinji rolled his eyes at that. Two days of constantly being in Asuka's presence was starting to wear down on Shinji. _'I'm not sure how much more of this bitch I can take before I go postal.'_ And he had a good idea who his first victim would be. Here's a hint: she had red hair.

"Rei?" Misato asked with her eyes closed. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Understood, Major," the albino girl got up and took Asuka's place on the mats without further instruction.

Rei and Shinji went to the starting position and from the start worked in perfect teamwork, hitting their respective points on the mats like clockwork synchronicity. "Looks like I should rewrite the battle plan to pair Shinji and Rei," Misato said only to get Asuka's blood boiling.

"What?" The red head looked over as if her dog had just died. "No. NO! I can't stand this!" And with that she stormed out of the apartment. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Asuka!" Hikari shouted after her.

"So even the devil can cry," Toji muttered under his breath.

"Shinji! GO!" The pig tailed girl shouted.

"You say something?" Shinji removed his headphones.

"Go apologize!"

"For what?" Shinji grunted in response.

"You made her cry you jerk! Go find her and tell her you're sorry!"

"Yeah," Shinji chuckled dryly. "_Fuck_ that. I didn't do shit. She's the one who's taking it personally." He then stood up. "I say let her sulk for a few minutes. She expects everyone to just worship the ground she walks on. Well, I'm not her goddamn bitch. However," he walked towards the kitchen. "I _am_ a little thirsty and I think this is a good time to take five. God knows I need it." Misato just sighed. Obviously, their teamwork skills were still something to be desired. The question was: how to fix it?

Later that evening Shinji was relaxing on the porch listening to _R.O.C.K. in the USA_ on his I-Pod when Asuka returned. He was also fiddling with the shark tooth necklace around his neck. "So," he said pausing the song. "Have you calmed down and grown up, yet?"

"Shut up, Third Child," Asuka snapped.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He groaned. "We all have names, you know. It wouldn't kill you to use them."

"Don't talk to me!" She pulled out an orange soda and a rice ball. "I'll keep going. No matter what, I'll put Rei and Misato to shame!"

"Say what?" Shinji asked. "You know, you're taking this _way_ too personally. It's only going to make things harder. Not just on you but everyone else."

"You're being too simplistic, even for a male! I must avenge myself! My pride is at stake here!"

"Oh my God," Shinji groaned. "You're acting like a spoiled child, Asuka. You're sixteen fucking years old, for crying out loud."

"Don't you talk down to me!" Asuka snapped as she whirled around and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "And I'll prove to you who the best pilot is before this is all done."

"All right," Shinji snapped. "That's it!" He got right in her face. "I have had it with your fucking high and mighty, elitist bullshit!" He grabbed her by the collar.

"Take your hands-!"

"Shut up!" Shinji yelled. "You think you're so great and everyone else is vermin by comparison. And you think that when someone does better than you, even if it's by the slimmest of margins, you take it as a personal attack. What the fuck is your problem!"

"_My _problem!" Asuka shrieked as she shoved him away. "_You're my_ problem! You're nothing but a goddamn cowboy looking for an adrenaline fix! I don't know how you were selected as a pilot or how you managed to stay alive for so long!"

"Combination of luck and determination," Shinji replied. "And don't you even think you know shit about me. You don't."

"Oh, here we go!" Asuka shouted. "Here comes the 'you don't know where I've been or what I've seen' overly dramatic, emo crap. Well, here's a news flash, cowboy: I don't care. You were probably sheltered your whole life."

"I wish," Shinji growled. "You think I got this scar in a goddamn car accident?" He pointed to the scar that ran along his temple. "Like I said: you don't know me. I looked up your record. Your past residence was in Freiburg, adjacent to the Black Forest EVA facility. Well removed from all the fighting in _northern_ Germany. If anything _you're_ the one who's been sheltered. You try watching everything you knew and loved get blown to pieces, set on fire and taken away from you in a tidal wave of blood and violence."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"What about you?" Shinji replied. "It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you. And here's a news flash for _you_: the world does not revolve around you, me or anyone else. But all of humanity is counting on _us_ to beat the angels. If _we_ fail the human race will cease to exist. This is not a fight about you, Rei, Misato, or me. It's not a fight over land or wealth or power. It's a fight for _survival_. And we're the only one's standing between the angels and the extinction of the human race." With that he turned to go back into the apartment. "If we fail there won't be _anyone_ around to praise or criticize you. If we don't pull our shit together, we're fucked." And with that Shinji turned and went back into the apartment, leaving Asuka outside by herself.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in a semi-secluded office in Central Dogma Kaji was working at a computer terminal. If anyone happened to stop by in this little used wing of headquarters they wouldn't think anything of it. To the casual observer he was just catching up on some work.

In reality, he was sifting through some low level documents trying to piece together a puzzle in regards to Commander Ikari's schedule. He had a great deal of meetings both video-teleconference, as well as meetings outside of Japan. He was currently somewhere in Europe, Kaji could tell. But, where he didn't know. He didn't check into the Munich Branch despite having flown into Berlin and then Freiburg to visit the facility there. He then went about reserving a room at a local hotel. But, if Kaji's source was right, he never physically checked in.

Instead, he headed for the Austrian border in a non-descript sedan. But, his passport wasn't registered as having crossed international borders after entering Germany. That meant he had another passport, probably fake. "What could the commander be doing that would involve him using an undisclosed passport?" Kaji asked himself as he snubbed out his current cigarette. "He probably doesn't want SEELE to know his every move. But, why? What is he up to that he has to keep secret from his SEELE masters?"

He knew he wouldn't get any answers from this batch of files. And he wasn't going to get them tonight. Besides, he couldn't work too hard at this without drawing attention. The spy game was dangerous. One wrong step and it would mean not only death for him and whoever may be helping him but also far worse consequences. "I can't be in two places at once, either," Kaji said looking at the print-out of Marduk Institute member corporations that he had found. "I hate to do it, but I may have to tap Ronin to pick up some of the slack." He sighed heavily and turned off the computer. He then left headquarters.


	18. D  Day

CHAPTER 16: D-DAY

It took a lot of work, and some patience on the part of both the pilots, but Shinji and Asuka managed to get the training routine down just in time. It was the last day before the battle and Misato was only a couple hours away from calling in Rei to replace Asuka.

The night before the battle Shinji was lying in the living room, listening to his I-pod and reading a special issue of _Guns and Ammo_, "The Guns of the Wolverines", as Asuka exited the bath. "Where's Misato?" She asked.

"At NERV," Shinji explained not even lifting his head from the pillow. "She's pulling an all-nighter to finish up final details before the main event."

"So," Asuka chirped. "That means we're all alone tonight, huh?"

"What're you talking about?" Shinji asked. He then pointed with his magazine over at the apartment's sole non-human resident. "We've got Pen-Pen here."

"Wark!" Said bird chirped happily from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Besides, I hardly see the big importance of us being alone for tonight."

"You're no fun at all," Asuka said as she grabbed her futon and retreated to her room. She then closed the door.

"Is that the impenetrable Wall of Jericho?" Shinji asked with a sly grin on his face. "And if I were to step beyond it I would face certain doom?"

"Shut up and go to bed, Shinji!" Asuka snapped as she turned off the lights. "Why do the Japanese sleep on the floor?" She whined out loud. "This is so stupid."

In the middle of the night Shinji woke up and had no idea why he had. He then had a fit of a time going back to sleep so he got up and stood over by the window and looked out at the city. _'There's more to this city, to NERV than meets the eye. I can feel it,'_ Shinji said. _'NERV, more specifically my father, is hiding something. But what is it?'_ He heard Asuka's door open but he ignored it and continued looking out at the city. _'What's his end game post-angels? What'll become of the EVAs? They're practically weapons of mass destruction. And how were they built, let alone conceived? And then there are the missing levels of NERV HQ. What's the deal with that?'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. They weren't going to help him sleep any._ 'Regardless of whatever secrets may be hidden I've still got a job to do.'_ He heard a toilet flush but kept ignoring her midnight activity._ 'First things first; for now, I need to focus on beating that…'_ WHACK! "OW!" Shinji screamed as something hit the back of his head. He turned around to find Asuka's surprised face looking at him. She was holding a flashlight in her hands. Thankfully it was a plastic one and not a Maglite. "What the _fuck_, Asuka!"

"I…I saw someone standing…over here…" She blinked. "I…I didn't know it was you…"

"Jesus," Shinji rubbed the back of his head. "Ah! I really need to start being paranoid around you, Asuka. Not every guy in the world is a prowler or sexual predator, you know."

"Well, sorry!" Asuka snapped before going back in her room. "Big baby." After that little excitement, Shinji had no trouble going back to sleep.

"God damn. That hurt."

Meanwhile, at NERV HQ Misato was just finishing the final logistical organization for the upcoming battle. Rocket launchers had to be positioned. Missile platforms loaded. The commanders of the necessary combat units had to receive their final briefs. And then there was the dreaded paperwork. Misato _hated_ paperwork.

Despite all the technological advances and attempts by organizations and militaries worldwide to go 'paperless' there still seemed to be an unending supply of paperwork. "Whoever enjoys being a damn desk jockey needs to have themselves committed," Misato said as she finished the final stack of papers on her desk. "Ugh," she groaned as she looked at her watch. "I need some coffee."

She had also caught a brief news report on post-war America. The power grid was back up and running to pre-invasion condition. The last of the 'foreign detainees' had been returned to Russia despite some vocal opposition from some members of the American government.

There was even a snippet on some of the Wolverine resistance fighters. Most were scattered, disorganized lone wolves or independent cells. But some, primarily in eastern Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Delaware, were organized guerilla groups. Some even worked as scouts for American military forces. Many fought from behind the lines in occupied zones, keeping the Russians on their toes. The Wolverines were even crucial in the key battles for Washington, D.C. and Philadelphia. Misato remembered that Shinji claimed to be a Wolverine and wondered what it was like for him. She also began to wonder if he had any lingering 'silent wounds' from said fighting.

She could tell he had seen some fighting. Not just from his scars, but from the look in his eyes. She had met some combat veterans from so called 'brush-fire wars' from back in the late 90's and post-Second Impact. While only a handful had the stereotypical 'thousand yard stare' they all had a look in their eye. Misato didn't know what it was, but she saw it in Shinji's eyes. She also saw it in the way he stood around, how he moved and how he was almost constantly scanning his surroundings.

He was surprisingly quiet about it though. _'Then again, I hardly talk about Antarctica,'_ Misato said to herself. _'Neither are exactly the fondest of memories. But…'_ She thought to herself about the prospect of Shinji being a romanticized resistance fighter. "Shinji the Wolverine," she chuckled, "Has kind of a nice ring to it." And with that she stretched, grabbed her coffee and headed back to her office to tackle the paperwork Kraken.

XXXXX

The next day the two pilots arrived at the cages to find Rei already in her plug suit. "What're you doing here, Wondergirl?" Asuka asked.

"I am here on standby," Rei replied. "For emergency." Shinji noticed that Unit-00 had been fully repaired and was now painted in a royal blue and dull gray color scheme. It also had the armor and the shoulder pylons the other EVAs had.

"Hopefully you won't have to fight, Rei," Shinji said as they passed. "Asuka and I should be able to put it down this time." He rubbed his flank. The rib was healing up but it was still a little sore.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked him.

"It's nothing big," Shinji replied as he made for his EVA. "Could be worse. My head hurts more than my rib."

"Oh, shut up!" Asuka snapped at him as she marched towards her EVA.

"Good luck," Rei said to Shinji as he and Asuka made their way down the catwalk.

"See ya, Rei," Shinji waved back.

"I thought you said not to say goodbye," Rei said as he climbed into his plug.

"I didn't," Shinji replied with a slight smile and chuckle. And with that his plug closed up.

"What the heck is with those two?" Asuka asked herself quietly from her plug. She then noticed as Rei stood by and watched as Unit-01's plug was inserted into the EVA. "Whatever." She pushed the thought out of her mind and closed her plug.

"Target has broken through the final defense line at Gora," Makoto announced. "Now entering Ground Zero."

"Alright, you two," Misato said to the two pilots. "This is your second shot at this angel. Kick its ass this time."

"_Gladly,"_ both pilots replied.

"As soon as the mission clock starts spread you AT fields," Misato instructed them. "Just follow the battle plan and remember your fall back points and weapon caches. The music will help with your timing and rhythm and to block out any external distractions."

"_Roger."_

Over in his plug Shinji had his eyes closed and waited for the green light. He kept running the plan over in his head. _'Attack, withdraw, cover, move, shoot, divert and attack again.'_ That was the basic plan. It was noticed by Kaji that while the angel could separate into two halves it was still only able to target one EVA at a time. Because of that, if two EVAs attacked with proper coordination with one drawing the enemy's attention and the other closing in to attack they could overwhelm and defeat the angel.

Of course the trick was getting the timing down so that the angels couldn't change their focus to the attacking EVA before it could attack. That was what took Shinji and Asuka so long to get right. But now they had done it and they were ready. They both placed earphones in for the music to pipe through. Although Shinji thought it to be a little gay he couldn't argue with the idea of using the music to set the pace of the battle. Plus, he knew Misato and/or Kaji were weird enough to think up crazy shit like this. But, deep down, he was eager to kick the shit out of that angel.

"Bring it on, you motherfucker," Shinji said as he steeled his nerves.

"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato cried out and Shinji's eyes shot open. The catapults then shot the EVAs towards the surface as the music started playing in their ears. When they reached the surface the lifts didn't restrain them. Having learned from the battle with the Fifth Angel Misato decided to have the locks open if the EVAs were being launched in close proximity to the target.

The EVAs shot skyward and began their rehearsed attack beginning with separating the angel into its twin halves by the EVAs throwing two staves which connected in a high intensity energy barrier. The attack was meticulous but flexible and the pilots maintained constant communication with each other and whenever the angel threw them a curve they adapted accordingly. And it wasn't just them who were fighting the doppelganger angel. It was a combined arms battle.

Multiple Launch Rocket System vehicles from the UN, NERV attack VTOLs, howitzer's and Type 90 tanks from the JGSDF, fixed cannon and missile batteries and even US Navy and Marine Corps F35 Strike Fighters from a Carrier Battle Group in the Sea of Japan engaged in the battle. Like the second engagement with the fifth angel the conventional arms attacks weren't meant to hurt the angel but to overwhelm it with hostile targets so that it couldn't focus on one specific threat.

This is what allowed Shinji and Asuka to close in for the coup de grace. They charged in close, stunned their targets with powerful uppercuts then knocked them into each other with back kicks. The two halves sloppily reformed into a non-cohesive mass. That gave the EVAs their chance. They launched into the air and came down on the angel's separate cores with in powerful twin sidekicks that forced the angel and them into the adjacent hillside. The cores then reacted and detonated into the telltale mushroom cloud.

When the dust settled Misato looked up with a bemused look on her face. "Huh?"

"Both EVAs are okay," Maya said. But they were tangled in a sorry heap at the bottom of the crater. They were battered and their paint was marred but they were otherwise intact.

"Ah, geez!" Misato groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Pathetic," Ritsuko added. _'You would think that after mastering their attack plan they wouldn't have forgotten about the landing and recovery.'_

As Shinji exited his plug the emergency radio-phone beeped. "What's this?" He asked as he rubbed his sore flank. His rib must've gotten injured again during the fight, but not as bad as it had been. He picked up the phone and recoiled at the shriek that came through it.

"_You jerk!"_ Asuka screamed over the line causing him to recoil. _"What're you doing on my Unit-02!"_

"What! Me!" Shinji asked. "_You_ fell on top of Unit-01! Dumbass."

"'_Dumbass'? You're the one who screwed up the timing, dumbkopf! Why are you always so slow? What the hell were you doing up so late last night!"_ As Asuka continued to rant Shinji decided he wasn't doing this bullshit today and just hung up.

"Bitch," he grumbled to himself as he sat down. _'I wonder if I should ask Rei over for dinner or should I just…'_ The phone started ringing again. "Fuck!" He groaned, glaring up at the sky. He let it ring four more times before he answered it with an angry "What!"

"_You bastard!"_ Asuka's shriek washed over the command center._ "Did you hang up on me!"_

"_I don't know, did it sound like this?"_ Click. He hung up again. As this happened, everyone, save for Misato, Ritsuko and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, were laughing their asses off at the verbal exchange.

"Those damn kids are embarrassing us…_again_," the Vice-Commander said rubbing his aching forehead.

XXXXX

When the EVAs and pilots were recovered the medics tended to Shinji's rib. Thankfully the fracture hadn't been worsened. As they were examining him in the chopper, with his plugsuit half off Asuka kept trying to hide the fact that she was sneaking glances at him. But of course, it didn't fool Shinji.

"What do you want, Asuka?" He asked.

"What makes you think I'm even looking at you?" She asked.

"I never said you were," he chuckled. Asuka growled. "Jeez, don't be so defensive every time someone asks you a question."

"If you must know I was wondering why you had so many scars."

He sighed. "I got caught up in an epic shit storm. These scars, and this tattoo, are testament to that…and…to friends who live on only in my memories. But, I don't think you want me to go into any kind of graphic detail."

"No thanks," Asuka said folding her arms. "I don't care much for emo monologues, thank you." Shinji just looked over at the medic and made a jerking off motion with his hand.

Back at NERV, Ritsuko took scans of Shinji to double check his injuries. As she was examining the x-rays Shinji asked for the score. "Well, your fracture hasn't worsened," she replied. "The battle probably just strained it a little. It should fully heal up with a week, two at the most."

"Sounds good to me," Shinji said. "Hopefully nothing will happen to lengthen that time. Having a fractured rib, even a hairline one, isn't fun."

"From looking at your x-rays I'd say that this isn't your first rodeo with injured ribs." Sure enough, a couple of his other ribs showed obvious signs of having been broken before.

"Like I told Asuka earlier," Shinji explained. "I've had a pretty rough childhood."

"Sounds like a sensitive subject," Ritsuko said putting the slides into a folder. "But, I can understand. Although, earlier in the week, when I took an MRI of your head," she went on causing Shinji to tense, "I couldn't help but notice some abnormal brain activity."

"Really? What kind?" Shinji asked.

"Not sure. It was all in a usually inactive part of the brain. You don't happen to have pretty vivid dreams, do you?"

"Since I can remember," Shinji replied with a casual shrug. "Pretty random, too; like, ninja's rappelling down a skyscraper only to enter through the front door…Why? I have no idea. They could've just used the sidewalk. Let's see, what else? Russian soldiers sneaking into the kitchen pantry to steal my Oreo's…Gremlins replacing Misato's shampoo with hair removal cream…Pen-Pen busting into an epic break dance at a concert; that was actually pretty cool by the way. Green rubber duckies flying into the Death Star Trench blasting away at Tie Fighters..." Ritsuko shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Nothing really new for me. Then again, I _do_ like cheese."

"Well, I guess that's a good sign." She signed a few papers. "Okay, just need to take your blood pressure, now."

"Just so you know," Shinji said holding out his arm for Ritsuko to strap the sleeve on, "I kind of hate hospitals."

"Why?" She asked as she strapped the sleeve on.

"Think about it," he said as the sleeve pumped up. "Since when does anyone go to the hospital for something _joyful_? Even simple check-ups and such aren't always looked forward to. About the only thing _I_ can think of is a baby being born." At that moment the machine beeped.

"Hmm," Ritsuko said checking the readings. "You make a valid point, Shinji. Well, your pressure is only marginally higher. But, since you just got out of a battle it's not surprising. You're all done here."

"Good." And with that he got up and left.

'_He seemed evasive when I asked about his dreams,' _Ritsuko said to herself. _'I wonder…could it be because of the war? Or…is it something else?'_ She shrugged and forgot about it. _'It doesn't affect his piloting any so, nothing to worry about.'_


	19. Pressure Down Below

**A/N: I have to send thanks out to Joke4Joker for the help with the German bits. I can grasp some of the German Asuka says in the series but for the tidbits unique to my story I'm kind of at a loss. Danke schön, Joke4Joker.**

CHAPTER 17: PRESSURE DOWN BELOW

Late one evening, Gendo Ikari found himself waiting inside a small hanger at the Tokyo-3 airstrip. A chartered Gulfstream had just arrived by Beijing, having picked up a passenger who had traveled there by rail from Russia. The doorway opened and said passenger strode down.

"Greetings, Comrade Captain," Ikari said but did not extend his hand.

"Greetings, Commander," the passenger replied. "It's a pleasure to meet my most recent employer face to face."

"The pleasure is mine, Sergei Tokarev," the commander of NERV replied with no emotion in his voice. "I understand you're still recovering?" Ikari asked noting the eye patch the Captain wore over his left eye.

"Da, the migraines have subsided," he nodded. "But, more importantly, my mind is not affected. Therefore, I am still of use to you."

"About that," Ikari said motioning to his waiting car. He continued after the car exited the hanger. "I need you to conduct an investigation into one of my personnel. He has an…interesting aura about him. He's proven his reliability in similar matters to yours."

"But you have suspicions?"

"Yes."

"Then I will see what I can do. I assume you want this under the radar, da?"

"Da."

XXXXX

Asuka was pissed. What else was new?

Their class was going off for Okinawa without them because they were on permanent stand-by. As Asuka continued to argue with Misato about the trip Shinji was doing pushups on the porch. "Seventy-six…seventy-seven…seventy-eight…seventy-nine…"

"Shinji!" Asuka yelled at him.

"Eighty-one…eighty-two…"

"Shinji, stop doing those damn pushups and get over here!" Asuka snapped. "Talk some sense into this woman."

"Eighty-five…" Shinji continued to ignore her. "Eighty-six…"  
>"Hey! Dumbkopf! I'm talking to you!"<p>

"And I'm…eighty-eight…ignoring you…eighty-nine…ninety." And with that he was finished. "Come on, Asuka," he said walking back in. "Don't tell me you didn't expect this."

"You mean you've already given up?"

"I didn't give up shit," Shinji said as he headed for the bathroom. "I had only figured we'd have to stay here in case an angel attacks." He then closed the door and started to disrobe. "Doesn't take someone with a genius-level IQ to figure that out."

"Well, why are we always on defense?" Asuka asked. "A good commander knows that a good offense is better than defense. Why don't we attack them instead?"

"Excellent proposal, Field Marshall Rommel!" Shinji shouted through the door. "Just one question: where the fuck do we attack? And furthermore, just how effective can we attack with a weapon system that only operates for five minutes without external power? The EVAs were built as _defensive_ weapons, Asuka."

"He's right, you know," Misato nodded. "Besides, Asuka, think of this as an opportunity to get ahead on your studies. Or," she held up a disk. "Did you think I didn't see your report card?"

"I guess she didn't know her grades would automatically get forwarded to your terminal at NERV," Shinji said from the bathroom. A second later, the toilet flushed.

"Ha!" Asuka laughed. "This is just stupid. Besides the old fashioned numeric grading scale the school uses is obsolete and dumb."

"When in Rome, Asuka," Misato countered. "The least you could do is to try to adjust to it. Shinji has been keeping up with his studies but you've slipped behind and I am very disappointed in you. So, you're staying here and you are going to get caught up on your work. Understood?"

"Geeeez!" Asuka squealed as Shinji started the shower. "This sucks!"

XXXXX

The next day Misato had to fly out on a Top Secret mission. While she was gone the three pilots decided to make use of the day for recreation. Since she was so hyped up about going scuba diving in Okinawa Asuka decided she was going to do it in the NERV pool instead. She just had to get some equipment first.

Shinji also decided to go diving. He had learned to scuba dive when he was twelve and so he rented some gear and decided to polish up. "I'm impressed, Shinji," Asuka said as he packed his gear in the apartment. "I never figured you'd be one for diving."

"I like the water just as much as anybody," Shinji replied. "Funny thing is I used to be _afraid _of the water. But, you're not the only one who's bummed about missing out on the Okinawa trip. I would kill for a chance to explore the submerged war wreckage off its coast."

"Well why didn't you say something to Misato?"

"It would've been pointless," he said. "We've already gone over this, Asuka."

But, unlike Asuka who was going to dive in the pool Shinji decided to dive in the lake that was out in the Geo-Front. He donned his plugsuit, since it made for a good wetsuit, and his gear and went for it. He brought his water-proof digital photo/video-combination camera to fully document his dive. When he was done he had spent nearly a full thirty minutes below the water.

He dried off, hung up his gear and changed back into his regular clothes. He then joined Rei who was casually swimming laps in the pool. He sat down at the table along the pool and set up his laptop. "What have you got there, Shinji?" He heard Asuka as she entered the pool area. He switched the laptop over from the secondary program he had running. He also placed his camera in his bag.

"Just going over some Pre-Second Impact History," he said as he read about George Rogers Clark.

"You're such an obedient student, Mr. Big Shot," Asuka teased.

"Hey, I like reading about history, okay?" She then stepped up to him and he looked up. "What the…?"

"Well," Asuka said. "If I can't go diving in Okinawa, I'll just have to do it here." She was wearing a very revealing red and white striped two piece and the top was secured on the front by a large zipper.

"Help yourself," Shinji replied. "I just finished up diving in the lake. Not much down there, just a couple rusted out cars, but it was better than a marble white pool."

"Whatever, I'd much rather dive some coral reefs than a pool _or_ lake," she then bent over to look at his computer. "The Battle of Vincennes?"

"Like I said," Shinji explained. "I like reading history. Were you expecting hentai to be on there instead?"

"Perverse idiot," Asuka grumbled. "I don't even understand why I have to go to school. I mean I already graduated college last year."  
>"You went to college?" Shinji asked. "I'm impressed. What's your degree?"<p>

"Physics. I just love it. It's so simple. For example take Thermal Expansion: most things expand as they get hotter…"

"And they shrink when they get cold," Shinji nodded. "Yeah I know it too."

"Is that so? Well then," she turned to the side. "Answer me this: if I were to warm up my breasts with my hands do you think they'd get bigger, or smaller?"

"You know," Shinji said rolling his eyes. "For someone who complains about everyone around her being perverts your brain sure spends a lot of time in the gutter. Besides, if you went to college how come your grades suck? Let me guess. You can't read the kanji?" Asuka shook her head.

"No. I never had to learn it."

"Figures," Shinji shook his head turning back to his computer.

"Pheh," Asuka spat before leaving. Shinji just shook his head and turned back to his computer. He heard water splash behind him and he turned to see Rei getting out of the pool.

Asuka noticed his glance as well. Rei was drying her hair and Shinji was still looking over in her direction. On one hand she thought it was disgusting but on the other she didn't like it when attention wasn't on her. "Hey, Shinji!" She called his attention over to her. "Lookie! Lookie!" She then positioned herself on the edge of the pool. "Back roll entry!" She then went over the side. And when she came back up she was screaming "AAAHHH!" And she was rubbing her eyes too since they were burning from the chlorine.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Shinji couldn't help but fall out of his chair. "Looks like Miss Physics Major forgot to don her goggles! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

XXXXX

"What the hell?" Shinji asked when he saw the screen shot. "Is that an angel?" The three pilots had been called in early the next day and were now being briefed on the discovery of an angel that was still in its larvae form deep in the magma of Mount Asama.

"That's correct, Shinji," Ritsuko nodded.

"How the hell can _anything_ other than extremophile bacteria be alive in there?"

"It's AT field keeps it shrouded in a cocoon like envelope," Ritsuko explained. "We believe it's still in a form of larvae state. Now our primary mission is to capture the angel alive for further study. Examination of a live sample will further our knowledge of the angels and may even allow us to develop more effective counter-measures."

"And what if we fail to capture it?" Asuka asked. Her eyes were still red from their chlorine bath earlier that day.

"Then you'll destroy it immediately."

"But how are we going to capture this thing?" Shinji asked. "It's buried beneath nearly a kilometer and a half of liquid hot _magma_."

"An EVA unit equipped with D-Type equipment will be lowered into the volcano and down to the angel. There it will engage an electromagnetic field and capture the angel at which point both will be brought to the surface."

'_Lowered into the volcano?'_ Shinji's mind instantly flashed to his first encounter with the Fifth Angel. _'Fuck me…'_

"The designated pilot for this mission will be…"

"Oh! Oh!" Asuka jumped at the opportunity. "Pick me! I love to go diving!"

"Asuka," Ritsuko spoke up. "You're Unit-02 will be making the dive. Unit-01 will deploy at the volcano rim as backup. Unit-00 will remain here on standby." Inwardly, Shinji relaxed.

"The reason for this is that Unit-00 isn't configured for the Type-D equipment," Maya explained further. "And while Unit-01 can be retrofitted Unit-02 was designed specifically to use all types of equipment."

"Aw," Asuka said looking over at Rei. "Poor little, Rei. She doesn't get to have any fun." Rei said nothing she just looked over at Shinji who just stood there with his arms crossed looking down at the floor. And though his face was blank, she knew what he was thinking about.

He could still recall what it felt like to have boiling liquid filling your lungs. He also remembered what it felt like to feel parts of his plug suit melting onto his skin. And all of that was in a flash boil, too. Just the thought of plunging into a pool of hot lava, even with a protective suit, was enough to humble even him. His first encounter with the Fifth Angel was still a very sobering memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_GAAAAAAHHHH!" Shinji's screams of utter pain echoed through the bridge and caused everyone's spine to rattle. He was literally being boiled alive. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Later, as Shinji was waiting in the EVA hanger, he was interested in seeing Asuka's reaction to Unit-02. To Shinji it looked like the Stay-Puffed Marshmallow Man's retarded cousin. _'Asuka is going to freak when she…'_

"NO!" He almost lost it when she shrieked at the sight. "No way! How could you!" Shinji started giggling when she stepped into the hanger. She looked like a walking Gobstopper with a bad attitude.

"This Exosuit was designed for use with the EVAs in extreme environment conditions, not high fashion," Ritsuko reminded the German pilot.

"Is that…my Unit-02?" Asuka whimpered. "The poor thing…Forget it!" Asuka snapped around defiantly. "I won't do it! I'm not appearing in public in this stupid thing! This is the sort of thing you have Shinji for!"

"Hey!" Shinji snapped.

"Or better yet, Wondergirl!"

"_You_ volunteered for this shit," Shinji replied. "Besides, both me _and_ Rei have been cooked once already. I think it's your turn in the hot seat now."

"Humph," Asuka grunted, holding her nose up high. That's when Shinji spotted someone on the catwalks.

'_Oh, this will be good,'_ he smiled to himself.

"I'm _so_ disappointed," Kaji said announcing his presence in an 'oh so smooth' tone. Asuka whipped around with an extremely horrified look on her face. "I was looking forward to seeing you in action!" Shinji could tell Kaji had a big shit eating grin on his face.

"Nein, dass kann doch nicht war sein!" Asuka screamed as she darted back into the hallway out of sight. "Dr. Akagi! I just can't let Kaji see me in this awful looking thing!" Shinji was doubling over in giggle fits at the circus before him.

"_Are we having problems down there?"_ Maya asked over the P.A.

"Oh, no, Maya," Shinji smiled. "This is actually _very_ entertaining!"  
>"Shut up, scheistkopf!" Asuka snapped at him from the hallway.<p>

"Excuse me," Rei held her hand up. "I will go in Unit-02." And just like that Asuka was back out of the hall and smacked Rei's hand down.

"Oh, no you don't!" She snapped at the other girl. "The only way you're using my Unit-02 is over my dead body! I'd rather do it than let _her_ take my place!" Asuka turned around defiantly. Shinji looked over at Rei who gave him the slightest of smiles. He smiled back and nodded approvingly.

'_Way to go, Rei,'_ he chuckled to himself.

Asuka then walked up to her EVA and gave it a sad look. "I'm sorry but they made me do it."

XXXXX

As Shinji and Asuka were being flown out to Mount Asama Kaji was elsewhere, but still in the area. "An A-17 has been ordered," his Japanese government contact said. "This will include a freeze of all assets."

"So that means that some people will be in trouble. Doesn't it?" Kaji replied as they rode the cable car across the landscape.

"Why didn't you try and stop them?"

"And just how could I do that? This was an official order, you know. Besides…"

"Besides, what? If NERV fails the entire world will perish."

"Not even _they_ are that arrogant," Kaji said reassuringly. "On another note, my man, 'Ronin', has found something interesting at NERV HQ."

"Who is this 'Ronin' contact of yours?" The contact asked. "And how does he come by this information."

"Need to know, my friend. And all you need to know is that _I_ trust him." And with that his contact reluctantly accepted that fact.

"What has he found?"

"He's not sure. But he says it's worth checking out. Could be a back door to Gendo Ikari's skeleton collection."

Up on the volcano itself Shinji spotted a flight of Mitsubishi F-2 fighters. "Ritsuko," he called out. "What are those fighters here for?"

"_The UN and JASDF are on stand-by,"_ she replied.

"_Until this mission is over at least,"_ Maya added.

"_Are they here to help us?"_ Asuka asked happily.

'_I doubt it,'_ Shinji said to himself.

"_No,"_ Ritsuko replied. _"They're just here to clean up the mess…in case we fail."_

"How thoughtful of them," Shinji added. "Define: 'clean up'."

"_They'll use N2 depth charges to destroy the angel along with us."_

_"Dass kann doch nicht sein!"_Asuka shrieked.

"What kind of bastard would order something like that?" Shinji asked as well. Then it hit him. "Wait…"

"_Commander Ikari,"_ was the doctor's reply.

"I should've known."

"_No offense, Shinji,"_ Asuka said to him on a pop up. _"But your dad's an arschloch."_

"You can say that again."


	20. Hot Bath

CHAPTER 18: HOT BATH

As Asuka was moved into position over the magma Shinji stood at the ready at the rim of the caldera. Behind him was an arsenal of weapons. Shinji was not taking any chances with this angel; rifles, rocket launchers, a pair of EVA sized swords and, Shinji's new favorite toy, a Gatling gun. The first words out of his mouth as he picked it up were "Say hello to my little friend."

But, as he looked down into the lava he could feel a tingle of fear. He was still gun shy after his red lobster incident. _"Unit-02 is ready and in position,"_ Makoto announced when the sorry-looking EVA was held in place.

"_Asuka,"_ Misato asked. _"Are you ready?"_

"_Ready when you are,"_ the pilot responded.

"_Beginning operation."_ And with that Unit-02 was lowered towards the magma.

"_Oh, man,"_ Asuka groaned as Unit-02 neared the lava. _"Talk about hot!"_

"Hey," Shinji replied. "At least you've got equipment to protect yourself from that crap."

"_Huh?"_

"Forget it," Shinji replied.

"_Unit-02 is entering the lava,"_ Maya announced.

"_Hey! Look at this, Shinji!"_ Asuka cheered. _"A perfect splitter dive!"_ And with that Unit-02 splashed down into the molten rock.

"Looked more like the world's largest nutcracker, to me," he replied. He could hear Maya and others chuckle over the line. "But, I'll give it a 9.3 out of ten, though."

"_Dumbkopf."_

"_Depth is 170,"_ Asuka announced a moment later that she was currently at one-hundred and seventy meters down. _"Visibility is zero."_ She then switched over to the ultrasound monitor. Everyone up top was relayed what her unit saw. _"Even with this I can barely see a thing."_ Shinji estimated that she couldn't see much further than a football field. Which, for an EVA might as well be arm's length.

Unit-02 continued to be lowered deeper into the magma and Maya continued to read out the depth. _"450…500…"_ Half a kilometer down. _"550…600…650…700…"_ Down below Asuka could hear the pressure straining against the D-Type equipment and armor. _"900…950…1000…"_ She passed the kilometer mark. _"1050…We're over the maximum safety depth."_

"How much longer?" Shinji asked a moment later. The suspense was killing him.

"_Depth is almost 1300,"_ Maya replied. _"Unit-02 is nearing the estimated target level."_

"See anything, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"_It's not here!"_ Asuka announced. _"I'm not detecting anything. Except more lava, of course."_

'_It's not awake yet, is it?'_ Shinji thought. "Maybe it's gone further down?"

"The lava currents must be faster than we thought," Ritsuko said to Misato.

"Damn that Murphy," Misato nodded.

"The target's velocity certainly doesn't match our predictions," Makoto announced. "Could the AT field be having an effect on the current?"

"Doesn't matter," Misato said. "Recalculate and continue the operation."

"Depth is 1350…" Maya complied. "1400…" An audible crack was heard over the radio. "A crack has occurred in the second coolant pipe."

"_Misato,"_ Shinji came back on. _"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"Trust me, Shinji."

"Depth is 1480, we have exceeded the maximum allowed depth," Maya announced.

"But we haven't made contact with the target yet," Misato said. "Keep going."

"_How's it going, Asuka?"_ Misato asked the strawberry-blonde combat pilot.

"Nice and toasty," Asuka said cheerfully. "I just want to get this over with and take a shower."

"_Better 'toasty' than 'broiled',"_ Shinji added.

"_There's a nice hot springs near here," _Misato announced. _"We'll go there once this is over. Just hang in there a little longer."_ At that moment something cracked _very_ audibly.

"_Maximum allowed depth, plus 120,"_ Maya announced the depth. Asuka was now 1600 meters down into the magma. That's when the progressive knife attached to her unit broke away and fell. _"Unit-02 has lost its progressive knife."_

"_Maximum allowed depth plus 200…"_

"_Major Katsuragi!"_ Makoto yelled at his boss. _"You've got to stop this!"_ Shinji was starting to feel the same way. He was getting a bad vibe from whatever was down there. He couldn't be sure. But he felt as though that angel was close to waking up. _"Have you forgotten there's a human being in there?"_

"_I will manage this operation as I see fit," _Misato replied softly.

'_Like hell,'_ Shinji said to himself. "Asuka," Shinji called out to her. "It's your call: what do you say?"

"_Shinji!"_ Misato snapped at him.

"_I agree with Misato,"_ Asuka replied, cutting off Misato. _"I'm okay, Shinji. I can go on."_

"Alright then," Shinji stood down.

Finally at 1,780 meters Unit-02 reached the corrected target depth. A few seconds later Asuka came on the line. _"I see it!"_ She announced.

"The target is in sight," Makoto confirmed.

"Prepare for capture," Misato ordered. Asuka then extended the pylons for the electro-magnetic cage and got ready.

"Alright, Asuka," Ritsuko said to the pilot. "Because of the convection current that's moving both you and the target you'll only get once shot at this."

"_Just leave it to me!"_ Asuka cheered confidently. A moment later she hit the switch and captured the angel. _"Electromagnetic cage has been spread! No problems detected. The target has been captured."_ Everyone in the control trailer breathed a sigh of relief. And with that the gears reversed and Unit-02 was brought back up.

As Asuka was passing the kilometer mark again Shinji called out to her. _"How're you doing, Asuka?"_

"Outstanding!" She replied. "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."

"_Wasn't it an _American_ President who said that?"_ Shinji teased her.

"Hey, it's a good quote. So who am I to argue?" She then groaned. "But this suit is killing me! It feels more like a sauna bath than anything else."

"_Just be glad that's as worse as it got for you,"_ Shinji replied. _"And I'm speaking from experience on this."_

"What do you…? Huh? AAHHH!" The angel began to stir and make noises.

"_Shit!"_ Shinji screamed out. He couldn't explain it, but Shinji could feel just how pissed the angel was. _"Get out of there, Asuka!"_

"It's started to hatch!" Ritsuko announced the obvious. "It's earlier than we predicted!"

"What's the cage's status?" Misato asked the tech crew.  
>"There's no way that cage can hold it!" Makoto announced.<p>

"_Drop the cage, Asuka!" _Shinji barked. Asuka complied and explosive bolts released the cage and angel before it could break free.

Down below Asuka watched as the angel's form shifted and transformed into something out of the pre-Cambrian era. She reached for her prog-knife only to remember that she had lost it. "Verdamnt!" Asuka swore. "I forgot!" She looked up and saw that the angel was closing in. "Releasing ballast!" She then shot off the weight belt of depleted uranium and the EVA lifted up out of the angel's path as it shot past. "This thing's too fast! This is no good. Scheist!" She swore when it disappeared into the magma. "I've lost it again!"

"_Asuka!"_ Misato cried out. _"We're dropping you a spare! Shinji!"_

"One step ahead of you!" He pulled out one of his kukris and hurled it straight down. "Coming down, Asuka!"

"_Oh, hurry it up!"_ Asuka screamed as she reached upward for it.

"_Forty seconds till contact,"_ Maya announced.

"_The angel is approaching Unit-02, again," _Makoto announced. _"Rapidly!"_ The angel launched forward just as Asuka caught the blade. She brought it down onto the angel just as it made contact. That's when it _opened its mouth _and chomped down onto the EVA's armored head.

"_No!"_ Ritsuko cried out. _"How can it open its mouth in molten lava!"_ Shinji turned back to his arsenal but Asuka was still five hundred meters down and he was still out of the fight.

"AH!" Asuka screamed in anger down in the fight. "Left leg is damaged! The heat shield is failing!" She then jettisoned said leg. She then jettisoned the other to lighten the load.

"_Asuka!" _Shinji cried out as picked up the Gatling. _"You've got to crack that motherfucker open somehow! Either that or get up here so I can unload a can of whoop-ass!"_

"Die damn you!" She brought the blade down on the angel again and again and again but it failed to penetrate. "Why won't you crack!"

"_The extreme heat has extended that things molecular structure!"_ Ritsuko deduced.  
><em>"Asuka!"<em> Shinji called out again. _"Feed it something cold!"_

"The coolant!" Asuka got where he was going. "Thermal expansion!" She then cut one of the coolant pipes along the armor and shoved it into the angel's mouth. "Want some ice cream, arschlosh!"

"_Redirect all coolant to pipe number three!"_ Ritsuko ordered once she got where the kids were going with that one. Makoto didn't say anything, he just did it and the coolant began to overflow into the angel. The angel began to writhe and squirm as its body took all the coolant into its bowels.

"AAHHH!" Asuka roared as she brought the blade down once more. This time it penetrated the angel's shell and it began to crack. She twisted the blade and shattered the enemy's shell. Finally, the angel's grip on Unit-02 weakened and it fell away dissolving. But not before it took one last swipe at the cables above it, severing all but one.

As the angel fell back down into the magma it broke apart and disintegrated. The D-Type armor on the EVA began to buckle under the pressure since it lost all its support from the coolant. Asuka's sensors also began to fail and she could feel the temperature slowly begin to rise. "I've done it but…" she said as she watched the last cable strain against the immense weight. "That's it…I'm done for…"

"Asuka!" Shinji cried out. "Er…fuck it!" He tossed the Gatling to the side. "It's cowboy time," and with that he launched onto the cables and slid down and into the magma as Misato screamed out at him.

"_Shinji!"_

"Yippee-ki-yay!"

Asuka closed her eyes when the cable finally snapped as she felt herself and the EVA descend back into the magma. But five seconds into the plunge towards hell her EVA shook as something grabbed a hold of it. "Was im Himmel!" She asked looking up. And there, holding onto the cable with one hand and latched onto her EVA with the other was Unit-01. "Shinji!" Unit-01's eyes looked like they were glowing. "Idiot. You show off," Asuka smiled up at the EVA.

"GOD DAMNIT, SHINJI!" Misato screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get them the fuck out of there now!" But Maya was already reeling the cable back up. Inside his plug Shinji was growling at the burning pain he felt from the magma and focusing as hard as he could to keep a hold onto Unit-02 and the cables.

"GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRR!" Finally, after ten seconds in the hot fluid both EVAs were extracted and brought back over land. Shinji dropped Unit-02 onto a small knoll and just let his EVA fall to the ground. It rolled partially down the hill before coming to a stop.

"_Shinji!"_ Asuka cried out as the rescue crews rushed towards the EVA. They reached it just as the plug ejected from its back. The crews were wearing special protective gear to protect them from the scalding hot EVA.

The plug opened and Shinji was carefully carried out and down to the medical teams. Thankfully, his suit didn't melt this time but he was still shivering from the pain. Asuka and Misato rushed up to him just as the medics began to insert an IV into his arm. "Save the slap, Misato," Shinji said when they arrived. "My skin is red enough." And it was true. He looked like he had a bad case of sunburn.

"Shinji," Misato groaned. "I don't know whether to slap you for being so stupid or kiss you for saving Asuka's life."

"How about both?" He chuckled. Misato chuckled at that too as did Asuka.

"You just had to show off, again," Asuka said smiling. "Didn't you?"

"Wasn't fun," Shinji replied. "Damn I hate it when that happens…"

XXXXX

Later, like Misato had promised, the three of them hit the hot springs. In fact, it was a natural outdoor onsen. Misato even had the whole place reserved just for them. When they arrived Shinji was surprised to find a package waiting for them. "It's from Kaji," he said as he signed for it. "I wonder what it is." As he cut it open out popped a certain giddy penguin flapping its wings in frustration at being cooped up in that box for three hours.

Pen-Pen then began looking back and forth for the springs. "Over there," Shinji chuckled. "To your left." As he and the penguin plunged into the springs the bird began to splash around in glee. Shinji couldn't blame him; despite having been cooked a second time in an EVA not long ago, it certainly did feel like heaven. Shinji just laid there and took it easy. Off to the side he had his I-Pod hooked up to an I-Stereo and was quietly playing some classic rock, _Carry on Wayward Son._ Pen-Pen just kept swimming back and forth in the au natural hot springs.

Then, the females on the other side of the wall interrupted the peace. "Shinji! Can you hear me?" Misato called out to him.

"Nope!"

"Very funny. Would you be a dear and throw me the body shampoo?"

"We ran out of ours!" Asuka added.

"Alright!" Shinji said reaching over and grabbing the bottle. "Ready?"

"Yeah! Just toss it over!"

"Allie-oop!" He tossed it over without leaving where he was sitting. He heard it land followed by Asuka's screech.

"Ow! You idiot! Watch where you're throwing, you dork!"

"How can I watch where I'm throwing when there's a fucking _wall_ in my way!" Shinji shouted back. "Unless of course you _wanted_ me to look first, Asuka!"

"ACK! PERVERSE MENSCH!" Shinji just laughed and went back to lounging. "Ooh. He hit me in my most private part."

"Oh, let me take a look," Misato teased.

"Oh! Watch your fingers!"

'_Oh, my god,'_ Shinji rolled his eyes at what he was hearing.

"Wow," Misato purred as Asuka giggled. "Your skin is so soft and smooth, Asuka."

"Okay," Shinji snapped. "Seriously. Do you two get up in the morning and go, 'Good morning, Asuka.' 'Good morning, Misato,'" Shinji said imitating their voices. "'How are you doing?' 'Alright.' 'So, Asuka, how're we going to take advantage of our sexuality and harass the _fuck_ out of Shinji today!' 'Oh, gee, I don't know, Misato.' 'Oh! I know! Why don't we finger each other in the onsen?' 'Sounds great!' Jesus! And you call _me_ a pervert!"

"Schwinehund!" Asuka reeled. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Was? Ich soll nackt hier rüber kommen? Hierhin wo der Perversling Shinji  
>Ikari auch nackt ist, Fräulein Soryu?" (Free translation: What? Come over here naked? Over to where the pervert Shinji Ikari is naked, Miss Soryu?)<p>

"W-wh…I…I don…ah…what?" Asuka mumbled.

"Shinji," Misato spoke up, sounding impressed. "I didn't know you spoke German."

"He doesn't," Asuka snapped.

'_Wait for it,'_ Shinji chuckled to himself.

"When we were on board the freighter and about to fight the…" Insert dramatic pause. "SHINJI!" Asuka screamed at him as he began to laugh his ass off. "Du Hurensohn! Dafür bring ich dich um!" (Shinji! You son of a whore! You're going to die for that!) "You told me you didn't know German!" Misato also couldn't help but laugh when she figured out what was going on.

"No! Bullshit!" He shot back. "I asked you what made you _think_ that I did. I never said I didn't. You assumed I didn't." He then went right back to laughing.

"SCHEISTKOPF!"

"The day is mine!" Indeed, he was quite proud of himself.

As Shinji was feeling proud of himself for finally cashing in on that prank he pulled on Asuka, the two females went back to relaxing. Asuka looked over at the scar between Misato's breasts. "Oh, this scar?" Misato smiled. "It's something I got in the Second Impact." Asuka sighed and looked out at the sunset.  
>"You know my past," Asuka said softly. "About everything, don't you?"<p>

"Well," Misato replied. "It's part of my job. It's all ancient history now. We really ought to let it go."

"Misato," Asuka changed the subject. "Earlier today, Shinji said he was speaking from experience when he mentioned something about being broiled. What was he talking about?" Misato looked down.

"I guess you really didn't hear."

"Hear what?" Misato them explained Shinji's first encounter with the Fifth Angel. How the LCL in his plug boiled and how his heart had stopped for nearly fifteen seconds when they were retrieving him. How part of his plug suit had melted to his skin. She even told her about Operation: _Yashima_ and how Shinji pulled Rei from her entry plug when nearly the same thing happened to her.

"It was the most heart wrenching thing I ever heard," Misato said. "When Shinji was screaming in pain inside his plug. For a moment I thought…"

"Huh? Thought what?"

"I thought I was going to lose one of the closest people I've ever had in my life." Asuka was humbled by what she heard. "It was…horrifying. It was just the most god awful sound you could ever hear." Now she knew exactly why Shinji was so nervous about today's operation. "While they were recovering Unit-01 his heart stopped for about ten seconds until they gave him a couple shocks with the suit's built-in defibrillator." And now she had a better understanding of _who_ he was. Or so she thought.

**A/N: Once again, many thanks to Joke4Joker for the help with the German.**


	21. Cowboy Up!

CHAPTER 19: COWBOY UP!

"Hey, Eva Braun," Toji muttered over at Asuka as she entered the classroom, "Where's Shinji?" Rei had already taken her seat as the rest of the class had already congregated into their individual cliques to gossip.

"You didn't hide his body did you?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah right," Toji shook his head. "Asuka couldn't kill Shinji even if she _tried_."

"This is true," the military otaku agreed. Shinji was a Wolverine, after all. If the Russians couldn't kill him, Asuka 'The Red Death' Soryu couldn't either.

"Oh shut up, dumbkopf," Asuka shot back. "He's at NERV," Asuka answered the original question. "He was called in for a psych screening."

"A psych screening?" Kensuke asked as he worked on fixing the objective on his camera. "Shinji? I find that hard to believe. Sure he may be a _bit_ odd at times but he's got to be one of the most stable minded persons I know."

"Ha!" Asuka snapped. "Well, the senior officers thought he's been pretty reckless lately on missions," the German pilot of Unit-02 said sitting down. "That and his 'oddness' has been a matter of concern. Hell, the rescue crews have officially started calling him 'Onikari'. Get it? 'Oni' as in devil, only it's merged with his last name." Her response were deadpan stares from the two. She let out a sigh. "So just so they can cover their asses they scheduled him for a psychological exam. About time that lunatic's had one too, if you ask me."

"I disagree, Soryu," Rei spoke up. The three turned their heads in her direction and blinked.

"Am I losing it or did the class Ice Queen just freely join in a conversation?" Kensuke asked.

"I think so," Toji blinked again. "I guess hell must've frozen over."

"And why do you disagree, First Child?" Asuka asked leaning over confrontationally.

"Shinji engages in 'reckless' behavior, as you called it, to protect others," Rei explained. "Whatever value he places on his own well-being it is still second to the well-being of others, as far as he is concerned. Whether his actions are 'reckless' or not can be debated; there are pros and cons for his actions in battle. But his reasoning behind them is sound and based on a personal code of honor. It's a part of his personality and one of his most visible traits. Therefore, logic would dictate that he must be of a sane mind."

"Well," Toji smacked his forehead as the group turned away, "That was a mouthful."

"No kidding," Kensuke agreed. "I think that was the most I've ever heard Rei say at one time. Shinji must really be having an effect on her if she's opening up like this."

'_Dumme Puppe,'_ Asuka grumbled to herself. _'Who the hell does she think she is? Arrogant little bitch. And what was that just now? Was she sticking up for her man?'_ "Whatever."

XXXXX

That afternoon, back at NERV, Shinji had just gotten out of his psych screening with the NERV psychologist. God, he hated psych screenings and shrinks. And it took forever! The guy was poking into all manner of subjects. Even though it was only a 'base layer' exam to get a feel for his thoughts and nothing really penetrating he still felt annoyed by it. Yes, he was a cowboy in battle, but that doesn't mean he was crazy, just aggressive. And wasn't that a good quality in a combat soldier? Aggressiveness, as long as it was measured? Thankfully, the doctor agreed with him on that point and cleared him for continued duty.

At least the doctor didn't ask about his dreams. Shinji had always had pretty vivid dreams. Not only vivid but off the wall, too. Yes, he even had a few about the war. But they hardly persisted or woke him up in a cold sweat. However, lately he had been having dreams that were stranger than the norm for him. They all revolved around him either flying or crawling through a tunnel wreathed in flames towards a blurred figure that he seemed desperate to reach. But the figure was always just out of reach. He didn't know what to make of these dreams.

He was now on his way to the simulator, having decided to test the new training programs that were installed, when the power went out. He stopped in the hallway and backed up against the wall out of reflex. He squatted down and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. _'This is not good,'_ he said to himself after nearly five minutes of waiting.

"Any emergency power system NERV has should've kicked on by now," Captain Tokarev, who was similarly delayed, said to himself. He could already make out the details of the hallway as his eye adjusted to the low light. "A place like this would have an extremely advanced power plant and most likely multiple backups; for everything to fail at once can only mean sabotage." After getting his bearings Tokarev began moving.

After his eyes had adjusted Shinji looked around but didn't know the way from where he was. He knew several halls would seal in the event of power failure. The only way he could think of was to double back and try to find a way to the EVA hanger. From there he could then follow the main corridor around to the command center. "This is gonna take some time." He then got up and made for the hanger.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Rei were on their way into NERV from school. "Something is out of place," Rei said as they neared the entrance.

"What're you talking about?" The red head asked in reply.

"It's quiet." When they arrived at the entrance Asuka tried her access card. No reply from the machine.

"Grr," she growled as she tried it over and over. "Damnit! Why won't it work! Stupid thing must be broken!"

About one kilometer below them the command staff of NERV was fighting to resolve the power issue. "You mean someone can learn about the layout of this place and our security measures by observing how we power back up?" Fuyutsuki asked Ritsuko.

"Yes," the blonde doctor replied. "By seeing which systems we activate first and the speed at which we activate each subsequent system they can learn a lot about this facility and its capabilities."

"How do we proceed, doctor?" Gendo asked his chief scientist.

"We could create a dummy start up program and randomly reactivate the systems. That should throw off any would be spies and confuse them about our capabilities."

"Once again, man has proven to be his own worst enemy," Gendo said to himself like some kind of philosopher.

Meanwhile, in another section of NERV Shinji came to a dead end. The passage way was shut and the manual opening device was marked 'Inoperable: Under Maintenance'. "Damn," Shinji said to himself. He looked around and found a grate to a duct that he could climb up into. "This is so cliché." He managed to pry it open and crawl inside. "Just like in bad television. The little assault guys creeping through the vent and coming in through the ceiling. God, I feel like such a moron right now." But, he soldiered on. After all, this wasn't his first rodeo. "Then again, I shouldn't bitch. It's not like I haven't done _this_ before, and in worse places."

Asuka and Rei had finally resigned themselves to finding their way down into NERV. Actually, Asuka unilaterally decided to take the lead. And now Rei felt they were just wandering in circles. "I believe we passed this point already," she said speaking up.

"I know that!" Asuka snapped. "Huh?" She spotted something up ahead on what seemed to be a roadway above them. "Is that…?"

"…_approaching Tokyo-3 and NERV Central. Attention all personnel…!"_ A familiar voice was announcing on a megaphone.

"That's Hyuga!" Asuka cried out. "HYUGA! DOWN HERE! WE NEED A LIFT! HEY!" But he couldn't hear her.

"Be quiet, Soryu," Rei said softly.

"_I repeat: an angel is approaching Tokyo-3 and NERV Central…"_  
>"What!" Asuka shrieked? "An angel? Great. Perfect timing to have a power outage."<p>

"We must quicken our progress before the angel arrives," Rei said moving forward.

'_Arrogant bitch.'_

XXXXX

"Erg," Shinji grunted as he slid through the small vent shaft. "How much farther can it be?" He had been crawling through the vent for over thirty minutes. He passed several vent grates but they were either secured tight or dumped into rooms that he couldn't get out of and was getting fed up with it. He felt like he was in the movie _Die Hard_. Soon he heard frantic shouting as he came to another a vent grating. Looking out he saw what at that moment was a sight for sore eyes. "The hanger! I can see my EVA." He crawled forward to a grating on the bottom of the shaft and began pounding on it with his feet.

"What is that?" Ikari asked as the work crews paused when they heard the banging. They were startled when a vent grating fell from a shaft. Then a dark mass dropped out of the vent.

"Halt!" The guard nearest the figure charged, raising his weapon.

"Shit!" The person swore as he twisted, grabbed the Remington M870, wrenched it out of his attackers hands, elbowed him in the face and then threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor. As the figure held the weapon on the groaning guard Ikari shined a light at the figure.

"Put down the weapon, pilot!" He ordered when he identified his son. Shinji, after noticing the guard on the floor with a broken nose, set the shotgun down and apologized.

"Whoops, sorry," he said. "What's going on in here?"

"Little punk broke my nose," the guard grumbled as he wearily sat back up.

"There is an angel approaching," Ikari said. "We've been preparing the Evangelions for launch manually."

"An angel? Aw shit, just what we need. Guess I've got to go see if I can stop it."

"You do that," Ikari nodded as Shinji walked past. At that moment Maya appeared on the catwalk above.

"We managed to rig your EVA with external batteries," she explained as he climbed up to her position to await his plug as it was lowered into position. A partition was put up so he could change into the plug suit waiting for him. Maya continued to talk from the other side. "You'll have an additional ten minutes of battery life. The downside is…"

"Excess weight and the unit will be more top heavy," Shinji said. "I'll have to watch my balance then. What's the most direct path to the surface?" He stepped out once his lower areas were covered. Maya noticed his lean physique and had to swallow before continuing.

'_I'm lusting at a sixteen-year-old boy, God, I need to get out more.'_ "The main exhaust shaft," the bridge bunny pointed to it on a blueprint. "It shouldn't be more than a seven minute climb to the surface."

"Nearly half of my battery life," Shinji shook his head. "Any idea on when you can get me power up there?"

"Power for the umbilical won't be restored until nightfall at the earliest," she explained.

"Shit," Shinji swore as he cinched his suit onto his skin. "Any idea on where the angel is? I don't want to go up, find out that it's not there and run out of battery power."

"We've set up a relay system with short range walkie-talkies leading to the surface. When you get the word the angel will be about five minutes from the city, give or take."

"Better than no warning at all, I guess," Shinji said as his plug dropped into position. "Once I get the word I'll power up and begin climbing."

"We also won't be able to provide you with tactical support," Maya explain.

"I'll still have my weapons and my wits," Shinji replied. "At a bare minimum, that's all I need, so it'll have to be enough."

"But, with no power, no tactical support and on your own until Asuka and Rei show up this won't be easy, Shinji." Shinji could only smile and chuckle.

"Maya, the US Navy SEALs have a maxim: 'The only easy day…was yesterday'."

XXXXX

"I think we made a wrong turn, Soryu," Rei said to the redhead as they continued down a corridor.

"How can you say that?" Asuka asked. "All these corridors look the same."

"So how do you know we're going down the correct one?"

"Uh…well…Woman's intuition."

'_This is going to take a while,'_ Rei said to herself as she followed behind the other pilot.

"The angel has been sighted!" Maya shouted up at Unit-01. "Get going!"

"Hooyah!" Shinji said as he closed the plug.

"Good luck!" The diesel generator then slowly inserted the plug into the EVA and the startup process began.

"Let's roll," Shinji said as he pushed the restraints away from his EVA. Within another minute he was crawling through the exhaust vents. "I sure hope Rei and Asuka are okay," Shinji said as he crawled along. Before he started climbing he grabbed a rifle and pistol and attached them to the shoulder packs. "There's the shaft," with one solid kick at the top of the grating and he was in the shaft and was climbing.

"There!" Asuka cried out when she saw a door with light sneaking under it. "This must be the Geo-front!" She worked the handle and kicked the door open with a proud "HA!" Suddenly a massive eye passed in front of her. "GYAAAHH!" She screamed closing the door behind her. Rei just stared at her with an even expression.

"This way," the albino pilot said taking the charge from the obviously direction challenged German pilot.

"Bingo," he called out when he saw the top of the shaft. He braced the unit against the walls and pulled a prog blade from its housing. He cut two diagonally lines into the door making an 'x'. He then sheathed the knife and punched through. "I'm at the surface with…" he looked at the clock. "Ten minutes, and change, of battery life." He then began to pull his unit up towards daylight. Glancing around he couldn't help but notice how dead and deserted the city looked. It was as if without power all the life had been sucked from it. It was eerie. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and followed it as he pulled his unit up. "There you are!" Shinji cried out when he was halfway out of the shaft. He took his rifle in one hand and aimed. At that moment the angel spotted him and jumped away as he fired a burst. "Fuck! I missed!" He then crawled out and pursued his target.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Wondergirl?" Asuka asked Rei as they crawled through the duct.

"This is the most direct route to the hanger," Rei replied. Within two minutes Asuka accidentally found the grating Shinji had knocked out earlier.

"GAH!" She landed in a not so graceful manner on her back. Rei hopped out and landed on her feet like an Olympic gymnast.

"Ah!" Ritsuko said when she saw the girls. "There you are! There's no time to waste."

"We know," Asuka stood up. "There's an angel out there!"

"Oh, good. Then you'd best get going, it should already be in the city."

"Wait," Rei said looking at the EVAs. "Where is Unit-01?" Rei looked at the pen for the violet EVA and put two and two together. She could also feel her chest tighten up. "Shinji is fighting the angel all by himself…"

For the last five minutes Shinji had been chasing the angel around the city. "Damn this bastard's fast," he said as he fired at the body as the angel sat perched on a set of buildings. The spider-like angel was indeed quick, agile and a small target. Shinji was doing more damage to the buildings than the angel. To make matters worse the angel would occasionally shoot out globs of acid from its eyes. His unit had more than its share of small acid scars across the armor.

"Where are you?" He asked as he moved through the steel and concrete urban jungle, rifle tucked into the shoulder. "Come on out you bastard." As he turned a corner a shadow fell over him. "Shit!" He rolled away just before a large acid ball slammed into the pavement. He fired a quick burst back at the angel but it dodged it. Before he could fire again more globs were raining down on him. "Damn it!" He took off in a dead run down the road.

"The shaft is directly ahead," Rei said as the trio of pilots followed Shinji's trail to the surface.

"_Here it is,"_ Asuka said as she led the way up. Gunfire echoed through the opening above them. _"I can still hear rifle fire."_

"Shinji is still in battle with the target," Rei said with a slight degree of anxiety in her voice as she followed after Asuka. "We must hurry!"

The angel kept pace with him, lobbing acid as it chased him from the roof tops. Shinji finally shook it off by jumping right at an intersection then rolling backwards down a connecting street and then hopping to his feet to run and duck under a series of interchanges to his right. "So the hunter has become the hunted?" When he was certain the angel was somewhere else he cautiously moved out from under the interchanges.

For another minute he circled around, knowing the angel was certainly on his trail. Since he was down to his internal batteries he dumped the spares to lighten his load. "Okay, think Shinji," he said to himself. "You've only got about three minutes left. You have to end this now." He caught his breath and collected his wits. "So I'm now the one being hunted. And this thing is too quick for me to get around and flank it. I'll have to bring it to me. But how do I do that?"

He then looked at his surroundings. There was an expressway not far from him, a series of office buildings, and a service tunnel on the far side of a small park. "Time to bring this fucker right where I want him." He then pulled out a prog blade as he looked at his rifle. "Fight smarter not harder."

"_Err,"_ Asuka helped pull Unit-00 out of the shaft. _"Where'd that dumbkopf go?"_ The pilot of Unit-02 asked. _"I don't see him anywhere."_

"There is a noticeable amount of damage to the buildings," Rei noted. "Looks like rifle fire and…" she observed a melted spot on a building with some minor burning. "What appears to be acid."

"_Great,"_ Asuka grumbled. _"Just like an _Alien_ movie."_

"A what?" The First Child asked.

The angel was now down on street level. More of those armored giants were crawling out of the ground; it was outnumbered. It knew the new ones hadn't seen it so it continued to search for the dark one. If it could destroy each of them one at a time it could win. But first it had to find its original quarry. There. It saw the muzzle of the dark one's weapon sticking out from around a building.

"Wait for it," Shinji said to himself as he waited for the angel to make its move.

"He's not responding to calls," Asuka said as she closed the hailing frequency.

"_Maybe his transceiver was damaged in battle,"_ Rei said. _"We should spread out."_

"Looks like we're going to have to bail his ass out," Asuka grumbled as she moved away from the other unit.

The angel shot the largest acid glob at the building with high velocity. The acid smashed into the building and ate right through in a split second before continuing on to the building across the street. The hole it burned was right at chest level for the target but the weapon did not fall. Confused the angel moved forward.

"Come on, you bastard," Shinji growled as he waited patiently. "Less than a minute left…"

The angel came around the corner and looked up. Its enemy was not where it should've been. Instead the weapon was fixed to the building by a large bladed weapon. This only confused the angel more.

"Sayonara, fucker!" Shinji ducked out from the tunnel, pistol snapping forward in the right hand. He fired. And fired. And fired.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Rei heard the rapid pistol shots ring out through the city. Quickly Unit-00 got a fix on the direction of the gunshots. "Follow your own bearings!" She said as Asuka did the same with Unit-02. BAM! BAM! BAM! In seconds both of them were converging on the source of the sound.

"_I see something!"_ Asuka called out as the three of them ran in the same general direction. _"It's the angel's legs!" _She announced shortly after the gunfire ceased. _"Let's get it! Split off and attack from its flank on my signal. Got it?"_

"I agree," Rei nodded.

They were two blocks away when they split up. _"NOW!"_

Unit-00 popped up and aimed its rifle over a low rise apartment building. And Unit-02 leaned around a skyscraper at the target so that their fire would crisscross on the target. But there was no need. "What the…?" Asuka muttered as she lowered her rifle as Rei stepped around the building. The body of the angel was obviously dead, its body ripped apart, one of its legs was severed near the first joint and orange acidic blood oozed onto the street with smoke rising from the melting/burning asphalt.

It took them a few seconds to turn in his direction. He had been waiting nearly two minutes for them to find the site. He had laid his unit back against a hillside and was now basking in the sun on a rock next to the right shoulder. When they finally noticed him, Shinji stood up and shouted "Take your fucking time, why don't ya!"


	22. Secrets in the Shadows

CHAPTER 20: SECRETS IN THE SHADOWS

Kaji got on board his train and selected a seat in the back of the rear car. This train would take him back to his apartment. But he had another reason to be on this train. At this hour there weren't that many people on board so it was sparsely populated. However, there was one person, wearing a hoodie with the hood up, in the seat in front of his, holding a phone to his ear. Kaji leaned forward and rested his head in his elbows.

"So," Kaji said quietly but loud enough for the person to hear. "That was certainly interesting what happened yesterday."

"I heard you were stuck in an elevator with a certain female officer," the other person said in reply. To a casual observer it would appear that he was talking on the phone.

"Yes, so that kept it from getting _too_ boring," Kaji grinned. "I wish I could say I planned it to happen that way. I heard you were in some dark hallway for at least an hour."

"Yeah, fun times. But, it wasn't you who arranged the power failure."

"And it wasn't you either. Which begs the question: who done it?"

"I wonder if it was timed to the appearance of the angel. If so, how could they have found out about the angel before NERV? And if they did, how were they able to coordinate the power failure with its arrival?"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves on that note," Kaji said. "In all likelihood the angel's appearance was just a coincidence."

"You're probably right. But, still, who would want to shut down all of NERV HQ? And furthermore, who could have the ability?"

"The Commander has a long list of enemies."

"That supposed to be a surprise?" His contact asked. "A list like that would be too long to be of much help. We'd have to narrow it down." He then let out a sigh. "Brainstorm time: who on his enemy list has both the desire and capability to pull this off?"

"That certainly narrows the list," Kaji smiled as he scratched his chin.

"You really do need to shave. That thing looks like shit."

"Bite me. We've got the Japanese Government…"

"The Commander's bound to have people inside paid off to either tip him off to something like this," the contact shook his head. "Or to influence them to do this favor or that favor for him. Just look at the Jet Alone incident."

"You've got a point. But they are still a possibility."

"A possibility. But unlikely to be effective."

"There's also the UN…"  
>"Same thing with the Japanese," his contact replied. "Possible but unlikely. Ikari's got strong allies on the Security Council and in other places. More allies than enemies actually. Corrupt snakes."<p>

"There's our group. But they wouldn't try it without letting us know first."

"Plus, it's a big giveaway," the contact said as he shifted in his seat. Kaji shifted his position to looking out the window. "It screams that there's a mole inside NERV."

"You think it's possible that someone arranged it so that the Commander would discover us?"

"To expose us? Kind of an odd way to do that. An anonymous call from a phone booth coupled with a voice scrambler would've sufficed. Cost less, be less suspicious and be more effective for ratting us out."

"Another good point. The only other enemy I can think of is the SEELE Council."

"SEELE," the contact said in frustration, shaking his head. "What's the deal with them? They pop up here and there but it's never been clear what their goal is. But they seem more heavily invested in NERV than anything else. Not even…" He sighed. "I really want to bring those fuckers down. They have so much to pay for."

"Maybe this time we'll be luckier. Operation: _Perseus_ was as much luck as anything else."

"I'd rather rely on being _good_ than lucky," the contact said as he thought back to that black op in Philadelphia.

"You can only play with the hand you're dealt. Nothing more."

"Getting back to SEELE, say they are behind it, we need something more specific. Exactly _who_ on the committee would've wanted this to happen?"

"The two powerhouses on the council are the Commander and Lorenz Keel. Keel's been Ikari's biggest, secret-not-so-secret nemesis slash rival on the council."  
>"Not to mention that he's the <em>Chairman<em>. Keel's definitely the shady type. He's much like the commander in that regards."

"_Attention,"_ the train P.A. announced. _"Next stop, Kageryu station. The doors will open on the right side…"_

"That's my stop," the contact said standing up. "Listen, I've been feeling a little naked lately. I need a Bug Out Bag."

"You sure that's necessary?" Kaji asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, how are you going to keep it hidden?"

"I got it covered. Somewhere where it won't raise suspicion but where I can still get to it. Plus, I won't need a full kit just a basic B.O.B."

"I suppose that could help should an emergency arise. Should we call in a support team?"

"A little premature at this point," he shook his head. "What about Keel?"

"Not much we can do just yet. All we have are suspicions. For now, we keep doing what we've been doing all along. We'll call in the big guns when it's time to raise some _real_ hell."

"Speaking of which," he changed subjects. "You get a chance to check out what I found?"

"Not yet. But I should be able to investigate it in a couple days."

"Something's going on in Terminal Dogma. I can feel it."

"You haven't been wrong yet." The train pulled into the station. "Take care, Ronin." The doors opened and the contact 'Ronin' hung up his phone.

"Later gator," Ronin got off the train.

XXXXX

Later in the week, the kids stayed inside the school since it was pouring sheets of rain outside. "Mein Gott," Asuka grumbled. "This weather we've been having lately has been pissing me off."

"News flash," Kensuke mumbled to Toji. "Everyone stop the presses."

"No kidding," the sports junkie nodded. "However, I do have to agree with her though. Four days of constant rain would put a dent in anyone's exterior."

"Heh," Kensuke elbowed him, "not Rei." The two then looked out the window to see Rei sitting under one of the covered walkways between buildings. As per her usual pass time she was reading a book "Nothing seems to bother her. Except where Shinji is involved."

"Yeah," Toji chuckled. "She and Shinji got the hots for each other. They just don't want to admit it."

"You two are disgusting," Asuka grunted. "Wondergirl and Cowboy? Just the idea of them bumping pelvises is enough to make me hurl. Actually, any thought of Shinji in a sexual way would make me sick let alone that doll."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," Kensuke said a little too loudly.

"What was that!" Asuka shrieked. "You want to die four-eyes!"

"Asuka!" Hikari called out in the nick of time. "Can you come over here real quick?" Asuka moved on to chat with her friend.

"Whoo," Toji exhaled. "That was close, dude. I was afraid I was going to have to mop up your entrails later."

Meanwhile, outside, Rei was soon joined by another pilot. "What're you reading?" Shinji asked.  
>"<em>The Iliad<em>," Rei replied.

"A classic," Shinji replied as he sat down next to her. "_The Odyssey_, too. I was always kind of drawn to Odysseus. He was one smart son of a bitch."

"I enjoy reading epics and philosophy. It's a way to calm the soul."

"You ever read the story of Prometheus?"

"I have not," Rei said looking over at him in curiosity.

"It's the story of a Titan who stole fire from the Olympians and gave it to man. For his crime Zeus chained him on top of a mountain and condemned him to having his liver eaten out of him by a giant eagle by day only to have it grown back at night so that it could start all over again the next day. All that over fire."

"Fire," Rei said softly. "It's been called mankind's greatest discovery. Man fears the darkness. And so he scrapes away at the edges of it with fire."

"Greatest discovery, indeed. Without fire, man would never have become more than glorified apes."

"And yet, we still do not fully understand our existence," Rei added looking back out at the rain. "The same with the angels; beings of superior composition and power."

"I wouldn't call them superior," Shinji said. "Sure, they may be bigger and pack more of a punch than a human without the aid of technology. But, as one of my martial arts instructors told me once 'the human body is the most complex, sophisticated and yet _efficient_ weapon system ever designed.' He had a point."

"I don't understand."

"Let's compare them to the EVAs," Shinji said. "The EVAs are bigger, stronger and can generate an AT field. Makes them very powerful, true. However, their ability to operate without a steady stream of external support in the form of electric power is minimal. A human being however, can last much longer. Same analogy can be made with animals. A cheetah is able to outrun a human without even trying, but it can only run in sprints. It has little in the way of endurance."  
>"Like the tortoise and the hare?"<p>

"Exactly," Shinji nodded.

"And yourself," Rei replied.

"Eh?"

"Soryu and I have been pilots almost our whole lives," Rei said looking out at the city covered by foul weather. "And Soryu possesses a higher Synch ratio than you. She's also received some of the most extensive training in the EVA. And yet, you've proven time and again to be the superior pilot due to your natural abilities. And that is a source of animosity for Soryu."

"I've got…experience outside of EVA," Shinji waved it off but Rei nodded to that. "But, Asuka's just one of those overly perfectionist types. She just needs to keep it in check or it can turn against her and become a liability." He looked out at one of the overflowing rain gutters. "Geez, this rain has been nasty."

"I like the sound of rain," Rei said. "The sound of it is relaxing to me. Same as talking with you."

"We certainly do converse well," Shinji replied.

"Heh, heh," Toji chuckled as he and Kensuke watched the two of them. "Yup, they've got it for each other."

"I wonder," Kensuke thought out loud. "Should we help them hook up?"

"I'm not sure," Toji said. "It might piss Shinji off if he found out we were scheming like this. And a pissed off Shinji is bad for your health."

"Good point," Kensuke said pushing his glasses up his nose. "And I certainly don't want to become punching bag number two."

"Watch it, camera-boy," Toji growled.

Meanwhile, off to the side Asuka and Hikari were also watching Shinji and Rei converse. "Those two are really starting to bug me," Asuka said. "Wondergirl acts so smug and superior simply because she's the Commander's favorite. She just walks past and through everyone because of that. And Shinji acts like he's hot shit because he's got more kills than me."

"You're really taking this too personally, Asuka," Hikari said. "They just seem more reserved to me. And Rei's never acted anything other than anti-social before Shinji arrived."

"You talk as though you think they make a nice couple," Asuka said chidingly.

"And you talk as if you were jealous," Hikari teased.

"Oh shut up!" Asuka snapped. "What makes you think I'd be jealous of Rei having Shinji's attention?"

"I never said that," Hikari giggled.

"What!"

"I was only saying that you seem jealous that they may have found someone they like and you haven't yet."

"Hikari Horaki…are you high!"

"If she is," Toji chuckled, "I'll have what she's having." Smack! "OW!" Toji groaned, holding the back of his head, after Hikari's hand had already accomplished its mission.

XXXXX

Misato was working late again. Shinji had noticed that she'd been doing that a lot lately. There were pluses and minuses to this. On the upside, it gave him more time at home to focus on his hobbies. On the downside, it meant more time at home with _Asuka_ there.

"Shinji!" The resident banshee screamed. "It's six o'clock and there's no dinner!"

"And it's been at least fourteen and a half years since you learned to _walk_," he shouted back from the living room where he was doodling. "And you've yet to learn to cook for yourself."

"Idiot! I'm not a house maid!"  
>"And I'm not your bitch!" Shinji shouted back. "Besides. There's leftover casserole from last night in the refrigerator. Just pop it in the microwave for two or three minutes and you're good to go. Your other option is to go get some take out."<p>

"It's stupid to eat the same meal two nights in a row," Asuka said in a condescending tone. "And it's too nasty outside to go get anything. I'm not getting soaked just so I can eat."

"You mean you're too lazy to do it yourself," Shinji said standing up. "Fine. I'll head to the store and get something." _'If only so I don't have to listen to your constant bitching.'_ "Anything special? Like some caviar or gourmet snails, madam?" He sarcastically added with a bad French accent.

"Something that isn't instant food. Other than that surprise me." And on that note Shinji grabbed his Gore-Tex rain coat and stepped outside.

'_Should get her some fucking soy burgers, or some shit like that.'_

On his way there he had to jump over half a dozen puddles before he finally reach the small store just down the road. He shook off his coat as he stepped inside. "I must applaud you, young man," the elderly lady who ran the store said smiling. "For walking out in this horrible weather just to come here."

"Yeah well, it's only rain," Shinji replied. "Worst things have fallen from the skies. Plus, this tempest is easier to bear with than the resident harpy back at my place."

"You mean that red headed girl? She looks pretty enough."

"That's just a front," Shinji said as he grabbed a basket. "Peel back the layers and you get the real deal with her."

"That other girl, the quiet one, is here though."

"Rei?" He blinked. He looked further into the store and saw her browsing the aisles. "Hey, Rei."

"Hello, Shinji," Rei said greeting him. "Are you restocking your food supply as well?"

"No, just getting something for dinner. And get away from Asuka's nagging."

"I see," Rei said as she placed a jar of jelly in her basket.

"That's all you're getting?" Shinji asked. Her basket only had a loaf of bread, the jelly she just grabbed, some lettuce, a carton of orange juice, some bananas and peanut butter. "Not very appetizing."

"It's all that I require."

"Well," Shinji shrugged. "Stick around for a little bit." He suggested. "I can make something a little better. Misato's working late." He began grabbing supplies from the shelves. "You'll like it. I guarantee it."

"That would be nice," Rei said. "But I do not eat meat."

"Not a problem. Straight vegetarian for you, then."

"Actually, I'll eat eggs, cheese and fish. I just do not eat red meat or chicken."

"Okay, then. Not a problem."

As soon as Shinji and Rei entered the kitchen came the inevitable, "What is she doing here?" from none other than Asuka.

"She's here for dinner," Shinji replied.

"What?" Asuka snapped. "You're making _her _dinner just like that?"

"_She_ wasn't a bitch about it," Shinji clarified. "Sometimes it's better not to demand something from people, Asuka."

Asuka left it at that and remained silent. Shinji made up some spaghetti carbonera with some diced onions but left the bacon off to the side for him and Asuka to add on top. "This food is very palatable," Rei said as she ate her meal. "I did not know you were a skilled cook, Shinji."

"I'm not," Shinji replied. "But compared to Misato…"

"_Anyone's_ a better cook than Misato," Asuka added. And Shinji would agree.

"The Major's culinary skills are not adequate?" Rei asked.

"Let's put it this way," Shinji replied. "If Misato had cooked this, it would taste like broccoli and cauliflower and she'd have put instant curry on top."

"That sounds…disgusting."

Meanwhile, at NERV, Kaji was on the lower levels of Central Dogma checking out a restricted area that his contact pointed him towards. It wasn't the back door to Terminal Dogma that he had hoped it was. But, it was still a help; because, on the way here he passed a room filled with servers that weren't connected to the Magi Supercomputers that NERV relied on almost completely. Unfortunately the servers were well protected and firewalled so he couldn't access them to find out what they stored. But it at least told him that he was on the right track.

"Ronin may not have found Gendo Ikari's skeleton closet," Kaji said to himself. "But he did find the right hallway."

XXXXX

_Southern Chechnya…_

Meanwhile, the Navy SEAL team was flying into Bulgaria aboard stealth equipped MH-60 Blackhawks. They were loaded for bear with SCAR-H rifles, grenade launchers and claymores. Their mission was to help extract a 141 surveillance/sniper team that had been compromised earlier that day. The pair was currently being trailed by a reinforced mechanized infantry battalion of the Ukrainian Army.

Since they were going into Russian-Ukrainian territory they needed the specially modified helicopters. It also explained why there would be no air support beyond the transport helicopters. _"Thirty seconds,"_ the chopper pilot announced and the SEALs loaded their rifles and donned their night vision goggles. The helicopters began to descend just south of where the surveillance team was supposed to be.

"Go! Go! Go!" The lieutenant shouted as the team disembarked.

"_Trident, this is Falcon,"_ command called out to them. _"Bravo-6 is 2.5 klicks due north of your position. They report that Ukrainian ground troops are close-by but have not, repeat not, been engaged as yet."_

"Copy, Falcon," the SEAL commander replied. "Let's move, people." The SEALs quickened their pace as they hit the tree line.

"_Trident, this is Bravo-6,"_ an accented voice broke the silence as the SEALs climbed down into a creek bed that should bring them to the surveillance team.

"Go ahead, Bravo-6," the Lieutenant replied.

"_We show movement ahead of us, three hundred yards and closing. About a half-dozen unidentified foot mobiles in a shallow creek bed."_

"Bravo-6, be advised foot mobiles may, I repeat, _may_ be us." The SEAL replied. "Get down, folks," he said to his team. "I just halted my team and I am now walking right down the middle of the creek, heading north-west."

"_Roger,"_ the voice replied. _"We see the same."_ The duo, SAS sergeants Woolcroft and Burns, climbed down from a small ridge just ahead of the SEAL team. "Good to see you, mates."

"We're picking up a pair of Limeys?" A SEAL asked the Chief.

"We're on the same side, shipmate," the Chief replied as the two British soldiers arrived amongst the Navy SEALs. "At least they speak the same language as us."

"They do?" Another SEAL quipped.

"Cheeky bastard," Burns grumbled.

"Alright, people," the Lieutenant said. "We've found our strays now let's get back to the LZ before the Crane's find us. Move!"

"Yeah," Burns agreed. "Last time I mingled with that lot was Belgium. Bloody hell of a good time."

The team made their way back to the LZ using a separate route in case any advance Ukrainian patrol decided to try and set up an ambush. "Falcon, this is Trident," the commander got on the radio. "We've found Bravo-6 and are ready for extract."

"_Roger, Trident. Choppers inbound. Good work. Out."_ A few moments later the SEALs arrived at the LZ just as the Blackhawks were touching down. The choppers were down for only twenty seconds before lifting off again. But that was more than enough time for the SEALs plus two Brits to board the helicopters.

They were long gone by the time the Ukrainians and a couple Russian Spetsnaz advisors found the LZ.


	23. Flashback: Change of Plans

"_The tree of Liberty must be refreshed from time to time, with the blood of patriots and tyrants. It is its natural manure." – Thomas Jefferson_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 3: CHANGE OF PLANS…

August 15, 2016 19:48 EDT

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

When Shinji and Fesperman returned to the warehouse they found the wreckage of a Russian transport helicopter in one corner and a fire all around it. There were also several shot up Russian GAZ jeeps in the lot next to it with scores of dead paratroopers. "They found them," Shinji said as they surveyed the carnage. They rushed inside to find some of the people including Sergeant Voyles dead.

"Damn," Fesperman said as he ran over to Newman who was bandaging Jenkins' arm.

"Welcome back," Newman said.

"Looks like you're the boss now," Fesperman said. "Lucky you."

"Yeah," he looked over at Shinji and saw the look on his face. "What happened?"

"We lost Kyle," Fesperman responded. "Russian's clipped him just before shit started falling from the sky."

"How the fuck did that happen?" Jenkins asked. "The Russians stumbled upon us outside and a firefight ensued. Then we heard all the explosions and even felt the tremors. At first we thought it was the big counterattack. Then, knock, knock," he pointed over at the chopper, "Ruskie Whirly-bird at the door."

"I saw something," Shinji spoke up. "Through the clouds, way high up there," he pointed. "It…it looked like an explosion."

"An explosion?" Towley asked.

"Yeah. Like the Death Star explosion, you know? With the shockwave."

"Fuck," Newman swore as he stood up. "That explains why all the electronics are down. The radio, lights, hell even our red dots are down too. It was a nuke."

"Are you saying the Russians are using nukes on us now?" One of the others asked.

"I doubt it," Shinji shook his head. "It looked like a high altitude detonation. The EMP is what knocked everything out. Everything the Russians had in the sky is now a wreck and all their vehicles will be out of commission, too."

"So are ours," Jenkins countered.

"Yeah, but, the US military can bring in replacements much easier than Ivan," Shinji countered. "For the moment, we've got home court advantage. This is _our_ turf. This is _our_ home! _We_ live here!" He turned to the survivors. "I'm tired of running away and hiding in fear. I say we start doing what we can to get back at those bastards! They've killed our families, they've killed our friends, and they're turning our cities into dust and ruble." Shinji screamed, spit flying with rage. "Well, fuck them. Let's start sending those motherfuckers to hell!"

"You'll get your wish, kid," Newman said. Fesperman looked up at him. "Before the EMP, Sarge got word from Overlord that we're to link up with a Special Ops team that's being inserted into the city ahead of the counteroffensive."

"Not likely with the EMP knocking everything out," Fesperman said.

"Maybe," Newman shrugged. "We were to rendezvous with them at midnight, someplace called Penn's Landing."

"I know where that is," Shinji said. "It's not far from here to the east, along the river."

"Hopefully, the meet is still on," Fesperman said. "Otherwise we're wasting time. If we're gonna meet up with them we got to go now."

"Then let's gather up whatever we can and get a move on," Newman said. He looked over at the remaining survivors; there were only five of them left. "Any of you folks know how to shoot?" Three stood up, two were Cavaliers. "Alright, grab some rifles and ammo. With the lights out and the Ruskies no doubt shitting themselves since the EMP we should be able to get to the river without being spotted."

"Let's roll," Shinji said turning back towards the door. He was ready. This was the only real home he's ever had. And he was damned if he was just going to sit by and let the Russians fuck with it.

XXXXX

August 16, 2016 00:18 EDT

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

They managed to get to the river about a quarter after midnight. They were able to make good time to the river, past the ruined Independence Hall where Shinji had a momentary flashback to the initial air strikes, but he quickly suppressed it. They had one run in with a Russian squad that was trying to pry open the hatch to a BTR and rescue some of their comrades. Most of the Russians fell to the initial salvo and the remaining two were killed as they took cover and fired back from behind a concrete barrier.

As they passed the BTR the top hatch was open wide enough for only a fist to fit through, no more. They could hear the angry Russian voices inside, the vehicle had a full load. Shinji took a grenade, primed it and dropped it inside. The explosion no doubt killed all the Russians instantly. If not, the 30mm ammo cooking off inside finished the job. "That's some stone cold, Dirty Harry shit, right there," Jenkins had commented.

"You complaining?" Newman asked.

"Nope."

Now they were hiding in the ruins of a _Long John Silvers_ at the rendezvous site. "Where are they?" Towley asked. "Did they abort? Or…"

"Cosby!" They heard a raised voice coming from a parking garage off to the side. "Cosby!"  
>"Albert!" Newman called back. "Hold your fire," he said to the others. Two shadows emerged from the garage and took up cover positions. A third emerged and waved them over. "Move!" The group sprinted across and into the garage.<p>

"You Iron 2-6?"

"What's left," Newman replied. Shinji took a look at the newcomers. The green NWU cammies they wore contrasted heavily with the Guardsmen's ACUs. Most carried MK16 SCAR rifles though one carried a MK14 EBR and another carried a MK43 machinegun. "Sergeant Voyles is dead." He then introduced Fesperman and Towley.

"We're from SEAL Team 4," the leader replied. "Lieutenant Feliciano. This is Chief Jones," he nodded to the dark skinned SEAL to his right. "Over there are Petty Officers 'Ski', 'Doc' Ballinger, Young and the rookie Killian." He then motioned to Shinji and the others. "Who are the kids?"

"Those kids are some pretty hardcore airsofters who aren't shy about going pro."

"Looks like Philly's got its own Wolverines now too, el-tee," Ski, the SEAL carrying the MK14, spoke up.

"Looks like it. Anyways," El-tee continued. "We're here to scout enemy positions, and strength as well as help coordinate airstrikes."

"Gonna be tough with that EMP," Fesperman said. He then explained the detonation.

"That explains why our minisub died on us," Killian said as he shifted his MK43. "But the same goes for our radios. The laser designator is still working, but, without comms it's useless."

"Can you lead us to City Hall?" El-tee asked.

"Yeah," Shinji nodded. "Why?"

"A few years ago, after that shit storm in the middle east, the government mandated that all state capitols and select major cities keep EMP shielded communications gear in the basement of their City Hall. Philly was one of them. If we can get there, we can still talk to the brass."

"You're out of luck," Jenkins said. "City Hall is in ruins. I saw it get blasted by a jet fighter."

"We'll have to hope the basement is still intact," Chief Jones said. "And the only way we'll know for sure is if we go there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shinji said standing up. "Let's move. I doubt we'll want to be caught out in daylight. Now that the Russian's are short on night vision cause of the nuke darkness is our only cover."

"I like how you think, kid," Chief Jones said. "El-tee?"

"Hooyah," the officer said. "Ski, Killian, take point. Shinji, right? You go with them."

"You got it."

XXXXXX

August 16, 2016 06:47 EDT

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

They managed to get there just before dawn. But, as luck would have it, there was a mass of Russian soldiers gathered outside. "There's a service access door on the other side," Jenkins said. "My ex's dad used to work down there."

"Let's move, and stay low," the El-tee ordered as the group moved through a parking lot that was covered with wrecked choppers and cars.

They got to the other side without being spotted. They moved in pairs to the entrance. As Jenkins and Ski darted across before Shinji a Russian trooper walk out behind them. "Shit," Shinji rushed him and brought him to the ground before he could shout an alarm. Shinji took the trooper's own AK bayonet and drove it into the base of his skull.

"Damn, kid," Young said as he came over and helped Shinji drag the body into the basement. "That was slick."

They found the bunker and the gear, a combination radio and Blue Force terminal. Young and Killian looked it over as the others secured other gear, mostly stored freeze dried food and water. "It's operational, El-tee," Killian said.

"Good," the lieutenant brought up the head set. "Overlord this is Achilles 4-5, come in."

"_Go ahead Achilles 4-5."_

"Success. Overlord, we've made contact with the survivors of Iron 2-6 and a Wolverine group. Be advised, repeat, be advised all our electronics are down."

"_We're aware, Achilles 4-5. Someone detonated a Russian nuke in the upper atmosphere. The Russians got it worse from the EMP than us though. But we're still trying to regroup."_

"We're using the shielded comms gear in the basement of City Hall. We're surrounded by Russian soldiers. They don't know we're here but it'll be difficult getting out with daylight rearing its head. Orders?"

"_Standby, Achilles 4-5, we'll get you the cover you need. We're sending a Reaper to your AO, tell us where you want the ordnance and we'll give Ivan an early Christmas present."_

"Copy, Overlord. ETA on the Reaper?"

"_One hour, Achilles 4-5."_

"Understood, Overlord. Achilles 4-5 out."

With the Russian's radar out the MQ-9 Reaper UAV was able to reach Philadelphia unmolested and on time. "Overlord, Achilles 4-5. Requesting the Reaper fire on the formation of soldiers at the corner of Filbert and Commerce to the northeast."  
><em>"Roger, rain coming down."<em> A few seconds later the intersection lit up like a 4th of July as a pair of Hellfire missiles blasted the Russians' position. The rest of the soldiers either raced to the scene to recover any wounded, maintain the defense at that corner or hit the deck. Either way, they were distracted long enough for the team to make like ghosts and disappear back into the city. Now with working communications, a sky clear of Russian aircraft, and a plan they could finally start putting the hurt on the Russians.

Shinji was looking forward to it.

XXXXX

August 16, 2016 08:42 EDT

51st Guards Airborne Regiment, 106th Guards Airborne Division

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Across town, at the docks, a major in the 106th Guards Airborne Division was still working to get much of the rubble and wreckage cleared from the docks. Most of his helicopters were destroyed and the ones that weren't would be out of action for a couple days, at least. In the meantime, the Americans would very quickly replace their air power and would enjoy air supremacy for at least a day.

"Bozhe moi," the Major said as he looked over at his regiment's command post. A Mig just had to crash right on top of it. Thankfully, most of the staff, including the regimental commander had gotten out, but, the loss of much of the gear inside, even if it was useless. "Comrade, Colonel," he marched up to his commander. "I recommend we start sending out foot patrols, heavily armed, to reestablish contact with our outlying posts."

"Very good, Misha," the colonel nodded. "I heard explosions coming from the direction of City Hall," he pointed off to the north. "I'll want word on the situation there as soon as possible."

"You'll get it, sir," the Major nodded. "We may also want to look into conducting hunter-killer patrols to clear out any potential resistance cells. We're most vulnerable right now, comrade."

"I agree. Also, send a messenger over to Captain Tokarev and the Spetsnaz detachment across the river. I have a feeling we'll be needing their help in that matter very soon."


	24. A War Within a War

** undeadyeti: I actually CAN picture Shinji standing on top of a BTR and shouting 'Wolverines!' But…why would anyone want to get that image of total AWESOMENESS out their head?**

CHAPTER 21: A WAR WITHIN A WAR

Slowly, Misato buttoned up the front of her bra as she looked at herself in the mirror. She gently ran her finger along the scar between her breasts as she thought back to that horrible day. She remembered that it started like any other in Antarctica, frigid cold. But the cold was broken by piercing heat and powerful shockwaves. Misato was thrown through the window of the tin shelter, gashing her. The entire camp was being blown to bits by the supernatural elements assaulting the camp and the entire continent.

The being that rose up over the camp gave off an eerie glow that bathed the area in a gloomy shade of red. Misato faded in and out of consciousness as the heat and wind assaulted her prostrate body. She barely noticed that someone had picked her up. She could barely notice the staggering steps said person took in what seemed a futile effort to find safety. She finally came to as she was placed in a survival pod. Blood was running down her face and some of it into her eyes but her vision cleared enough to reveal her father standing over her.

The pod sealed and when she opened it again the pod was floating in an ocean, having been thrown many miles from the blast as the entire continent was blown to bits and its ice and snow melted instantly. She vividly remembers the two towering pillars of light coming from where the camp used to be and the shrieking howl of the wind. Then, she blacked out.

XXXXX

The rain was back with a vengeance. This time it came out of nowhere on an otherwise perfectly clear morning. Toji and Kensuke had come by before school and just happened to still be outside when the downpour started. "Thanks for letting us in, Shinji," Toji said as the two soaked teens stepped inside. Shinji grabbed a couple towels for them to dry off with. "That rain came out of nowhere. I thought we were done with this shit weather."

"The weather guessers must've failed," Shinji replied. "Again."

"So," Kensuke spoke up. "Where's Misato?"  
>"She's probably still sleeping," Shinji replied. "She was working late again. She's been doing that a lot lately."<p>

"Well, she's got a tough job," Toji shrugged as he and Kensuke ran the towels through their hair. "Actually, you all do."

"Well, I guess we'd better be quiet so we don't wake her up, right?" Kensuke added.

"Good idea," Shinji whispered.

"HEY!" So much for that plan; at least when Asuka is involved. All three of them growled as they looked in her direction. "What the hell are these creeps doing in here!"

"SHH!" Kensuke and Toji shot back.

"We're conferencing on our upcoming improv show at the Chicago School of Performing Arts," Shinji replied sarcastically. "What the fuck does it look like? They got caught in a sudden downpour and now they're drying off."

"Talk about lame excuses," Asuka grumbled. "Well, I'm changing in here," she growled leering at them. "And if you peep you're all dead!"

"Egotistical little, bitch!" Toji snapped. "Who'd want to see a snake like you changing its skin, anyways!"

"What was that!"

"Whatever happened to keeping it down you idiots?" Shinji asked. As if on cue, Misato exited her room, already in uniform.

"Ah! Misato!" Toji snapped to.

"Did we wake you up?" Kensuke asked.

"Actually, I was already awake," Misato smiled as she came into the kitchen. "Thanks for asking though. Shinji," she turned to the pilot. "You've got a harmonics test this afternoon, so don't forget."

"But I was thinking of taking a sabbatical so I can focus on my poetry," Shinji replied as Toji and Kensuke chuckled. "I'm still working on this kickass haiku."

"Bull shit," Misato snapped back with a soft smile. "Just be there, you smartass."

"I will, I will."

"Hey, Asuka!" Misato called out. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She shouted back as Kensuke leaned closer to look at Misato's uniform.

"WOW!" Kensuke snapped and bowed. "Congratulations on your promotion, Misato!"

Shinji just slapped his forehead. _'So much for that,'_ he said to himself.

"Oh! Yeah!" Toji joined in. "Congratulations!"

"You're too kind," Misato smiled as she made for the door.

"No, ma'am, you deserved it!" Kensuke added as she gathered her shoes.

"Bye!" Misato called out as she exited the apartment.

"What's going on out here?" Asuka said sticking her head out from the bathroom, towel in her hair. "Did something happen to Misato?"

"Didn't you see her new badge?" Kensuke replied. "It's got two stars above her bars instead of just one. That means she's been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel." Shinji slapped his forehead again.

"Promoted! I didn't notice!"

"You didn't notice!" Toji snapped. "What kind of lame person are you?"  
>"Did you say something, arschloch?"<p>

"That poor hard working woman," Kensuke shrugged. "Do you have any idea how difficult it can be handling the two of you at her age?" Asuka just growled and went back into the bathroom.

"Damnit, Kensuke!" Shinji snapped as he stomped on the otaku's foot.

"OW!" Kensuke shrieked. "What was that for!"

"You just ruined a perfectly good prank, buddy. Misato got promoted three days ago!" He clarified holding up an equal number of fingers. "I wanted to see how long it took Asuka to notice!"

"Whoops!"

"I heard that, Shinji!" Asuka shouted from the bathroom. "You're in big trouble, mister!"

"I'm so scared!" Shinji shot back sarcastically. He then turned to Kensuke, finger in his face. "Don't forget, buddy, you and your big mouth still owe me one. Don't make me add an extra surcharge."

"Yeah," Kensuke said in a deflated tone. "I know."

XXXXX

In the test control room the tech team plus Ritsuko and Misato monitored and administered the weekly harmonics test on the three EVA pilots. On the central split screen the three pilots' faces were passive with their eyes closed. Asuka and Rei looked a little more tensed up due to them being on the verge of the contamination zone, their synch limit. Shinji however looked much calmer. He just had a haircut giving him the usual crew cut but with a flat top instead of just rounded over.

"Both Unit-00 and Unit-02 are on the edge of the contamination zone," Maya reported. "They've reached their limit."

"Unit-01 can still tolerate a little more though, can't he?" Ritsuko asked noticing Shinji's readings. "Lower the graph depth another 0.3." Maya complied and on the screen Shinji's face lowered farther down. His eye brows furrowed and his eyes squinted slightly. Other than that his face remained even.

"He's still holding stable," Maya announced.

"Think he can handle another 0.2?" Ritsuko asked.

"Maybe, but that would be pushing it, ma'am," Maya nodded. "I know Shinji is tough. But I wouldn't want to risk breaking him."

"Very well then, just lower it by 0.1, just to be safe." Maya agreed and Shinji was lowered some more. His face tensed up even more as he fought to maintain his focus.

"That did it." Maya announced. "He's almost reached the contamination zone."

"And he's still getting these readings?" Ritsuko added with enthusiasm. "He's just wonderful." "His harmonics and synch ratios are rapidly catching up with Asuka's," Maya added. "He's a natural."

"He certainly does have talent, doesn't he?"

"It's as if he was born to become an EVA pilot," the technician to Ritsuko's left spoke up. "Isn't it?"

"That may be true," Misato interrupted. "But that's not really what Shinji wants."

"I know," Ritsuko shrugged. "He's only doing it for the noble cause of protecting others."

"Don't be such a smartass, Ritsuko," Misato snapped, slightly angered. "Does everything someone does have to be motivated by some kind of selfish desire for personal gain? There _are_ truly selfless people out there you know. Most people just don't notice them."

"Shinji certainly fits that bill, Colonel," Maya agreed with her.

In the test chamber the test plugs slid open and a catwalk was extended over the LCL pool so the pilots could exit. _"The test has been completed,"_ Maya announced over the P.A. _"You may exit the plugs now."_

"That was excellent work, Shinji," Ritsuko announced the second the pilots entered the control room.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked. "I just sat there thinking about the new upcoming _Godzilla vs. Evangelion _movie."

"Very funny," the doctor snapped, not amused. "But, seriously. Your harmonics value has increased by nine and a half values since the last test. That's very impressive. And your synch ratio has adjusted accordingly."

"But it's still forty points below _mine_," Asuka said smugly. "And his synch ratio is still fifteen points lower."

"Well," Shinji muttered under his breath. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch." Rei pondered on the word 'bitch'.

'_A word for a female dog,'_ Rei said to herself._ 'It is also a derogatory word for a human female, usually one who is rude and obnoxious.'_

"What was that, Third Child!"

"Calm down, Asuka," Misato spoke up keeping the Teutonic Terror under control.

"You're right about your scores, Asuka," Ritsuko nodded. "But nearly a point a day over the last ten is still amazing."

"I don't think it's so great!" Asuka snapped as she turned around. "Okay, Klugscheißer, enjoy your little victory while you can," she said as she strode past him and Rei.

"Don't mind if I do," Shinji shot back.

"Scheistkopf," Asuka muttered under breath as she left the room.

"Bitch," Rei muttered under her breath so softly Shinji, who was standing right beside her, barely heard it. He began to wonder if he had accidentally taught her a new word.

Asuka took the train home leaving Shinji, Misato and Rei to drive back. "Sorry I didn't say this earlier," Shinji said as they exited NERV. "But congratulations on your promotion. I just wanted to see how long it would take Asuka to notice."

"That's mean, Shinji," Misato chided him. "But, thanks anyways."

"Does this mean I actually have to follow your orders from now on or risk a court-martial?"

"Nah," Misato replied sticking out her tongue. "I've pretty much gotten over your cowboy antics, Shinji. Hell, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have killed half the angels you did."

"Yeah," Shinji said looking out the window. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about your promotion though."

"Truth is I'm not that thrilled with it," Misato said.

"I understand."

"Besides, that's not the reason why I do my job."

"Sounds like some kind of personal vendetta," Shinji replied. Misato remained silent. "Sorry if I prodded in any way."

"No, its fine, Shinji," Misato chuckled. "But thanks for being so considerate."

"While we're on the subject of praise," Shinji said changing the subject. "How come Asuka always gets pissed if someone isn't praising her? What's her story? Is she one of those people with a confidence complex or something?"

"Asuka's always been at the top of everything she's done," Misato replied. "Top rated simulation scores, top synch ratio, top pilot skills, top athleticism…that is, until you came along."

"So it's my fault she's always pissed?"

"No, not really. You just show a natural ability to do things that she wishes she had. When you first arrived you took to piloting an EVA like a duck to water. It took her years to get to where you're at. You're one of the fittest people I know and your synch ratio is catching up with hers."

"Soryu feels challenged by Shinji's abilities," Rei spoke up. "She's been 'number one', as it is called, for so long that she's unused to this rivalry."

"Very good, point, Rei," Misato smiled. "You're pretty sharp. You really should join in more conversations with others."

"I'd much rather be in conversations with Shinji."

"Er, herm," Shinji coughed breaking the train since he knew it would lead to Misato teasing him. "So, about your promotion…" Shinji said.

"Ooh," Misato chuckled. "Changing the subject are we?"

"Grr," Shinji growled. "Does it mean longer working hours? Or shorter?"

"Nothing's really changed in that regards," Misato replied. "I just got a glorified pay raise is all. But, I will be able to take command if Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki and Commander Ikari are not present. When I was a Major the rank was considered too low for that."

"I see."

XXXXX

During the promotion celebration Shinji found out the real reason Asuka skipped ahead on the train, she invited Hikari. Not that it bother Shinji any. Though Toji seemed a little annoyed by it. But Shinji could tell that he actually liked her. Asuka however, didn't seem enthusiastic about Rei's attendance and Kaji's lack thereof. As Asuka, Toji and Hikari got into a heated argument about manliness Shinji excused himself to the sidelines. Rei followed.

"You are not enjoying the party?" Rei asked.

"The party's alright," Shinji shrugged. "I just don't like large crowds and _loud_ parties." There were too many people to keep track of and too many opportunities for chaos to ensue. As if to emphasize his point, Asuka shrieked at Toji about something and the argument got so lively that even Pen-Pen started squawking.

"I don't imagine that I'm the 'party type' either," Rei said.

"Oh, by the way," Shinji said going over to the bookshelf. "Before I forget. I got a book for you the other day."

"A book?" Rei blinked.

"Yep," he pulled it out. "It was hard to find one in Japanese but, lo and behold, the little bookstore on the corner actually had one copy. Of all places." He handed it to her.

"_Dune_," Rei read the title.

"You said you liked to read epics," Shinji shrugged. "_Dune _is considered by many to be the greatest science fiction novel ever written. Many compare it to the _Lord of the Rings. _It's a classic. The author, Frank Herbert, was partly inspired by T. E. Lawrence, AKA Lawrence of Arabia."

"Sounds like an interesting read," Rei said eagerly looking forward to reading the book.

Off to the side Misato could barely hide her chuckle and smile at the sweet sight of Shinji giving Rei a present. At that moment the doorbell rang and Kaji arrived with Ritsuko. "We just happened to bump into each other on the way here," Kaji said slyly.

"A LIKELY STORY," Asuka and Misato said in unison.

"I swear to God everybody in this city must've practiced speaking in concert with each other," Shinji said to himself. "Either that or there's something in the water." He then glanced at his glass of water and began to feel paranoid.

"I must give you my sincerest regards, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi," Kaji said bowing. "I suppose I have to be polite to you from now on."

"That's a laugh," Shinji snuck in. Misato responded by throwing a paper cup at Shinji's head, which he dodged easily.

"And just what do you mean by that, _Kaji_?" Misato said from behind her Yebisu beer.

"Well, Commander's Ikari and Fuyutsuki have never left Japan at the same time before," Kaji clarified. "I guess they feel ol' Katsuragi here is dependable and up to the job."

"They're both out?" Shinji asked speaking up.

"That's right, Shinji," Ritsuko nodded. "They're both at the South Pole."

'_Now what are they doing there?'_ Shinji asked himself. _'I doubt they're taking in the sights.'_

The next day, after getting home from school Shinji found Misato out on the balcony. "You have a thing for sunsets?" Shinji asked. "Or is it just when I'm around?"

"No," Misato chuckled. "I was just thinking." Shinji nodded and turned to go back inside when Misato's voice stopped him. "Shinji, you know when you asked me about why I joined NERV? Well, it had to do with my father…"

That night, Shinji realized exactly why Misato was so driven to do her job. She felt she had been personally attacked by the angels. On the one hand Shinji felt it was good that she had such a powerful motivator. But, as he pointed out to her, "That drive can be a double edged sword, if you're not careful." He walked up to the railing next to her. "If you can keep it in check you can be almost unstoppable. But, if you let your guard down, you could rush into something you're not prepared for and get your ass kicked. Remember the first battle with the Seventh Angel?"

"Yeah," Misato nodded. "That's definitely a text book example of headstrong aggression. Thankfully your aggression happens to be well timed, mostly."

"I still get my fair share of ass whooping," Shinji replied.

"But you always bounce back."


	25. Death From Above

CHAPTER 22: DEATH FROM ABOVE

"NERV's OPSEC procedures sure leave a lot to be desired," Ronin said to Kaji as they sat down away from the crowd at the festival. Ronin was munching on some chicken on a stick while Kaji munched on some fried fish. "I can't believe the good doctor let out both Commanders' location like that."

"It's not all that sensitive," Kaji said. "Besides. I was the one who brought up the fact that they were outside the country."

"Maybe, but that is much more vague than 'they are at the South Pole'," Ronin said before biting down into the chicken. "Ow!" He snapped as he accidentally bit his tongue.

"Careful with that," Kaji said with a grin. "You must take your time with food."

"Thanks, _dad_," Ronin grunted.

"By the way, your kit arrived two days ago."

"Good."

"'Falcon' wants to send in an element on stand-by."

"Is that really necessary? We haven't even determined what's being hidden inside NERV much less what kind of threat it poses; if any."

"Falcon said it's just a precaution," Kaji shrugged. "He wants them in place to help us escape if needed. Intel and Securities has been noticing some suspicious activity and chatter that they fear is related to our investigation."

"I.S.D. has always been a little paranoid," Ronin commented off-handedly. "They always think the enemy-of-the-week already knows everything."

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there isn't a car following you, literally."

"Those Section-2 suits are cheap amateurs compared to real pros. I can handle a platoon of them easy."

"Always be prepared," Kaji quoted the Boy Scout maxim. "The stand-by element will be briefed soon and, if things get any more interesting, they'll be covertly inserted into Atsugi. They're some old friends of ours."

"Heh," Ronin smiled. "I miss those guys." He then let out a sigh. "I'd like to go see them when and if they arrive but…" He shook his head. Kaji nodded, then reached into his jacket.

"Your kit is here," he said handing him a small envelope. "Just make sure you hide it well."

"Contents?"

"The usual E&E kit plus an encrypted smart phone, 50 thousand Yen in multiple bills and an extra set of clothes."

"Good," Ronin said pocketing the card. "Hopefully, I won't need it or the team in Atsugi. If they get involved our cover will most definitely be blown."

"If you need either I think our cover will have already been blown."

"This is true. Anything about Terminal Dogma?"

"Nothing yet. The servers I found have pointed me in the right direction, though. I should be able to get inside in a couple weeks. Would you like to tag along?"

"You have to ask?" The two shared a chuckle. "Just what could the commander be hiding down there?" Ronin asked. "All that heavy security is there for a reason."

"And not all of it is meant to keep someone from getting _in_," Kaji added. "Parts of it look like it's meant to keep something from getting _out_."

"That's disconcerting." And with that they went their separate ways.

XXXXX

As Shinji was returning home he spotted Rei walking up to the door. "Rei!" He called out to her. "You looking for me?"

"Yes," Rei replied. "I wanted to thank you for that book. I've only read the first few chapters but it's already been very interesting."

"I knew you'd like it," Shinji replied.

"You've got some food on your face," Rei said as they stepped inside.

"Oh, crap," Shinji said brushing it off. As he did so both their cell phones rang.

"Are you kidding me?" Shinji asked when they arrived at the briefing room. On the screen was what looked like a mass of silly putty floating in space. "First it was the sea, then the air, then a volcano. Now the angels are appearing in orbit? What's next, a Twinkie factory?"

"It's in orbit alright," Misato nodded. "And it's a big one too. About three times the size of the sixth."

"Three times!" Asuka shouted. "That giant fish was the size of an aircraft carrier!"

"If the angel is in orbit above the planet," Rei spoke up. "How are we to combat it? The EVAs possess no weaponry capable of engaging it."

"The UN fired a ballistic N2 missile at it," Misato replied. "Of course it had no effect other than blinding _us_ temporarily. Since then it's just been sitting there, slowly moving into position over Tokyo-3. Consensus is that since it's basically a big living bomb that it'll commit a kamikaze attack and blow Tokyo-3 and the surrounding country side to smithereens."

"Sounds like another fun day at the office," Shinji said off-handedly. "So how do we fight it?"

"It's a crazy gamble, but our only choice is to wait for it to drop then have you three halt its descent and destroy it." Shinji went deadpan.

"WHAT!" Asuka shrieked. "You mean you want us to catch it with our hands?"

"That's right."

"That's pretty fucked up," Shinji replied.

"We'll locate the EVAs in the estimated drop zone," Misato went on. "Then, while maintaining your AT fields you'll catch it before it hits the ground."

"And if we don't? What, we'll be blown to the moon?" Shinji asked. "It doesn't sound like there's a lot of room for error."

"Well, I don't really know what our chances are, not too good I'd imagine."

"If we pull this off it'll be a miracle," Asuka grumbled.

"Miracles don't happen by themselves," Misato said. "They're something you make happen. I'm sorry Asuka. We've got no other choice. This is the best plan."  
>"You call something like this a plan!"<p>

"You've got a point. Of course, you can refuse to do it."

"What?" Shinji shrugged. "And let half of the combined Tokyo area become an extension of the Pacific? I think I'd rather take the chance of stopping that thing."

"Regulations state that you're all supposed to write out a will," Misato added.

"I'm not," Asuka folded her arms. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"I have no need for that," Rei added.

"Yeah," Shinji replied, "Same here."

"Very well then," Misato nodded. "But when this is over I'll treat all of you to a nice steak dinner."

"A steak dinner!" Asuka cheered.

"Wow," Shinji added.

"Yup. I swear I won't forget." And with that she left.

"Is that supposed to impress us?" Shinji asked when she was out of ear shot. "A steak dinner?"

"I know," Asuka agreed. "The Second Impact generation's got really low standards. And that 'wow' of yours sounded pretty enthusiastic." She elbowed Shinji.

"I only did that to match your acting level." As the vein appeared on Asuka's forehead Shinji kept on going. "Maybe she just wants an excuse to avoid us insulting her cooking." Asuka then pulled out a restaurant guide. "What the…? Do you just carry that around with yourself?"

"The 'Tokyo-3 Five Star Restaurant Directory'," Asuka smiled. "You're coming, too, right, First Child?"

"Rei's a vegetarian," Shinji said. "Find a ramen shop or something. That way Misato will be able to afford it, too."

"That would be a wise course of action," Rei nodded.

"Hmm," Shinji mumbled. "Hey Asuka."

"Yeah?" She noticed the devil grin on his face.

"How'd you like to pull a fast one on Misato?"

"That's a huge area to cover!" Asuka yelled when they were shown the estimated drop area after changing into their plug suits. "Just how are we going to cover that all by ourselves?"

"Looks like we're going to have to be spread out over the whole metro area," Shinji added. "And aside from the start point we can kiss using our umbilical cables goodbye."

"That's right," Misato nodded as an overlay displayed three circles that would overlap. "Each of you will be based at one of these three points."

"What model is this dispersal based upon," Rei asked logically.

'_Knowing Misato, this ought to be good,'_ Shinji said to himself.

"A guess," was Misato's answer.

"A what!" Asuka shrieked.

"Woman's intuition!" Misato snapped back.

"_Her_ woman's intuition? It looks like our miracle is getting further and further away."

"This is probably not cool," Shinji added, "just throwing it out there; but she plays the lottery all the time…and she never wins." To that Asuka cringed.

As they were riding the elevator up Shinji couldn't help but think that Misato's head may have grown since her promotion. She was acting more arrogant than usual. _'Either that or she's just that confident in our ability to pull this off,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'Then again, she has a personal connection to this fight against the angels. So maybe she has no choice but to place such faith in the EVAs and their pilots. In us.'_

"Why so glum, Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Just thinking," Shinji replied. "I wonder if Misato has gotten a little over-confident since her promotion. Or if she really is that sure about this mission."

"She has to be," Asuka replied. "She's in charge. A commander must never show hesitation or doubt in battle."

"Did you go to college or a military school, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Bite me," Asuka snapped back. "You're more militant than I am."

"So why do you always try to take charge of things?" Shinji asked. "Trying to prove something? Is that why you became a pilot?"

"I became a pilot to show the world how good I am," Asuka said in reply.

"A person's got to know their limits, Asuka," Shinji replied. "Pride and confidence is helpful. But, like too much Vitamin-A, it can destroy you. Trust me, I've seen it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like talking about it," Shinji said. "Suffice to say that it was hell."

"Sounds like its right up your alley, to me," Asuka replied. "Mr. 'Onikari'."

"Bite me."

XXXXX

About fifteen minutes later, all three pilots were at their start points. Asuka was relaxing by listening to her _Zune Zwei_ MP3 player. Rei was being her calm self. Shinji however, was finding it hard to relax. _"You okay, Shinji?"_ Misato asked over the radio. _"Your brain waves are pretty jumpy."_

"Well," Shinji replied. "You try playing the world's most dangerous version of 'Hot Potato'. Let's see how cool a cucumber you are."

"_You've been pretty touchy recently,"_ she replied. _"Is there something on your mind?"_

"The anniversary of my mother's death is coming up," Shinji replied. "And I've never been to her grave."

"_Oh, I see. I'm sure she misses you, Shinji. And that she loves you very much. One thing I learned a long time ago was never under estimate the love a mother has for her child."_

"Thank you, Misato," Shinji said softly, smiling. "I know that. But it's still nice to hear once in a while."

"_You just keep your head high and make her proud,"_ Misato said. If only she knew the truth.

"Target sighted!" Shigeru cried out. "Maximum magnification!"

"Distance!" Makoto added. "Twenty-five thousand meters!"

"This is it you three!" Misato called out to the pilots. "Get on your marks!"

"_I'm ready!"_ Asuka cheered.

"_Let's do this!" _Shinji cried out.

"_I'm ready as well,"_ Rei said.

Inside his plug, Shinji braced his EVA's feet against a retaining wall to use as starting blocks.

"_We can only give you a rough estimation on the landing site,"_ Misato said as a map appeared on their screens. _"The Magi will guide you until its altitude is ten-thousand meters."_

"That's it?" Shinji asked.

"_It's the best we can do. After that, you'll have to use your own judgment."_

"_It'll have to be enough,"_ Asuka said.

"Come on," he said to himself. "Come on. Come on." He watched the map layout on the screen. When the time came it would narrow down the probable landing area.

"_Distance, twenty thousand!"_ Shigeru called out.

"_Begin operation!" _Misato ordered. At that the EVAs disconnected their cables.

"Let's roll!" Shinji barked as they took off. As they gave it everything they had they kept one eye on the terrain in front of them and the other on the map.

Shinji quickly came to a hill. He Kong vaulted over it and when he came down on the farmland on the opposite side he kept his momentum up by rolling forward and back onto his feet. As he darted into a suburb he saddle hopped over a large warehouse, using his free-running skills to maximize his travel as much as possible. Rei and Asuka tried to do the same but were less efficient at it.

"It's landing in my area!" Shinji called out as the angel closed in. Its altitude was twelve thousand. "Rally on me! And get the lead out! Balls to the wall!"

"_I'm already heading in your direction!"_ Asuka yelled.

"_I am converging as well,"_ Rei added.

"Damnit!" Shinji shouted as it passed ten thousand. "Looks like it's going to land on that hill! Not fast enough! Not going to make it! Come on! Come on!" He reached deep and let his adrenaline kick in. Time seemed to slow down as his speed nearly tripled.

"The Third Child's Synch ratio is spiking!" Maya cried out. "It's over eighty-five!"

"What's that?" Ritsuko asked looking over her shoulder. "He's parallel with Asuka's scores!" On screen the evidence spoke for itself.

"Oh my GOD!" Shigeru screamed as a vapor cone buffeted off the EVA.

"What now?" Misato asked in a panic.

"Shinji just broke the sound barrier…in an _EVA_!"

Sure enough, Unit-01 dashed through the city at Mach 1.02, kicking up asphalt and shattering windows as he raced past. In a radical blur the unit shot up the hill without losing speed before coming to a grinding halt at the crest, right below the angel. "COME ON!" Shinji yelled as he spread his AT field to its max. The houses flanking the unit were blown away as if by a Class 5 hurricane as the sky changed colors from the massive power being put out from the EVA.

"Incredible!" Was all Ritsuko could say.

Shinji put his arms out as the Angel came down. The converging AT fields resonated with a bright flash as the massive angel's fall stopped. More than that Shinji was actually able to force it back up slightly. "GRRRR!" Shinji growled as he fought to keep a hold of the angel. But even he couldn't keep it up forever. The angel slowly lowered back down. Shinji could feel it pushing against his unit like an anvil. He felt the left leg snap like a twig and he fell to that knee. "GAH!" He then felt the right arm fracture as blood sprouted from the wound.

"_Shinji!"_ Misato cried out. _"Hang in there!"_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" He shouted as he felt pressure build up on the left arm. "I CAN'T HOLD THIS FUCKER FOREVER!" He tried to force his unit back up with little effect.

"_We're coming, Shinji!"_ Rei called out to him. _"We're almost there!"_ Sure enough, only seconds later both Units reached the hill. _"Unit-02! Expand your field!"_

"_I'm already doing it!"_ Asuka shouted back. Both units ran up to their comrade's flank, expanded their fields and forced the angel off of the struggling Unit-01.

"Fuck him up!" Shinji shouted. Rei then used her prog knife to cut though the angel's field.

"_Now!"_ The red eyed pilot cried out.

"_EAT THIS!"_ Asuka howled as he slammed her knife up into the angel's center eye. Shinji saw the eye glaze over and then glow.

Recalling what happened with several of the angels, Shinji twisted his unit around as the angel's limp sides began to slump. "GRRRAAAAHHHH!" He let out a war cry as he grabbed Units 00 and 02 at the abdomen and launched out from underneath the angel pushing off with his right leg. They barely cleared the angel before it exploded in a massive fireball. Unit-02 crashed into a rice patty and Unit-00 fell into a small pond. Unit-01 was thrown head first through an office building and imbedded into an asphalt parking lot.

When Shinji came to the light from the fireball was finally starting to die down. He was being pulled from his entry plug by both Rei and Asuka. They sat him down onto some rubble as a ruptured water main doused them with cold water. His left shoulder felt like it was on fire and the arm itself was pretty numb. "Are you alright, Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said, "peachy." He tried to stand but found it difficult. "Is it just me or is the world spinning?"

"It is just you, Shinji," Rei replied.

"Good," Shinji said plopping back down.

XXXXX

Back at the command center, all three pilots had showered and changed back into their regular clothes. Shinji's left arm was in a sling, that shoulder having been dislocated when his unit crashed. Asuka was feeling pretty smug, having killed the angel.

"Our communications have been restored," Shigeru announced. "We're receiving a call from Commander Ikari in Antarctica."

"Patch him in," Misato ordered. On the screen to the side, a 'Voice Only' box appeared. "I apologize, sir," Misato started. "Because of my irresponsible judgment, Unit-01 has incurred some damage and its pilot was injured. I take full responsibility."

"_No,"_ Fuyutsuki came back. _"Destroying the angels is an EVA's purpose. It's fortunate that, given the circumstances, the amount of damage was minimal."_

"_Excellent work, Colonel Katsuragi,"_ Ikari added.

"Thank you, sir!" Was Misato's sharp reply.

"_And on that subject, is the pilot of Unit-01 there?"_

"Huh?" Shinji was surprised by that. "Uh, yes, sir."

"_I just finished reading the report. Good work, Shinji."_

"Uh, roger that. Thank you, sir."

"_Now, Colonel, I'll leave the rest of this in your hands."_

'_That was…unexpected of him,'_ Shinji said to himself.

"Don't worry!" Misato said on the train ride into the city. "I'll keep my promise to take you guys out to dinner. I even pulled some large bills from my account."' _'Of course, now I'm broke.'_ Shinji could sense her apprehension about that without even trying.

When they reached their destination Asuka led the group, including Rei past a bunch of expensive restaurants, each one ritzier than the last. It was actually Shinji's idea to get Misato all worked up by it before they came to their destination. And it was working like magic.

"Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unbezahlbar," Shinji said to the German pilot. "Sie sieht so aus als würde sie sich gleich in die Hose machen." (Her face is priceless. She looks like she's about to shit herself.) Asuka just chuckled. They then turned down a side street and came to their stop.

"Uh, a…a ramen place?" Misato was dumbfounded. In fact, it was just a small ramen stand.

"Well," Asuka just shrugged. "We all know how poor you are, Misato."

"Oh, well then, I guess we…Wait a second!" She snapped when it dawned on her. She whirled about pointing an accusatory finger at the only male member of their group. "Walking past all those restaurants had to be your idea, Shinji!"

"Guilty," Shinji shrugged.

"You son of a bitch! I almost shit myself!" Shinji and Asuka laughed their asses off.


	26. Intrusive Presence

CHAPTER 23: INTRUSIVE PRESENCE

Shinji had to agree with Asuka that this had to be the most awkward test they've ever had. But even then, Asuka was being a big baby about the whole process. "Why do I have to go through all this for a dumb auto-pilot test?"

"_With the advance of time comes the need for EVA technology to advance as well,"_ Ritsuko replied as the pilots discarded their garments and stepped into the cleaning room.

"Holy fucking shit!" Shinji shouted as the high pressure wash machines came on. They cycled through ice cold, soapy water, some kind of chlorine mix, powerful ultraviolet lighting, a sterile chemical solution that was hot as hell, then back to pure water and finished off with a high power air-dryer that must've been hooked up to the engines of a Boeing 777 only for the process to start all over. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again; and then one last time they were subjected to the barrage for a grand total of seventeen times. All the while in their birthday suits. That got Shinji to join the 'Royally Pissed-Off Club' alongside its President: Asuka.

When the doors opened Shinji noticed that they were all connected to the same hallway. "Alright!" Asuka snapped sarcastically. "Here I am! Just the way you wanted. Butt naked and run through the wash cycle seventeen times!"

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "I'm pretty sure we were clean after about cycle number _five_! I think if you were to throw in a 'buff cycle' I would shine like a new car!" Rei glanced over at him and once again took note of all of his scars. She also took in his physique; the lean, honed muscles in his biceps, back and pectorals. As Shinji half-glanced over, Rei quickly averted her eyes, feeling her face heat up in a blush.

"_Knock it off!"_ Ritsuko snapped as laughter could be heard in the background. _"Now, I want all three of you to walk through the hallway to your entry plugs."_

"WHAT!" Asuka shrieked and blushed. "You want us to stay naked!"

"One at a time, or all at once?" Shinji asked. "Men or ladies first?"

"Don't get any ideas, Third Child!"

"_Don't worry,"_ Ritsuko came back. _"The video recorders have been shut off. We do respect your privacy."_

"That's not the point! This is a personal thing!"

"_The _purpose _of this test is to measure the harmonics directly from your bodies without interference from you plug suits."_

"_Asuka, Shinji,"_ Misato chimed in. _"This is an order."_

"Alright!" Asuka replied. "But I don't want anybody peeking, okay!"

"Since I _know_ you're going to say this, Asuka," Shinji spoke up, "I'll go first." He stepped out as Asuka stood by. As he did so Rei, not one for modesty, stepped out as well and walked alongside him. Shinji couldn't help but slightly blush that he was walking, naked, side by side with a cute, equally naked girl. At first Asuka was amazed by Rei's lack of modesty but then she got a better look at all the scars Shinji had on his back. "Hey, Asuka!"

"W-what!" She snapped turning her head away.

"Mach doch ein Foto, dann kannst du es dir immer anschauen!" (Take a picture, you can always look at it!)

"ACH! Perverse arshloch!" Asuka screamed at him as the techs laughed over the intercom.

After the test got started the pilots synched with the simulation bodies. "Whoa," Shinji shivered when his synched up. "Now this feels weird."

"_What is it, Shinji?"_ Ritsuko asked.

"Part of my body suddenly went numb," he said. "And it feels like there's something trickling up my spine."

"_Yeah,"_ Asuka agreed. _"My right arm feels normal, but the rest of my body is fuzzy."_

"_I too am feeling a bit disoriented," _Rei added.

"_Rei, try focusing on moving the right hand,"_ Ritsuko suggested. Rei complied. _"Now Shinji, can you move your left arm?"_

"I think so," he moved his real left arm. "Yup. It works."

"_I _meant_ the simulation body's arm,"_ Ritsuko growled in annoyance. This time he moved it slightly out from the wall and waved with it.

"Happy now?"

"_Yes,"_ Ritsuko grumbled.

A couple minutes later, Shinji began to sense something was off. Over the past few weeks he had been having more and more feelings of a sixth sense developing within him. He could sense certain people's presences, he could feel the emotional levels of a room and he could even feel when something was about to happen. This time he felt as though there was a leopard or vulture nearby stalking him, and that it was slowly closing in.

"Another leak?" Ritsuko asked as Maya was on the phone.

"No," the female bridge bunny shook her head. "Some kind of corrosion in the protein wall above this floor."

"Great, just great. Could it affect the test?"

"Not at the moment ma'am," Maya replied. "Should we continue?"

"Yes. We can't cancel this because of minor technical difficulties. Ikari would chew my ass off."

"_Misato,"_ Shinji called out. _"Is everything going okay out there?"_

"Everything's fine, Shinji," Misato replied. "Why do you ask?"

"_I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."_

"Is there something wrong?"

"_I don't know. I just…I feel paranoid. Like _really_ paranoid."_

"_Like there's a car following you everywhere you go?"_ Asuka asked sarcastically.

"_No," _Shinji shot back._ "This is more like if you walked into my room with a flashlight in your hand."_

"_Shut up, you jerk!"_

"Cut it out, you two," Misato snapped. "We're trying to conduct a serious experiment here." She exhaled. "Shinji, are you sure you're not just apprehensive about the nature of this test. You were pretty vocal in your opposition to this auto-pilot system."

"_It's not that," _Shinji replied. _"This is…I don't really know how to explain it. It feels as if something very bad is about to happen. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"_

"Just a minor technical glitch in another area of the complex, nothing to worry about."

"It's probably just the fact that you're in simulation bodies and surrounded by thousands of gallons of heavy water," Ritsuko said.

'_I don't think so,'_ Shinji said to himself. Just as Unit-00 was remotely activating its AT Field the alarms blared. Almost immediately Ritsuko aborted the test. Out in the chamber, drones armed with high powered lasers were deployed. "What the hell is going on?" Shinji asked. Suddenly, he felt the presence of something nearby. Then another and another. Almost instantly he felt bombarded and surrounded by many individual but invisible creatures.

Then, things calmed down and felt quiet. But Shinji's paranoia kept going up. "Something is very wrong," he said softly.

"_AHHAAHH!"_ He heard a shriek over the radio.

"Rei!" Suddenly her simulation body began writhing violently.

"Rei's simulation body is moving!" Maya announced. "No input from the pilot!"

"Impossible!" Ritsuko shouted as she rushed to her console.

"The corrosion is spreading! It's infecting the simulation body's active water system!"

"_AAHHH!" _Rei continued to scream as though in pain.

"Rei!" Shinji called out to her. "You've got to stay calm!" Her unit then began to reach for the control room. "No!" He then launched his simulation body at hers, grasping it with his arms. He struggled with the unit but then felt a burning sensation crawling up his arms from her unit. "AH! What is this!" He then felt himself losing control of his unit. He then realized what it was. _'It's an angel!'_ Rei's unit kept reaching for the control room. A technician hit a switch and explosives blew the offending arm off.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!" _Rei screamed in pain as the arm was severed.

"How's Rei?" Misato asked.

"She's alright!" Maya announced. "But the corrosion is still spreading!"

"Eject the entry plugs immediately! Before they too are contaminated! Fire the lasers once they are clear!" Maya hit the button and all three entry plugs were shot out the emergency hatch in the ceiling. The drones fired their lasers but were soon repulsed by an AT Field!

"An angel!" Makoto shouted as what appeared to be pixels began to glow all along the simulation bodies and the walls of the test chamber. At that moment, pixels also began to glow along the windows followed shortly by cracks.

"Evacuate!" Misato ordered. "Everyone out now!" In the rush to the doors Misato had to turn back a second and grab Ritsuko. The windows caved and swept the two out into the hallway with the others before the emergency door sealed.

"Bozhe moi," a coverall garbed NERV employee grunted as he picked himself up. "Is everyone alright, Comrade Colonel?" He asked as he helped Misato up.

"Yeah," she said shaking out her jacket. "But this area is still not safe. We've got to get back to the Command Center." She then turned to the small framed Russian. "I'm sorry, um…"

"Captain Tokarev," the Russian saluted. "NERV Security. New arrival but I am at your service."

"Captain, ensure this sector is evacuated of all personnel."

"Da, Comrade Colonel, consider it done." And with that he headed to carry out his orders as the others headed in the opposite direction.

Inside his plug Shinji could still feel a lingering burning feeling on a tiny speck on the back of his neck. He grasped and scratched at it until it went away. He couldn't see the faint glow that slowly dissipated from the site of the annoyance. He did, however, feel the oncoming of a wicked headache.

XXXXX

Kaji climbed out of his elevator as it came to a halt. He looked up the shaft and saw the glowing along the walls of the shaft. "So," he said as the hatch above closed off. "That's the new angel. Time to take a break I think." With great precision he jumped for the nearest open hatchway, rolled when his feet touched down and shot back to his feet like a veteran traceur. "I should go find Ronin. This might be interesting."

Up in the Geo-front's lake, Shinji tried the communication panel to reach Rei. "Rei," he called out. "Can you hear me? Rei!" Nothing. "Damn." He decided to try something. He closed his eyes and began his meditation rhythm. He felt the LCL as it slowly moved about his body. He smelled the tiniest hints of blood in said liquid. He heard the gentle sound of the lake water against the plug itself. Then, he felt something else. He felt a spike of negativity. Then he felt a blip of panic, fear and minor pain. Slowly, this blip calmed down and became very neutral. _'That has to be Rei,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'And the other one has to be Asuka.'_ He knew Asuka would be pissed. Probably about being stuck in the entry plug. "Okay," he said as he sat back into his plug, closing his eyes. All the strange sensations from this little experiment with his new sixth sense had been draining. "Now what am I to do?"

After exiting an emergency stairwell Kaji almost literally ran into Ronin. "You're all wet," Kaji said stating the obvious.  
>"Just got done with a little swim, asshole," Ronin replied. "How the hell did an angel get <em>inside<em> NERV?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Question is what'll it do next?"

"If I were an angel, trying to attack NERV from the inside, I'd go after the Magi."

"What for?"

"Self-destruction," Ronin said. "NERV has a massive N2 self-destruct device deep inside the Geo-front, right?" Kaji nodded. "Only with the unanimous approval of all three Magi can it be activated."

"But do you think an angel could actually hack the Magi?" Kaji asked as he accessed a 'courtesy' wall terminal.

"The angel took control of the simulation bodies. Is there a good reason why it can't do the same to the Magi?"

"I guess not. So, what do we do?" He hacked into the security system to get a better feel of the situation.

"Well, where did the contamination start? Maybe we could cut it off at the source?"

"Good idea. It originated in the 87th Protein Wall above the Pribnow Box." Kaji said pointing out the location on the screen. "I actually saw it myself."

"That's going to be hard to get to." Ronin said as he checked the adjoining halls to ensure nobody was around to see them. Even though he knew it had been fully evacuated.

"I think I may know a short cut." Kaji deactivated the terminal and headed back down the hallway Ronin had just come from. "This way," he said, and Ronin followed.

"_Central Dogma has been sealed,"_ the duo heard as they moved through the halls. _"Megadeath facilities are all occupied by the intruder."_ The halls were completely vacant due to all personnel having evacuated the area.

"I know this is probably academic, but, don't you think it's risky to go into the heart of the enemy's territory like this?" Kaji asked. "We don't exactly have protection from it. And no weapons that can harm it."

"What makes you think we need to kill it in order to beat it?" Ronin asked. "The contamination started in the protein wall. Which means that's its anchor or base of support. If we can destroy the wall, not necessarily the angel itself, we may be able to weaken it. We'll just have to think of a way to fight it asymmetrically."

"But how do we destroy the protein wall?"

"Dr. Akagi's got all kinds of chemicals in her lab," Ronin suggested. "I bet we can find something in there that can help us."

"I like your style."

Meanwhile, up in the control room, the staff was focused on the angel and unaware of two free roaming agents who were about to assault the enemy directly. "Amazing," Ritsuko said as she observed the angel's infrared pattern on the atomic level. "That explains why the ozone isn't working anymore. It's actually evolving." At that moment the screen cut out and the alarms blared.

"What's going on!" Misato shouted.

"We've got an unidentified intruder!" Shigeru shouted. "Someone's hacking into the sub-computer!"

"Ah, shit!" Makoto swore. "Incoming in C Mode!"

"We've got to increase the barrier! Open a decoy entry!"

"Decoy entry has been avoided!"

"Completing trace in eighteen seconds!"

"The primary firewall barrier has been penetrated!"

"Open a second false entry!"

"No human's capable of this!" The floor was a maelstrom of computer whiz chaos.

"Trace completed!" Shigeru shouted. "The hacker's in THIS BUILDING! It's under B-Wing! IN THE PRIBNOW BOX!" That could only mean one thing, the angel was the source of the hack.

"_Warning! Unauthorized entry into sub-computer system detected."_

"Called it," Ronin said as he and Kaji searched the lab. "Looks like it's already hacking in."

"I sure hope the bridge bunnies know what they're doing," Kaji said.

"They know," Ronin nodded. "I just hope they're fast enough to beat a tech-savvy angel."

"I'm opening a new decoy entry," Makoto said. _'I doubt it'll work, though.'_ "Negative!"

"Cut off the main cable," Misato ordered.

"Negative!" Shigeru announced. "It refuses to accept the command."

"Utilize the defense lasers!"

"It's generating an AT Field," Maya responded. "No effect."

"The intruder is accessing the main security banks," Shigeru spoke up. "It's cracking the pass code! Twelfth-digit…sixteenth digit…" _'It's too fast.' _"It's in!"

"It's broken into the main banks!" Makoto shouted over his shoulder in panic. "It's reading all the files! We can't stop it! It's got all our codes!"

"What the hell is it looking for?" The Vice-Commander asked out loud.

"It's scanning the main directory!" Shigeru cried out in a panic. "Accessing codes for…OH MY GOD!" He screamed. "It's going after the MAGI SYSTEM!" Ronin was right. It was targeting the Magi.

"Shut down the IO system," Ikari ordered the shutdown of the Interface Operating system. Makoto and Shigeru inserted their emergency keys into their consoles.

"System shutdown!"

"Three!...Two!...One!" Makoto counted it down and they turned their keys as one. But the alarms didn't cease. "Huh? WE CAN'T SHUT IT DOWN!"

"The angel is entering the computers!" Maya shouted out. "It's made contact with MELCHIOR! The angel is taking over MELCHIOR!"

"WHAT!" Fuyutsuki shouted.

"MELCHIOR is being reprogrammed by the angel!"

"_MELCHIOR auto-self-destruct has been initiated."_ The color drained from everyone's faces.

"Damnit!" Ronin shouted. "I really was hoping I was wrong!"

"Same here!" Kaji agreed. But they kept searching the lab.

"_Overruled."_ Thankfully the other two Magi overruled the sequence.

"No!" Shigeru shouted. "It's taken over MELCHIOR and it's hacking into BALTHASAR!"

"Fast! It's too fast!" Makoto shouted. "We can't beat it!"

"The calculation speed of this bastard's incredible!" Finally Ritsuko came to the rescue.

"Change the locking mode!" She shouted. "Change the sequencing code every fifteen seconds!"

"ROGER!"/"YES, MA'AM!" Shigeru and Makoto complied. The alarms died down and the hack was halted. For now.

"Sounds like it's over," Kaji said.

"More likely it's just a lull," Ronin said. He then spotted something. "Hey, take a look at this." Kaji walked over.

"Yahtzee! If we mix these up right, we can completely dissolve the protein wall."

"It may not kill the angel," Ronin said grabbing a bottle with a gloved hand. "But it may give the bunnies a fighting chance."

XXXXX

About an hour and a half later, Kaji and Ronin had whipped up a one liter bottle of their custom solution. "If we can get into this duct system," Kaji said as he worked on the grating. "We may be able to slip past the main walls. But it won't take us all the way to the protein wall."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll have to get as close as we can and enter the space between the walls and then climb into position."

"It's going to be a tight squeeze," Ronin said. "I'm smaller, I should go."

"I was just going to suggest that, my friend."

"Errm," Ronin rubbed his forehead.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Ronin nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ugh," Ronin groaned as he slid down into the wall spaces the glowing from the parasitic angel was enough to light it up like a Christmas tree. "This was tighter than I thought. Good thing it's me in here. I doubt your fat ass could fit."

"You want me to kick your ass now or later?" Kaji asked angrily.

"You? Kick _my_ ass? That'll be a cold day in hell." Kaji just exhaled heavily.

"This is true." Ronin kept crawling for a few minutes before shimmying up towards the protein wall. Despite wearing coveralls he was getting braised by the walls and support beams.

"Found it," sure enough the glowing was much more intense here. Question was: where to put the solution. Up high, where it could spill over the whole wall. "Here we go," he found the best spot.

"You all set?" Kaji asked.

"Just a sec," Ronin said as he removed the duct tape he had placed in strips on his legs. He then fixed the bottle securely to a beam above the wall. "There!" He then taped a pencil detonator to the bottle and climbed down. "Detonator's in place," he said as he got back to the duct. "Let's scoot." They then crawled back down the duct. "Anytime you're ready."

"Bada-bing," Kaji smiled as he held up the remote.

"Bada-boom," Ronin smiled back. Kaji depressed the remote and the pencil detonator burst the bottle open, spilling its contents all over the protein wall.

"Let's just hope that does the trick."

"It should help at least."

"In the meantime," Kaji said as they exited the duct. "You'd best back to your post before anyone notices you're gone."

"Of course."

Up in the command center, Shigeru was the one who noticed something with the protein wall. "Dr. Akagi," he called out. "Something's going on!"

"What is it?" She asked from inside CASPAR. "Something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so. But, the 87th Protein Wall? It's…it's dissolving."

"Dissolving?" Misato asked.

"Yes, like its being eaten away and destroyed. That wall was the source of the angel but now it's almost gone."

"Probably just because of the angel's malignant presence," Ritsuko theorized. "We'll check it out once we've beaten this thing. But, with that wall gone it may actually help us out."

"Lucky us, right, ma'am?" Maya asked cheerfully. At that moment, the alarms came back.

"IT'S STARTING!" Makoto shouted. "BALTHASAR'S been taken over!"

"_Magi auto-self-destruct sequence has been determined. Self-destruct will occur after all three AI consent."_

"It's started!" Misato screeched.

"_Area affected will include Geo-front minus grid 2-A, 4-A and 4-0."_

"BALTHASAR is now invading CASPAR!" Shigeru shouted.

"They're faster than us!" Fuyutsuki panicked.

"_T-minus 20 seconds to self-destruct."_

"Ritsuko!" Misato shouted.

"Don't worry!" She shouted. "I've got one whole second to spare!"

"One second!"

"It's not a zero or a minus! MAYA!"

"WE CAN DO IT!" She shouted confidently.

"_Five…four…three…"_

"HIT IT!" Ritsuko shouted.

"_Two…"_ Their fingers hit their return keys. _"One…zero…"_ The place fell silent. No one even breathed.

"Hello?" Misato asked. "Still here?" On the screen, just one lone block of CASPAR remained clear. It flashed twice and then all three Magi cleared out from infection.

"_Autonomous self-destruct has been canceled."_

"YEAH!"

"YAHOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Thank God!"

Topside, Asuka was getting more pissed by the second. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE! I'M STUCK BUTT NAKED IN THIS PLUG! IT'S UNBEARABLE! Oooohh!"


	27. Inner Demons

CHAPTER 24: INNER DEMONS

"Well, it's about time they got us out of those goddamn plugs!" Asuka shouted. They were finally on their way back to the locker rooms. The rescue crews came out in boats and provided them with coveralls before bringing them back.

"I slept the whole time," Shinji replied.

"Dumbkopf."

"You alright, Rei?" Shinji asked his blue haired battle buddy. "That angel really went after you."

"I'm fine, Shinji," Rei smiled softly. "I was in a panicked state early on."

"Probably because you activated Unit-00's AT Field," Shinji theorized. "Must've been what drew the angel's attention. Good thing it didn't actually get to the EVAs." He shuddered at the thought of an angel possessed EVA.

"But…" Rei said softly.

"But, what?"

"Afterwards I…I felt like…there was someone holding me in an embrace." She said quietly. "In fact…it…it felt like you."

"Hmm," Shinji shrugged. _'What the hell?'_ "That's interesting."

That night, all three pilots sat around as Misato related everything that had happened. "So you're saying that the angel is technically still alive?" Shinji asked. "And is living inside the Magi?"

"Sort of," Misato shrugged as she sipped at her second beer. "But Ritsuko is confident that it is no longer a threat."

"Mmm," Shinji rubbed his forehead. "Where the hell did this damn headache come from?" He asked out loud. "I've had it ever since the angel attack." Misato then looked at Shinji's right elbow.

"Shinji…" she pointed. "Where'd you get that scratch?"

"Huh?" He looked at his elbow and noticed a slight gash about the size of a half-dollar. It wasn't bleeding but it would eventually scab over. "Whoa, I didn't even notice that. Must've gotten scraped as those rookies from the rescue crews were pulling us from the plugs."

"You should put a bandage on it," Rei suggested.

"Ah. It's not that bad."

"Not until it gets infected!" Misato snapped.

"Fine, fine." Shinji got up and headed for the bathroom. "I'll grab an aspirin, too."

Meanwhile, at NERV, Ritsuko and a construction crew were investigating the 87th Protein Wall. That's when she discovered the remains of the bottle of solution placed there by persons unknown to her. "This is odd," she said looking down at the wall. "It appears that some kind of acid was in this container. A small explosive charge then spread the solution all over the wall, thereby destroying it and weakening the angel. This must've been the reason it dissolved. But, who put it here?"

Later, that night, Ritsuko called in Misato and brought the evidence to Commander Ikari's desk. "What is all this?" Misato asked.

"This is what's left of a container that held a powerful acidic compound," Ritsuko replied. "I found it in close proximity to the 87th Protein Wall. I believe the acid in this container is the reason the protein wall dissolved suddenly during the attack."

"Are you saying someone snuck into the B-Wing and planted this acid to destroy the protein wall? Why?"

"The wall's destruction greatly hampered the angel's state. The compounds in the protein wall were a source of renewable energy. Its loss was likely a factor in the defeat of the angel's attack." She then turned to more bottles on the desk. "These were the chemicals that were used to create the formula; in _my_ lab, no less."

"So someone broke into your lab, created an acidic formula and placed it so it could help us beat the angel?" Misato was finding it difficult to believe. "Who the hell could do this?"

"And this?" Ikari said pointing to the charred cloth next to the bottles.

"That's the remains of a standard issue set of coveralls. They were found in an incinerator not far from the B-Wing."

"Any chances we can extract DNA from this?"

"None," Ritsuko shook their head. "And there are no traces of fingerprints on any of the evidence. Whoever did this hid their tracks well. And because of the attack all the cameras were offline. We've done an inventory check and the only person short one pair of coveralls is Lt. Makoto Hyuga."

"But…he was on the bridge with us the whole time," Misato said. "It couldn't have been him. And Captain Tokarev cleared that area of personnel. Records confirm all personnel accounted for."

"Could this be related to the power outage last month?" Fuyutsuki asked next. "We've yet to determine who was responsible for that."

"I don't know," Ritsuko shook her head.

XXXXX

A few weeks later the pilots were performing another test. This one wasn't as odd as the last, though. This time Rei was in Unit-01. It was a compatibility test to determine if, due to circumstances, it became necessary for a pilot to use an EVA they weren't assigned to._ "So Rei,"_ Ritsuko asked over the radio. _"How does it feel to be piloting Unit-01 for the first time?"_

"It smells like Shinji," was Rei's random reply.

"The synch ratio is almost the same as with Unit-00," Maya said as the data came streaming in. "Both their personal data patterns are almost identical."

"That's what makes this experiment possible," Ritsuko nodded. Off to the side, Misato couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason for this test. Shinji was thinking the same thing: the 'Dummy' autopilot system for the EVA.

"Harmonics are normal."

"No detectable compatibility problems," Ritsuko announced. "You can get out now, Rei. The test is over."

Asuka was tested in Unit-02 for a baseline. But, when it became evident that she wasn't interested in being a willing participant in the test both she and Unit-02 were cut out. Shinji, however, was in Unit-00. It was his first time in an EVA other than Unit-01. Well, he was in Unit-02 for the fight against the Sixth Angel but he wasn't really piloting it so he didn't think that counted. This time he was going solo. Up in the control room, Shinji noticed Rei standing alongside Misato.

"How's Shinji doing?" Ritsuko asked.

"He's a bit jittery," Makoto replied. "But he's playing it cool, as always. No problems found in the nerve patterns."

"It's his first time in Unit-00," Misato replied. "It's only natural for him to be a little nervous."

"_Why should that idiot care which EVA he's in anyway?"_ Asuka asked out loud without meaning to.

"That's just Shinji, for you," Misato replied. "But he goes along with it, even if only to amuse us."

"_So why aren't I running in these compatibility tests? Is there something wrong with me?"_

'_A lot,'_ Rei said to herself.

"Well we figured you didn't want to pilot any other EVA. So we thought it would be a waste of time."

"_You've got that right, Misato."_

As the LCL and the plug were charged up Shinji felt himself connect with Unit-00. It felt odd and slightly uncomfortable for some reason. The fact that he'd been having some really vivid and bizarre dreams lately also didn't help. _"Shinji,"_ Ritsuko asked over the channel. _"How does it feel to be in Unit-00's entry plug?"_

"I don't know," Shinji replied. "Kind of weird, actually."

"_Like incompatibility."_

"Not that," Shinji shook his head. "Just…I don't know. Alien. Maybe it's just Unit-00. But, it feels like there's something missing and at the same time something there that shouldn't be."

"_Hmm, that is weird."_

"Plus, it kind of smells like Rei."

"It smells like WHAT!?" Asuka shrieked in her plug. "Perverse mensch."

"_It smells?"_

"I can smell a faint hint of vanilla and coconut," Shinji replied. "It's the shampoo I've noticed that Rei uses a lot. I'm observant like that."

"Pattern green," Maya announced from her station.

"How's it look?" Misato asked.

"Well, the synch ratio is a little lower than that with Unit-01," Ritsuko replied. She then leaned closer to the screen.

"Hmm," Maya hummed. "His harmonics are all normal."

"But, the readings are still good. These numbers means that were can implement our current plan."

"You mean the 'Dummy System', don't you?" Maya asked. "Ma'am, with all due respect, I really don't think we should proceed."

"I understand your misgivings Maya," Ritsuko nodded. "But we have to be prepared for all options."

"I believe in our work ma'am, no doubt about that," Maya argued. "But I'm really not convinced."

"_I have to agree with Maya, doc,"_ Shinji spoke up. _"This 'Dummy System' sounds dangerous. And in the wrong hands could be very bad news for everyone."_

"People who develop too many scruples will always have difficulty working amongst others," Ritsuko shot back.

"_Scruples? Where I come from we call them 'ethics', doc."_

"You'll understand once you get your hands dirty, Maya," Ritsuko said ignoring Shinji.

"_Maya,"_ Shinji spoke up. _"I've gotten my hands dirty. And I know what I'm saying when I say stick to your guns. Call them scruples if you want, doctor. But, in my opinion, our morals and ethics can never be overrated. It's what keeps us from becoming sadistic barbarians."_

"Shinji," Ritsuko snapped. "I don't appreciate it when you undermine me in front of my subordinates."

"_I'm just stating my opinion, doc."_ And with that he signed off.

As the test went on Shinji could still feel that alien presence inside the plug. And it was really starting to bother him. _"Hey, Shinji,"_ Asuka's mug appeared on a pop up. _"Does it feel like you're close to momma's breast? Is it like being in her womb or what?"_

"_Asuka," _Ritsuko snapped. _"Stop interrupting. You're being obnoxious."_

"_Yeah! Yeah!"_

"_Commence A-10 nerve connections," _Ritsuko ordered. At that moment, Shinji's headache got a lot meaner.

'_What the fuck?'_ He grasped his head. _'It feels like something's trying to drill into my brain!'_ His vision blurred and turned to double vision. Then images flashed in his mind. Images of Rei at various ages and states. Her in bandages, as a child, sitting by his hospital bed, at school, in pain. _'Rei? Is it…Rei? It's…hers…'_ "Rei!"

In the test cage Unit-00 went spastic. "There's a problem in the pilot's nerve pulse!" A technician shouted.

"Mental Contamination!" Maya shouted. "It's starting!"

"That can't happen at this plug depth!" Ritsuko shouted. "That's impossible!"

"It's not coming from the plug! The intrusion is coming from the EVA!" At that moment the EVA broke free of its restraints. "Unit-00 is out of control!"

"Shut all circuits!" Ritsuko ordered. "Cut the power!"

Inside the plug, Shinji was wrestling with all the images and thoughts racing into his brain. "Rei! Ritsuko! Father! Monster! AHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" He could see brief glimpses of what the EVA could see. If anyone could see in his plug they'd see that he was writhing in the same manner as the EVA.

"Unit-00 is rejecting Shinji!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Negative!" Maya replied. "The auto-ejection doesn't work!"

"It's the same error! Is it trying to absorb Shinji?"

Inside the plug, Shinji spotted Ritsuko in the control room through various flashes. Instantly, several alien thought penetrated his psyche. "Akagi. Die," Shinji growled like a savage. "Whose…whose thoughts…monster. Whose…thoughts…are these? The Doctor Ritsuko Akagi…must die." He lashed out.

Unit-00 began pounding on the glass. Trying in great earnest to break through to its target. Rei remained still, eyes locked on the EVA. "REI! GET OUT OF THERE!" Misato yelled at the albino girl. She then rushed at her. "REI!" She grabbed her and pulled her back. As she did she lost her footing and both of them fell to the floor.

"Rei!" Shinji spotted her and Misato on the floor as the images kept flashing in his mind. "Kill. Kill them. Kill them all. No. Monster. NO! Kill Akagi. Kill Katsuragi. NO! Kill…Kill Ayanami. Monster! Kill! I can't! I can't hurt Rei! MONSTER! KILL! I WON'T! KILL! GRRAARRR!"

Unit-00 then whirled around and began pounding its head into the wall. "Unit-00's power will terminate in seven seconds!" Maya announced as the EVA bashed its head into the wall.

"MONSTER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shinji screamed as he fought for control of his mind. "KILL THEM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then, just like someone turning off the lights, it all stopped. Shinji felt exhausted and just collapsed into his chair.

XXXXX

"Rei!" Shinji bolted upright as he came to in the hospital bed, startling said red eyed girl in the chair next to it. "Rei!" He spotted her. "Are you alright?"

"I am uninjured," she said.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Unit-00 went berserk. It tried to assault the control room."

"Oh, god, was anyone hurt?" Shinji pleaded with her. "I didn't hurt…"

"No." Shinji placed his head between his knees.

"Is there…" Shinji groaned out, "any aspirin around? I've got a headache that could put an angel out of commission."

"I'll go see if there's any at the nurse station," Rei said standing up. "Wait here." She walked towards the door but stopped. "Do you…remember anything?"

"No," Shinji shook his head. "I remember climbing into Unit-00's plug. After that…it's one big blank spot."

"I see." She then left the room.

'_What the fuck was that? Why did I get an overwhelming desire to murder them? What the fuck is going on here?'_ Shinji wrestled with this as he waited for Rei to return. _'Was it the EVA? Or something inside the EVA? Or…was it…? No. It couldn't have been me. I'm not a monster. What the hell is going on in this place?'_

Misato was on the command deck when she got the call that Shinji was awake. "There's no sign of mental contamination," Makoto added. He could tell from her expression that the Colonel was worried. "But… he doesn't remember what happened."

"That's probably for the best," Misato said. "I can't imagine that anything that happened in there was in anyway pleasant. But, it doesn't give us any more clues as to what exactly happened. Great."

**A/N: As I was writing this chapter I was wondering why Rei was used as the basis for the Dummy System and not Asuka or Shinji who had higher synch ratios. Asuak would be a 'no-go' because she wouldn't be compatible with the other EVAs. Maybe Shinji was rejected because of the berserk incident with Unit-00, but Rei also had a previously similar incident. Curious, no?**


	28. Lost Love Found

CHAPTER 25: LOST LOVE FOUND

"The projects are all interlinked," Ikari said to Fuyutsuki as the two discussed the SEELE Council's increasing animosity towards him. "There are no problems." They were both on board an MH-53EJ helicopter en route back to NERV from Tokyo-2.

"Including Rei?" Ikari remained quiet on that one. Over the past few weeks Ikari had become increasingly concerned about Rei's viability to the project. Especially concerning her growing relationship with his son. He was confident that it hadn't breached any serious boundaries but it still made him nervous that the Third Child's personality could have a negative effect on Rei in regards to the scenario. "Well, I won't press you." As they came in sight of Tokyo-3 the older commander changed the subject. "So what do we do about 'you know who'?"

"Let him do as he wishes," Ikari snapped. "Same with the Marduk."

Meanwhile, in Kyoto, 'you know who', a.k.a. Kaji Ryoji, was following up on a lead involving the Marduk. Once again, it turned out to be a 'foreign chemical company' that was really an empty shell fulfilling the role of a front. And the 'board of directors' for the company were all familiar names. The top three being the most familiar: Ikari, Gendo; Fuyutsuki, Kouzou; Keel, Lorenz. "Something here is not adding up right," Kaji said.

"Your task is to investigate NERV," his contact reminded him as he fed some cats. "Getting involved with the Marduk may be an ill-advised step."

"I can't help it," Kaji shrugged. "I have a knack for sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Has your mysterious friend 'Ronin' come up with anything?"

"Not much," Kaji said. "But he's in a difficult position. It's tough for him to get information on a regular basis."

"Just what is his position?"

"Like I've told you before my friend," Kaji said. "Need to know."

"I'm concerned about this Ronin contact of yours. How can we be sure he's not a plant put there by NERV?"  
>"Maybe because <em>I<em> put him there?" Kaji replied. "Have you considered that? Don't even think about trying to go after him yourself. Same goes for your bosses. Remember our terms?"

"I remember them, and so do my superiors. But Ronin is outside of our knowledge and loop. I'm finding it difficult to explain and justify him to them. And his callsign, _'Ronin'_, a samurai with no master, isn't very reassuring either. They may want him removed from this matter just for security concerns; maybe even eliminated."

"I can tell you right now," Kaji said, almost growling. "That last option is the biggest mistake you could make in dealing with Ronin."

"How so?"

"Two reasons…A: he's _really_ good at staying alive. And B: trying to have him 'liquidated' will just piss him off. Trust me; it'll be in your best interest _not_ to go after him. Cause if you do, he will bring one hell of a shit storm down on you and there won't be anything I can do to stop him. You'd need an EVA or an Angel to protect you." And on that note, Kaji ended the conversation and left.

XXXXX

Once again, the pilots were performing a harmonics test. And once again, Shinji didn't cease to amaze. Despite the Unit-00 hiccup he was still catching up with Asuka in synch scores; much to the German girl's dismay. He'd been complaining of headaches recently but nothing serious. Light aspirin helped keep it in check. He just wished he knew why he was having such freaky dreams lately, too. Ritsuko theorized that it was just stress. Of all the pilots he's been in the most battles and has fought more angels single handedly than the others. It's only natural that his subconscious would start to behave erratically.

"_Okay, you guys can exit now,"_ Ritsuko announced the end of the test.

"_It's about time,"_ Asuka bitched as Shinji looked over at Rei's image. _"These stupid experiments are really getting on my nerves."_

"Shinji's looking subdued," Ritsuko said. "Normally he's not like that."

"Well he's still having weird dreams," Misato said. "And there's tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Shinji said as he and Rei rode the elevator back up to the surface. "Tomorrow I go to see my mother's grave."

"It's your first time going there," Rei said. "Is it not?"

"Yeah. But that's not all. My father will be there as well."

"You still have not found a common ground with you father?"

"Well he hasn't been very approachable about it," Shinji replied. "Say, Rei, I've seen you talking with him before and seemed almost happy. You have any suggestions? Like…what kind of person is he?"

"I don't know," Rei softly replied. "I enjoy my conversations with you."

"I enjoy them too." Shinji said rubbing his neck.

"Have you been watching me all day because you wanted to ask me that?"

"You noticed?" She nodded. "Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. Misato's going to a wedding and Asuka's going out on a date. I'll be all by myself in the evening."

"I would…enjoy that very much," Rei said, blushing slightly.

Back at the apartment Asuka was in the living room with the TV turned to some program featuring some blonde haired dude in a hospital with an AK47 on his back and a half-dozen nurses singing 'Happy Birthday' in English to him. Cake and all. "Is Shinji in his room?" Misato asked after she got home that night.

"Ever since he got home," Asuka replied as she was watching the TV with Pen-Pen. "I don't think he wants to see his father tomorrow."

"It's not his father that's got him bothered," Misato said. "It's his mother. It's the first time he's ever visited her grave."

"Is that so?"

"Even though he doesn't remember her he still feels attached to her."

"Sounds lame to me."

Inside his room, Shinji was actually thinking about a different subject. He was actually thinking about the berserk incident with Unit-00. Unlike when Unit-01 went berserk during his first battle he remembered every bit of this incident. He clearly recalled the overwhelming feelings of hatred and desire for vengeance directed at Ritsuko and even Rei. But he lied about his memory of the incident.

There was definitely something about the EVAs, especially Units 00 and 01, that he wasn't being told. He could feel it. And whenever he asked Ritsuko about it he could tell she was evading. He had a feeling that the EVAs were connected to all the other things going on in NERV. And he wasn't thinking about the obvious one: combating the angels.

Then his thoughts turned to Rei. Why was his father so interested in her? What investment did he have in her? These thought eventually turned to the following night, when Rei would be over for dinner. He was wondering about what he was going to cook for Rei: vegetable soup or grilled Alaskan Salmon and salad? It crossed his mind that he was actually thinking of her more and more recently. In fact, it was the first time he's ever felt this way about a girl. Was he in love?

"Shinji," Misato called through the door. "I'm coming in." She slid the door open. "You feeling okay?"

"Fine," he replied.

"Dreams still bothering you?"

"Goes without saying," Shinji said. "And no I'm not going to start writing them out. It's for your benefit." Misato chuckled.

"You're worried about tomorrow, right?"

"Honestly," Shinji shrugged. "I could care less if _he_ was there. I just…I just hope my mother would approve of me."

"You've done good things, Shinji. You still are," Misato replied. "I think she would. But you just keep your chin held high. For her sake if no other."

"You don't need to worry about me, Misato." Shinji said. He then rolled to his side and looked at her. "Say, you think I should bring Pen-Pen along?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Cause it would confuse the fuck out of my father?" Misato just groaned and walked off. "What?"

The next day, Shinji didn't bring Pen-Pen. But he still beat his father to the plot. He even brought flowers. It was the first time he had ever visited his mother's grave. Even though it was an empty casket funeral he still felt something serene about coming here. "I come here ever year, on this day," Gendo said. Shinji gave no reply. "It's my way of remaining faithful to her."

'_And looking after your son wouldn't?'_ Shinji said to himself. "It's surreal," Shinji said. "But since I can't remember her I really don't feel like she's really gone."

"This grave is but a marker," Gendo continued. "It's merely a symbol. A testament that she had lived. No pictures of her have survived. I keep everything in my heart. I'm satisfied with that."

"I'm not. I'd much rather know what she looked like," Shinji replied. "So that I could keep something in _my_ heart." At that moment a NERV VTOL arrived to take the commander back.

"My time is up," he announced. "I'm leaving now." Shinji nodded but didn't turn to bid him farewell. He just waited until it took off again.

"Mother," he said to the tombstone. "I swear, I'll find out what happened to you and why father is hiding it from me. I can never judge you on why you married him of all people. Whatever your reasons were, they led to me even being here. Though I may not remember you, you brought me into this world and took care of me for as long as you could. I could never repay you for that. I just…I hope that you're proud of me. And…won't look down on me for things that I've done. And…what I may or may not have become." He placed his hand on the marker. "I love you." And with that he left the cemetery.

XXXXX

When he returned to the apartment Shinji gutted the salmon. The salad was set off to the side to mix with the salmon later, after he grilled the fish. With some time to kill Shinji pulled out his harmonica and played _Ode To Joy_. When he was finished with that tune he played the first song he ever learned on the harmonica, _Silent Night_. As he finished he rolled straight into _My Country 'Tis of Thee_.

As he played his mind flashed back to the war. He carried this harmonica with him throughout the fighting. He rarely had a chance to play it for fear that the sound might attract Russian soldiers. But, whenever he could, especially in the immediate aftermath, playing it helped him to relax and recover.

When he finished he heard clapping from behind. He turned to see Asuka standing in the doorway in a green sundress. "That was pretty good, Shinji," she said in an approving tone that he wasn't used to hearing from her. "I didn't know you played."

"I actually played the Cello when I was in Middle School," Shinji said pocketing the instrument. "But it was a little too big for me to carry around. Plus, I just like the sound of a harmonica better."

"Well, I'm impressed. I have no musical talent, nor any desire to learn one." That's when she noticed the food. "What's all this for?"

"Oh, Rei's coming over for dinner."

"Making your girlfriend a meal to woo her with?" She teased.

"Blow me," Shinji snapped. "I get enough of that from Misato, thank you very much."

"Fine," Asuka said going into the living room and lying on the floor.

"Speaking of dinner," Shinji said. "I thought you were staying out for dinner, too. But, you're home early. Was your date more of drag than me?"

"And boring, too," Asuka replied. "So, as we were waiting in line for the roller coaster I ditched him and took the first train back here."

"Wow," Shinji said. "That's pretty fucking cold."

"Kaji's the only real man in my life," Asuka sighed and Shinji rolled his eyes.

"What's taking Misato so long?" Kaji asked as he and Ritsuko remained at the wedding reception. "How much make up can she wear?"

"So," Ritsuko said, changing the subject, "What were you doing in Kyoto?"

"Uh, I wasn't in Kyoto," Kaji replied coolly.

"Don't try to fool me, Kaji," Ritsuko teased. "You'll get your fingers burned. This is the advice of a friend. You get too involved in this and it could bite back."

"Maybe I like it when they bite," Kaji shot back.

"Well," Misato slurred as she came back. "Shouwd I buy you two some fiwerworks? You never change do you?"

"Of course I do," Kaji grinned. "The act of living in the result of change."

"Homeostasis and transistasis," Ritsuko said out of nowhere confusing the shit out of a half-drunk Misato.

"Homosexu-wha?" Said half-drunk operations director replied.

Rei rang the bell promptly at eight o'clock. The grilled salmon salad was already out and on the table. Asuka had eaten on her way back to the apartment so she just chilled out in the living room cycling through the channels but failing to find anything entertaining. "How did you learn to cook such food, Shinji?" Rei asked as he took another bite of the salad.

"It's just something that happened," Shinji replied. "One day I decided to try my hand at making scrambled eggs. It was kind of an epic failure on my part. But I didn't look back and it just snowballed from there I guess."

"I see," Rei replied.

"What about you Wondergirl?" Asuka asked. "Do you have any hobbies? Other than reading boring books?"

"I like to read poetry," Rei asked.

"That falls under the 'boring' category," Asuka replied.

"Beats watching random and crappy soaps all day," Shinji shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"How was your time with your father?" Rei asked next.

"It was alright," Shinji replied with a shrug. "As far as conversations between me and him go."

"Why didn't you tell him to piss off?" Asuka asked.

"Shinji has already done that once," Rei replied. "When he first came to NERV."

"I never heard about this." Shinji then filled her in on the lead up to the first angel battle. "Wait, you actually flipped off the Commander of NERV? What did he do?"

"He forced my hand, in a way," Shinji said. "He brought Rei out to pilot. She was in pretty bad shape from her accident with Unit-00 the week before. I had a choice: let her go out and die, or go out and die myself."

"You honestly thought it was going to be a suicide mission?" Asuka asked. Shinji only shrugged in response. Rei looked into his eyes and saw something in there. Something she couldn't explain but it made her feel warm inside knowing that Shinji was prepared to die for her.

"It's getting pretty late," Shinji said looking at the clock. "I wonder where Misato is. How long do weddings take?"

"I should go," Rei said standing up from the table.

Shinji walked her out the door and up the stairs to her new apartment. "I enjoyed dinner, Shinji," she said as they came to her floor.

"I'm glad," Shinji said. "I like having you over Rei. You're good company."

"Th-thank you," Rei said softly. They reached her door.

"Anytime," Shinji said. Rei turned and looked up into his eyes. There it was again, a connection there. Whenever their eyes would meet her heart beat would increase and she'd become agitated. "Goodnight, Rei."

"G-goodnight…Shinji," Rei said softly in reply. Her door opened and she stepped inside. But her eyes never left Shinji's. He continued to smile softly at her the whole way. She smiled back as the door slowly closed shut. "Goodnight, Shinji," she said once more when it was closed.

"Goodnight…Rei," Shinji said as he walked off.

XXXXX

As Shinji got back in the apartment the phone rang, Asuka was already in the shower. He picked it up and could tell that Misato was half-shit faced. _"Hey, Shhinchi,"_ she mumbled.

"Yesh, Mishato?" He replied sarcastically.

"_Bite me, cawboyee,"_ she shot back. _"I'm going to be out drunking with Kachi."_

"Sounds like you've been drunking enough alrahdyeee."

"_Fuckh you. Chust, don't wait up for meee, okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah." They hung up.

"Was that Misato?" Asuka asked as she exited the bathroom in a baggy yellow t-shirt and blue cut off shorts.

"Yesh," Shinji replied, still in mock drunk voice. "She shaid nots to waits up fur hursh."

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"She's been swigging some alcohol," Shinji replied. "So she's planning to be out all night."

"You mean she won't be here 'till tomorrow morning?"

"I doubt it. Mr. Miami Vice, a.k.a. Kaji, is with her," Shinji said. "Shouldn't take her long to dart away from him."

"Oh, that guarantees she'll be out all night," Asuka replied.

"What have you got against Misato and Kaji, two grown adults, spending time together as old friends?"

"You're too dense to understand!" Asuka said stomping off.

"What is it called again? When a young person is hopelessly attracted to someone much older than herself?" Shinji said rubbing his chin. "Oh, that's it: _disgusting_."

"Drinking until you throw up," Kaji grumbled as he carried Misato back in the direction of her apartment. "How _old_ are you?"

"Old enough to regret it," Misato said. "You know, when you complain like that, you sound like Shinji."

"Well I guess I'm old enough as well," Kaji said ignoring that last part.

"You're damn right," Misato chuckled. "Okay," she complained like a child. "Let me walk. My ass is falling asleep." So Kaji put her down and she walked alongside him. All the while spilling her guts to him about why she dumped him back in college. She said she panicked, after realizing that she wanted a man who was just like her father. Said she was afraid of becoming a woman.

"Choosing that path was _your_ decision," Kaji said to reassure her. "_You_ made the choice, no one else. You don't have to apologize to anyone! For anything!"

"Don't bullshit me, Kaji!" Misato snapped. "I just turned tail and ran like a whipped dog! I just wanted to escape from my father's shadow! Shinji's more of a grown up than I am!"

"What does this have to do with, Shinji?" Kaji asked.

"When he had to confront his demon, his father, he didn't run away, he charged. Same thing with battle after battle; war after war. Even after he keeps suffering under their attacks he picks himself up and keeps going forward." She placed her head in her hands and began to cry. "I like to say that I can do the same but I doubt I can face the pain and horrors he faces all the time. And he does it with such a cool demeanor." She looked up at Kaji. "Like you. Like even after I threw insult and insult at you, you didn't give up on me." She looked down again. "I'm just a child. A coward who has to get drunk in order to tell the man I love…"

"That's enough!" Kaji yelled.

"…how I feel. I have no right to be Shinji's guardian."

"Stop it, Misato!"

"I use you and I'm too pathetic to accept a helping hand from someone except when I'm so falling down…"

"Cut it out!"

"…drunk. Shinji would be just as well off without me. Asuka too! I'm a weakling! Pathetic and not worthy of…!" Kaji grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to his lips. At first Misato struggled but slowly, she received his kiss. She let her arms and shoulders relax. She let herself lean into him and let her shoes drop to the ground as she returned the kiss, placing her hands on his elbows.

After what seemed like an eternity the kiss was broken. "I don't care, Misato," Kaji said. "What you said may have been true. But that's not who you really are. Or who you want to be. And even if it is, it doesn't matter to _me_. Not one bit. Because I _love_ you," he said brushing her hair out of her face. "I always have. And I never looked back."

"Kaji," Misato said placing her head on his shoulders. "Take me home?"

"We're almost there," he said as he led her off. They didn't care about her shoes.

"Hang on!" Kaji yelped as he struggled to keep Misato upright as they came through the door. "We're here."

"Well," Shinji said looking out into the hall. "Why am I not surprised to see her like this, Kaji?"

"What!?" Asuka shrieked form the living room.

'_Ah, crap.'_

"Hey!" She pushed past him. "Hello, Kaji!" She said cheerfully at her poor crush.

"Shinji," Kaji said as he half-carried, half-dragged Misato down the hall. "Can you…give me a hand?"

"No prob," Shinji said as he took her other side. Together they buddy carried her to her room. They took her jacket off but left her in her dress. Kaji gently laid her down on her belly, in case she threw up while she was sleeping.

"Kaji," Misato mumbled softly.

"I'm here," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she said half-asleep. "For always being there. Even…even when I..."

"Don't even mention it," he said with a gentle smile. "You never have to thank me for that." And with that she fell asleep. Kaji stood up and left her room, slowly closing the door.

"She alright?" Shinji asked.

"She'll have a wicked hangover in the morning," Kaji said. "But she'll be fine. Just make sure she gets plenty of water in aspirin for breakfast."

"Aspirin omelet for breakfast," Shinji nodded. "Can do." And with that, despite Asuka's desperate attempts to get him to stay the night, Kaji left.


	29. Flashback: Citizen Soldiers

"_Every citizen should be a soldier. This was the case with the Greeks and the Romans, and must be that of every free state." – Thomas Jefferson_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 4: CITIZEN SOLDIERS

August 21, 2016 15:43 EDT

SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

"Alright," Lt. Feliciano said to the rag-tag guerilla unit. "Gather round, people. We got tasking to provide coordinates for an airstrike on a battery of long-range missile launchers."

"What kind of missiles?" Fesperman asked.

"BM-30, long-range heavy MLRS. It has a maximum effective range of 90km and because of this could cause serious trouble for advancing blue forces." He laid out a map on the card table to lay out the 'plan of the day'.

An air drop the day after the SEALs arrived delivered them replacement radios with headsets and throat mics, along with C4 charges. They had also scrounged up a handful of straggler police officers, Guardsmen and other armed civilians to add to their ranks. They had also found several civilians who had been trapped behind the lines and had formed a kind of underground commune in a somewhat dilapidated condominium complex with a crashed Mi-24 Hind along the fence line.

They stayed off the radar, so to speak, by keeping to basements and abandoned bomb/fallout shelters and practicing noise discipline during the day. At night they gathered what water they could from a busted water main down the block. A few of the occupants had supplies of freeze dried and non-perishable food and even some small vegetable gardens. But, even then they had to ration their food. Their only weakness was that they were defenseless.

In fact, most of the occupants were not ready to participate in urban combat. Only Towley, the Guardsmen, Shinji, Jenkins and the two other Cavaliers fought alongside the SEALs. The others guarded the refugees. The combat team took up 'residence' in the basement of the main admin building on the other end of the complex from the commune.

At first, the SEALs were reluctant to bring Shinji and the other Wolverines along. But, when it was pointed out that, with the GPS system down, the SEALs would need guides to help them get around the city. So they compromised.

For the most part, their job would be to act as scouts for the Special Warfare operators. But, Shinji and Jenkins especially, quickly proved to be reliable combatants. Shinji and the other Wolverines had taken on the name "Green Coats" after the mostly green colored jackets they wore and as homage to the Continental Marines who were first recruited in Philadelphia during the Revolutionary War and wore green jackets. Only this time, they were fighting against a very different kind of red coat than the Continental Marines. So, as the SEALs went about their missions one or two of the 'Green Coats' would go with to provide directions while the rest stayed back and taught others in the group how to fight.

It was crash-course style training but it would be better than nothing. Luckily, a few of the others were former military. One was even a retired Green Beret who hunted Scud missiles back in Desert Storm and later Serb war criminals. Many of the civilians, however, could not fight. Elderly and injured for the most part, but there were a few kids younger than Shinji there as well.

The kids, all under the age of eleven, looked up to Shinji and Jenkins as superheroes. So, when Shinji and Jenkins left with Chief Jones, Ski, Doc and Newman as the sun set a couple kids came out to the crashed Hind to, quietly of course, wish them luck. One had a disposable Kodak camera that had survived the EMP. Jenkins led the way out through the Hind, using it instead of the main entrance to the complex. He was followed by Chief, and Doc.

Once their group was across the street with no sign of Ruskies in the area, Shinji's group got ready to go. "Smile," a soft voice got Shinji and Newman to look over and a soft, non-flash, snap from the camera in the hands of a little girl. "Good luck out there." Shinji and Newman smiled and gave her each a thumbs up. She took another non-flash picture of the two as they climbed into the wrecked Hind.

XXXXX

August 21, 2016 19:06 EDT

SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

"This was going to be a mall," Jenkins said as he led the team into a half-built structure. He zipped up his Eagles hoodie to fight off the biting cold. "Budget problems and scandal involving the contractor killed it."

"What kind of scandal?" Chief Jones asked out of curiosity.

"Short version," Shinji answered, "sex, drugs and rock'n'roll." Ski chuckled at the response. The group continued through the mall towards the last reported position of the rocket launchers.

As they neared the opposite end of the mall a shot rang out, "Sniper!" Chief called out as a squad of Russians appeared on the ground floor. "Cover!" The firefight began quickly and ended after less than five minutes. But it, like all other firefights, seemed a lot longer to Shinji. His first move was to dive behind a set of spiral stairs, using them as cover from the Russian's small arms fire. Leaning around the stairs in a 'Spetsnaz prone' position, he dropped a Russian who was sprinting across the hall.

Another shot rang out. "The sniper's on the upper level! Clothing store!" Doc called out. Ski popped over a Ford Taurus display vehicle and fired his EBR into the store Doc pointed out.

"Shinji! Newman!" Chief shouted. "Get up there and nail that SOB."

"On me!" Newman shouted as he raced up the stairs. Shinji laid down cover fire with his AK until Newman got up. When he got to the top, the guardsman knelt down behind a concrete trash bin and provided cover as Shinji followed him up, reloading his rifle as he went. They then made their way to the clothing store.

Another shot rang out as they neared the front. This time, it was accompanied by a wet thump sound. "Jenkins' hit!" Shinji heard Doc called out.

"_Will you two quit playing around and kill that bastard!?"_ Chief shouted over the radio.

"Eyes open, Shinji," Newman said as they moved inside. "This fucker can be anywhere." As he said that Shinji stopped in his tracks.

"Wait," he said. "Something's not right."

"What is it?" Shinji scanned the store looking for an area where a sniper might hide. And that's when it hit him.

"That last shot."

"What about it?"

"He took it just as we were arriving at the store. If he was in here…"

"We would've seen him bolt! Fuck!" Newman and Shinji then headed back towards the front. "Where do you think he could be?"

"I'd say next door," Shinji said as he looked to the guardsman's backpack as another shot rang out. "But he'll see us coming if we come in the front."

"_Damnit, you two! Report!"_ Chief shouted. _"That bastard has us pinned! Doc can't get to Jenkins and he's bleeding out!"_

"Stand-by, Chief," Newman said as he and Shinji got out a pack of C4. "Dead-eye was _not_ in the clothing store. He has to be in the one next to us."

"_The Tech-Shak?"_

"Roger. We're going to do a dynamic entry through the wall and hit him from behind!" The two ducked behind a heavy, ceiling length counter, detonator in Newman's hand. "Entry in…3, 2, 1!"

On the other side of the wall the sniper's spotter was blown across the store from the explosion, chunks of plaster, drywall and shards of steel rebar tearing into his flank, neck and face. Newman was the first one through and swept left, engaging a pair of soldiers at the back of the store. Shinji entered behind him and swept right. He came face to face with the sniper who charged Shinji and grabbed his rifle. Shinji responded by driving his knee into the sniper's groin and followed up with an outward heel stomp to the Ruskie's left knee, dislocating it.

"Ah!" The Russian cried out in pain but held onto the rifle. Shinji removed his right hand, twisted his torso throwing the enemy sniper to the ground and pulled out his CZ-75. The Russian barely had time to comprehend what the object in Shinji's hand was before a pair of 9mm hollow points ended the Russian sharpshooter's life.

"Clear left!" Newman called out, his pair of targets, down for the count. "Two KIA."

"Clear right!" Shinji said scanning his sector once he had positive control of his rifle again. "One KIA. Chief," Shinji got on the radio. "We got the sniper," he said bending down and picking up the SVD rifle. "How's Jenkins?"

"_I'm sorry, Shinji,"_ Doc's voice answered. _"We lost him."_

"Damn."

"_We'll mourn him later,"_ Chief said. _"We've still got some rocket launchers to vaporize. Rally on me, people."_ Shinji slung the sniper rifle over his back and followed Newman out of the store.

XXXXX

August 21, 2016 20:22 EDT

SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

They took up position in a bomb scarred two-story Nancy's ¾-mile from the MLRS batteries. The launchers themselves were parked under an interstate interchange to prevent them from being spotted by recon flights. Satellites weren't a worry but the US Air Force was keeping Global Hawk UAVs over the battlefield on an almost 24-hour basis.

As the SEALs set up the designator and got in touch with _Overlord_ Shinji and Newman set up a hide overlooking an adjacent street. About four hundred yards away was a checkpoint with several squads of Russian troops. "Chief," Newman reported to the senior NCO. "We've got a small Ruskie QRF over here."

"I count at least forty foot mobiles," Shinji said as he looked through the Dragunov's scope. "Usual assortment of small arms and RPGs but I also spy two heavy MGs; one on ground level and the other on top of an overturned semi-trailer. No vehicles, but…" He spotted a Russian moving among the troops who were behaving curiously towards him. "It looks like there's a high ranking honcho with them."

"_I copy,"_ Jones replied. _"We're all set up over here. A B-1 is en route to take out the launchers."_

"Newman?"

"What's up, buddy?" The guardsman asked.

"I'm gonna try and snipe the honcho once the bomb hits."

"Go for it," Newman chuckled. "I mean, if you're sure you can do it."

"I shot a running dear with a .270 from three hundred yards," Shinji shrugged. "I can do this." Newman got the nod from Chief. "Alright, Shinji," he came back and looked through a pair of binoculars at the checkpoint. "Bomber's in bound, TOT 20 seconds."

"Got it," Shinji focused the scope. "Jefe is still there. I'm on target…"

"Bomb's away…Ten seconds…" Shinji began applying pressure to the trigger. "Any second…"

The trigger broke just as the GBU-24 Paveway III blew apart the freeway and the launchers. The honcho Russian dropped dead with a hole blown right through his chest just below the neck and right above his armor plate. _"Primary target destroyed,"_ Chief announced. _"Exfil, now!"_

"Oh, shit!" Shinji swore as he saw the Russians point towards them. "I think they're-!" He was cut off as the heavy machineguns opened fire. "Yeah! They're onto us!" Shinji drew a bead on the gunner on top of the trailer as Newman fired an AT-4 into the other. Shinji dropped the gunner as the Russians began to pour out of their checkpoint.

"Chief! I think we stirred up a hornet's nest!" Newman cried out as more Russians appeared on the flanking streets. "Holy shit! What is this place? A soldier factory?"

"_Get out of there now!"_ Chief ordered over the radio._ "Rendezvous at point Charlie!"_ At that moment a T-90 tank showed up at the checkpoint.

"Aw, fuck! Let's go!" Newman shouted as Shinji shot down the machine-gunner on top of the tank. Newman he picked Shinji up and they jumped down to street level at the back of the store just as a 125mm shell blew apart their hide, rubble and burning insulation raining down on them. "Move! Before they get here and find out we're not dead!"

They darted across the street and into storm drain that lead underneath a parking lot. They waded through the muck to the other side as Russian voices began to echo through the drains. "They're canvasing the area," Newman said.

"They don't know we're here," Shinji nodded. They came to an area where part of the parking lot had been blown away. Not enough to leave a crater, but enough to let in to low amount of moon light.

"Hold," Newman held up his fist as the ground began to tremble. He then motioned to the side and they moved back into a side pipe. They were then able to get a look through a drainage cut to see that the T-90 had taken up a holding position within stone's throw. "That tank's gonna be a problem."

"Maybe," Shinji whispered.

"_Shinji, Newman,"_ Chief called on the radio. _"Where are you two?"_

"We're in a bit of a bind, Chief," Newman replied. "There's a tank almost sitting on top of us and Ivan's covering the area like ants."

"Newman," Shinji tapped the Guardsman's shoulder, "Look where it stopped…" Right over the weak spot in the lot. "We still have some C-4 left…"

"And explosions make good distractions," Newman smiled. "Chief, we've got a plan. We'll rendezvous at Point Hotel."

"_Make it quick."_ They quietly moved back to the cracked area and deposited the rest of their C-4 right underneath the tank. They then moved to the end of the drain system on the opposite end of the lot. Outside, there was a pair of Russians just casually standing around. "We'll have to time this right," Newman said as he drew out his knife. Shinji drew his pistol, its round would be quieter than his rifle, especially if there were any secondary explosions. Shinji raised the detonator in his left hand and, with a nod from Newman, started the fireworks.

The explosion rang their ears as it ripped through the drain system. But it shocked the Russians the most. Newman led the charge outside as he tackled his target and drove his knife into the Russian's throat. Shinji dropped his target with a single shot as he spun around, the bullet entering the throat just under the chin, then deflecting and exiting out the base of the skull; the Russian was dead before he hit the ground.

A quick check of their periphery showed no more Russians, so they hoofed it into an apartment complex and evaded their pursuers. The Russians wouldn't notice their dead for another ten minutes; they were more concerned about the tank rounds exploding inside one of their vehicles. But, by then the guerillas had disappeared into the city.

XXXXX

August 22, 2016 0:47 EDT

51st Guards Airborne Regiment, 106th Guards Airborne Division

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

"You are certain there were only two?" Colonel Vorobiev asked the sergeant.

"Yes, sir," the sergeant replied. "A sniper and his spotter, no doubt. Special operations, for certain. Maybe Marine Scout-Sniper."

"We have no reports of any American Marine units this far north," the Colonel retorted. "Unless they are indeed SOCOM." He turned to the other officer in the room. "What are your thoughts, Captain?"

"Suggesting the unit affiliation would be premature," Captain Sergei Tokarev, of the Russian Spetsnaz, replied. "And though I agree American Special Ops are now within the city I disagree with the assumption that it was just the two shooters."

"Why?"

"The destruction of your missile launchers, with precision ordnance, could only have been possible with a designation device. Couple their destruction with the death of your executive officer," he noted the pained look on the Colonel's face, "it is unlikely that it was just the two of them." He pointed out on the drawing of the building. "The designator would have to have been in this area of the building, on the upper floor, and too far removed from the area where the snipers took their shot. In fact, it's only luck that some of your men at the check point were looking in that direction to spot the muzzle flash. No," he shook his head, "I would venture that it is a full team in our AO; anywhere from a half-dozen to twenty, at most, counting indigenous forces."

"Two BM-30 launchers destroyed, along with one of my tanks…" the Colonel shook his head. "We have too few working combat vehicles, even with our modified civilian gun trucks."

"I have already begun sending out hunter-killer teams to locate and eliminate this special operations team, comrade," Tokarev reassured the Colonel. "They will also deal with any of these 'Wolverines' they happen to find."

"I know your reputation, Captain," Vorobiev looked into the soldier's eyes. "I heard about what happened in Baltimore."

"This is a punitive operation, is it not, Colonel?"

"Be that as it may, we are still soldiers. We don't butcher civilians."

"And what of the _American_ soldier who butchered hundreds of _our_ civilians?"

"That does not justify us to behave like monsters. Take care of the American special forces and any other _armed_ combatants you encounter," the colonel said.

"Understood, Comrade Colonel," the Spetsnaz captain replied sourly.

"Be sure to get it done quickly. Things are not looking good at the front and we must be ready for the Yankee's counter-attack."


	30. Depth of Lies

CHAPTER 26: DEPTH OF LIES

Asuka walked into the classroom alone. Rei was at NERV conducting some kind of test. And Shinji had seemingly comedown with food poisoning or a stomach virus and was stuck at home. He kept complaining about having the 'screaming loose poops' and fatigue. He was bed ridden with water bottles next to him and powerful medication that Ritsuko brought over to help him. _'Ironic,'_ Asuka said to herself. _'Shinji goes through all the trouble of making a nice dinner for his squeeze and yet _he's_ the one who gets laid out from it.' _"This is fucking hilarious."

In the lower levels of Central Dogma there was a secret test lab that only a small handful of personnel had access to. This lab was very much different from other labs in NERV. This lab was devoted to the study of one Rei Ayanami. In the center of the room suspended in a tube filled with LCL that was hooked into an array of devices Rei floating naked. Inside, she maintained her posture as the Magi computers collected data after data from her psychic input.

Watching, silently, was the Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari. His mind was thinking of the scenario and SEELE. He was wholly focused on ensuring that nothing interfered with it. Especially when it came to his ace in the hole: Rei. But, inside the tube, Rei was thinking not of the scenario. She was thinking about last night.

_-Last night-_

Rei was floating in darkness. She wasn't cold but she wasn't warm either. And she was floating all by herself; completely naked and alone. She was trapped in here. She didn't know where 'here' was, she just knew she was trapped. It was a void, completely naked of any definition. And the only light came from reflection on her skin. Where the reflected light was coming from she had no clue.

She heard something. It sounded like a person's voice but she couldn't make it out. But it was definitely someone calling for her. "If I die, I can be replaced," she said softly in reply. "I am replaceable." She heard the voice again. This time she could make out what it was saying.

"_Rei!"_ The voice echoed all around her.

"I am not important. I am replaceable."

"_Rei!"_ The voice shouted again. This time she could make out where it was coming from. Slowly she looked up and saw a glowing figure slowly descending towards her. _"Rei!"_ For some strange reason she recognized the figure even though she couldn't make out any details other than it was male. The figure hit an invisible barrier. But he pushed against it, as if he were trying to break it down.

She noticed the figure's form was slightly distorted as if looking at it through water. _"Rei! I'm not going to leave you!"_ He shouted to her as he growled, continuing to push against the barrier. _"Grrrraaaarrrr!"_ He finaly pushed his right arm through followed by his head. _"Rei! Come on!"_ He shouted to her as he reached out to her, his eyes glowing a bright red. The skin along his arm and face peeled off as if by fire to reveal dark red skin beneath it and his face cringed from the pain. _"Climb!"_ His arm remained out stretched. _"Rei!"_

Slowly, Rei extended her hand to him. He was trying to pull her free from the void, this she knew. And although she couldn't identify this person she trusted him completely. His hand darted forward and took hers in a strong grip. He then recoiled back and yanked her up and out through the barrier he had pushed through.

She now found herself in a bright, ethereal plane colored by rays of soft blues, whites and grays. Her body's upward momentum slowly eased as her rescuer wrapped his left arm around her waist, holding onto her firmly, yet gently. She could feel how warm he was. Her left hand remained gently entwined with his right as he gently pulled her to him, resting his head against the left side of her neck and shoulder. _"Rei,"_ he whispered softly into her ear. She felt relieved to hear his voice even though she still could not for the life of her identify it. _"I swear…I will never leave you…"_

"I…" Rei spoke. "I'm sorry I…"

"_It's alright, Rei," _the man chuckled softly. _"You don't have to apologize. You're special to me. And I love you, Rei,"_ Rei gasped at those words of endearment. Words she had never heard from anyone. The figure pulled his head back and their eyes met. That's when she finally recognized his features.

"Sh-Shinji…" She whispered his name as his face drew near. Softly, his lips met hers in a warm, gentle kiss that filled her with an energy she had never experienced before. She felt warm, safe and…loved in his arms.

Rei woke up in her apartment with a start and gasp. She sat up in her bed and looked around her apartment. Nothing was out of place and the clock on her nightstand read 03:38, just after three-thirty in the morning. She had a test for the Dummy System at seven at headquarters. She would need her rest before that. But, her mind was still on the dream.

Why did she have that dream? Why was she floating in an empty void? Why was Shinji pulling her out? Why were his eyes glowing red? Why did they kiss? As she thought about the kiss in the dream Rei felt her heart beat and face heat up. Did she…did she want to kiss Shinji? Would he want to kiss her? He said she was special to him. He also told her that he loved her and those words made her feel…happy; more than happy, fulfilled.

'_Do I…do I desire Shinji?'_ She asked herself as she lay back down on her bed. _'What does this mean?'_ She went back to sleep with those questions unanswered.

_-Today-_

'_Should I ask the Commander? How would he feel?'_ She asked herself as she floated in the tube. _'What would he say if he knew?'_ She opened her eyes and met his gaze. Though he smiled at her she looked past his glasses and into his eyes. She felt no connection there, not like she did with Shinji. It was then that she realized the Commander would not approve.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, nearly a full kilometer beneath the lab, at a depth of more than two kilometers below the surface, Kaji typed the pirate code he whipped up the other day that should allow his hacked card access to the chamber beyond. As he was about to swipe it he felt something press against the back of his head and heard a gun cock, probably a pistol. He glanced back to see the beautiful face of the firearm's owner staring at him.

"Hi," he said smoothly. "Feeling better this morning are we?"

"I'm sober now, thank you," Misato replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kaji said with a slight chuckle.

"Is this your _real_ profession Kaji?" She demanded from him. "Or is it just something you do on your own time?"

"Maybe it's both," Kaji shrugged. "What do you think?" He kept his cool through the whole thing since he knew he wasn't down here alone.

"I think it seems there's at least _two_ Kaji Ryojis," she said accusingly, not noticing the figure stealthily walking up behind her. "One works for NERV's Special Investigations and the other would appear to be a spy for the Japanese Government."

'_So she bought my cover?'_ "Huh," he chuckled. "So you knew."

"Don't underestimate me or NERV," she warned. "That would be a huge mistake on your part."

"Was this ordered by Ikari?"

"No, this is my initiative. The Commander doesn't know. Not yet at least. But, if you stay with this other job, you'll die."

"Perhaps not," Kaji said.

Without warning a gloved hand shot past Misato's head, grabbed her gun and twisted it back towards her as her finger pressed the trigger. The hammer fell not on the firing pin but on her attacker's thumb. Her attacker then drove something hard, an elbow or first into the back of her head so hard she saw stars in her eyes. A swift kick took out her left knee and she was forced to the ground, her gun gone and now pressed against her head with her strong arm forcefully locked behind her back. "Not on my watch, ma'am," her attacker said in a low voice into her ear. She tried to look but he forced her to face forward.

"Misato," Kaji said turning around halfway. "Meet my buddy, Ronin. That's not his real name, of course. But for security reasons, he can't take the chance of you identifying him. He's a cautious person, you understand."

"It was you, wasn't it?" She said accusingly. "It was both of you. You're the ones who arranged the power blackout! You destroyed the protein wall!"

"Well, we're guilty on the latter," Kaji said with a casual shrug. "Did what we could to help. But we're not responsible for the power failure. Not our style. We don't know who is. If we did, Ronin here would've paid them a little visit that would've been all over the news."

"They kind of pissed me off," Ronin growled again. Misato was sure he was deliberately hiding his voice and giving it a creepy tone. But something about him felt familiar.

"So what happens, now?" Misato asked. "Am I just collateral damage, Kaji?"

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, Misato," Kaji said turning back to the console. "But, I am sorry that I've kept this from you. I was hoping to keep you out of this. For your protection, you see. Think you can let it pass?"

"Yeah," Misato said after a second's thought, "In exchange for your help last night."

"How sweet," Ronin chuckled.

"Can it, buster," Misato snapped. _'I haven't known this guy five minutes and we're bickering like school kids.'_

"I appreciate it," Kaji said. "But…since we've already established a rapport, as it were, you should know that the Commander and Ritsuko are hiding something from you, too." He brought up his card. "And this is it!" He swiped the card but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Wow," Misato chuckled sarcastically. "I'm impressed."

"I don't…" Kaji looked over the console. "It should've worked!"

"She interrupted you," Ronin said matter-of-factly. "Did you hit the 'return' key?" Kaji looked over at the console and deadpanned.

"Ah," he hit the button.

"Dumbass."/"Idiot." Ronin/Misato grumbled to which Kaji honored them with the 'one finger salute' over his shoulder. He swiped it once more and the doors began to open.

As they did so Ronin let Misato go. "Oh, my God," Misato muttered as she stood up. Before her, crucified above a lake of LCL, was a giant being impaled by an equally giant two pronged spear. It was white. Very white and had a violet mask with seven eyes. "Is…is that an EVA?" She looked closer. An image from Antarctica, seventeen years ago, flashed in her mind. "No…It-it can't be!" She shivered in terror.  
>"I'm afraid it is," Kaji nodded, "The key to the Second Impact and everything that's happened since. This is the first angel, Adam."<p>

"Adam…but…but why is the First Angel _here_ of all places? Why here?"

'_I don't think that's Adam.'_ Ronin said to himself as he backed out, setting the USP40 on the floor. He could feel a slight pressure in his head. As though someone where gently poking at his brain with a feather. It soon began to develop into a dull throb.

"You're right, Kaji," Misato shook with anger. "I don't know them. I don't know NERV at all!" She just stood there, shaking with anger at being betrayed like this. Adam, the angel that took her father, the being that caused the deaths of three billion people, was being kept in NERV's basement. And she didn't even know about it. It explained why the angels always attacked NERV and Tokyo-3.

"How could…how could Ritsuko keep this from me? _Me_!? After everything that happened…" She turned around, unable to look at it anymore. That's when she noticed that Ronin was long gone. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Oh," Kaji said looking over his shoulder. "He does that a lot. He's easily missed if he's gone for too long. He's got a cover to maintain, you know."

"I…I can't stay here," Misato said, picking up her sidearm. "For one I'm afraid I'd lash out at Ritsuko if I saw her. Plus, I need to check back on Shinji." She then marched out of the chamber, her footfalls heavy with anger.

XXXXX

'_So Ritsuko knows that NERV is hiding the First Angel in Terminal Dogma?'_ Misato ground her teeth as she drove back to her apartment. _'What could they possibly want with it? What could they gain from it? Are they using it as bait to draw the angels here, where they can be destroyed?'_ She pulled to a stop at the light._ 'But, if that's the case…why keep it a secret form me? I…I just can't believe Ritsuko would keep such a thing secret from me!'_ Misato took several deep breaths as she waited for the light to change. She forced herself to calm down. She couldn't let Shinji or Asuka see her so distressed. It might get them all worked up and worried about her. And they had enough on their shoulders without having to worry about her.

The light changed and Misato continued on. When she got back, Shinji was napping in his bed. "Shinji?" She whispered kneeling down at his side.

"Mmm," he grumbled rolling over. "'Sup, sunshine?"

"Feeling any better?" Misato put on the best happy smile she could, considering what she had just learned.

"Some," he nodded. "I don't get sick much. But when I do, whatever bug that gets through manages to knock me on my ass."

"You just stay in bed and drink lots of water," she said rubbing his hair.

"Like it's going out of style," he said pointing at the empty bottles.

"Wow," she smiled. "I'd better go get some more, then."

"Are you alright, Misato?" Shinji asked as she got up. "You look kind of tense."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she replied sheepishly. "I just needed to take care of a few things at HQ. A big pain in the ass, though. But, uh, it's nothing serious. I'll go get some more water. I'll be back!" And with that she left. When the front door closed Shinji sat up and thought over recent events.

"What the fuck is going on?"


	31. A Hole in Her Heart

CHAPTER 27: A HOLE IN HER HEART

"WWHHAAAAAHHHH!" Asuka's shriek filled the entire third floor of the apartment building.

"It's too early in the morning for her bull shit," Shinji grumbled as he turned from the kitchen table towards the bathroom and waited for the inevitable. Sure enough, Asuka appeared in the doorway, bath towel wrapped around her, looking more pissed than usual.

"IT'S TOO HOT!" She screamed like a rabid banshee.

"I'm sorry," Shinji replied in a condescendingly high pitched voice. "Do you want me to go get you some ice, you poor thing? Maybe, some ointment you can apply to the affected area? Some herbal remedy of exotic origin that modern medicine can't replicate? Because, who could've thought that if not monitored bath water can become very hot? Or that this is somehow the fault of an innocent third party? And that this third party should be the one to find something to alleviate your pain…No," he went back to his normal voice. "No. You're right, it's totally my fault."

"Why do always have to be such a smartass!?" Asuka yelled at him. "And why do you even think I'm blaming you!?"

"Why are you always yelling?" Shinji asked before realizing how rhetorical a question it was. "Wait…"

"Whenever someone confronts you your first reaction is to sass them! Isn't it Shinji!? Can't you grow up and not be such a pain the ass!?"

"Ladies first."

"Fuck you!"

"Now, now, Asuka," Misato waved the irate German pilot down. "There's nothing wrong with Shinji. That's just his way, you know."

"It's just so easy for you to accept his bad habits!" Asuka pointed a finger at her. "But don't you think you've been a little too easy on him recently?"

"Oh? Have I?"

"Maybe you and Kaji have hooked back up, but that doesn't mean you can neglect the well-being and needs of the rest of us!" Shinji rolled his eyes as Misato denied that there was anything between her and Kaji. As if on cue, the phone, which had been ringing the whole time, but drowned out by the red-head's screaming, switched over to the answering machine.

"_Hey, Misato-babe,"_ Kaji's playa voice came on. _"I found a good place that serves a decent drink."_ Misato recoiled at that while Shinji choked on his laughter. _"How about tonight at seven? Bye!"_ Click.

"And," Shinji had some fun at Misato's expense, "the 'Bad Timing Award' goes to _that_ guy!"

"Well," Asuka went on. "_I_ have never been around someone involved in such a totally indecent relationship!"

'_I give up on this witch,'_ Shinji smacked his forehead and ran his hand down his face.

"And you're supposed to be _our_ guardian!? What a hypocrite! IT'S DISGUSTING!" And with that she slammed the sliding door shut.

"Sure you don't want that ice!?" Shinji yelled through the door. "There's still some left in the freezer!"

"Bite me, Third Child!"

That afternoon they had yet another harmonics test. Over the past few weeks Shinji's scores had been rapidly catching up with Asuka's, which never failed to chap her ass. Last week they were nearly tied, with Shinji just two and a half points below her. "How're the Third Child's scores?" Misato asked once his plug was descended to just before the contamination zone.

"Take a look," Maya said slyly as she brought up the results. She couldn't help but feel impressed every time Shinji got scores like these. He truly was magnificent.

"Oh," Misato stared. "I bet this will certainly make his day." She grabbed the communications system. "Can you hear me, Shinji?"

"_Loud and clear, Misato!"_ He came back. _"So, what's the damage?"_

"HA!" She gave him the thumbs up. "Great! You're number one!" The scores were then posted on all of their screens. Shinji blew Asuka out of the water: twelve full points above hers.

In the girls' locker room it took everything Rei had to drone out Asuka's rant. "Shinji he's our hero!" Asuka cheered in a mocking tone. "And he used to be a zero!" Rei just rolled her eyes in a display of emotion that, until recently, would've been very bizarre for her. "Okay, so that does mean that our job will be a little easier, right? But it also means that we'll have to be doing double time just so we're not left behind!"

"You're too loud," Rei said. "I'm leaving now." And with that she closed to door. Rei walked through the halls of NERV until she came to the elevator. Shinji was there too. "Hello, Shinji," she greeted him.

"Hi, Rei," he smiled back at her. "Your test scores looked pretty good today, too. Five points higher than last week."

"Thank you for the compliment." Rei smiled. "Your scores were impressive as well."

"I take it Asuka is falling all over herself over that."

"If you mean that she's pissed, then yes."

"That's Asuka for ya," Shinji shrugged as they stepped onto the elevator. "I've given up on trying to help her with her people skills." Up top, they got on a bus back to the apartment building.

They went inside the apartment and Shinji set out a Caesar Salad for Rei as he got himself some leftover Chicken Parmesan. "Shinji," Rei asked quietly during the meal.

"What's up, Rei?" He asked. "You seem…distant."

"I've been…having dreams lately…"

"Have you never had dreams before?" She shook her head. _'That's interesting.'_ "Are these dreams good?"

"I'd like to think so. But, I am confused by why I am having them."

"Some say that dreams are a way for our minds to reorganize the day's events into a coherent pattern," Shinji said.

"I don't recall any of these events ever occurring," Rei explain.

"They may just be thing's you have witnessed but you're mind doesn't know how to catalogue it so it just meshes it with other bits of your memory. Other's think that dreams are a way for our subconscious to communicate to us what it wants."

"What it…wants?" Rei was confused. "I do not understand."

"Well, the theory is that dreams are a visual representation of what our subconscious mind desires from our conscious mind. To elaborate it means that if someone is dreaming about driving a really fast car or of simply moving very fast then sub-consciously they want to buy that new high performance vehicle."

"I see."

"Of course," Shinji shrugged. "Some dreams, especially ones that _I_ usually have, don't always make much sense. They can be full of very random things that just seemed thrown together and somehow interconnect. An example would be one where, just after I saw the new _Rambo_ movie I had a dream where I was fighting in the epic battle at the end when, all of the sudden, a giant Easter bunny comes crashing down and I have to climb into an EVA and fight it off." He noted the confused look on Rei's face. "I shit you not."

"Why would you have to fight a giant Easter bunny in an EVA?" Rei asked seriously.

"I have no freaking clue!" Shinji shook his head.

"Well," Asuka said finally arriving home, "You two look like you're spending some real quality time together."

"You'd rather I spend my time bragging about my scores?" Shinji asked. "Just let it out, Asuka," Shinji told her. "I know you want to vent."

"Shut the fuck up, Third Child!" Asuka snapped. "Don't even talk to me unless _I_ talk to you first!"

"I do not understand why you are so upset over Shinji's test scores," Rei spoke up.

"You're too stupid to understand, Wondergirl!"

"Don't snap at Rei," Shinji snapped. "_I'm_ the one you're pissed at!"

"Oh! Standing up for your girl are you? Humph," Asuka marched into her room and slammed the door shut. "Asshole!"

XXXXX

When she returned to her apartment Rei felt the hole in her heart widen. "It feels…it feels…empty…painful when…" She thought back to dinner in Katsuragi's apartment. "Shinji…" Whenever Shinji was close by she felt…she felt at peace. She felt calm. She felt _alive_. But, when she was alone or not with Shinji at the least, she felt like there was a hole inside of her. "Shinji…why…? Why do I feel so…pained and…? I feel…alone."

Her current train of thought continued as she took a shower and got ready for bed. "I feel alone," she said looking up at the ceiling in her bed. "I feel alone when I'm not close to Shinji. His presence is…fulfilling." And his absence ate away at her. "I don't want to be alone."

On the floor below Shinji was looking up at the ceiling as well. His thought were on Rei as well. "I like her," he said to himself. "I know that but…What do I do about it? I've never really been around girls my age. Or anybody else for that matter. I'm lucky that Toji and Kensuke put up with me. I'm not exactly the greatest people person in the world. And Rei's definitely not like normal girls." He closed his eyes. "Then there's my father. What the hell does he want with her?" He could feel himself getting angry at the thought. "I swear. If he does anything to hurt her…"

"Shinji?" Misato's voice came through his door.  
>"Yeah?" He responded as she opened it. "What's up, Misato?"<p>

"I heard you talking," Misato said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"You could say that," Shinji said.

"It's about Rei isn't it?" Shinji rolled his eyes. "I won't tease you, Shinji. Just, tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm not really sure of that myself," he explained. "Before I came to Japan I never really had much contact with kids my age. Especially girls. And she's got this mysterious aura around her that I can't seem to crack. On the outside she's definitely cute." Misato suppressed a giggle at that. "On the inside she's a bit of a mystery. I can connect with her I'm just confused about why I can."

"You like her," Misato said without teasing.  
>"I won't argue that," Shinji replied. "I just don't know what to do about it."<p>

"Shinji," she said stepping up to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "As the closest thing to a mother figure that you've probably got, let me give you some advice. Normal girls can be finicky. Some of them like to cling and not let go. Others can be demanding…"

"Like Asuka?" Misato chuckled and nodded.

"Others can be fickle and come and go with the seasons. But, some know what they want when they see it and they go after it with everything they've got. Now, Rei isn't normal. But, I do know she has emotions. Even if she's not very good at dealing with them; she's been so reserved for so long that she doesn't know how to. She keeps things bottled up. That's not healthy. But, ever since you came along she's become more open. She's even loosened up some. You becoming her friend was probably the best thing that could've ever happened to her. So my advice is this: don't let a good thing like that go to waste. Continue being her friend. And, if it's something you both desire, expand on it and take it further. Just don't rush it. Or you may end up hurting yourself, her or both of you."

"Hurting Rei is the last thing I'd ever want to do," Shinji said.

"Well, I've said my piece. So I'll let you go to sleep." She got up and headed for the door. "Just remember what I said okay? Goodnight, Shinji."

"Goodnight, Misato."


	32. Into Purgatory

_A/N: It's been a while. But, here's the next exciting chapter in_ Call of EVA: The NERV Incident. _And once again, danke schön to Joke4Joker for the help with the German. Now, let's roll…_

CHAPTER 28: INTO PURGATORY

The next day at school Rei took her seat as normal. But, throughout the day she kept looking at Shinji's back. She didn't know how to approach him about how he made her feel. She didn't even know if he would understand or know how to help. Asuka noticed this as did Hikari.

"Hey, Asuka," Hikari said to her best friend. "What's with Ayanami? She looks…I don't know…she looks sullen."

"She always looks that way," she replied. "How should I know what's going on in Wondergirl's head?" Asuka shrugged. "It's not like she tells anyone what she's thinking."  
>"What about Shinji?"<p>

"What about that cowboy?"

"Doesn't she talk to him?"

"Probably," Asuka rolled her eyes. "But he's too dense. And it's not like he's open about her either. Of course, what should I care if the two of them can't figure each other out?"

"You know, Asuka," Hikari said. "Deep down, I bet you like Shinji, too."

"What makes you think that?" Asuka asked grumpily.

"By the way you get so defensive when I even suggest it," Hikari giggled.

"Oh, please!" Asuka snapped. "Like I'd want anything to do with him."

"I rest my case," Hikari said with a sly smirk.

"Gaaahhh!" Asuka screamed at her causing Shinji and about half the class to look over for a moment. "Why should I even be remotely interested in him? He's dense, stupid, perverted…"

"What the _fuck_!?" They heard Shinji blurt out in the middle of class.

"Mr. Ikari!" Hikari shouted. "There's no swearing-!" That's when she and everyone else saw the massive black and white striped sphere hovering above the city.

"Everyone get to the shelters!" Shinji shouted as he bolted for the door. "Asuka! Rei! Let's go! NOW!" The two girls chased after him as the rest of the school emptied out.

"Where did that angel come from?" Rei asked as they ran down the school yard steps as the sirens began to wail.

"Damned if I know," Shinji said. "I was looking out the window one second, the next Asuka's banshee shriek distracted me…"

"'Banshee shriek'!?" Asuka yelled as they hopped down the stairs. They then took off down the street.

"…and when I looked back, boom!" Shinji pointed at it. "Like it appeared out of thin air!"

As they were mounting up in their EVAs Misato arrived at the control center. "You're late, colonel!" Ritsuko barked.

"Sorry!" Misato snapped. "What the hell's going on? Why didn't the Fuji Observation-?"

"Never detected it!" Shigeru shouted back. "The target just appeared right over the city!"

"Initial scan completed," Makoto announced. "Wave pattern orange. No AT Field detected."

"What is this?" Ritsuko asked. "A new kind of angel?"

"Unknown," Maya replied. "The Magi are withholding judgment."

"Damn, damn, damn," Misato barked. "Another situation like this and Commander Ikari is not here _again_!"

Minutes later, Shinji and the other pilots ducked through the city following the 'angel' or whatever it was. Rei grabbed a sniper rifle and took a position on the outskirts. Asuka hefted a battle axe for close in work while Shinji grabbed a pistol. _"Can you all hear me?"_ Misato came on the line.

"Talk to me, Goose," Shinji replied.

"_Don't call me 'Goose'. We're sending you the data now,"_ she said as said data appeared on the screen. _"That's literally all we know about the target."_

"This might as well be nothing," Shinji said. "What the hell is this thing?"

"_We don't know. So for now we just want you to follow it, observe it and record its reactions. If possible try to lure it outside the city and ambush it there. And I want you to back each other up, got it?"_

"_Yes, ma'am!"_ Asuka cheered. _"But don't you think lover boy Shinji should be taking the point position?"_

"Lover boy!?" Shinji snapped. "I thought I was 'cowboy'."

"_Well, it's only the right place for the greatest, bravest, number one synch-ratio holder of them all! Unless, you're too _worn out_ to do it, Shinji."_

"_Blow it out your ass, Asuka."_

"_What was that!?"_

"Will you two cut it out?"Misato snapped.

"_She started it,"_ Shinji said. _"I'll take the point position. I eat this shit up. Just try and keep up, Asuka. If you can." _He then signed off.

"_Chauvinistic pig!" _Asuka screeched. _"Unit-02 will back him up."_

"_Unit-00 will back up as well,"_ Rei announced.

"I don't believe those two," Misato grumbled.

"I wonder if Shinji's hormones are kicking in." Ritsuko theorized. "What do you think?"

"I'm going to have to sit down with them," Misato leered at the screen. "This bickering between the two of them is really getting on my nerves."

"Of course," Ritsuko smiled. "You're a _model_ guardian."

Topside, Shinji and Asuka stayed behind the buildings while Rei kept to the outskirts to provide sniper cover. Shinji kept his movements smooth and fluid, not quick and jerky. That would've drawn attention. For the past ten minutes the trio had been constantly maneuvering around the target. And in that time, the sphere did nothing but drift around the city at a snail's pace of two and a half kilometer per hour. Shinji could _walk_ faster than that. "Asuka, Rei," he called out to them. "Are you in position yet?"

"_Not yet,"_ Rei replied. _"Thirty seconds."_

"_An EVA can't move that fast, you twit,"_ Asuka snapped as she changed out umbilical cables.

"What the hell is with this thing?" Shinji wondered out loud. "It's just moving in circles. Does it even know if we're here?"

"_Doesn't appear so,"_ Rei replied. _"It appears to be searching the city."_

"Searching for what?" Shinji asked. "This is really starting to irritate me." He watched from around the corner of a building as it drifted lazily over an overpass. "Fuck this," Shinji growled. "I'll get this damn thing's attention!"

"_Shinji!"_ Misato snapped. Too late. Shinji had already let loose with a trio of gunshots. All three would've grouped together in one ragged circle on the target, had it not disappeared.

"What the-!?" Shinji's eyes went wide.

"AT Field detected!" Makoto shouted in alarm. "Pattern blue! Angel confirmed! It's right beneath Unit-01!" Shinji then became aware of an ever increasing black shadow beneath him.

"_Holy SHIT!"_ Shinji swore as he emptied his pistol into the shadow. But it just swallowed up the rounds without so much as a scratch. _"What the hell is going on!?"_

"_Shinji!" _Rei cried out to him as he became aware of the sphere directly overhead.

"_Shinji get out of there!" _Misato shouted to him. He tossed his gun to the side and grabbed at the roof of a low rise to try and pull himself out. But Uni-01 continued to sink into the black mass.

"_You idiot!"_ Asuka shouted. _"Get your ass in gear!"_

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!?" He shouted as he drew out a prog knife and drove it into the opposite building for support. It just cut straight down through the floors in jagged movements. "Fuck!" He slammed his fist onto the ejection button but it failed to work. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!" He was slowly being pulled down like he was in quicksand. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Force eject the entry plug!" Misato cried out in terror. "Get him out of there!"

"Negative!" Maya shouted. "The command's not being received!"

"_Help!" _Shinji cried out. _"Someone help me!"_

Shinji was panicking as he kept struggling to get himself free but nothing seemed to work, he kept getting swallowed up. "REI! ASUKA! GET ME OUT OF THIS SHIT!" He was now up to his unit's neck. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"_I CAN'T…! HELP! REI! ASUKA! MISA-!"_ Shinji's transmission was cut off as the unit slipped beneath the shadow.

"SHINJI!" Misato cried out. No response.

Rei shivered in terror and hesitated for a second before she angrily took aim at the sphere. She fired two rounds as Misato ordered her and Soryu to rescue Shinji. The sphere disappeared again and the rounds blew off the upper floors of an office building.

"_ASUKA!"_ Dr. Akagi shouted out. _"WATCH THE STREET!"_

Asuka jumped out of the way just in time. But the building she grabbed onto began to sink into the shadow. Thinking fast she drove her axe and a prog knife into the building to climb to the roof. When she got up there she saw what was happening. "The whole city is sinking!"

"_Asuka! Rei! Pull back!"_ Misato came on the line.

"Wha-!?"

"_WAIT!"_ Rei shrieked in a volume that Asuka had never heard from her. _"U-Unit-01 and Shinji are still in there,"_ Rei's image on the screen shivered in fear. Asuka couldn't help but blink and notice the look of sheer distraught on Rei's face.

"This is an order," Misato cringed as she repeated herself. "Withdraw now."

XXXXX

Sixteen hours. That's what Maya heard from Dr. Akagi in regards to how long Shinji had on the internal batteries. What annoyed Maya was not that it seemed like such a short time but that Dr. Akagi seemed so calm and numb about it. Shinji was trapped in some kind of extra-physical dimension, all alone, and Dr. Akagi didn't even seem worried. _'Maybe she's keeping her cool to be professional,'_ Maya told herself. But she still didn't like it. She herself was having a hard time wrestling with the situation. She couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Shinji in there.

"Well," Asuka said smugly from off to the side as Misato and the command staff worked on what to do about the angel. "He's done it this time. The cowboy took matters into his own hands and defied procedure; I guess he got what he was asking for." Close by, Rei was trembling with anger at the Second Child's behavior. "Just because he's now got a doll of his own and because he got a little better score than mine he thought he was invincible and would show me how it ought to be done. Thought he had become a man! "Ein großer Dummkopf, oder?"?" Rei stepped into Asuka's face and glared at her.

"You have no right to say that," Rei muttered under her breath.

"Oh, are my comments about your boyfriend pissing you off, Wondergirl!?"

"Yes," Rei replied. "What makes you think you're better than Shinji? I wonder if you're capable of doing anything without wanting to be praised by others for it."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Asuka shouted into her face. "I don't need anyone's approval but my own!"

"Then why do you feel the need to denigrate others or degrade their accomplishments and take glee in their failure?"

"Don't act like you know me, you frigid bitch!"

"Cut it out you two!" Misato snapped. "This isn't helping. Asuka's right. He did act foolishly. But, this time, it's really gotten him into trouble."

"That's right, Wondergirl," Asuka said proudly. "Maybe, when he gets back you should ask him how he feels about being such a cowboy now. That is…_if_ he comes back." Slap! Rei racked her hand across Asuka's face with vigorous strength.

"If Shinji doesn't come back," Rei said looking her in the eyes. "What would _you_ say? How would _you_ feel?" To that, Asuka was speechless. "I see." And with that, Rei walked off to find somewhere quiet.

'_What's gotten into Rei?'_ Misato asked herself. _'She's never acted like this before.'_

Rei found a patch of grass adjacent to the remaining two EVAs. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest. She was feeling claustrophobic, like the world was closing in around her. She was finding it difficult to focus her thoughts. She couldn't even see straight.

"You're worried," Colonel Katsuragi appeared behind her. "You're worried about Shinji. Aren't you?" Rei nodded. "I understand," she said sitting down next to her. "I'm worried about him, too. He's like a son to me. And he's your best friend." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's…he's my only friend," Rei said collecting her voice. "The only person I can call a friend."

"We've just got to hope we can think of a way to help him and that he can hang on."

"If anyone," Rei said confidently, "If anyone can persevere within there, it's Shinji. He's…he's strong."

"He is," Misato said gently squeezing her shoulder. "Rei, this is personal but…has something happened between you and Shinji?" Rei glanced over at the colonel. "I promise it'll remain between you and me." Rei looked away and shook her head. "I see. You love him. Don't you?"

"Love?" Rei pondered the word. She knew what it meant. But, did it apply to her and Shinji? "I…I don't know how I feel about, Shinji," Rei said softly. "I…I miss him."

"He's not dead, Rei," Misato said reassuringly. "And if any of us have a say in it, he'll be back before you know it. And when he does come back, you two can sort out your feelings."

"But I don't know what my feelings are."

"You do," Misato countered. "You just need to listen to them more closely." She patted Rei on the shoulder and stood up to leave. "Just let your guard down and let him know. Otherwise it may eat you up from the inside."

As the colonel was walking away Rei thought back on her relationship with Shinji since the day he first met her in Unit-01's cage. Since that day, Rei had felt a connection to Shinji. Something that, until recently, she had no word to describe. The Colonel called it 'love', but Rei didn't know if that really was the case or not.

She still felt it, when he was nearly killed again in the first engagement with the Seventh Angel and again when he was in battle with the Ninth Angel. She felt it earlier today when he sank into the angel's shadow. She had great concern for his well-being and for his very existence. He was the first person to ever show her true friendship and not demand anything in return. Unlike the commander, he asked for no loyalty, no obedience to whatever he asked of her, nothing; except her continued friendship.

In Operation: _Yashima_ he said he wouldn't leave her to die. Even after the particle cannon's targeting system failed, after then-Major Katsuragi ordered him to retreat. He had defied a direct order in order to save her life. Today, she was hoping that he wouldn't leave her to mourn his absence. "Shinji," Rei said softly. "Don't leave me."

XXXXX

Shinji woke up after only four hours, hardly much of a sleep anyway. "This sucks," he said to himself as he rubbed his forehead. The headache was back with a vengeance. "My head hurts like hell and I could never have thought that sleeping could be so draining." He activated the external sensors for only a few seconds to conserve power. "Yup. Still in purgatory." He switched them off after getting nothing but white noise. He looked down at the timer on his plug suit. _'Only five hours have passed since I switched to life support.'_ For the first few minutes he tried to find a way out. After realizing he was in an endless void he switched to LS.

He then spent at least a full thirty minutes trying to force his body to sleep. Sleep would help extend the LS system's duration. He recalled that, relying on internal batteries the EVA could maintain LS for up to sixteen hours. He was now past the one-quarter mark. Hopefully, the others would find a way to pull him out. "Guess I'd best try to nap some more," he said to himself. "Wish I had something to eat to shut up my stomach."

Topside, the NERV crews worked around the clock to scan and analyze the new angel. Asuka was off doing whatever, Misato was helping to coordinate NERV and UN forces, Ritsuko was pouring over the data and Rei…Rei just sat on the hillside looking out at the sphere floating above the city. She thought back to the previous night, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she would have dinner with Shinji.

Still in his plug, Shinji woke up again, this time because his stomach was screaming at him. "I know," he said to his gut. "You're hungry. But damnit there's nothing but LCL in here. And I doubt my plugsuit would be very nutritious. Probably just clog the plumbing." But it did not shut up. He turned his thoughts to what the others would be doing. Misato would certainly be focusing on how to pull him out and destroy the angel. Ritsuko would no doubt be going ape over the data points on the angel. He wasn't really sure what Asuka would be doing. But Rei…

"Rei," he said her name softly. "I hope you're okay." He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the previous night in the park. She just sat next to him, listening to him rant about human beings living in cities. He liked being around her. He liked hearing her voice. He liked her smile. He liked _her_.

He looked down at the timer, 09:17:32. "Probably around oh one hundred," he said. "Only about thirty hours ago." It was only the previous night, but the loneliness of this purgatory made it feel like last year. "Damn." He slammed his fist down on the control panel in front of him. "Why'd I have to be such a fucking idiot!?" He screamed at himself. "I just had to be a cowboy. Got all ahead of myself and took a shot at the angel and now look." He motioned at his predicament. "What the fuck was I trying to prove out there? Was I trying to show Asuka up? God damnit!" He shook his head. "I'm such a fucking screw up." He flopped back into his chair and stared at the top of the plug for several minutes. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

He then went back to sleep again.


	33. Lost to Himself

CHAPTER 29: LOST TO HIMSELF

"Wait," Misato said speaking up. "You're saying that the shadow is actually the angel's _body_?" It only made sense in hindsight. The AT Field and Blue wave pattern from came directly beneath Shinji along with the shadow.

"That's correct," Ritsuko nodded. "It's approximately 680 meters in diameter and has an estimated thickness of only three nanometers."

"How could Unit-01 be sucked into something so absurdly thin?" Makoto asked next.

"Suspended within that space is an inverted AT Field. And inside that field is a void that can only be described through abstract mathematics. The only possible thing to call it is a 'Dirac Sea'. For all we know it may be another universe or an ethereal dimension." But that still left one big question: what were they seeing above the city.

"What about the sphere?" Misato asked raising her hand.

"It disappears only when the imaginary circuit of the body, what we've been calling the shadow, closes. This can only imply that the object in the sky is actually a kind of shadow."

"Then that means," Misato said as everyone turned to look back at the city. "The black shadow that swallowed Unit-01 and Shinji is the _real _target."

"Good luck to us trying to fight it," Asuka mumbled. Rei remained silent. She was hoping the brief could give her some feeling of reassurance that Shinji would be alright. So far, she received nothing of the sort.

Deep down in the ethereal void Shinji was now calling the 'People's Republic of Purgatory' Shinji was drifting in and out of half sleep and awake for the past few hours. When he awoke this time he found that the LCL was developing a copper and iron like taste and that the plug was taking on a tea-like coloration. It took his weakened mental state a minute to finally realize what that meant. "The purification system is breaking down." He felt his heart beat quicken. "Only about four more hours on the backup system and personal filter on the suit." He felt his hands quiver. "Stay cool Ikari," he closed his eyes and tried to block out the overwhelming blood-like taste of the LCL. But try as he might the taste only seemed to get worse. And the plug began to feel much smaller. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!" He launched at the hatch above his head. "Get me out of here! I fucking hate this place!" He pulled at the latch but it wouldn't move. "God damnit! Open up! Let me the fuck out of here! Someone open this thing up! Get me out of this fucking thing!" He then began to pound on the hatch with his bare knuckles until the skin of the suit began to tear and his bloody knuckles broke through. "Misato! Kaji! Asuka! Rei! Ritsuko! Chief! Ski! El-tee!...FATHER! Someone…help me!"

Misato couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ritsuko's plan was absolutely nuts. "You're going to do what!? You're going to blow the shadow up!?"

"I'm afraid it's the only option that might work," Ritsuko firmly replied. "We'll have to drop all remaining 900 N2 bombs in the East Asia Arsenal into the shadow while simultaneously generating the AT Fields of the other two Evangelions. This is the only way to disrupt the hypothetical circuit that encloses the angel's interior."

"Emphasis on 'hypothetical'," Misato snapped.

"I told you, Misato. My calculations indicate that this is the only practical method of ensuring the angel's destruction. If we can concentrate enough explosive power into the same micro-second we could destroy the angel along with the Dirac Sea that comprises its body and force Unit-01 from the same."

"But…the damage to the EVA would be horrific…and Shinji…there's no way Shinji would…What kind of fucking rescue operation is this!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"Our priority is to recover the EVA," Ritsuko replied. "Not the pilot."

"Wait a second…!" Misato yelled.

"Under these circumstances the life of the Third Child is considered expendable." That was all Misato could take and she lashed out with a vengeance. Her slap knocked the glasses from Ritsuko's face. When they landed on the ground one of the lenses broke free of the frame.

"It's your responsibility if Shinji's lost, Misato!" Ritsuko fired back angrily. "Have you forgotten that!?"

"You may be right but it's your plan so if he dies his death will be on your hands." Misato growled. "And what's so fucking special about Unit-01 that makes its pilot's life 'expendable'?" She then grabbed her by her coat collar. "Why the hell are you and the Commander so worried about getting it BACK!?"

"You have all the information, Colonel!"

"Bull shit!" Misato barked. "You're lying." Ritsuko shoved her off and the two glared at each other.

"Misato…" Ritsuko said. "Just trust me."

"I'm finding it hard to trust anything you say these days."

"You're too emotionally compromised. I'm taking command of this operation effective immediately. If you don't like it, you can take it up with Commander Ikari." She then picked up her broken glasses and marched off.

'_Unit-01…Second Impact…Instrumentality…Adam…what other secrets am I in the dark about?'_ Misato asked herself as she let her anger boil. "GRAR!" She took it out on a trash can and spilled its contents on the ground with a roundhouse kick that would've made Chuck Norris proud.

XXXXX

When Shinji woke up he didn't find himself in the entry plug. Instead, he found himself sitting on a bench in what looked like the locker room at NERV. He also wasn't in his plug suit. Instead, he was wearing brown BDUs, black tactical vest, combat boots, knee and elbow pads. On the bench next to him was a black Kevlar helmet. It was an ensemble he was familiar with but he didn't know why he'd be wearing it here. He looked up in front of him and saw his locker, 'S. Ikari - Unit-01'. He opened it up to find his plugsuit hanging in there, free of LCL. "Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed in the room. "Anyone there!?" Another echo.

He closed his locker and walked down to the end of the row. He looked down the aisle and saw nothing but an endless collection of lockers. Looking behind him he saw the same thing. Lockers as far as he could see. "HELLO!?" He cried out. He heard the echo and realized that it wasn't really an echo. More like someone was repeating what he said. And it was coming from a certain area. He followed the sound, calling out as he went. "Who's there!?"

"_**Who's there!?"**_

"Where are you!?"

"_**Where are you!?"**_

"I can't find you!"

"_**I can't find you!"**_

"Speedy Gonzales!"

"_**Speedy Gonzales!"**_

"Ho! Ho!"

"_**Ho! Ho!"**_ Finally he came to the source he looked down the row of lockers and saw a boy sitting on one of the benches. He walked down until he was right across from him. The boy was wearing a grey and white striped t-shirt and black cargo shorts. He was looking at Shinji with black, expressionless eyes that seemed to be nothing but pupils. He had short dark grey hair. He looked like what a kid would look from an old black and white movie. No color definition at all.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"_**Who are you?"**_ The child asked.

"I asked you first."

"_**I asked you first."**_

"This isn't funny."

"_**This isn't funny."**_

"Look, you little punk," Shinji growled getting angry. "If you aren't going to respond to me, I'm taking off."

"_**Look, you little punk. If you aren't going to respond to me, I'm taking off."**_

"Fine then," Shinji threw his arms up. "I'm gone!"

"_**Fine then. I'm gone!"**_ Shinji walked back in the direction he came. After passing three or four rows he stopped. He looked down one and looked back down another. The kid was there. He was in every row he came to. Shinji chose an aisle and marched back in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"_**Who the fuck are you!?"**_

"I'm Shinji Ikari!"

"_**I'm Shinji Ikari!"**_

"No, you're not you little shit!"

"_**But, I am you,"**_ the child responded differently this time causing Shinji to do a double take. _**"The self always incorporates another self."**_

"What?"

"_**Yes. The self which is observed, and the self that observes itself. To expound, there is the Shinji Ikari that exists in your mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Misato Katsuragi's mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Rei Ayanami's mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Asuka Soryu's mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Ritsuko Akagi's mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Gendo Ikari's mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Chief Jones' mind; the Shinji Ikari that exists in Lieutenant Feliciano's mind…"**_

"Cut to the fucking chase, kid!" Shinji snapped, getting irritated with the philosophical/psycho-babble.

"_**All are different Shinji Ikari's but each of them is a true Shinji Ikari. What you fear is the Shinji Ikari's that exist in the minds of others."**_

"What makes you think I'm afraid of that?" Shinji asked, folding his arms.

"_**Because I can see it in your memories. You're afraid of what they see in you."**_ At that a memory flashed in his mind. He darted between a pair of shipping containers. A pair of paratroopers appeared at the end. Shinji brought his rifle to bear as the Russians did so too. But Shinji was the faster shot and both Russians dropped as bullets tore into their bodies, splattering blood against another container behind them.

"That's not what they see."

"_**Not the memories, yes. But you're still afraid that they see you in that way."**_

"And what way is that?"

"_**That of a bloodthirsty monster."**_

"What did you call me?" Shinji growled back. Another memory was flashed. This time it was a memory of him and the SEALs firing into an advancing platoon of paratroopers from inside a restaurant. As the Russians pulled back and took shelter in a gas station Shinji picked up a discarded RPG and fired the rocket into the pump stations. The resulting explosion caused the whole station to go up in a fireball.

"_Hooyah, motherfuckers!"_ Killian shouted triumphantly.

"_Russian barbeque!"_ Ski cheered as he reloaded his EBR. _"Nice shot, kid."_

"Who are you calling a monster? I didn't do all that for my own amusement. That was war! I'm not that kind of person!"

"_**But our father is. The father who abandoned us. Like father like-"**_

"I'm not my father!" Shinji snapped in the kid's face.

"_**But you wish he had taken care of you so that you would not be burdened with that which you now carry on your soul."**_

"You're not me!" Shinji snapped. "You don't know me!"

"_**I am you."**_

"No you're not! You're the monster here!"

"_**Then so are you."**_ Another memory flashed, this time showing him his first battle in an Evangelion. Unit-01 charged the angel in a berserk rage. After being halted by an AT Field, it regenerated its broken arm and forced its way through. After deflecting an energy blast it broke the angel's arms and kicked it into a building before tackling it through said building. It then ripped off one of its ribs and used it to pound the angel's core. The battered angel responded by molding itself to the EVA and self-destructing. Afterwards, Unit-01 marched forth from the fires like a demonic prize fighter.

"Wha…was that…really what happened?" Shinji stammered as he felt the memory flow back into his brain. "I…I couldn't have done that."

"_My little sister was injured in that fight of yours…"_ Toji said to him in the schoolyard.

"That was an accident!" Shinji snapped. "I am not a monster!"

"_**Even the part of you that was absorbed during an attack?"**_He was then shown when part of the Twelfth Angel fused with him at the back of his head. He scratched at the back of his head in the plug as a faint glowing dot faded into the base of his skull. He had thought it was just an itch.

"What…? Is that…? That's what's causing the headaches…But…that-that still doesn't make me a monster!"

"_You're nothing but a goddamn cowboy looking for an adrenaline fix!" _Asuka's voice filled his head.

"_You crazy, fucking, cowboy!"_ Misato's voice followed next.

"_I just learned that the rescue crews have started calling you 'Onikari'."_

"_You little fuck,"_ Toji's came after.

"_Pervese mensch!"_ Asuka's voice echoed over and over.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shinji snapped at the kid as he turned away, leaning his head against the lockers.

"_**You see? You're making yourself blind to that which you wish to avoid. And you counter those things with arrogant, sometimes hostile sarcasm. You may not be running away, but you're hiding from the reality that they may all think you're nothing but a monster on the inside."**_

"I'm not a monster! Get away from me you fucking little urchin!" Shinji stormed off, trying to get away. But the kid was still there, in every aisle. The voice followed until it reverberated from every direction.

"_**No one can defend their character by countering the attacks of others with attacks of their own. In particular…I cannot…I cannot…I cannot…"**_

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Shinji tried to turn the other direction. But, no matter where he went, the voice followed.

"_**I cannot… I cannot… I cannot…"**_

"I am not a monster! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Shinji screamed as he sank down at the end of a row of lockers. He didn't notice the black and white kid materialize out of thin air right in front of him.

XXXXX

Rei was back in her EVA. She and Soryu had just received their briefing. She couldn't believe that they were going through with this. Were they really going to sacrifice Shinji? And why was she going along with it? She was ordered to, yes. But…it didn't feel right. Was she to follow her orders so blindly? Should she just sit back and let Shinji die? But what could she do to help him? Nothing.

"Hmm?" Maya noticed something in Unit-00. "Dr. Akagi," she called her boss over.

"What is it, Maya?" Said doctor walked over to her station.

"It's Rei's synch ratio," she pointed at the screen. "It's dropped thirteen points."

"It dropped?" Ritsuko was confused. "Why did it drop?"

"Are you _that_ dense, Ritsuko?" Misato snapped. "She's being asked to go through with a plan that may end with her watching her best friend die right in front of her! How would _you_ feel?"

"There's no guarantee that Shinji will die as a result of this operation," Ritsuko shot back.

"But there's no guarantee that he will _survive_ either." Misato said. "And you said it yourself: 'The life of the Third Child is considered expendable'. That's pretty cold shit, _Doctor_ Akagi!"

"You think I want Shinji dead!?" Ritsuko snapped. "You think I _want_ to sacrifice one of the few individuals who can pilot an EVA? You think I want to throw something that valuable away?"

"And what makes Shinji valuable to you? Huh?" Misato stepped forward. "You only care if he can pilot or not. Otherwise you wouldn't give two shits-!"

"You're not helping here, Colonel!" Ritsuko turned around. "Continue with the operation!"

"_FATHER!" _Little Shinji cried out to his father as he walked away.

"Get out of my memories!" Teen Shinji snapped at the kid who he now realized was a reflection of what he looked like at that age. "You're not me! You're the angel! You're the fucking angel that sucked me in!"

"_**It does not change what you fear in the minds of others. You're still hiding from it."**_Images of news flashes, and newspapers flew into his mind. _'Russian Armed Forces invade East Coast!' – USA Today; _"US Marines and Navy SEALs continue to battle Russian troops in Norfolk, Virginia…" – _CNN;_ _'Atrocity in Baltimore.' – Washington Post; _"…reports are sketchy but it appears that over two hundred civilians were herded into a high school gymnasium by Russian soldiers moments before it was set on fire…" _– ABC_; _'Fight or Die: Resistance on the Coast' – Indianapolis Star; 'US Capitol A Warzone.' – LA Times; _"…initial reports indicate that the EMP was caused by a high atmospheric detonation of a nuclear weapon…" _– NBC_; _'Philadelphia: The American Stalingrad.' – Miami Herald; ''Russian forces hurt worse than us by EMP' Retired General says.' – San Antonio Express; _"…a Stryker brigade from the Pennsylvania Army National Guard, reinforced by Army Rangers and Navy SEALs are engaged in fierce combat in Philadelphia…" _– Sky News;_ _'Report: 'Wolverine' Resistance Groups crucial in Battle of Philadelphia.' – Chicago Tribune; _"The final death toll for this invasion is still unknown but estimated to be well into the tens, perhaps hundreds, of thousands…" _– Fox News._

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Shinji yelled at the angel's manifestation. "You stay away from me!" He shot to his feet and tried to walk away. But no matter where he turned he always came back to the same spot. He was trapped in a never ending maze.

"_Kill. Kill them. Kill them all…" Unit-00 was pounding on the glass._

"No! That wasn't me!" Shinji shouted trying the fight the images and words out of his head.

"_Kill Akagi. Kill Katsuragi."_

"SHUT UP!" He flailed his arms in a vain attempt to bat the images away.

"_Kill…Kill Ayanami. Kill!"_

"I told you that wasn't me! That was Unit-00! I WOULD NEVER HURT REI!" He tried to focus on happier memories, fight back with fire of his own.

"_That was very noble of you,"_ Misato had said to him the first night in her apartment.

"_I just finished reading the report. Good work, Shinji,"_ his father said after the Eleventh Angel was destroyed.

"_Luck or not, it's part of your destiny!"_ Kaji had said to him on the UN super carrier.

"_Kill."_ It wasn't working well. The memories would not stop.

"_It's your talent!" _A memory showed Shinji as he lit up a squad of soldiers with a Russian heavy machinegun mounted on a Jeep CJ7 that had been converted into a technical with 'hillbilly' armor plating. It turned a compliment into an attack. He had a stern face with clenched teeth and fire in his eyes.

"_Shinji looks like he belongs up there."_ The memories would not stop.

"_Kill them."_

"_You got some slick moves,"_ Toji had told him after they made a truce. Shinji fired a burst blind over a jewelry counter. As he reloaded a Russian appeared at his side. Shinji kicked out the Russian's knees and kicked him across the face as a second hopped the counter. Shinji drew out his buck knife and slashed the back of the second soldier's legs and the soldier howled in pain and collapsed. Shinji immediately rolled over and slashed across the Russian's throat.

"_Kill."_

"Leave me alone," Shinji said sinking down to the floor, feeling incredibly weak. The memories would not stop.

"_Kill them all." _Shinji and an Army Ranger fired through windows into an office occupied by Spetznaz commandoes.

"_**If you don't confront your own sins,"**_the angel told him, _**"you will never be able to build a new life. Or regain that which you've lost."**_

"_Kill them all."_ Shinji tossed a thermite grenade into a garage that had been converted into a sandbag lined pillbox. The resulting explosion sent a ball of fire out the front like dragon's breath. The memories would not stop.

"Please," Shinji whimpered, covering his head with his hands. "Just…leave me alone…"

The memories would not stop.

XXXXX

The computer terminal beeped in front of Makoto. He looked at it with a solemn face. He looked over his shoulder at his boss, Misato, and noticed her glum look. He then turned back to his station. "The energy reserves for the entry plug should be just about reaching their expiration point," he announced.

"The plug suit's life support system will be getting closer to red line," Maya added. _'It's not fair.'_

"Not much time left." Makoto's normally upbeat personality was now in the dumps. Shinji had done so much, fought so hard. It wasn't right. "The LCL in the plug is likely to be very contaminated by now. The plug suit can't handle the load for more than ten minutes." Makoto looked back over at Misato apologetically. "I'm very sorry, Colonel." She just nodded to him. Silently thanking him for his concern.

"Let's advance the operation by twelve minutes," Ritsuko announced. "While there's still a chance that Shinji is still alive."

"It's getting cold," Shinji said as he curled into a ball. He didn't even have enough energy to care anymore. A red light on his timer began flashing. "I hate this fucking place." He kept whimpering. "The suit is starting to give out. I can…I can feel it…" He started shaking. He felt his muscles weaken and his heart slowing down. "I hate this…this is…not how I…wanted to…go…I hate…being alone…tired…tired of…being alone…" He felt his eye lids become like sacks of concrete so he closed his eyes. "…I'm so cold…so hungry…" Tears began flowing from his eyes and he started to sniffle. "Don't…" Sniff. "Don't want to…be alone anymore…please." Sniff. Sniff. "…help me…someone… help me… so alone…" Sniff. His head hurt like hell. "No family…it's too quiet…so tired…tired of…of being alone…of fighting…of…everything…I'm just." Sniff. "…tired of it all…"

His will finally broke and he resigned himself to his fate. But that didn't stop the tears or sniffling. His heart kept slowing. His breathing slowed, too; becoming little more than quick inhales of putrid LCL from the sniffling. He was crying…like a helpless child. He was so cold and hungry, miserable and alone.

And then suddenly, something very warm touched his cheek. He felt warm as renewed energy filled his entire body and his headache disappeared completely. It felt like the first time he piloted the EVA and blacked out. He opened his eyes to see a glowing feminine form embracing him. As he felt the warm ethereal being holding gently holding him his breathing became calm and he felt a connection to the being that could only come from one person. "M-mother…?" Shinji felt like he was with his mother again. He couldn't explain it but…it felt like…his mother.

"_Don't give up,"_ he heard a soft whisper in his head as he was enveloped in a bright light. _"Don't leave her."_

"Her?" His mind was then filled with the image of Rei after Operation: _Yashima_. She was smiling at him. He then saw her accepting the book he got her. Rei sitting on a bench reading said book. Her smile as he served her dinner. "Rei?" He whimpered her name.

"_Shinji,"_ he heard Rei's voice. She sounded sad. _"Don't leave me."_

"Rei…"

"_Is this enough?"_ The voice of his 'mother' asked him.

"_We're friends, Rei, battle buddies," _Shinji had said to her that night on Mount Futago._ "I'm your friend. Friends are always there for each other. No matter what…No matter what…No matter what…No matter what…"_

"_Don't leave me…Don't leave me…Don't leave me…"_ Her voice echoed over and over, overlapping with his. Shinji then became stoic. Was he really going to be so selfish to give up on his life and leave his friend, his battle buddy, Rei, the girl he liked so much, to mourn him?

"I won't…" He whimpered, almost growling at the same time. "I won't…I won't leave her. I won't- no, I can't quit…I won't leave her. _No matter what._"

"_Well,"_ 'Mother' said to him softly. _"That's good for you."_

The light faded and he was back in the plug. His face was rock solid. "I won't…" he growled as tears kept flowing. "I won't leave Rei! REI!" He shouted up at the top of his lungs looking up at the ceiling of his plug. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU, REI! I SWEAR I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" He felt a fire burning in his gut and behind his eyes. "REEEEIIIII!" And then everything went black.

XXXXX

"_Both EVAs are in position and standing by,"_ the UN Field Commander announced.

"_AT Fields are ready to generate,"_ Maya added.

"_Roger,"_ Ritsuko confirmed.

"_T-Minus sixty seconds to drop,"_ the field commander announced as the sky filled with aircraft. Bombers, fighters, attack planes, everything capable of carrying an N2 bomb was in the air, lacing the sky with their contrails. Not since the latter days of World War II had so many combat aircraft filled the skies over Japan. And even then there weren't this many in one place at once. Just the sheer sight of so many warplanes, and the thought of the firepower they packed, was awe inspiring. But, they wouldn't get the chance to display their power today.

Without warning the ground heaved forcing the two EVAs to brace themselves to keep from falling over. Simultaneously a massive fissure appeared in the black shadow before them. It was joined by another and another. "What the hell is going on!?" Asuka cried out over the channel. The whole ground was shaking and flexing with the massive quake.

"Abort the drop!" Misato ordered. Ritsuko repeated the order. "What's going on!?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Makoto cried out in panic at what he was seeing on his screen.

"ALL OUR METERS AND GAUGES ARE GOING OFF THE SCALE!" Maya reaffirmed that. The graphs on her screen were going ballistic. The console between her and Makoto sparked, sizzled and smoked as its circuits overloaded.

"But we haven't done anything yet!" Ritsuko cried out in confusion.

"You think it could be Shinji?" Misato asked.

"It's impossible!" Ritsuko snapped. "Unit-01's power level must be at ZERO!" As the rumbling in the ground suddenly stopped everyone's eyes turned to the sphere above the city. It was now thrashing in violent spasms as the ground had a second ago.

All those in sight watched as the black and white sphere solidified into a solid black mass. They watched as the spasms slowed and, for a brief second, it stopped all movement. Then, there was a bulge in the side. And suddenly, the bulge popped like a zit and began squirting red blood like a hose pinched off at the nozzle as a low growl shattered the eerie silence. Everyone gasped at what caused the rupture: a massive, bloody hand. It was soon joined by another and slowly the rupture spread into a vertical tear as the arms pried it aside. The torrents of blood from the wound only increased leading one to wonder just how much blood was in there.

As the tear increased in spread a figure appeared in the middle of the sphere. Placing its left foot on the inside of the gash, Unit-01 emerged and pushed it open even further, growling like a savage wolf. More tears ripped across the sphere and more blood was pouring out of them like knocked over fire hydrants. As it continued to force the opening Unit-01 howled into the sky with an ear piercing, terrifying howl as geysers of blood bathed it in a frightening shade of red. "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Mein Gott," Asuka muttered as she stared wide eyed at the sight. "Is that…what I'm…piloting…?"

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR !" Unit-01 continued its barbaric war cry that ripped across the city like a sonic tidal wave.

"God in heaven," Ritsuko muttered in sheer terror. "What kind of monster have we made this from?" Off to the side Misato, after quickly composing herself from the sight, overheard her.

'_I know the EVAs are more than just copies of the First Angel,'_ Misato said to herself as Unit-01 continued its howl of rage. _'But what is NERV going to do with them? What is NERV going to do with the EVAs once all the angels have been destroyed?'_ She was brought back to the scene before them when a loud pop assailed their ears.

Unit-01, in a massive burst of sheer muscle and its AT Field shattered the broken sphere. Blood flew out over the entire 600-plus meter area to blanket it with blood. The EVA itself slammed feet first onto the solidified ground sending chucks of earth into the air as blood continued to come down in a demonic rain. After nearly a full minute the blood rain stopped and Evangelion Unit-01, stained in blood and looking like a demon that had crawled out of Hell itself, stood alone in the middle its eyes glowing white like intense fire. After not moving for ten seconds, it sank to its knees and fell forward onto the ground.

XXXXX

Shinji heard water dripping. He also felt fresh air filling his lungs. His eyes were heavy and his body drained. "Shinji…" he heard a voice. "Shinji…" It sounded familiar. "Shinji!" It was Misato's voice. Bright light assaulted his eyes but he didn't squint them. Too tired to even move his eyelids. Misato seemed to materialize from the light itself. "Shinji! Are you alright?" She shook his shoulders as tears ran down her cheeks. Shinji said nothing.

He felt too weak to say anything. But his soft, even breathing told Misato that he was still alive. She then promptly fell onto him, holding him warmly and crying her eyes out. His arms fell to his side, too weak to hold them up. "I'm a cowboy…" he spoke weakly, forcing his lungs to comply, "on a steel horse I ride…I'm wanted…dead or alive…" He looked out the hatch and saw a worried Rei climbing in as well. _'Rei…'_ And with that he fell into a deep, exhaustion and hunger induced, sleep.


	34. Flashback: Raining Fire

_"Those who expect to reap the blessings of freedom must, like men, undergo the fatigue of supporting it." - Thomas Paine_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 5: RAINING FIRE

August 25, 2016 19:49 EDT

SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Twice over the past week the SEALs called in more airstrikes, one on a long range SAM site and the other on a rail yard that was doubling as a munitions cache. And yesterday, Shinji and four other Wolverines went out on a short patrol of the neighborhood and ended up ambushing a squad of Ukrainian Marines on foot patrol. The 'Cranes' were caught completely off-guard and cut down in the opening bursts.

During that time, Shinji continued to provide excellent support to the SEALs. So much so that they took him along whenever they could and even started calling him 'little brother'. Shinji liked the moniker and the respect.

Currently, Shinji, Newman, Killian and Ski were in a back alley on their way to the docks. A Predator UAV had picked up significant Russian activity at the docks before it was shot down by a SAM. It was now up to the four of them to investigate and if necessary call in a strike package. "It's not much further," Shinji said as they came to a wrecked BTR. "There," he pointed at the cranes. Ski looked around and saw the remains of a low rise apartment building.

"Let's move over there," he said. "We should be able to move closer and find a good perch." The team then moved across the street and into the complex. They ducked and crawled through the ruins, pausing every now and then to listen for any Russians.

When they came to the other side they hopped down into a drainage ditch and continued on, hunched over. "Movement up ahead," Killian called out.

"Cover," Ski ordered as the group ducked, dashed and dove to hide. Shinji crouched down behind a Prius that had crashed into the ditch. Looking through its shattered door windows he watched as a group of Russian soldiers marched past on the road ahead of them, a fully functional BTR rolling along with them.

"Looks like they're resurrecting their vehicles at the docks," Shinji said touching his throat mic.

"Makes sense," Newman agreed. "We'll have to find out where exactly they're doing that. Maybe call in a strike on it."

"Sounds good to me," Ski replied as he checked the area up ahead. The Russians were gone. "Let's go. Stay low," And with that the group was on the move again. They moved up to the road and scanned in all directions.

"We got another group a hundred meters down," Killian said. "Looks like they're just sitting there, though."

"Let's get across before they come this way. Shinji, Newman, go." And with that Shinji and the Guardsman clambered onto the road and dashed across before dropping back down into the ditch.

They then scanned the area ahead of them and Shinji moved down to where the ditch branched off. "Ski," he got on the radio. "I think I found a back door into the docks."

"Got it," Ski said as he and Killian darted across. "Take the point." And with that Shinji led the team down the branch and up to an old sewage drain.

"Won't be able to smell any Russians down here," Newman said.

"True," Shinji said looking inside with a red lens covered flashlight. "But the docks' sewer system hasn't been used in years. Second Impact screwed it up and the city had to build a new system. So the Russians may not know about it." And with that he and Killian began to pull the grate open. "It's open, get in."

About a hundred meters into the sewer the group came to an area where the roof had caved in. Killian crawled up to take a look. "We're inside the perimeter, I'll be damned," he said as they climbed out. "This hole looks fresh."

"Then let's not sit around and wait for the Ruskies to find it," Ski said. "Let's move over to that crane." They then moved over to a crane that had its arm blown away by a rocket or missile, rendering it useless. They climbed on top and found that they had a decent view of the docks.

"There," Newman pointed up a ways. "See that batch of vehicles?" Ski pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the area.

"Yup, they're repairing all the damaged vehicles from the damage the EMP did; tedious but necessary if they want to hold onto the city."

"Check it out," Newman pointed out another area. This one looked like a motor pool. "They're also retrofitting technicals. Desperate times, eh?"

"I guess so," Ski agreed. He then got on the radio and called up to the powers that be as another BTR roared back to life. "Overlord, this is Achilles 4-5 Bravo, we're inside the docks."

"Hey, Killian," Shinji nudged the other SEAL. He then pointed towards the docks themselves. "You seeing what I'm seeing?" Killian looked and saw what Shinji was talking about. A crane was currently cradling what appeared to be an Mi-24 Hind from the deck of a container ship and over to the docks. Beneath, Russians were rolling trailers loaded with SA-13 Gopher mobile SAMs out of the hold. About a mile down river, another container ship was approaching the docks.

"I'll be damned," he said before tapping Ski as he was relaying the information to Overlord.

"Overlord, be aware we've also got Russian ships offloading fresh helicopter gunships and SAM missiles."

"_Copy, Achilles 4-5 Bravo,"_ Overlord replied. _"Please standby…Achilles 4-5 Bravo we have patched you into a flight of two Marine Corps F35 Bravos coming in from the north. Call sign Stone 1-4."_

"Roger. Stone 1-4, this is Achilles 4-5 Bravo, do you read?"

"_We hear ya, Achilles,"_ the flight responded.

"How are you loaded and what's your ETA?"

"_We've each got four JAGMs, a pair of sidewinders and gun pods with 220 rounds. ETA five to six minutes, depending on traffic."_

"Be advised, Stone, the Russians are offloading SAMs from the docks. Don't know if they have any set up or if they have MANPADS but take precautions."

"_Roger that, Achilles. Where do you want the delivery?"_

"There's a container ship at the third dock from the north and a smaller cargo vessel just south of it heading up river. We've also got a muster area where the Russians are refurbishing damaged vehicles due east of the target ship at the docks."

"_Copy. We're inbound for the targets, four minutes."_

"Uh, oh. Ski," Shinji tapped the SEAL's legs. "I've got movement to the south." Ski looked and saw a platoon sized group of Russians looking over the hole the team had crawled out of.

"Shit," Ski swore. They then saw the Russians look at the ground and pointing along the path they had used. "They found tracks, double shit." He then got on the radio as they heard shouting coming from the Russians. "Stone 1-4, come in!"

"_Go ahead, Achilles, we're two minutes out."_

"We've got trouble down here, the Russians are onto us," he said as a siren went up all over the docks. "Our exfil has been compromised and we may require close air support."

"_Roger, Achilles, once we've fired on our primary target's we will provide CAS."_

"_Achilles 4-5, this Overlord,"_ HQ came over the line. _"We're watching VIA Global Hawk and see a mass of foot mobiles converging on your position from the south. Recommend you clear out of there."_

"Roger, Overlord," Ski said packing up the radio. "Let's get down from here. We're exposed." The four of them began to climb down. They soon heard frantic shouts in Russians followed by small arms fire.

"They spotted us!" Killian shouted. "Go loud! Go loud!" Shinji darted down between a pair of containers as a pair of Russian soldiers appeared in front of him. They raised their rifles but Shinji was faster and dropped them with a long burst from his AK.

"This way!" Shinji shouted. The rest of the team followed as explosions ripped the ships and vehicle repair area apart. Two missiles each hit the ships and a trio of missiles hit the motor pool, one of which caught a couple of fuel trucks in the blast, adding to the cauldron of fire.

"There's Stone!" Newman announced as a pair of flames flew overhead, the Marine strike fighters in full afterburner.

"_Achilles, this is Stone, we show good hits on the targets,"_ the Marine fighter pilot announced. _"Standing by for CAS."_

"Ski," Newman spoke up. "I've got another group dead ahead. Near a small gate."

"RPG!" Shinji shouted as a rocket raced towards them from the roof of a warehouse to the right. The group hit the deck as the rocket hit the containers behind them. A piece of shrapnel cut Shinji's left shoulder. "Ah!" Killian dropped the source of the rocket with a pair of bursts from his MK-43.

"BMP!" Newman screamed as a BMP-3 infantry fighting vehicle appeared at the gate ahead of them. "COVER!" The team dove into a bomb crater as the BMP's 30mm auto-cannon began firing in their direction. The rounds impacted the pavement behind them as they hit the bottom of the crater, sending chunks of dirt and asphalt into the air.

"Take up positions! Stone," Ski got on the radio as Shinji blind fired at the soldiers that had followed after them. "Stone we've got a group of Russians and light armor at a small gate, forty meters from our position. We need you to clear them out, target the armored vehicle!"

"_Copy that, Achilles,"_ Stone replied as the IFV fired its 100mm cannon, taking out a container just behind the group. _"Be advised that's danger clo-"_

"Just do it!"

"_That's a rog. Bringing it in danger close. We're inbound hot."_

"Watch your heads!" Ski shouted as the F35s turned back towards the docks.

"_Missile away!"_ The team ducked seconds before the JAGM struck the BMP dead center. The blast washed over the team and made Shinji's ears ring.

"Let's go!" Ski shouted and the team jumped out of the crater and dashed for the gate. The remaining Russians were still dazed and were easily cut down as the team fought its way through.

"Ski, we've got foot mobiles down the road and at our nine o'clock!"

"Into the ditch!" The group dove into the ditch they had used earlier. "Move!" They raced down and into a shot up Burger Town restaurant. Inside they ran into a trio of Russians and cut them down.

"Foot mobiles to the north and east!" Newman shouted.

"Take cover!" Ski ordered as the Russians opened fire. "Stone, we're pinned down in a restaurant outside the docks! We're surrounded by foot mobiles. Can you clear them out?"

"_No problem, Achilles,"_ Stone replied. _"Inbound for gun run, stand by."_

"I've got a platoon closing in over here!" Shinji called out as he fired at the approaching Russians. Ski and Killian moved over to his position and opened up as Shinji reloaded. The Russians fell back under the overhang of a gas station as a few of their number dropped. At that moment the F35s descended and began to hover over the restaurant.

"_Guns, guns, guns,"_ the F35s opened up with their 25mm gun pods on the Russians and cut down most before their guns were empty. The Russian's in front of Shinji ducked to avoid getting lit up by the F35s. _"Achilles our guns are dry and we're close to bingo fuel,"_ Stone alerted them. _"We are out of here."_

"Roger that, Stone," Ski replied as the Lightning II's pitched up and took off into the night sky. "Thanks for the support."

"_Oorah, Achilles."_

"Those Russians in the gas station still have us pinned, Ski," Killian said. Shinji glanced over and spotted an RPG next to a dead Russian. He rolled past the open doorway, grabbed the RPG, slid into a side booth and hefted the weapon.

"Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he took aim at the fuel pumps. The rocket shot forth and when it hit the pumps it set off the fuel tanks, turning the gas station into a blazing inferno.

"Hooyah, motherfuckers!" Killian shouted triumphantly.

"Russian barbeque!" Ski cheered as he reloaded his EBR. "Nice shot, kid."

"Coast looks clear over here," Newman said as Shinji dropped the discarded launcher.

"Let's get moving before any more Ruskies decide to show up." And with that they bugged out of there and over to a ruined overpass.

After about thirty minutes of good running they took shelter in the remains of a Wally-Shoppe store to catch their breaths. There, Newman patched up Shinji's arm and Killian reloaded his MK-43. "Don't worry, buddy," Newman said. "The ladies love a scar."

"Whatever you say," Shinji said. "Strange," he said looking at the wound, "doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Sure, it hurt at first but now…" he shrugged, "meh."

"Guess you're just one tough bastard," Newman said as he finished tying off the bandage.

"Anyone else hit?" Ski asked, no one replied in the affirmative. "Alright," he said as he checked his ammo. "Let's get back to-OH SHIT!" He swore as a group of Russians wearing brown uniforms instead of the usual red camo appeared from behind the women's coat racks. The firefight erupted as a confused cluster-fuck as two Russians and Newman dropped dead in the first few bursts. Newman's rifle fell on top of a grenade he had been priming and was blown in two.

"Cover!" Killian shouted as the trio dove behind the jewelry counter, bullets and grenade shrapnel whizzing over their heads.

"Newman's down!" Shinji announced as he pulled a grenade from his vest. He pulled the pin and shouted "frag out!" He tossed the grenade next to a mannequin wearing a halter top that had its head blown off. The explosion killed another Russian. "Cover me!" Ski and Killian opened fire as Shinji dashed over to the perfume counter. He popped over the counter and dropped another Russian before gunfire forced him to take cover.

"Killian! Flank to the left! Shinji hold down the right flank!"

"Got it!" Shinji fired a burst blind over the counter. As he reloaded a Russian appeared at his side. Shinji kicked out the Russian's knees and kicked him across the face as a second hopped the counter. Shinji drew out his Buck Knife and slashed the back of the second soldier's legs and the soldier howled in pain and collapsed. Shinji immediately drove his knife into the soft spot at the base of the Russian's skull.

"Viktor!" The first soldier shouted as he tackled Shinji. Shinji rolled onto his back, flipped the Russian off of him and drove his elbow into the soldier's face. He rolled on top of the Russian as the enemy soldier drew out a kunai-style knife. They wrestled for control of the knife and at one point the Russian had enough control to cut the side of Shinji's head. Shinji responded by lifting up his right leg and letting gravity bring the knee down and into the Russian's groin. "GAH! GAH! GAH!" Again and again Shinji repeated this until he wrenched the knife free and drove it down into the Russian's neck. Blood spurted onto Shinji's chest as the Russian began to spasm underneath him. The dying soldier tried to claw at Shinji's neck and face but to no avail. After nearly twelve seconds of squirming the Russian finally died.

"Shinji!" He heard Ski's voice. "Shinji!"

"Here!" Shinji shouted as he came back up, reloaded his rifle and resumed firing into the last of the Russians. They scanned for more targets but found none.

"Sound off!" Ski commanded.

"Killian, clear!" Killian shouted.

"Shinji, clear!" Shinji cried out.

"Ski, clear!" Ski then stepped out. "You two alright?"

"Just a scratch," Shinji replied. Ski walked over and took a look at the wound. It was an angry slash, blood flowing rather freely.

"'Just a _scratch_'? Doc's gonna need to look at that." He then helped Shinji slap a bandage on the wound to keep it clear of dirt and grime.

"Ski," Killian announced as he rolled over the Russian Shinji killed with his Buck Knife. "Check it out," he ripped off the shoulder patch and handed it over to Shinji. "These guys were Spetsnaz."

"Shit," Ski said as he looked down at the two commandos at Shinji's feet. "And Shinji just took out two of them with a knife."

Killian whistled. "Damn glad you're on our side, little brother."

"Alright, check weapons and ammo."

"I'm almost out," Shinji said holding up the last mag for his AK. Ski then bent over and picked up a Russian's rifle, a TAR-21 with an ACOG sight attached.

"Here Shinji," he handed it over as the Wolverine dropped the AK. "It uses the same ammo and mags as our M4s, and MK16s."

"I know," Shinji said switching primary weapons. "30 rounds of 5.56mm, select-fire between semi and full automatic, fully automatic cyclic rate of 900 rounds per minute and a maximum effective range of 550 meters."

"Did-did he just say all that shit in one breath?" Killian asked rhetorically. The answer was 'yes'.

"Like the man said," Ski chuckled, "glad you're on our-"

"_Team Bravo, this is Alpha, come in,"_ the El-tee's voice interrupted him over the radio.

"Go ahead, Alpha."

"_Bravo, what's your status?"_

"We've completed our objective," Ski replied. "Blasted a couple of cargo vessels and a BTR repair yard. We also took out a number of enemy infantry. We're in a store about five klicks from base. Bumped into a squad of Spetsnaz." He took a sigh. "Newman's dead."

"_Understood," _El-tee said after a short pause._ "Good job. Just got new orders from Overlord. They're cooking up something big. Get back here ASAP."_

"Roger," he turned to the team. "You heard him, people. Move out." As they filed up he turned to Shinji. "You did real good tonight, little brother. I think I'll keep you around."

"Thanks, Ski," Shinji chuckled. He then bent back down to the dead commando at his feet and ripped the kunai out of the throat, calling it a souvenir.

XXXXX

August 25, 2016 23:56 EDT

51st Guards Airborne Regiment, 106th Guards Airborne Division

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Colonel Vorobiev was not in a good mood. With just a few missiles he lost a number of his APCs already on shore, half of his replacement surface-to-air missiles and tons of munitions in the two cargo ships that were hit. On top of that, the Spetsnaz commander, Captain Tokarev, had taken light shrapnel wounds to his hip and face in the strike. He was now being airlifted out on one of the few remaining helicopters to New Atlantic City and then, most likely, back to Russia. Not to mention that the Regimental second-in-command, Major Misha Petrovich, died only days before, courtesy of what had to be a highly skilled sniper.

The colonel was angry not just over the air strikes but also by the fact that what had to be an American special ops team had called in the strikes from within his base, killed dozens of his men and escaped, leaving the colonel with nothing to show for it. And, as if to add insult to injury, he was just receiving word that one of the Spetsnaz squads that was seconded to his regiment got into a firefight with the spec ops team responsible and the Spetsnaz were killed with possibly one of the Americans either seriously wounded or killed.

The colonel sulked back to his UAZ to return to his HQ, not looking forward to reporting this cluster-fuck to his commander.


	35. What am I?

CHAPTER 30: WHAT AM I?

"I said 'no' six times to as many people already!" Shinji snapped as he zipped up his jacket. He was leaving NERV, or trying to. After coming to in the hospital and learning that he wasn't being held he promptly left the facility. However, the powers that be wanted to debrief him. Ritsuko and both commanders had tried to persuade him to sit down. But Shinji didn't want to. Now, it was Misato's turn. "Nothing happened down there!"

"So you just sat there?" Misato asked. "Fat, dumb and happy?"

"It got a little cold," Shinji clarified. "Had some freaky dreams, but that's nothing really new. And I got _really_ hungry. Still am, by the way. But that's the extent of it. I tried to sleep but it was kind of difficult pulling a naptime marathon."

"Shinji…"

"No, Misato," Shinji said in a more even tone. "I was stuck in that fucking entry plug for over half a day, I'm so hungry I could eat a hard boiled ostrich egg and I could use some fresh air." He turned to step onto the elevator. "Just…give some space okay? I'm fine. Really." The doors closed and Misato was left in the hallway.

'_Well,'_ Misato said to herself. _'Something happened to you in there, Shinji. If you don't want to talk about it…'_ "I've still got to report to the Commander and the Committee." And with that she turned to go face the tribunal.

But, Shinji was feeling far from okay. He knew this. But he didn't want to show it in public. So he went someplace where he could be alone. He thought about everything he saw while trapped inside the angel. He thought about what the angel's projection said to him. He also wondered 'why' it did that.

He also wondered about the fragment of the eleventh angel that had hitched a ride on him. Did that make him part angel now? Was he now an angel 'sleeper agent' waiting to wake up and cause massive destruction? This wasn't the first time Shinji had wondered about whether he would 'explode' like that. When he's either pushed, or pushes himself, far enough he can do some incredible things. At times…he wondered if he was actually human.

XXXXX

"Shinji's not here Wondergirl!" Asuka snapped at the blue haired girl as she stood outside the apartment. "I don't know where he is nor do I care. Try checking the sanitarium." And with that she closed the door in Rei's face. She then turned and proceeded to look for Shinji. She found him the first place she looked. They had come to this park a few days ago and she knew that he would be here to think by himself.

He was sitting on a bench watching some ducks in the small pond. He had a few slices of bread that he would occasionally toss their way. He was slouching on the bench and Rei could tell that his focus was not on the waterfowls. "Shinji," Rei said stepping up next to the bench.

"I kind of figured you'd find me here," Shinji said evenly without looking up. Rei then sat down next to him and looked out at the ducks. Two ducks reached for a single piece of bread and fought over it before it broke in two. "What's happening to me, Rei?"

"What do you mean?" He then told her the Cliff-Notes version about his involvement in the war: the initial invasion, Kyle's death, fighting alongside the SEAL team and Operation _Gadsden_.

"Two years ago, I was a chronically nervous, timid emo of a pip squeak. But, after…after having my best friend die in my arms…I…I changed. I became angry at the world and I vented that anger by killing as many Russian soldiers as I could. And I was good at it, too."

"I never knew you were involved," Rei said. Shinji looked over at her, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, Misato never told you that?" She shook her head. _'And no one else at school talks to her.'_ "Asuka probably doesn't know either. She wouldn't care about my past anyways. Well, I don't exactly like to talk about it either. Part of me just wants to forget it and move on but…But then I'd be disgracing Kyle's memory. He was like a big brother to me. Taught me how to hunt, introduced me to martial arts, a lot of things. He taught me to never let my fear control me. But it took a Baptism of Fire in the form a full blown military invasion, and his subsequent death for the lesson to stick. And, like I said, I became good at it." He sighed heavily. "Ernest Hemingway once said: 'there is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and like it, never really care for anything else thereafter.' Maybe that's what really happened to me."

"What does this have to do with why you are out here?"

"When I was down there I…" He hesitated. "I dreamed."

"You dream all the time."

"This was…different. This time I think the angel was involved. It…I don't know if it was the angel or not. And if it was I don't know if it was trying to talk to me or not."

"Why would an angel want to talk with you?"

"Damned if I know," Shinji shrugged. "It acted like a Hannibal Lector type of shrink. It showed me memories of the war and fighting the angels. It even showed me my first fight with angel and how it was beaten."

"I thought you didn't remember that."

"I don't. But…the things it showed me…" He sighed. "It called me a monster; said, not so much in words, that I enjoyed violence."

"And that's why you are out here? Because you're afraid that it's true?" He nodded. "Then by doing so aren't you insulting Kyle's memory." He looked up at her, about to snap at her but he stopped and pondered on what she was saying. "You are hiding from your fear that you are a monster." He looked down at his feet. "But you are not." He glanced over at her. "Time and again you have risked your life for others. Myself, Katsuragi, Suzuhara, Aida, even Soryu. And when Suzuhara accosted you, you didn't want to fight. And when you did fight back you restrained yourself from using excessive force." She then placed her hand on his shoulder. An act of tenderness, and physical contact that was _not_ within her normal behavior pattern. "That does not sound like the actions of a monster that enjoys violence."

Shinji took a deep breath and let out a small chuckle. "Ah, Rei," he smiled. "Leave it to the quietest person I know to set me straight." He chuckled again. "You're right. Kyle would be angry at me if he saw me sulking like this." He straightened his back. "I'm still creeped out by what happened but I won't let that stop me." And with that he stood up. "I can't." He then noticed the bag of bread was gone and the flock of ducks was fighting over the slices in an epic battle royale. "Look at those greedy little bastards," Shinji said with a disappointed look on his face. "They're worse than Pen-Pen. C'mon," he said helping Rei to her feet. "Let's go home." Neither noticed that they held hands the whole way back.

When Shinji returned to the apartment Misato was just starting to dial Section 2 to put out a search. "Oh, Shinji," Misato said as he hung up his jacket. "I was getting worried."

"Don't be," Shinji smiled. "Like I said…I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a little better now though."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," Shinji said grabbing an orange soda from the fridge. "Like I said. It was mostly weird dreams." He at least _appeared _to be back to normal.

XXXXX

The next day the pilots had a harmonics test. "That's it?" Ritsuko asked.

"He's right on the edge of the contamination zone," Maya replied. "Any deeper and we risk causing him psychic injury."

"I was afraid of this."

"What is it?" Misato asked from the side. "You two are killing me with the suspense."

"Shinji's scores have dropped by fourteen points since the last test," the Dr. Ritsuko Akagi explained.

"I guess he's still a little shaken up from that last angel," Misato said. "I can't imagine that it was any way pleasant for him in there all alone like that."

"But he still hasn't given us a full debrief."

"Shinji's not the type to just open up with those kinds of things, Rits," she then looked over at the scientist. "And I doubt you'd have any luck trying to pry it out of him; especially since _you_ were so willing to sacrifice his life like that."

"Are you still upset about…" Misato's chuckle interrupted her.

"Heh, 'upset'? Ritsuko, I'm not 'upset' with you. I'm _pissed_." And with that she marched out of the control room.

"Alright," Ritsuko said turning to the intercom to the plugs. "You three can exit now."

As Misato was walking out of the test facility she spotted Kaji sitting on a bench overlooking the lake in the Geo-Front. "No, nothing serious…" he was on a phone. "He doesn't appear to be suffering any mental trauma or contamination…That's right…No, that won't be necessary. He's still functional…I understand…I recommend proceeding…Yes, sir." He then hung up. "Hey there, beautiful," he said looking up at Misato.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just some girl in Sendai," Kaji shrugged.

"Yeah, bull shit," Misato said sitting down. "It was someone you 'work' for wasn't it?"

"Don't get so gruff, Katsuragi," Kaji said leaning back coolly. "She's actually a relative of mine so you don't need to get jealous."

"Stop playing games, Kaji," Misato snapped. "You were talking about Shinji weren't you?"

"This last incident has raised quite a few eyebrows, and not just here at NERV," Kaji explained. "The UN has taken notice, as have the governments of America, Russia, China and a few others. The SEELE Council has too."

"What's SEELE so worried about?" Misato asked as she folded her arms. "They virtually picked my bones apart yesterday trying to get 'answers'. But, they didn't seem to be worried about Shinji. At least, not _directly_; instead they were asking if it seemed the angel had tried to communicate with Shinji. And they seemed worried about something happening too soon for that. It didn't make any sense."

"Little does with SEELE," Kaji said leaning closer to the point where it looked like he was about to kiss her. "This isn't the first time my group has butted heads with them. They're shady, slick and dangerous. We've never figured what their game is and everything here at NERV doesn't seem to play into anything else they've been involved with either."

"This sounds like something out of a bad conspiracy movie," Misato said leaning closer, the two of them playing the role of 'star crossed lovers' in case anyone was watching them.

"You have no idea how 'bad' it can get," Kaji replied, stroking her cheek.

XXXXX

John Price, recently promoted to Major, hung up his phone. He didn't understand half of this high end science shit but he understood black operations and their associated cluster fucks. "The situation is getting hotter, sir," Price said to Colonel Marshall. "And with the last two reports…"

"I agree," Marshall nodded. "Tokyo-3 is looking to be the basket where SEELE's putting all their eggs."

"Right. I recommend we pre-deploy Trident element to Atsugi and put Razor and Hunter elements on stand-by."

"I agree. I brief the President in a couple hours. I'm going to recommend that we notify 7th Fleet and have them start working up contingency plans. I'll also recommend that the 1st and 3rd MEB's be place on stand-by alert. We may even need the 3rd Fleet to speed up the reactivation of the _Missouri _and _Iowa._ The Navy just finished up the test trials for their new SEA-EXCALIBER guided rounds for the big sixteen guns."

"Is all that firepower necessary, sir?" Major Price asked the 141 C.O. "A Marine Expeditionary Brigade isn't exactly subtle, let alone two. And that doesn't even touch the attention a couple of _battleships_ would draw."

"If we're right about the relationship between NERV and SEELE things will come to a head soon. And when they do, SEELE's not exactly going to be subtle." He then brought up the satellite imagery showing the build-up of airborne units in northern China. The paratrooper units were receiving double the average rate of deliveries of munitions and equipment for normal training exercises. "They only receive that much extra supply for two things: large scale exercises, none of which have been announced, or…"

"A military offensive," Price observed. "But, this kind of posturing is typical of China."

"True. But then we got this as a 'courtesy gift' from the Russians," he then brought up a report on the SSDF.

"That's a lot of training evolutions for units that are supposed to be standing down," Price noted. "And it's all focused on urban warfare."

"It gets worse. This is concerning their 'Special Mission Unit'. There's a similar report concerning their conventional forces, too," Marshall added showing a report indicating the increase in munitions manufacturing. "All this happening at once…"

"Tokyo-3 is a fortress," Price observed pulling up the schematic on all the observed weapon placements for the city. "Any force trying to assault the city will be picked clean. It _was_ built to fight angels. And even if they get past the defenses, they still have to get inside NERV."

"True, but since when has SEELE been concerned about casualties?" On that Price was silent. "And you read the insider report…NERV's internal security is not set up to repel human invaders. And you know the SSDF-SMU's reputation. Once they're inside…"

"Yeah," Price grumbled. "No such thing as 'non-combatants' with their ROE."

"Against cold blooded motherfuckers like that, we'll need all the firepower we can get our hands on."

"You have a particular response scenario in mind, sir?"

"Only one fits the bill," Colonel Marshall thought back to his days at West Point. "Some seventy years ago the General Douglas MacArthur, Admiral Chester Nimitz and other Allied leaders drafted up operations orders for a similar mission towards the end of the Second World War. The order of battle will obviously be much different in terms of manpower, weaponry and expected resistance as well. But, the basic plan should still be applicable."

"You'll have to forgive me, sir," Price rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But my history is a little rusty."

"Operation _Coronet_…This will be bloody."


	36. Cloak and Dagger

CHAPTER 31: CLOAK AND DAGGER

"Data sets are still being confirmed by the MAGI!" Hyuga shouted as alarms continued to blare.

"The First Branch is still okay," Shigeru confirmed from his station as alert messages began to come in from the various NERV affiliates to confirm their status. "NERV Germany is still online, too."

"Satellite scans confirm," Maya announced as she brought up an offset image from a satellite that was just coming into view of the western United States. "Second Branch is nowhere to be seen!"

"Dr. Akagi," Commander Ikari looked over at the chief scientist to begin her briefing.

"Connection with the Second US Branch was lost at approximately 1332 hours, US Mountain Time," Ritsuko replied. "The only real clues we have are from the geosynchronous satellite overhead." She clicked the projector that showed a before and after slide. On the 'before' slide a cluster of building with interconnected roads was shown at Papoose Dry Lake in the Nevada Desert. The 'after' picture showed a slight depression, four meters deep, where the buildings once were, but no debris. It was like someone had taken a broom and just swept them up. She clicked the screen again, this time it showed a twenty-second long looping video. It showed the preceding seconds before a bright red glow was seen at the center of the cluster followed by a shockwave until, six seconds after 'contact' the screen became noise and the loop started over.

"Damn," Misato cringed.

"All facilities within an 89 kilometer radius and thousands of people…" Maya read off the losses. "Gone. Just like that."

"What about Unit-04?" Commander Ikari asked next.

"Still at the EVA production facility in Arizona," the head of the science division replied. "It was going to have the experimental S-2 engine that was manufactured in Germany installed but there was a wild fire in the region a few weeks ago which necessitated a temporary evacuation. The EVA and the actual construction facilities were undamaged but it still delayed construction."

"Any theories on what caused this event?"

"Judging from the time sheet," Shigeru said holding up a clipboard. "They were in the middle of testing the S-2 engine. The time matches the scheduled initial start-up test."

"Ultimate causes range from insufficient structural integrity within the engine to an error in preliminary calculations during the design stage," Ritsuko elaborated. "That's 32,768 possibilities."

"And that's not counting sabotage," Misato added, her operations oriented mind was already following that track.

"But this wasn't an explosion," Hyuga countered. "This isn't an image of any blast crater, there's no debris and no evidence of a shockwave or other concussive force beyond the disaster site."

"In all probability they were swallowed by a Dirac Sea not much different than the one we had to deal with last week," Ritsuko chimed in. "But there's no way to know for sure and no way of knowing where to start looking."

"What's the status of Unit-03?" Ikari asked next.

"The US Government is having it transferred here," Ritsuko replied, looking back down at her notepad to confirm the delivery date. "They don't want to risk losing their First Branch in Massachusetts as well."

"Didn't they insist on the rights to build Units 03 and 04?" Misato asked. "Now they want _us_ to take all the risks in testing it?"

"Their official statement indicated that they're still in the midst of a reconstruction following the Russian invasion. And that they can't afford any more disasters like the one they just had in Nevada." Ritsuko shrugged. "Can't exactly blame them. If things had gone differently they would've lost not just the Second Branch but also Unit-04. They've already begun altering its construction to be an ordinary Production-type instead of a test bed for the S-2 engine. It should be ready for delivery a few days after Unit-03's arrival."

"But how are we going to test Unit-03? We're not going to use the dummy system are we?"

"No," Ikari countered. "The system has not yet been fully tested. And the risk of using it with Unit-03 are too great. We will need to use a pilot."

"But who?" Misato asked. _'I'd hate to Shinji to do it. Kid's got a lot on his plate right now as it is.'_

"I'll begin going over the data," Ritsuko announced. "I should have a response by the week's end."

As they were leaving Misato passed by Ritsuko. "Misato," the doctor stopped her.

"What?" Misato snapped, but kept her voice even.

"Look, I understand you're still not over what happened last week. But…" she held out her clipboard. "I thought you should know. The Fourth has been found."

"The Fourth?" Misato whirled around and looked at the clipboard. "I never received a…" Her eyes fell on the candidate's picture. "You're…you're kidding. Him?"

"We already have enough preliminary data to build a synch profile of him. And his psychological profile is more promising than the other candidate. There was another option but she's currently undergoing physical therapy and is on the other side of the planet. We don't really have any other choice."

"But…still. Did it have to be him?"

XXXXX

"You know," Kaji said to Maya as he sipped on some hot tea in the break room. "Just _once_, when NERV finishes a project they could throw a party or something. NERV has to be the most stifling, stuck-up organization to have ever existed." He tossed the empty can at the trash bin, only to see that it was overflowing with poorly discarded and organized cans.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged. "The TSA is a close second."

"Ba-zing," Kaji smiled.

"Plus, Commander Ikari isn't one for celebrations." She went back to looking at her notepad, glancing over some last minute equations before the synch test. "He'salways about fit and function."

"And what about you?" Kaji asked slyly as he casually strolled up to her. "Are _you_ a prude, too?"

"Uh, I," Maya stammered. "I don't think that concerns you, sir. And I'm gonna have to tell Colonel Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi about this."

"You can't tell them anything if your lips are covered with mine," Kaji grinned as he leaned in, knowing full well who was nearby.

"Kaji!" Misato's cheery voice filled the air. "How's it going?"

"It's going," Kaji smiled as he withdrew from Maya's airspace. "I guess."

"And, uh, I'll just be going," Maya said sheepishly, half-hiding behind her clipboard and tiptoeing out of the room. She'd never admit it but she was little afraid of Misato's wrath. Kaji then went about fixing the overflowing trash bin.

"You know," Misato grumbled. "I'm far from the most perfect person to be making judgments about your private life. But, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hitting on women under certain chains of command. You know what I'm saying?"

"And when are you so concerned about who's under who?" Kaji asked in his usual cool guy voice. "Would you prefer I hit on you, babe?"

"Maybe," Misato smiled a little. It felt like the old days back in college again. It felt good. "But first, answer me this: what's the secret behind Adam and the Marduk?"

"And how would I know?" Kaji tried to play it off coolly.

"Kaji," groaned softly.

"It's not like you to ask for help Misato."

"Well, I am anyway," Misato growled as she dug her arm further underneath her pits. "All this stinks. The incident with Unit-01, the Second Branch, the Fourth Child…" She sighed. "And then there's the Dummy System…"

"I know," Kaji said standing up. He then leaned in close and placed his hand next to her head. "How's this for an answer? The Marduk Institute doesn't exist. Commander Ikari, Ritsuko and the SEELE Chairman Keel are the ones calling the shots. If you want to dig further, try Code 707."

"707, but that's…" _'Shinji's school.'_

"Bow-chika-bow-wow," Misato heard a sarcastic voice that could belong to only one person. Kaji stepped away and Misato saw Shinji standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. "Just stopped by to tell you Ritsuko wanted to talk to you about an upcoming trip, Misato," he said to the Colonel. "And now I'll leave you two kids to your own games."

"Oh, shut up," Misato snapped. "But, thanks." She then walked past Kaji. "And thank you," she whispered to the older man.

"So," Kaji said to Shinji. "Can I buy _you_ a drink? Cup'o'tea?"

"Kaji, you know I'm a _dude_, right?" Shinji shot Kaji a queer look. Misato's laughter echoed all the way down the hall.

Kaji showed Shinji his watermelon patch (A/N: not a double entendre). "I'm still having a hard time picturing you as a guy with a green thumb," Shinji said as he doused water over some of the plants.

"You hurt my feelings," Kaji replied, obviously feigning said hurt. "And after we've known each other for _so_ long. After all the things we've been through? I thought you'd know me better."

"Kiss my ass," Shinji said as he finished watering his area. "Anything new with you?"

"Not much. You know how it is."

"Same shit, different day?" Kaji nodded. "Figures."

"What about you?" Kaji asked in a serious tone. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Shinji said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just in a soul searching mood right now. Plus, lately I've been wondering about what I'm gonna do after all of this."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. No more angels, then what? Book deals? Movies?"

"You're no writer and you're too ugly for TV or film," Shinji shot back. "I suggest radio."

"Kiss _my_ ass."

"But still," Shinji said. "I don't know what I'll do. Except go back to America."

"You miss it, don't you?" Kaji said setting his bucket down.

"It's the only home I've ever really known. Misato's great and all but…my heart is still back in the US of A."

"So what's really troubling you?"

"Rei." Kaji looked over at him. "I don't know what to do about her. Everything seems to be revolving around her. But…it's got me worried."

"I see."

"Plus…there's something odd with her." Shinji paused. "She feels so familiar. Sometimes I think I've known her my whole life. And…when I was down _there_. I…I could swear I heard her voice."

"Her…_voice_?"

"Yeah," Shinji turned to face the agent. "Next thing I know I black out and bam! Misato's leaning over me and shaking me awake." He looked down at the dirt. "I saw the combat video of Unit-01 breaking out of that thing. But I swear to you, I heard Rei's voice." At that moment Kaji's phone rang.

"Go for Kaji," Kaji said cooly. "Yeah, he's here…I'll tell him." He then hung up. "That was Misato. She said the synch test is starting soon."

"They're doing more and more," Shinji said. "I don't like it. It's too…suspicious." He turned and left.

"Yeah," Kaji agreed. He thought about everything about NERV he'd accumulated thus far. But there were still blank spots. Questions that needed answers. But, since he didn't have any answers, and no way to go about getting them at the moment, he went back to watering his watermelons (A/N: seriously, for some reason, that just sounds wrong.).

XXXXX

"We should've expected this," Ritsuko said. "Shinji's ratio is still dropping."

"How bad this time?" Misato asked, as she sat backwards in her swivel chair, leaning her chest on the back.

"Not as much as it was right after the incident last week, only five points this time. It seems to be tapering, like it's bottoming out," the Project-E director said as she further examined the data. "I think something definitely happened during that incident that shook his confidence. And he's only now just starting to recover from it."

"This only makes it harder to tell him about the Fourth," Misato said, letting out a deep breath. "I don't want to push him over the edge."

"Why would it bother him?"

"Shinji is _very_ protective of his friends," Misato said matter-of-factly. "If I tell him he may try to convince the candidate not to do it."

"The new pilot will be told tomorrow," Ritsuko said as she sent the test results to her terminal. "You'll have to tell Shinji eventually."

"I know. But I still don't like it."

As Shinji was leaving the EVA locker room he bumped into a NERV security officer, "Sorry," he said to the officer, "didn't see you there."

"Nor did I," the officer replied in an accented voice. Shinji looked up and saw that he was wearing an eye-patch over his left eye, partially concealing a vicious scar. He also noted that he was rather tall and well built. Definitely not a 'rent a guard'.

"Oh, sorry," the teen held up his hand. "I didn't mean any-"

"Nothing to be concerned of," the officer replied as he stepped out of the way so Shinji could go past. "And I took no offense. Just an old war wound, is all."

"Where are you from, sir? Your accent is a little weird," Shinji noted.

"Yours is too, young man. And don't take this the wrong way but, you don't _look _foreign."

"Well looks can be deceiving," Shinji replied as he noticed they were both walking towards the elevators.

"You are Shinji Ikari, yes? The son of the Commander?"

"That I am," Shinji growled. "And not by choice."

"Heh, heh," the guard chuckled. "It never is." They came to a stop at the elevators.

"You never did say where you were from." There was just something about this NERV security officer that felt _off_. And it went beyond that creepy eye patch.

"My apologies, comrade," the officer bowed his head.

'_Comrade?'_

"I am Captain Sergei Tokarev, NERV Security; formerly of the Russian Federation," he introduced himself.

'_A Captain, eh? And an old war wound?'_ "I guess that explains the eye, I guess," Shinji said, forcibly trying to keep his voice even. _'Don't lose it here, Shinji. Don't start something _now _of all times.'_

"True. Rough times, yes? I still can't place your accent, other than it being foreign to Japan," Tokarev prodded. He kept his good eye on Shinji, noticing that the teen had become visibly stiff.

"Well, I was born in Nagano. However, I was only in Japan until I was about ten-ish." Shinji tried to drag out his conversation long enough, at least until the elevator reached their floor. "But, I really shouldn't bore you with all the details of my life. You probably got more important things to do than listen to my story."

"It is actually a slow day," Sergei replied evenly, noting that Shinji seemed slightly evasive. "And you seem…uneasy, Comrade Shinji. Are you feeling well?"

"You'll have to forgive my uneasiness, _Comrade_ Captain," Shinji said before taking a deep breath. "But, I haven't exactly heard good things about Russians. No offense."

"I see," the former Spetsnaz grumbled under his breath. "Amyerikanskoy propagandi nyet nikakikh somnyeniy. Popitka otravitʲ soznaniye lyodyey nyevinnikh dyetyey." (American propaganda, no doubt. Trying to poison the minds of innocent children). Shinji said nothing in reply, just clenched his jaw to keep himself from lashing out. If he struck the first blow the shit would hit the fan. The elevator arrived and Shinji stepped on. Sergei did not. The Russian just turned to leave. "Amyeriki svinyey." (American pigs.)

"Nye ochyenʲ vyeʐliviy, tovarisht," Shinji snapped back as the doors closed. (Not very polite, comrade.) Sergei stopped in his tracks and looked back just as the doors closed.

'_He speaks Russian?'_ Sergei's mind twitched. _'He became evasive after learning my name. And he doesn't have a warm opinion of Russians?' _At that moment, as if to give him another clue, Sergei's left eye socket began to give him some phantom pains. _'American raised, perhaps?'_

That night, Shinji dropped a bombshell on Misato. He knew about the Fourth Child. "Kaji told me," he said evenly.

"He did?" Misato blinked. "I…I was going to tell you, Shinji but…"

"You didn't know how to," Shinji finished for her. "Because you were worried about how I would take it?" She nodded as Shinji closed the book he was reading, _Last Stand of the Tin Can Sailors_. "I understand. But, don't you think it's odd that NERV's seemingly only source for new candidates happens to be _my _school?"

"It is strange. But it is easier," Misato opened another beer, the bitter liquid didn't seem to brighten her mood any, though. "And all the pilots have to be kept together to aid cohesion and for security. I guess it only makes sense to do the same with potential candidates."

"How are they going to convince him to pilot?" Shinji asked. "Knowing NERV it's not going to be with 'pretty please, with sugar on top'. In fact," he thought back to his first few days at school, specifically his fight with Toji, "I think I know just how they'll _bribe_ him." But he didn't voice it. Misato knew that Shinji was sharp enough to have figured it out. And, though she would never claim to be the most intelligent person in the world, she was smart enough not to go there with Shinji. She just returned her attention to her beer as the awkward silence continued.

'_Best not to push Shinji anymore,'_ Misato said to herself.

"I met Captain Tokarev today," Shinji said evenly after a couple silent minutes.

"The, uh, new arrival in NERV security?" Misato spoke up hesitantly knowing this was going to be a sensitive topic.

"You know him?"

"Only in passing," Misato shrugged. "Only really met him when that one angel attacked the simulation chamber."

"Really?"

"He ensured that the B-Wing was evacuated of all personnel."

"Sounds like a stand-up guy," Shinji kept his voice even, which for some reason made Misato nervous. His arms were folded across his chest, eyes staring at the table. Misato knew he was forcing his cool. "What did he do before joining NERV?"

"Shinji…" She exhaled. "Don't go trying to settle any old grudges, okay? Besides, I don't know what he did before joining NERV. And he's not in my division."

"Well he's got at least _one _visible war wound," Shinji looked up at her. He didn't say anything as the two of them just stared at each other. "You don't need to worry about _me_. I'll do my best to keep my distance." He then got up to go to bed. "For _his _safety if for no other reason."

XXXXX

"How was your trip to New Yokosuka?" Shinji asked Kensuke the next day at school. Toji had been called to the principles' office. Shinji knew exactly what for. Shinji and Kensuke had just finished their lunch up on the school's roof and were now relaxing before having to go back to class.

"It was awesome," Kensuke replied. "But I did hear something _very_ disturbing. Unit-03, the EVA that was built in the US? It's been completed and being transferred to Japan."

"What's so disturbing about that?"

"Besides the fact that the other American-built EVA, Unit-04, barely missed being destroyed in some accident?"

"How the hell do you come by this information?" Shinji asked him as he finished off his orange soda.

"You'd be surprised how much engineers talk and how much they share information between countries," Kensuke said stretching his hands, fingers interlocked. "It's like it's an exclusive club."

"Hmm," Shinji thought. _'Four-eyes definitely has a knack for OSIS research.'_ "What's the big deal about the engine?"

"I think it was supposed to be something similar to what the angels have. That's all I know, though. I'm not a theoretical physicist so I can't give you anything juicy. But tell me this, Shinji," he leaned over. "Do you think you could put in a good word for me with Misato?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"I want to pilot Unit-03!" He got on his knees in front of Shinji. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Sorry, Kensuke," Shinji said. "But…it's not my call. And…" he looked down at the basketball courts where Toji just walked out. "They've already chosen a pilot." Kensuke stood up and followed his gaze.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah…Toji."

Down on the court Toji was still mulling over his recent recruitment. Rei knew, he figured. He also figured that Shinji either knew or would find out quickly. He wondered what he would say or do about it. Would he try to talk him out of it? If he did Toji would not budge. His sister was not improving in the hospital she was currently at. She wasn't in any real danger of her health deteriorating, but she wasn't likely to fully recover.

But, at the NERV facility she could. And he made that clear. If they wanted him to pilot she would have to be transferred _first_. The blonde haired doctor had agreed without missing a beat. It surprised Toji and it left a bad taste in his mouth. _'Shinji would probably say they were going to float that offer if I declined,'_ Toji said to himself, and then sighed. _'And I would've said 'yes'.'_ If there was anything that could get Toji to do something, get Sakura, his little sister, involved.

"His sister?" Kensuke asked. "They bribed him through his _sister_?"

"Yup," Shinji nodded. "And while I can't fault Toji for agreeing to something like that, I can't say the same for NERV. Their morals seem selective at times."

"Even…Misato?"

"Misato's one of the good guys," Shinji said, shaking his head. "No doubt about that. And most of NERV's employees aren't batting for the Dark Side. But…some of the one's calling the shots…I don't trust them." He then thought back on his encounter with _Comrade _Captain Sergei Tokarev. The one eyed-Russian who seemed to have a bone to pick with Americans. "Kensuke," Shinji barked lowly.

"Yeah?"

"You remember that favor?" He glared over at the otaku, subtly letting him know that he meant business.

"Um," the spectacled teen gulped, suddenly feeling nervous under his friend's glare. "Y-yeah?"

"I need you to do some digging for me," Shinji said kneeling down to whisper. "Nothing major, and nothing illegal or anything." Kensuke tensed at Shinji's choice of words. "Just a bit of _open source _snooping. Remember your little _Jet Alone _curiosity?" Kensuke nodded as sweat beaded on his forehead. "And how you found out about the Second Branch?" He'd never heard this kind of tone from Shinji before. He sounded like he was on the verge of ripping someone's throat out.

'_I hope it's not mine,'_ Kensuke gulped yet again. "Uh, y-yeah…Um, what do you need? Anything you want, man."

"There's a new arrival at NERV," Shinji whispered. "A guy in the security forces division. He just rubs me the wrong way. And I need any information you can find on him."

"Well…" Kensuke began to quiver. _'He wants me to gather info on someone at NERV? It can't be Misato, or his dad.' _"So, who…?"  
>"Captain Sergei Tokarev…"<p> 


	37. Setting the Stage

CHAPTER 32: SETTING THE STAGE

Misato was out of town, she had left that morning for the secondary facility at Matsushiro. She didn't tell Shinji why because she didn't need to. It was the activation test for EVA Unit-03. Shinji knew that Toji would be there as well. As she was leaving, after explaining that Kaji would be minding the fort while she was gone, Shinji said "Tell Toji I said 'Good luck, punching bag'?" Misato chuckled and nodded.

The evening, Shinji was sitting at the dining table, reading through a copy of _Ender's Game_. But his mind was elsewhere. Something about the Unit-03 activation test didn't feel right. Add to that with the latest rumors on the Dummy System; Rei being absent more and more from school; rumors of troop mobilizations in China. This Captain Tokarev guy also didn't sit well with Shinji. And not because of some sub-conscious bigotry. The guy just had a bad vibe to him. "Kaji sure spends a lot of time in the bath," Asuka mumbled as she watched her soap opera.

"Mmm," Shinji muttered in reply.

"You heard about who the Fourth Child is, right?"

"Mmm."

"Never thought _he'd _be an EVA pilot"

"Mmm." Asuka groaned under her breath at Shinji's responses.

"I kinda wish we had S2 engines for our EVAs," She said in a more upbeat tone.

"Mmm."

"Sure would make battles a lot easier without having to worry about our power supply."

"Mmm."

"Well you're talkative tonight," the German redhead retorted, glaring back over at Shinji.

Shinji pasued for a second before responding with "Mmm."

"Pfeh." The redhead went back to her soap.

"Ah," Kaji exhaled as he exited the bath, robe around his body and drying his hair with a towel. "That was refreshing." It then that Kaji toke note of the uneasy tension in the room. He looked to Asuka who _appeared _to be focused on the TV, with Pen-Pen half asleep beside her. Then he looked over at Shinji who was brooding while his nose was buried in his book. "Don't tell me you two are fighting again. Or are you only like this when Misato isn't here?"

"Either?" Shinji asked rhetorically, looking up at Kaji with a quirked eyebrow.

"I wanna be happy, Kaji," Asuka whined, magically hitting a note that made Shinji's stomach do backflips. "Especially since you're spending the night."  
>"Hurg," Shinji faked a barfing sound.<p>

"Oh!" Asuka snapped at the Third Child. "Why-why don't you-!?" She struggled for an insult.

"I'm waiting," Shinji smirked in her general direction. "Still waiting…"

"Go suck a fuck, Shinji!"

"Asuka!" Kaji snapped at her.

"'Suck a fuck'?" Shinji asked with a perplexed look and a sarcastic chuckle. "How imaginative. Tell me, Asuka, how does one 'suck a fuck'?"

"Shinji," Kaji groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Misato must have the patience of Job to put up with this shit.'_

"Why are you asking me?" Asuka shrieked.

"Well, since _you _were the one to suggest it," Shinji stated matter-of-factly, "I can only assumethat you-"

"Whoa-okay!" Kaji interjected before Shinji could finish. "I got an idea! How about we all just go to bed? Huh? A good night's rest can make all the difference in the world. How about it?" But before either teen could respond he cheered, "Outstanding! Lights out, kids!"

XXXXX

The next morning, Misato and Ritsuko woke up at the Matsushiro facility to get everything ready for Unit-03's arrival. Once the work crews were set to getting the ad hoc facility up and running the duo went to the airfield to pick up the EVA. But, its delivery was delayed. "So, Shinji's taking it well?" Ritsuko asked as she and Misato waited in the transport at the airfield. Unit-03 was currently en-route via polar trajectory from Maine in the northeastern US to Matsushiro, which was well north of Tokyo-3. Due to its route and the state of affairs with certain foreign governments it was escorted by four USAF F-22 Raptors. Even though the flight was wide knowledge within the UN, in case any 'rogue elements' in Russia thought it was a bomber flight, the US wasn't taking any chances.

"As well as can be," Misato replied with a shrug. "I know he's not happy about it. But he knows there's nothing he can really do about it though. And it's got me more worried now than ever."

"What makes you say that?" Ritsuko had her eyes glued to her data pad. She was always going over data. And this experiment would require her best efforts, to the max.

"This is Shinji we're talking about, Ritsuko," Misato said tapping her fingers against the glass. "Don't you remember what happened when he first came here? How agitated he got when Commander Ikari told him to pilot? And then how pissed off he became when Rei was brought out?"

"How can I forget?" Ritsuko rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's not everyday someone takes your gun, Misato, and then points it at your face." Ritsuko was half-surprised that Misato bore no hard feelings towards Shinji for holding her at gun point. She was even more surprised when the Commander didn't seem to care the next day. When she brought it up his response was 'what about it'.

"And that was over _Rei_, someone he didn't even know. If anything happens to Toji…the only word I can think of to describe how livid Shinji would become is: feral."

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating?"

"No I don't," Misato shook her head. _'Shinji also got a secretive past that he doesn't seem eager to share. Even now I don't know what all he did during the invasion.'_

"Look, he may be a fantastic EVA pilot, and he may be a decent martial artist," Ritsuko was personally unaware of Shinji being an ex-Wolverine. "But he's still just a teenager. What harm can he really do?"

"I'm serious, Ritz. Shinji is the type who can either be your very best friend or your worst enemy. And if he's your enemy, he'll give a whole new meaning to the word 'berserker'." She then looked over at the doctor with multiple PhD's. "_You _don't live with him or interact with him on a daily basis. But even then there's sides to Shinji that I haven't seen yet."

"I see your point," Ritsuko agreed with a slight hum. "He can get pretty confrontational. And he hasn't exactly been the most chipper individual. Or the easiest person to work with. What with his frequent insubordination."

"I wouldn't really call it 'insubordination'," Misato objected as she returned to looking out the window. "Just opinionated. That and he's not all that enthused about overzealous authority." Sure Shinji ignored orders on more than one occasion, but until the last battle, he's made the right call. And he was a loyal team member to a fault. "You have to _earn _his trust and respect."

"Speaking of enthusiasm," Ritsuko saw there was no real need to push the subject, so she changed it, "the Fourth wasn't very excited either. He said he still vividly remembered the time when he and his other classmate were trapped inside Unit-01 during that one battle. Said he didn't feel like putting himself in that position again. He even said he respected Shinji for being so willing to continue to do it."

"But he still said yes," Misato groaned.

"Only on the condition that we move his injured kid sister to our private clinic."

"Did he ask that himself?" Misato leered at the head of Project-E. "Or did you make the 'offer'?"

"He asked," Ritsuko sighed. "Yes, I would've pitched it anyways. But seeing how Shinji's been affected by that last battle, signs that he could be on the verge of burning out, don't you think it's prudent to have as many pilots as possible?"

"Yeah," Misato reluctantly agreed. "But that's not the point. And I hate that we have to use kids as pilots." She then looked at her watch. At the same time, Ritsuko received a text on her phone.

"The Fourth Child has arrived at the facility," she announced to Misato. "They're fitting him with a plug suit now. Everything should be ready when we return later in the afternoon." Misato just grunted in response.

"Where the hell is that plane?" As if on cue, said aircraft broke through the clouds on final approach. Beneath the massive flying wing aircraft, suspended in a crucifix manner was the dark blue colored EVA Unit-03. "There he is and he's over two hours late," Misato grumbled. "You know, this is the first time I've ever waited for someone this long."

"That's because you never waited for guys back when you could still get a date," Ritsuko chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

XXXX

Shinji was back on the roof of the school, just finishing his lunch, when Kensuke handed him a thumb drive. "Is this…?" The former Wolverine asked his classmate.

"Yeah," Kensuke said nervously. "That's everything I felt _comfortable _gathering. It…it's not much but…"

"It'll do, Kensuke," Shinji said standing up. He then noted how pale the spectacled otaku was. "You find something that bothered you?"

"Just about _all _of it," Kensuke said before heading back into the school.

When he got back to class, Shinji ignored the teacher's monologue and began going through the thumb drive. _"Shinji," _a note pad opened up when he opened the file on the thumb drive. _"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, if anything at all. But after fulfilling you 'favor' I can't help but give you a warning. I know I've been harping about getting into the action and all but, this is too rich for my blood, man. I honestly hope this doesn't snowball or anything. But, I just felt compelled to give you a heads up. –Kensuke."_ Shinji glanced over at Kensuke who just looked back and then turned his head away. Shinji then turned his attention back to the file. He opened the first folder tagged 'Bio'.

'_Holy shit,'_ Shinji said to himself as soon as it opened. _'Born 23 March 1984 in Volgograd…Served in the 7__th__ Guards Airborne Division from 2004 to 2011, right up until the Ultranationalist coup." _There was a picture of him, taken somewhere in Chechnya, with other VDV paratroopers._ 'Nothing on what he did during the coup. Although the 7__th__ Guards were mostly loyal to the Ultranationalist party. Then he was in the 3__rd__ Spetsnaz Brigade from '11 to '16. Suspected to be involved in the Baltimore 200 Massacre, the son of a bitch…' _Kensuke had managed to find a partially redacted Russian file, translated into English, about the Baltimore massacre, Tokarev's name was in the midst of a multitude of black lines. No real way of knowing the significance. But it still left a bad taste in Shinji's mouth. _'3__rd__ Spetsnaz was confirmed to have had teams scattered through New Jersey, New York and Pennsylvania. Let's see what else?' _He scrolled down to the end of the file and saw a picture of Tokarev at an award ceremony in Moscow, a bandage covering the left half of his face. _'Medically discharged in winter of 2016 following injuries sustained in the line of duty. Moderate shrapnel wounds. Probably what caused him to lose his eye?' _

Shinji closed the folder and opened the one titled 'decorations'. Not much there that Kensuke found, but what he did find was impressive. Cross of St George 3rd Class, three Medals 'For Courage', at least one Medal of Zhukov and the Order of Zakhaev 2nd Class. _'That last one means he definitely saw heavy fighting on US soil!' _Shinji read on and on about Captain Sergei Tokarev, determined to learn as much about this potential adversary as he could.

XXXXX

_White House_

_Washington, D.C., USA_

The new President was just returning from the rededication ceremony of the Washington Monument. Symbolically, the ceremony also served as the final act of the reconstruction of the national capitol. The President even moved the lever that lowered the repaired capstone onto the top of the obelisk. The crowd cheered as the seat of American Government was "back to normal". But, looking around, the President still saw plenty of scars from the invasion.

The grass in many areas had yet to grow back, sod had been placed in others, sharply contrasting with what remained of the original lawns. The reflector pool on the Mall was still drained, having been flooded with blood, human remains and waste and other muck as a result of the fighting. Many buildings, though repaired or rebuilt, were still either without power or occupants. And some, like the Smithsonian, were virtually empty of their relics; either destroyed or removed for preservation.

'_Two hundred and three years,' _the President, who held a Masters in American History from UC Boulder, said to himself. _'Two hundred and three years since the British burned this great city during the War of 1812. And it had to happen right in the middle of the election.'_ His predecessor, who was just leaving office, had managed to ensure the US military was able to resist the invasion. Barely. But, it was the best anyone could do during such a surprise blitzkrieg. His rival during the election had been killed in one of the opening strikes, leading to the current President's _de facto _'victory'. _'Victory? A real bittersweet way to 'win' an election.'_

"Gentlemen," the President said as he entered the Oval Office. The SECDEF, his National Security Advisor, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Secretary of State and the commanding officer of Task Force 141 were waiting for him. "I understand there's some potential trouble brewing on the other side of the Pacific?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. President," National Security Advisor Walter Neill acknowledged. "The People's Liberation Army Air Force's 15th Airborne Corps, about thirty thousand strong, is still in the midst of war games. They keep alternating the state of readiness between the three divisions. Almost as though they're trying to keep the men sharp and ready to deploy at a moment's notice without breaking them. NSA and CIA concur that their training regime is not likely in preparation for an invasion of Taiwan, or the Philippines."

"What leads them to believe that?"

"None of none of their war games involve coordination with any naval elements of the PLA Navy or their Marines. Whatever they're preparing for, it would appear to be a deep penetration air-assault of some type. Furthermore, the Japanese Self Defense Force, specifically their Special Mission unit within the SSDF, are also conducting some rather curious training."

"Theories?"

"Sir," Colonel Marshall spoke up, "Task Force 141 has been analyzing intelligence coming out of both Japan and Central Europe. CIA sources within the UN coincide with what we believe to be preparations of a joint maneuver between PLA and JSSDF. This maneuver, which we do not believe to be an exercise, will be conducted under the auspices of the United Nations."

"The CHICOMs and the Japanese joining forces militarily?" The President asked. "What the hell could be their objective?"

"Tokyo-3, sir," the TF-141 CO replied. "We believe this is all happening at the behest of the SEELE Council. It takes some serious string pulling to get the Chinese and the Japanese to cooperate on _anything._ It would appear that NERV and SEELE are on the verge of splintering off from one another. And not under friendly terms."

"Mother of God," the Chief Executive and Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the United States rubbed his forehead. "And you believe that this is all in an effort to do what?"

"We are not sure, sir, but we do know, from 141 assets on the ground in Tokyo-3, that whatever happens, we _cannot _allow NERV to fall under the direct control of SEELE. Nor can we allow them to go rogue."

"Recommendations?"

"Mr. President," the Chairman of the JCS, Admiral Rick Preston spoke up, "at the recommendation of Colonel Marshall, we've already directed the 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit in the Southwest Pacific to begin their deployment training cycle. We've also directed the 15th MEU out of Camp Pendleton to transition into a Special Operations Capable training cycle. Battle group and ESG commanders in both the 3rd and 7th Fleets have been notified to stand by for tasking."

"Admiral!" SECSTATE snapped as she tossed her binder onto the table. "You can seriously be advocating that we invade a sovereign and allied country under the mere _suspicion _that…"

"No ma'am," Colonel Marshall interjected. "We're placing forces on stand-by alert in the _event _that an international military force, under the control of a corrupt, and secretive organization, invades, or attempts to invade, that allied nation."

"But surely it shouldn't come to military force!" She had historically been an ardent opponent of using military power as a tool of foreign policy. "There must be diplomatic avenues that can be pursued."

"Madam Secretary," Admiral Preston added. "That risks SEELE being tipped-off that we're onto them. They've gone to great lengths to keep themselves secluded from the world. And the Colonel's task force has gone to equally great lengths to keep their activities from being noticed by SEELE."

"He's right, Carol," Neill agreed. "SEELE has its tentacles all over the place. If they get one whiff of this, the gig is up. And our assets in Tokyo-3 will likely have their covers burned."

"We've just ended one war and now we're about to head into another…" The President mumbled to himself.

"No sir," the admiral shook his head. "Not a war. A police action. Yes, there will be casualties. But, there's no alternative."

"Very well," the President agreed. "Get the pieces moving and the players warmed up. And do keep me informed on any developments."

"Yes, sir, Mr. President." The group stood to leave.

"A moment, Colonel Marshall?" The President stopped the Army Ranger who nodded and took a few steps towards his Commander-in-Chief. "Tell me, honestly," the President asked once the others were out of the room, "Odds?"

"Of success?"

"Of anything, Colonel."

"Sir, the plan we're working on is loosely based on operational plans drafted up in the twilight hours of the Second World War. And casualty estimates for that operation were _very _high, on both sides. We'll be attempting something similar with fewer personnel and assets." The President paled at the revelation. "But it's a sound plan and we expect to have a degree of surprise on our side. Couple this with the fact that we'll know almost as soon as they do, if we're lucky, before, when those units will be attacking Tokyo-3 and I estimate a high probability of success."

"But not certain?" POTUS asked for clarification.

"I learned long ago sir, on my very first combat tour, _never _to use that phrase. You plan and plan and strategize all you want on a plan and train the living hell out of your troops, but, in the end, it's just a contest of will and individual skill when opposing military forces clash. And the same goes for the other side, too, sir. They plan and plan and train and train, too." He noted the look on the Presidents face. "But, sir? The men and women of the US Armed Forces are the most motivated people of all the militaries in the world. We're an all-volunteer force for a reason: volunteers, more often than not, make the _best_ soldiers. I have full faith in them and the men and women of the 141."

The President straightened his back, looked in the Colonel's eye and nodded. "I'm glad I had you figured out, Marshall," the Leader of the Free World said with a soft smile. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. "But, with a mission this important, and on this scale, you'll need the proper, shall we say, accoutrements that come with the responsibility of the job." He took the Colonel's right hand and placed the box in it. The Colonel looked down at the fairly plan dark blue box and opened it. There, sitting on a padding of soft silk, were a pair of silver five pointed stars. Marshall looked back up at the President, who still had his grin on. "Best be getting back to work, _General_," the President beamed. "There's much to do."

XXXXX

Later that evening, Toji, wearing a black, white and dark blue plug suit, entered Unit-03's entry plug. He hesitated closing the hatch after getting seated. His pace quickened as the plug filled with LCL. He still remembered how horrid the stuff tasted and was not looking forward to tasting it again.

In the command trailer parked two hundred meters away from the pit where Unit-03 was locked down, Misato and Ritsuko stood over the technicians as they ran through the start-up procedures. It was a little weird not to hear the voice of the bridge bunnies, the usual team. "Connector contact verified," a tech stated as the umbilical cable was hooked up to the new EVA unit. "External power within operational parameters."

"Vital signs are coming in. Pilot's pulse is high but stable."

"It's only natural for him to be nervous," Misato observed. "Proceed."

"Diagnostics checks completed up to 1315 on the list," another tech announced before turning to face the Project-E director. "Request permission to engage the start-up sequence."

"Permission granted," Ritsuko said. "Resume the countdown."

"LCL ionization and pressure levels are green. Shifting to phase two."

"All synapses are engaged. Approaching borderline…"

"Checklist complete to 2580…borderline coming up in…2.5…2.3…1.7…1.5…1.0…0.8…0.5…0.2…0.1" As soon as the borderline was passed, alarms began to blare in the command trailer.

"Synchro-graph is crashing! Pulses are reversing!"

"Abort the test!" Misato ordered. "Shut it down!"

"Disengage all circuits!" Ritsuko added her orders to the fray. "Detach the umbilical!" As soon as the umbilical was blown clear of the dark colored machine another alarm howled. "What now?"  
>"We're picking up high energy readings from within the EVA!" As soon as the tech said that Unit-03 broke free of its restraints, stood up and howled. On the monitors, a blue, web-like substance began growing over the plug hatch.<p>

"No!" Ritsuko screamed, her eyes wide in horror. "It's an angel!" The corrupted EVA then began to howl towards the sky as its eyes glowed bright red.

"NOOO!" Misato screamed as an energy wave pulsed outwards from the infected EVA, destroying the test facility.


	38. The Betrayal

CHAPTER 33: THE BETRAYAL

"There's been an explosion at Matsushiro!" Makoto cried out as NERV went into crisis mode. "Cause unknown! We can't reach anyone at the site!"

"SAR crews have been dispatched," Shigeru confirmed as he hung up the phone. "JASDF patrol planes report serious damage to the area." At that moment the Commander and Vice-Commander of NERV arrived in the control room. They were escorted by Captain Tokarev.

"All stations go to first stage alert," Commander Ikari ordered. "Where are the pilots?"

"The Second and Third Child are being brought in now, ETA ten minutes" Maya reported. "First Child has already arrived in Unit-00's cage."

"What could've happened?" Fuyutsuki asked Gendo. "You don't think…?"

"It's beginning to look that way," Ikari nodded.

"Where do you want me, Comrade Commander?" Tokarev asked his employer.

"Stay here for now." Gendo ordered as he sat down at his console. "Consider it a learning opportunity."

"Commander!" Shigeru announced from his terminal. "We're getting a live feed from the Mount Nobe observation site."

"Put it on the main screen." The image appeared and showed a quaint valley and an equally quaint Japanese country side bathed in the orange hue on the setting sun. There was a road that cut through the valley along the left side of the image. Soon, movement was seen behind the mountainside along the road.

Within seconds, Evangelion Unit-03 marched out into the open. Its arms hung limply as it strode forward like a zombie from the old Romero movies. "Is that…Unit-03?" Maya asked.

"We're picking up a wave form," Makoto announced. "Analysis is orange. Wait…" He double-checked the system. "We're not getting any reading from the entry plug aside from the pilot's vitals. He's alive but…"

"Send the shutdown signal," Ikari ordered calmly. "Eject the entry plug." A moment later a puff of smoke rose from between the EVA's shoulder blades. But, no entry plug.

"Negative!" Shigeru called out. He resent the signal in case there was an error. "The signal went through but the plug isn't ejecting!"

"There's a foreign substance covering the plug hatch," Makoto said as he ran a scan. "Wave pattern analysis is complete. Pattern blue! It's an angel!"

"As we feared," Fuyutsuki whispered. One of the most dangerous possibilities of an angel attack was if an angel ever to control of an EVA. And now, it finally happened.

"Yes," Commander Ikari whispered back. "Strike Unit-03 from the roster." Surprised gasps came from the tech crew. "Re-designate the target as the Thirteenth Angel and scramble Unit-00 for intercept."

"Y-yes, sir!" Makoto confirmed.

Down in the cage, Rei was just synchronizing with Unit-00 as she spotted Shinji and Asuka being escorted to the locker rooms. "I will have to scramble ahead of them."

"What the hell is going on?" Asuka asked as she and Shinji ran for their locker rooms. "Why did Section 2 pull us out of class and not Misato?"

"She's out of town remember?" Shinji reminded her through the wall. "Both her and Ritsuko."

"Okay but still, SOP dictates that the Operations Director, and not NERV special security call us personally anyways!" That made Shinji pause.

'_If Misato didn't call then…'_ "You're right…"

"So what does that mean!?"

"I can only imagine that something happened at Matsushiro…"

As soon as Shinji got in his EVA the unit was mobilized. "Send Unit-01 to the secondary intercept site," Ikari ordered. "Keep Unit-02 back in reserve." The technicians confirmed the order.

"_Unit-01 here," _Shinji's voice called out. _"What's the situation? What's going on?"_

"There was an incident at Matsushiro," Maya replied to him. "SAR crews are moving now to locate any survivors."

"_Survivors? What exactly happened? What about Misato and Ritsuko? A-and Toji?"_

"We don't know," Maya shook her head. "We've lost all contact."

"Shinji," Makoto interjected himself. "Everything will be alright. If they're alive the rescue teams will find them. Try to focus on the mission at hand."

"_Roger that."_ Shinji exhaled, relenting himself to the task at hand.

"We're still fully staffed down here," Makoto reassured the most experienced EVA pilot. "All our systems were unaffected. And Commander Ikari is personally taking command of this operation."

'_That does not inspire confidence in me,'_ Shinji said to himself as Unit-01 was brought to the second defense line. A battle rifle was already waiting for him. He still recalled the Commander's order to use N2 depth charges if Asuka had failed to capture or destroy the eighth angel. "Rei," he called out to his battle buddy. "I've arrived at the second intercept position. Are you in position?"

"_Yes."_ Was her quiet reply. At that moment, the HUD opened a window that displayed the target labeled '13th Angel'.

"What the-?" Shinji recoiled as he looked at the image in front of him. "Command, I…is there something wrong here? I'm getting Unit-03 here being labeled as the _13__th__ angel_?"

"_That's correct," _his father's voice replied to him.

"You knew and you didn't bother to share this with me!?"

"_That information was irrelevant."_

"'Irrelevant' my ass."

"_There will be time for that later!" _Ikari barked at him. _"Rei, the target is approaching your position. Recommend you avoid close quarters combat with it."_

"_Understood, Commander," _Rei replied.

'_If Unit-03 is the angel…then…What's happened, or rather, happening to Toji?'_ Recalling the mind fuck session he went through with number Twelve, Shinji knew that whatever was going on, it wouldn't be good.

XXXXX

Rei had her back to a cliff side as she waited for the possessed Unit-03, the new angel, to pass by her. Shinji had used a similar tactic to defeat the 9th angel single handedly while she and Asuka were trying to come to his aide. She hoped to do the same in this instance, catch the target by surprise by letting it pass and then opening fire.

She heard the telltale sounds of an EVA unit's footsteps approach. Sure enough, her tracker also picked up on the reverberations through the ground and the subtle changes in air density. It first appeared at her eight o'clock, slowly moving along the road to her nine and then ten o'clock. That's when she saw it.

Unit-03 was slowly walking down the center of the freeway in the direction of Tokyo-3. Rei shouldered her rifle and took aim. As she did so, she spotted the luminous blue fungi covering the unit's entry plug. _'The pilot…he's still in there.'_ This made Rei hesitate to fire. Her target stopped in its tracks. This confused her for only a second. But it was a second that she'd pay for.

Before she knew it, the target had leapt into the air and came crashing down on Unit-00's shoulders, violently pinning it to the ground. That's when she felt an intense burning sensation on her left arm. She screamed as she took note of a glowing ooze seeped out of Unit-03 and onto Uni-00's arm.

"We're got a foreign substance invading Unit-00!" Shigeru shouted as an alarm was triggered at his console.

"Confirmed!" Maya double checked. "It's the angel! It's trying to fuse itself with Unit-00's arm! Nerve contamination is spreading!"

"Sever the left arm, immediately," Ikari ordered coldly.

"But sir!" Maya objected. "The nerve links are still active! If we sever the arm-!"

"There's no time for that," the NERV Commander growled. "Cut it off." Reluctantly Maya complied.

"GYAAH!" Rei screamed in absolute pain as the unit's left arm was divorced from the rest of the unit via explosive bolts. Unit-03 jumped back in surprise before righting itself.

"_Left arm severed," _Maya's voice came over the radio as Rei clutched her shoulder. The burning sensation was still there, joined by a very sharp stabbing pain that seemed to be jammed into her socket. The whole arm was numb and would not move. _"The pilot has been injured."_ Rei took note of Unit-03 departing as she passed out from the pain.

"I can't believe he did that," Shinji growled as he overheard what had happened with Unit-00. _'At least she's still alive.'_ But that didn't calm Shinji down about how cold his father had been.

"_Target is back on the move," _Makoto announced. _"It's proceeding towards Unit-01."_

"I got it on my scope," Shinji announced. "Any word on the pilot inside?"

"_Negative."_

"_Shinji," _his father's voice came on the line next. _"The target will be within weapons range in twenty seconds. Destroy it at all costs."_

"_But what about the pilot?" _The Commander's son asked._ "What about Toji?"_

"Destruction of the target takes priority," Gendo replied. "That is your mission."

"Target has arrived at the site," Shigeru announced. Everyone looked up as Unit-03 slowly strode across a farm pasture towards Unit-01. Strangely, Shinji didn't open fire. He didn't even move.

"What's he doing?" Maya asked her colleagues who offered no theories.

'_Toji is still trapped in there,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'And the angel won't let him go. If he's still inside there's no way I can destroy the target without seriously injuring him.' _"It's holding him hostage." Shinji then righted his unit from the combat stance he had been holding. He then tossed his rifle to the side.

"Unit-01 has discarded its rifle," Shigeru announced. "But, he's not going for his prog knives. The AT field isn't even up!" They were then shocked to see Unit-01 step out of the way and turn its back on Unit-03.

"Shinji!" Makoto yelled. "Have you gone mad!? You're leaving the final approach into Tokyo-3 exposed!"  
><em>"I know what I'm doing,"<em> Shinji replied in an even tone.

'_It ceased its assault on Unit-00 when it was no longer a threat,' _Shinji said to himself as he kept Unit-01 perfectly still. Unit-03 didn't seem to pay any heed to the Evangelion that seemed to be standing at attention. _'If it doesn't perceive me as a threat…'_

"_Unit-01," _Gendo's angry voice growled over the airwaves. _"Engage the target now!"_ He ignored him. _"Do you hear me? Engage the target! Shinji!"_

'_Not yet,'_ Shinji kept a close eye on his monitor. Waiting for the target to be in just the right position for him to make his move.

"_Shinji! Shinji!"_

"Shut up," Shinji growled. _'Almost…'_

Unit-01 struck out with its left leg, connecting with the back of the target's right knee. Shinji then grabbed a hold of the unit's shoulder in an attempt to wrestle it to the ground where he could rip the entry plug free. But, as he applied pressure Unit-03 rolled forward and threw him off.

"Shit!" Shinji swore as Unit-01 landed on its back two hundred yards away. "So close!" He righted his unit just in time to see Unit-03 lash out with both arms extended like stretch Armstrong and reaching out for Unit-01. Shinji was able to duck before they could grasp him. He then rushed forward, hunched over and threw his shoulder into Unit-03, pushing it back.

The black EVA recalled its arms and jumped straight into the air, coming down right behind Unit-01. Shinji brought his left arm around in a spinning hammer fist but it was caught in a vise by the hostile Evangelion. He was then thrown into the mountain side and felt his air supply being cut off as the enemy unit began to throttle his. Shinji brought his arms up and smashed them down on Unit-03's elbow joints, breaking the choke hold. He then delivered a kick to the target's mid-section and forced it back.

Unit-03 crouched down on all fours and began crawling around the farm field like a spider, waiting to pounce.

Back in the control room, everyone was silent as they watched the first ever EVA vs EVA fight. "Why isn't Shinji being more aggressive?" Makoto asked as Unit-03 kept trying to latch onto Unit-01 with its elasti-arms. "This isn't like him."

"He doesn't want to risk the life of the Fourth Child," Maya said matter-of-factly.

"But he's not the one driving this fight," Shigeru observed. "The angel is. If he doesn't seize the initiative…"

"Shinji," Ikari called out to the pilot. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"_I can't," _the pilot of Unit-01 replied. _"Not while the angel is holding Toji hostage!"_

"Quit playing around and engage the target!" The commander raised his voice. "Destroy it!"

"_No!" _Was Shinji's sharp reply. _"Not until I can get the pilot free!"_

"It's a lost cause, Shinji."

"_I can do it!" _Shinji shouted back forcefully as Unit-01 dodged a lunging attack by Unit-03. Unit-01 tried to grab ahold of Unit-03's legs but the black EVA flipped out of the way. It then lunged again, this time, it was able to wrap its legs around Unit-01's midsection. Shinji was able to grasp his enemy's forearms to keep it from trying to strangle him again.

"Forget about the pilot and destroy the target!" Gendo Ikari was becoming impatient. "That's an order!"

"_Fuck you! I'd rather die!"_

"God damnit," Gendo growled through his teeth. "Shut down Unit-01's synchronization circuits!"

"What!?" The techs wheeled around to stare at him.

"But, commander," Maya objected. "Unit-01 is still active and in battle!"  
>"Shut them down and switch control over to the Dummy System remotely."<p>

"The Dummy System!?" Fuyutsuki was shocked. "But, Commander. It still hasn't finished beta testing."

"And we don't have Dr. Akagi here to oversee it use!" Maya had great reservations about using it.

"It'll be of more use than the current pilot!" Ikari barked.

Shinji was on the verge of body slamming Unit-03 onto the ground in hopes of freeing it from his waist. If he could turn it into a ground battle he may be able to grapple with it, free the entry plug and save Toji. But, before he could make his move the entry plug went dark and Shinji lost all sensation when his synchronization to Unit-01 was cut off.

"What the hell!?" He asked as he looked around. He pulled at his controls, but got no response. "I couldn't have lost power!" At those words, the entry plug lit back up with red emergency lighting. "What's going on?" The console in front of him chirped and he looked down at the display. He froze in horror at what he saw: _-Remote Dummy System – Unit-01 – Rei-._

"_What the fuck are you doing, father!?"_ Shinji's outraged howl echoed through the command center. Was ignored.

"Dummy System, engaged," Shigeru announced from his terminal. "All connections are green."

"Control system is stable," Maya added form her station. "Emotional elements are unclear. We have no way of restraining the unit."

"Irrelevant," was Gendo Ikari's cold reply. "Engage the system. Destroy the target." What happened next, would change the course of NERV forever.

The revitalized Unit-01 began lurching as it adapted to the alien control of the Dummy System's input signal. Then, in a burst of motion, it tossed Unit-03's arms aside and began to throttle the possessed EVA. Unit-03 tried to claw at Unit-01's face and arms but to no avail. "No," Shinji whispered as he saw Unit-03's head begin to quiver. "No. No! NO!" Snap. The EVA's neck snapped and its arms and legs went limp like a rag doll.

But Unit-01's assault didn't stop there. Whipping the limp black EVA around like a towel, it slammed its target down onto a low rise office building. The barbaric Dummy-controlled EVA then brought its fist down onto Unit-03's head with enough power to crush it like a grape and splatter blood over the adjacent buildings. The EVA then began to tear into its enemy, ripping whole chunks of armor and flesh out and tossing them across the countryside. Inside the control center, Maya shielded her eyes and attempted to block out the nightmarish sounds that were echoing through the room.

Unit-03's arms were ripped off. Its abdomen, along with internal organs was eviscerated and discarded with utter violence. Unit-01's assault was relentless and vicious with massive amounts of Unit-03's blood being splatters all over the scene.

Inside, Unit-01, Shinji was freaking out. "God damnit! That's enough!" Shinji howled as he tried to get the EVA to respond to him and not the Dummy System. He tried resetting the controls, rebooting the main computer, he even tried disconnecting the power. Nothing responded. It was like all the controls and switches inside the entry plug were disabled. "For fuck's sake! Stop this! It's over! Unit-03 is down! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Shinji was on the verge of trying to hit the self-destruct when he heard a sickening sound of grinding metal. "Wha-what's that sound?"

He looked up into the windows of a hillside office building to see that Unit-01 had placed Unit-03's entry plug in its mouth and was starting to bite down. "No! For the love of God! No! Don't! Father!" It was of no use. Unit-01's teeth collapsed into the entry plug and crushed it around the pilot trapped inside.

"_NOOOOOOOO!" _Shinji's scream of protest hurt everyone's ears as Unit-01 finally ceased its assault. The Dummy System, having achieved its objective, shut down. Control was restored to the pilot.

"Unit-03…I mean," Shigeru spoke up hesitantly. "The angel…has been destroyed."

"Confirmed," Makoto acknowledged from his position. "The target has gone silent…No signal from Unit-03's entry plug. Scrambling rescue crews." Gendo Ikari was silent. Everyone was. It was though they were afraid that speaking anymore would cause the universe to explode. Eventually, the silence was broken. By someone who was very, _very_ angry.

"_Father…" _Shinji's voice softly echoed through the control room. _"Father?"_ At her console, Maya looked up when she heard it beep. The screen displayed Shinji's heart rate, brain waves and synch ratio. Though he sounded calm, his heart rate and brain waves said otherwise. And his synch ratio was also spiking dangerously.

'_Shinji?' _Maya asked herself. _'What…what are you…what are you doing?'_

"_I know you can hear me, father. Answer me."_

"What is it, Shinji?" Commander Ikari asked, as though he were oblivious to his son's emotional state. Suddenly, his heart rate leveled off to a stable rate and his brain waves decreased in a similar manner. The synch ratio however peaked at 214%!

'_He…he broke the record by nearly twenty points,'_ Maya realized. She also realized what this said about his current emotional state. "Oh…" She looked up at the main screen to see the picture of absolute rage on Shinji's face. "…shit."

"_You're a dead man."_

Topside, Shinji, gently placed the damaged entry plug down in the grass before righting his EVA and taking off full sprint towards Tokyo-3. "Do you hear me!?" He howled as he raced back. "I'm going to end you!"

"_Stand down, Shinji," _Gendo Ikari's calm, detached voice replied. _"That's an order."_

"Shove it, you asshole! I'm going to kill you and anyone who gets in my way!"  
><em>"Shinji, stop this!" <em>Makoto shouted. _"Don't do this!"_

"Don't get in my way, Hyuga. Or I'll kill you too!"

"_Please, Shinji! Listen to reason!"_

"Shut the fuck up!"  
><em>"Shinji, please!" <em>Maya joined in, tears running from her eyes. _"I hate it too. But there was no choice!"_

"There's always a choice!" Shinji shrieked. As Unit-01's umbilical was remote ejected. "I've still got three minutes of power. That's enough to destroy half of HQ if I want. And more than enough to reach you and crush you like a bug, father!"

"_Shinji, please stop this!"_

"Activate the plug suit's defibrillator," Gendo Ikari ordered. "And increase the LCL pressure to maximum."

"Sir?" Makoto went wide eyed at this. "That dangerous! It could cause him serious, even permanent harm!"  
>"We have no time for a child's tantrum."<p>

Back in his EVA Shinji convulsed as an electric shock racked his body. He then felt it incredibly difficult, near impossible to breath. _'They've still got control of the life support systems,'_ Shinji realized. _'Father can kill me in here if he wants.'_

"Retrieve Unit-01 and forcefully extract the pilot," Ikari ordered. "And place him in custody with full restraints." Gendo Ikari, thinking that Unit-01 and its pilot had been subdued, got up to leave.

"_Fa…fath…er," _Shini's voice seeped through as he forced himself to remain conscious.

"How can he still be conscious?" Maya asked herself as the vid-screen showed Shinji forcing himself into an upright posture in obvious pain. He then looked right up into the HUD, his eyes glaring like a savage wolf and his teeth clenched in a combination of pain and fury. Maya trembled at the sight. Never had she seen _anyone _let alone Shinji, looking so terrifying.

"_Father…you…" _Shinj growled in absolute rage.

"You fucked with the _wrong _Wolverine," Shinji spat before bringing his fist crashing down onto the emergency eject.

XXXXX

_Eight hours later…_

_Matsushiro, Japan_

Pain. That was the first thing Misato registered as she regained consciousness. Dulled pain, mitigated by pain killers. But still pain. She'd suffered worse and if one could feel pain, then that meant they weren't dead. "I-I'm alive…" she let out as her eyes began to adjust to the portable lights of the rescue sight. It was nighttime.

"Thank God, for that," a soft voice from the side drew her attention. Slowly, to avoid aggravating any injury, she turned her head to see Kaji smiling softly.

"Kaji."

"You're damn lucky, Misato Katsuragi." Kaji said as he gently stroked her uninjured cheek. The other sported a bandaged for a small gash she had suffered.

"Uh, what about...is Ritsusko…?"

"Don't worry," Kaji said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "She's fine. Just some scrapes and bruises. She wasn't injured as bad as you were."

"Good," Misato smiled. Then her memory caught up with her. "What about Unit-03?"

"Unit-03…" Kaji hesitated. Misato could see a wide range of emotions flash across her lover's face. Fear. Despair. Anger. Revulsion. "Unit-03 was classified as an angel and destroyed…" He then looked her in the eye. "By Unit-01."

"U-Unit-01?" Misato shuddered in fear over what that meant.

"Commander Ikari activated the Dummy System. The Fourth Child suffered severe injuries but survived."

"But…but what about Shinji?" Misato began to panic. _'If Commander Ikari had used the Dummy System, then…'_

"He…he's," Kaji hesitated. "It's been over seven hours since he…" He briefly looked away, squeezed his eyes to keep his emotions under control.

"Is he alive?" Misato asked. "Please, Kaji…"

"As far as we know," her lover replied.

"What do you mean 'as far as we know'?" Kaji then looked back into Misato's eyes.

"The Commander pissed him off…"


	39. The Wolverine

A/N: _Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry for the long wait on the update. And, I didn't mean to rhyme there, either. Sorry about that. But here's my 2013 Christmas gift to the loyal readers…a chapter I'm sure _many _of you have anticipated for a long time. SPOILER ALERT: Well…not really a spoiler, I'm pretty sure ya'll have guessed what the basic idea with this chapter is. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 34: THE WOLVERINE

Misato now stood in front of both Commanders and Captain Sergei Tokarev. The Captain was wearing dark blue coveralls and body armor lacking any pouches aside from a first aid kit and pistol magazine holders. Strapped to his thigh, in a holster, was his Five-seveN pistol. His helmet was gone and he had unmistakable soot smeared on his face and clothes. His one eye was fixed on her, glaring with discontent.

Next to her stood Doctor Akagi, her head wrapped in a bandage. Ritsuko certainly fared better than she had. Misato's left arm was in a sling, with bandages covering her metal cast. She also had a bandage wrapped around her head. With her left arm in a sling and bandages, and an ice pack taped to her shoulder, Rei stood just behind and to the side of the group, with Asuka standing to the side, her arms folded in indignation.

Misato waited for Commander Ikari to begin 'interviewing' her regarding the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. His own son. Misato briefly recalled the events that would be the subject of this 'interview'. Events, relayed to her by Kaji just after she had regained consciousness.

XXXXX

_Twelve hours ago…_

"You fucked with the _wrong _Wolverine," Shinji spat before bringing his fist crashing down onto the emergency eject. The entry plug shot away from the EVA and began its controlled decent, eventually landing in a small grove adjacent to a shopping mall.

"Pilot has ejected from Unit-01," Shigeru announced. "All connections with the plug have been cut off at the source."

"We're still getting a reading on his vitals though," Maya reported.

"Activate the homing beacon in the Third Child's plug suit," Ikari ordered immediately. "Mobilize a response team from Section 2. Have the Third Child apprehended immediately."  
>"If I may, Comrade Commander," Tokarev spoke up. He ears had picked up something the pilot said and it did not sit well with the former Spetsnaz operator. "I request permission to send in my group as a contingency."<p>

"Contingency?"

"Yes," the Russian nodded. "They will help Section 2 secure the area and make sure the pilot does not escape."

"Very well," Gendo agreed with a nod. "Mobilize your Special Tactics unit. Orders are to capture the pilot of Unit-01."

Not long after, three black sedans pulled up outside the shopping mall. The tracking device in the plug suit brought them right to this site. Two agents exited from each vehicle. "The Third Child is somewhere inside," the lead agent said to his partner. "Team one will go in with the homing tracker and apprehend the pilot. It'll bring us right to him, no matter where he hides. Team two will provide back-up if needed. Team three will wait here while Special Tactics sets up a perimeter." At that moment, said Special Tactics group arrived in a dozen black H2 Hummers. Three to four heavily armed troopers dismounted from each vehicle. A NERV UH-1J also appeared overhead to provide air support in the form of Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) and a door mounted MG3 machine gun and a bolt action SIG50 .50 caliber sniper rifle.

As they watched the Special Tactics section, a division they didn't know existed, the bridge bunnies were shocked at the size of the response force. "Isn't that a lot of firepower just to bring in Shinji?" Makoto asked. No one gave him an answer.

"_Team one is entering the mall now," _the Section two leader announced. _"Team two, move up to the front doors and stand-by." _Two white silhouettes on the FLIR image entered the mall and disappeared inside. Two more dots moved up to the doors and waited. On another screen a video camera, held in one hand by one of the agents, his H&K sidearm in the other, displayed the inside of the mall as the agents tracked Shinji's signal. _"Signal coming in strong. We're getting close."_

The pair entered a large department store. Power was out in the whole mall so the agents switched on their weapon mounted white lights once the ambient light became too low for them to see. _"He's in here somewhere, sir." _The agent holding the camera said.

"_Come on out, Third Child!" _The lead agent shouted. _"You can't hide from us, kid!" _They got no response.

"_We're closing in,"_ the tracker agent announced. _"He's within ten meters."_

"_Look," _the lead agent pointed with his elbow towards the dressing rooms. Beneath one of the doors they saw a green and black foot connected to a green and black leg. _"Move up." _Quietly they walked forward. _"Three, two, one…" _The lead agent kicked the door in, darted inside the dressing room and tossed out…a mannequin.

"_What the hell?" _The plug suit was being worn by one of the store's mannequins. Before either could question it, the agent holding the camera was attacked from behind. He and the camera fell to the ground as the lead agent was heard struggling with their attacker. A pair of gunshots went off as the tracker agent got back on his feet. Two more gunshots rang out, hitting the agent square in the chest. He collapsed in front of the camera like a rag doll. Maya recoiled at the sight of the dead agent. The grunts of further struggle continued for a few more seconds before another gunshot rang out.

"What is their status?" Gendo Ikari asked. "What is going on down there?"

"Captain Tokarev," Makoto got on the radio. "Commander Ikari is demanding an update."

"_It would appear the first team of Section 2 agents was caught with their pants down," _Tokarev reported back. _"Looks like the pilot anticipated we'd track his suit. Team two is arming themselves and going in equipped with a heartbeat tracker."_

Before going inside the two responding agents went back to their car and pulled out a pair of Magpul FMG9, compact machine pistols. They rushed inside, switching on the lights on the front of the SMGs. One of the agents strapped a heartbeat tracker to his wrist. "Let's find this little shit," the tracking agent said to his partner.

"You got that right," he nodded. "I say if he doesn't come quietly we put one in his leg and say our trigger-fingers slipped."

"No argument here. There he is," the agent said as they came to the store. Sure enough, a blip appeared on the heart beat sensor. "Let's go."

"Command, we are approaching the dressing rooms," the lead agent said. "We've got a lot of blood here."

"Doesn't look like Jin and Tetsuo made it," the tracker agent said. "Not getting anything."

"There's Jin," the lead agent said. The agent moved forward and double checked the pulse. "He's gone." He opened his dead associate's jacket. "His sidearm and magazines are gone, too."

"The kid's armed," the tracker agent said. "We've got a blood trail over here." He followed it as his partner back him up. The tracker checked his display. It was leading them right to the dot on their screen. "It's leading us right to…"

"It's Tetsuo!" The lead agent said. Sure enough, with his back to them, was a Section 2 agent, sitting on the floor, leaning against a counter. "Command! We've located one of the agents. He's wounded but alive." The lead agent moved forward. "Requesting medical-!" As the agent knelt down a bullet was fired from near point blank range up through his head. The agent fell backwards as his partner recoiled, wondering what the hell was going on. He realized what had happened and fired a three round burst into the body leaning against the counter just as a pair of hollow points connected with his chest.

As the fourth agent fell to the ground, KIA, Shinji pushed the corpse off of him. He used it as a meat shield and to block him from view of the agents. He then stood up and pulled the ear piece from one of the agents. _"Team two, come in," _it was Tokarev's voice. _"Team two respond!"_

"_Team two is not responding, Captain," _another voice came on the line. _"Team three is moving up."_

"_Negative!" _Tokarev barked. _"The subject is armed and just took down four of your comrades. We'll handle this."_ Shinji dropped the ear piece and grabbed the heartbeat tracker. He accessed its programming and modified it to jam anymore heartbeat sensors. Pocketing it, he then cautiously moved up to look out into the mall.

Looking down the hall he saw a group of foot mobiles bounding forward. _'I didn't know NERV had a tactical unit,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'Tokarev must've called in some old friends.'_ Shinji retreated down the hall, keeping low to avoid being spotted. Knowing there was likely a perimeter set up by now, he would have to play this carefully if he were to escape. Luckily, he already had a plan.

"Command," Tokarev, out in the parking lot, called NERV HQ. "I'm sending in two squads to search the mall. We're discontinuing use of our heartbeat trackers."

"_Why?" _Commander Ikari asked.

"Now that the Third Child is in possession of a tracker himself, he could very easily use it to jam ours." The captain checked the tracker he had in the trunk of his Hummer. "Confirmed," he scoffed as he tossed it back inside. "He's jamming us." He marched to the back of the parking lot towards the command vehicle.

"_Just bring the pilot in."_

"Da, Comrade Commander, we'll drag him in." _'Bruised and bloodied if need be,'_ the Russian said to himself as he climbed into the armored vehicle.

Inside, the squads split up into teams to canvas each store as they moved systematically through the mall. They were pros, they kept their chatter minimal, their movements smooth but quick, and their weapons up and trained as they moved. "Alexi," a soldier muttered to one of his comrades in Russian. "Check the kiosks." Alexi nodded and moved forward. "Marco, check the lavatories."

"Da," Marco nodded as he moved towards the toilets. He first entered the ladies' room but found it empty. He checked the utilities closet, empty save for the cleaning cart inside. He then moved into the men's room, not noticing that, having forgotten to check behind the cleaning cart, a small figure followed close behind.

As the rest of the team moved through the store they heard what sounded like a cough over their radio. "What was that?" The fire team leader asked. "Sound off."

"_Alexi, up."_

"_Roman, up."_

"_Erm, Marco, up,"_ Marco replied with some more coughing. _"Koye-chto v moyem gorlye. Ya ispolʲzooyo vannooyo."_ (Something in my throat. I am using the bathroom.)

"Sdyelaytye eto bistrim," the team leader said. He then motioned for the rest of his team to file back out of the store. (Make it quick.)

"Da, da," Shinji said as he pulled the dead Russian's coveralls on. He discarded the clothes he borrowed from the mannequin in the trash. Once the Russian had entered the restroom, Shinji stunned him by clubbing him on the base of his skull, beneath the helmet, with the butt of the USP40 he had liberated. After that, it was a simple matter of quickly grasping a hold of the Russian's head and, with a quick twist, immediate ragdoll effect. Shinji then donned the body armor of the fallen Russian trooper.

When he pulled off the black hood Shinji noticed a tattoo on the Russian's neck. Looking closer he could make out a black, regal crown, superimposed over a three pronged, Klingon-throwing star looking symbol. Circling around it was a black snake eating its own tail. _'Inner Circle,'_ Shinji would recognize the symbol anywhere. _'Son of a bitch.'_ Shinji picked up the soldier's P90TR with C-More red-dot and exited the bathroom so he could 'catch up' with his Russian 'friends'.

XXXXX

"Kitezh platoon, report," Tokarev was calling his squads to get an update on the search.

"_Negative, comrade," _the squad leader reported. _"No sign of our quarry."_

"Impossible!" Tokarev had gotten the same thing from all his teams. "Spread out and canvas the mall again! Turn over everything! I want that bastard found!" Tokarev was sitting in his GKN AT105C Saxon command vehicle. It wasn't a fully armored vehicle, but it served its purpose as a mobile command vehicle. He was going over NERV's file on the Third Child. And what he saw was _not _in line with the difficulties he was having with this adolescent.

"_Da, comrade."_

"Comrade Commander," Tokarev called Ikari. "We don't have him yet." Behind him, a trooper was monitoring the FLIR images from the helicopter.

"_What is the delay?" _Ikari asked with discernable frustration. _"You've been on site for over an hour!"_

"He is making it very difficult for us," Tokarev stated matter-of-factly. "But he cannot escape from our quarantine."

Another squad filed into the mall as the search intensified. Inside, soldiers broke away from each other to independently search the mall. They kicked over every stand, overturned every waste bin, pushed in every door, and opened every cupboard they came across. They even pulled the gratings off vents big enough for even a small child to fit through.

One soldier, carrying a P90 exited out the back of a music store. He waved to a pair of soldiers at the far end who were checking the garbage. The trooper strode carefully out to the front lot. _'Wow,' _Shinji said to himself. _'All this for little ol' me? I'm flattered.' _The chopper flew overhead and Shinji knew it had to have some kind of infrared equipment on board. Slipping away with that bird in the air would be tricky.

He marched to the nearest H2 Hummer, left unattended. Moving slowly, but casually, to make it seem like he belonged there. He calmly looked in the back of the vehicle. "Damn," he whispered to himself. "These guys came armed for bear."

Inside he saw M72 LAW rocket launchers, an M79 grenade launcher, 40mm HEDP grenades, cases of C4 plastic explosives, claymore mines, ammo boxes and a shit load of other 'toys'. He also spotted a small, tactical duffel bag. _'I was hoping to get away quietly,'_ Shinji said to himself as he quickly improvised a plan. He grabbed the duffel and, after making sure he had no eyewitnesses, decided to 'strategically acquire', i.e. steal, some 'merchandise'._ 'But fuck you, dad.'_

Tokarev exited the command vehicle, barely avoiding colliding with a trooper carrying a duffel. "Izvinitye myenya, kapitana tovarishta," the trooper apologized. (Excuse me, comrade captain).

"Prodolʐitye, tovarisht," was his commander's reply. (Carry on, comrade). Tokarev went on his way as the trooper went about his. He failed to notice a new 'addition' to his command vehicle's undercarriage.

Shinji stopped by a hummer and knelt down to tie the boot he had purposefully let undo. As he did so he slipped a brick of C4, with a remote detonator into the wheel base on the vehicle. _'That'll do for the distraction,' _he said to himself as he continued his 'patrol'. _'But I need a way to either avoid or negate that chopper.' _As he came to the other side of the lot he noted that there was a small service station with a parked fuel truck alongside.

He casually walked around the truck, taking note that its gauge read full. _'Perfect,' _the Wolverine said to himself. He removed another C4 charge, stuck a remote detonator in it and set it to its second frequency. He'd blow the other charges first and hopefully draw the chopper over to where it could provide support. Then, it'd be a matter of waiting so Shinji could blind its FLIR.

Tokarev was walking back after speaking with one of his squad leaders. The trooper had recommended pulling up any maintenance tiles and breaking into ceiling tiles. Tokarev chastised him for not doing that already. As the former Spetsnaz Captain began to walk back to his post he began to wonder if the Third Child had indeed somehow been able to slip past his perimeter.

He looked up as he approached his Saxon in time to see it disappear into a ball of fire along with a hummer thirty yards away. Tokarev was thrown backwards and slammed onto the rear bumper of another H2. He collapsed to the ground wondering why he was having difficulties breathing. Somehow, he managed to get up and stagger out of the billowing smoke column. Two of his men pulled him over to their hummer to check him for injuries.

The Saxon vehicle had been blown in two by the blast, flames engulfing everything and everyone inside. A nearby hummer had been knocked over and a second had been tossed end over end when it exploded along with the Saxon. It too was now a flaming wreck with the ordnance inside cooking off.

Up in the air, the UH-1 slid over to get a view of the damage but making sure it kept enough distance to avoid being hit by the exploding ordnance. It then began to scan the area for any suspicious activity. As it began to fly over the gas station it zoomed in to try and see if there was anyone inside. In the chopper, the FLIR operator was scanning the office area when his screen suddenly went completely white. His pilot and their gunner and sniper in the back screamed just as he looked up to see a massive fireball consume their chopper.

"Oh, snap," Shinji said as he dove into a small ravine. He looked back to see the helicopter pitching and yawing like crazy. The flames from the exploding tanker truck had set the aircraft on fire and the accompanying thermal column had thrown the helicopter's flight control out of whack. A second later the helo rolled over and it plummeted down to terra firma, crashing in the middle of the highway. "Oops," Shinji chuckled to himself as he ran through the small forest. "Didn't intend for _that _to happen." He then shrugged it off, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Back at NERV HQ the staff watched in horror as the vehicles exploded followed shortly by the FLIR imagery going white hot, then blurring into a chaotic mess as the helicopter spun out of control and then cut off. A long range remote observation post was still streaming video, showing the damage caused in less than thirty seconds.

"Wow," Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga, the tactical _genius_ among the bridge bunnies, let out a moan just loud enough for his fellow technicians to hear. "He is _really _kicking their asses."

Shinji made his way to a small auto garage, there, he was able to commandeer a Mazda Scrum mini-truck, a common vehicle in the rural areas of the country. He removed his helmet, baklava and vest, then unzipped the coveralls halfway and wrapped the upper half around his waist. He then carefully pulled out of the garage and onto the highway. He was able to merge into traffic a mile away, folks who were just being let out of the evacuation shelters right on schedule.

He first went to a public gym where he had rented a locker not long after he arrived in Tokyo-3. Walking in, minus tactical gear, to the others working out he looked like a regular young Japanese teen who worked at a mechanics shop. He went to the locker, entered the combo into the pad lock, and retrieved the backpack before retreating into one of the showers.

He rinsed off the LCL and changed into the clothes inside the bag. He dumped the tactical clothing and helmet along with its radio, which would now be useless to him, into the garbage dumpster behind the gym. He then returned to his truck and left the gym, disappearing into the city as lights came on for the night.

XXXXX

_Hours later…_

"Why didn't his file mention his status as a former-Wolverine?" Tokarev asked Misato, breaking the uneasy silence.

"I didn't think it was relevant," Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi responded to Captain Sergei Tokarev who visibly recoiled at the reply. "There were a few things his file didn't mention, like the fact that he speaks fluent German. But, it never came up as an issue."

"So," Tokarev said stepping forward. "We have a young man, raised in a foreign country, speaks not one, but _four _languages, who displays tactical acumen seen only in professionally trained-"

"E-excuse me," Misato interrupted. "You said 'four' languages?"

"Da, Comrade Colonel," Tokarev sneered. "Japanese, English, Russian and now, according to you, German."

"He speaks Russian, too?" Asuka blurted out.

"You did not know?" The blank faces on Shinji's roommates gave him his answer. "Again, we have all of this, half of his file being incorrect _on top _of him being a fucking _Wolverine_!" The captain's face was getting red. "And you didn't think this was 'relevant'?"

"He's a kid," Misato replied with a growl. "When he confided in me it was clear that it was a touchy subject. It would be hard on any kid to witness war, especially combat like that in America. And I can only imagine how difficult it was for him to take part in it himself." She then looked at the commander. "My job was to maintain him, keep his spirits up, so that he would still be an effective EVA pilot. I didn't believe that prying into his past, and possibly opening some old wounds, was the best course of action."

"You have a valid point, Colonel," Ikari replied, surprisingly containing his anger. "But recent events show how much your 'thoughtfulness' has cost us."

"I still don't see how this makes what happened to _your men_," she shot Tokarev a glance, "my fault. If I had been present I possibly could've talked to him."

"You weren't available," Vice Commander Fuyutsuki spoke up. "In any event, this doesn't solve our current situation."

"I agree," Ikari reluctantly nodded. "We will begin a search for the Third Child to apprehend and imprison him." He looked to the assembled group. "He has made death threats to several NERV personnel, myself included, and he has killed four Section 2 agents and six of Captain Tokarev's unit."

"Seven," the Russian replied. "They found the body of Marko Neski in a water closet in the mall." He looked to the NERV commander. "His neck had been broken and his gear taken by the Third Child."

'_Nearly a dozen armed men in less than an hour?'_ Asuka fought to keep herself from shaking and prayed the others wouldn't notice her heavy breathing. _'I never thought that _Shinji _was capable of such a thing…' _But, there the facts were, staring her in the face.

"Any of you have anything to add?" Gendo Ikari asked, looking to the EVA pilots.

"Th-this is all news to me!" Asuka snapped. "I never really cared about that _freaks_ past. Never even asked."

"Rei?" Ikari looked to the First Child, not caring about the Second's testimony, or lack thereof. It provided no useful information.

"No sir," the red eyed girl's quiet response was surprisingly even. "Nothing that would be of assistance."

"Aren't you even the least bit surprised?" Asuka asked the disturbingly mellow girl.

"Why should I be?"

"Why? How about the fact that he just killed _eleven men!_" Asuka was confounded that _anyone_, even Rei 'Ice Queen' Ayanami, would be so calm and cool about all of this.

"He's killed many more than that," Rei replied. Everyone looked to her, expecting her to continue. "He survived a Russian invasion of his hometown, had friends die before his eyes and armed men die by his hand. Scores of Russian soldiers have failed to kill him on an open battlefield and he has proven himself to be a first rate combatant." The assembled group deadpanned at this revelation, coming from Rei no less. "So, no, I am not surprised."

"You know all this?" Tokarev asked her, stepping forward with his fists clenched at his side. "How?"

"He told me," Rei replied evenly. "One week ago."

"Right after the last berserker incident with Unit-01," Misato realized. _'Shinji needed to vent and felt comfortable enough with Rei to…'_

"Did Shinji Ikari happen to mention precisely _where _he experienced the invasion?" Tokarev asked, his voice cracking under the stress.

"Philadelphia…"

As Rei was leaving HQ she saw a member of NERV security leaving the locker rooms with an overflowing box that contained Shinji belongings that were left in his locker. The man shifted the box in his arms and didn't notice a small item fall from it to the floor. Rei did and she picked it up. It was Shinji's shark tooth necklace.


	40. Three Days of the Wolverine

CHAPTER 35: THREE DAYS OF THE WOLVERINE

Day One, 19:38L

Tokyo-3, Japan

She hadn't slept. After being debriefed that morning Misato had been placed on 'administrative leave'. She hadn't been fired…yet. But that was only due to the fact that she had been unconscious for the whole incident and therefore not responsible. Misato also figured there was another reason why she was sent home: bait.

They had already come and taken most of Shinji's belongings when she came home. The only thing she was able to convince the Section 2 agents to leave behind was Shinji's flag. They relented only after she pointed out that it bore _no _intelligence value.

Now she sat at the table, eating a noodle cup with her good arm while the uninjured Asuka sat in silence across from her. She hadn't touched her food. PenPen sat off to the side, ignoring his fish while wondering why the two females were so quiet and where the male human, the Culinary Caesar, Shinji, had gone.

Finally, Asuka broke the silence. "What the hell is going on, Misato?" She asked her guardian.

"How should I know?" Misato asked off-handed. "When I blacked out all I knew was that Unit-03 was infected by an Angel. And when I came to I learned that Shinji had killed or crippled a rifle squad of seasoned, professional soldiers in addition to two Section 2 response teams."

"I _meant_," the Teutonic Tornado growled, "what the hell is going on with _Shinji_? I can understand why he got so pissed. I may not like Toji and wouldn't have stood for what the Commander did either. But, that dumbkopf's response was _way _over the top."

"Maybe," Misato said as she took a sip of water. "But I'm not completely surprised either. Shinji is the protective type." She then looked Asuka in the eyes. "And you should know just as well as I how zealously he fights." Asuka huffed but reluctantly agreed. But there was something that still confused her.

"That Russian called Shinji a 'Wolverine'," she even used the quotation marks. "What the hell does that mean? Wolverine? Was he talking about the animal mascot of that one American college or the _X-Men _character?"

"Neither actually," Misato replied as she set the remains of her dinner off to the side. "Well, indirectly referring to the animals. But…" She massaged her forehead. The day had been a long one. "I keep forgetting that you've all but turned a blind eye to Shinji's past."

"How can you say that!?" Asuka shrieked as she leaned over the table at Misato. But the older woman didn't even flinch.

"You said it yourself that you didn't care about his past." Asuka sat back down. "The term 'Wolverine', in recent jargon, refers to civilian guerilla fighters who fought against the Russian troops that invaded America."  
>"You-you're serious?"<br>"As a heart attack, Asuka," the NERV officer nodded. "And, according to both Shinji's admission and Rei's confirmation, Shinji fought in…"

"Philadelphia…"

"The American Stalingrad."

"I do remember hearing about Philadelphia and the battle that crushed Russian forces…"

"Operation _Gadsden,_" Misato nodded. Asuka just shook her head in shock and confusion.

"But I don't recall hearing _anything _about teenage kids fighting in the damn streets!"

"The American government was _very _careful to keep public attention off the Wolverines as much as possible," the raven haired woman explained. "Both during and after the war. It was feared that some would become targets for retribution, either by turncoats or bitter Russian Ultranationalists. A few Wolverines who have come forward publically have had death threats made against them as well as legal and civil litigation. Most just returned to their old lives as much as possible."

"And Shinji?"

"Shinji came here," Misato said as she stood from the table. "And that's his story as far as I know." She paused mid-step on her way to her bedroom. _'Shinji's just too complex for this to be a simple _tantrum_.' _Misato's mind began to race on what he's up to. She shook those thoughts out of her head quick; she was too tired to think on it clearly. And with that she decided to turn in early to get some rest; she'd been up since midnight and the stress from the day that followed had just sapped at her soul.

XXXXX

Day Two, 02:03L

Tokyo-3, Japan

Her phone woke her up. "This better be fucking good," Misato grumbled to herself. _'Please don't let it be Shinji dead in a…' _"Mm-hello?"

"_Catch you at a bad time?"_ The voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the tone.

"S-Shinji?" Misato bolted upright, her bed sheet falling to the floor. "Wha-what's going on? Where are you?"

"_Misato, you're smart enough to know why I'm doing this," _the Wolverine explained in a grave voice. _"And don't act surprised either."_

"Shinji I-" Misato was on the verge of crying. "I miss you. I feel as bad as I did that time I slapped you. Worse. But, all this trouble…why?"

"'_Why' what?"_

Deep below Tokyo-3, the eavesdroppers were listening in and tracing the call. Both the Commander and Tokarev anticipated this. Misato was Shinji's lifeline in Japan, if he wanted to get out of the country or really do anything, he'd need her. And even if he didn't, his emotional attachment to her would be great enough that he'd reach out to her. That was the theory.

"_Why this extreme response? This is radical even for you."_ Misato said to the guerilla-in-hiding.

"_As extreme as writing off a human life as if it were a flat-tire?" _Shinji shot back angrily. _"This isn't over a simple disagreement. This is over what could be considered reckless endangerment or negligent homicide, depending on whether Toji pulls through or not."_

"_Shinji…"_

"_No, Misato…the Commander crossed the line, not me…"_

"Do we have a trace, yet?" The Commander Ikari asked the technicians, a different crew from the usual bridge bunnies.

"Not yet, sir," the first one replied.

"There's always a lot of cellular traffic this time of night," a second one said.  
>"The Colonel's phone is routed to the main switch center and not the wireless network," the third one added. "He's using a landline. Should have the trace soon."<p>

"_Shinji, the Commander is not going to let this go," _Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi pleaded with her former charge. _"And Tokarev may very well be out for your blood."_

"_Three years ago I might have tried to run away, Misato," _Shinji explained_. "Or just given into despair. I was a coward then. But that Shinji died long ago. You've never even met him. This is the _real _me."_

"_Shinji, please…not this way!"_

"_What would you have me do? File a complaint? There comes a time when one must fight." _He paused. _"And that time has come." _Another pause. _"Hasn't it, father?"_ Misato audibly gasped over the line, having fully woken up and realized she may have accidentally allowed NERV to trace the call. _"I know you're listening."_

"_I am,"_ the Commander's dead tone came over the line. _"I must say I'm disappointed in you, Shinji."_

"Like I ever gave two shits about your goddamn approval," the Wolverine retorted. "This is all on you, old man. Time to reap what you've sown."

"_Do you really think you stand a chance on your own, child? Turn yourself in and I may consider allowing you to live. You cannot win this fight."_

"I have not yet _begun _to fight."

"_Bravado will not help you. We will find you, boy."_

A technician held up a white board with the words 'thirty seconds' written on them. A few more seconds and they'd have his location. "It's only a matter of time."

There was a discernable pause before Shinji replied, _"Good luck," _and then he cut off the conversation.

"Damnit," the third technician swore. "Twenty more seconds and we would've had it down to the block."

"What area of the city is he in?" The commander asked. The map on the main screen zoomed in. But before the technician could reply vocally Gendo Ikari recognized the area. "That's the First Child's former residence…" He picked up the phone and called Tokarev.

XXXXX

Day Two, 02:21L

Tokyo-3, Japan

The tactical vehicles surrounded the building. They approached with their lights off and they used their brakes conservatively to avoid disturbing the area. The troops then sealed off the foot approaches to the building as a four man fire team ascended the stairs to the fourth floor. Silently, using only hand signals they approached the door to apartment 402.

On the other side of the building, a sniper team peered thru their scopes. One sat behind an H&K PSG-1 sniper rifle and the other behind a thermal scope and an RG6 six-shot grenade launcher lying off to the side.

"_Svarog One," _Tokarev called up the sniper team. _"Any sign of the target?" _The spotter called out his findings.

"Unconfirmed, sir. I have two heat signatures inside," he whispered into his radio. "One is definitely a heating element just inside the door. The other is prostrate, lying on a bed. Probable human signature."

"No other movement," the sniper confirmed. "Cannot get clear view of the bed though, curtains are closed." He turned to his partner. "If I see _Wolverine_, I shoot _Wolverine_."

"Da," the spotter nodded. "Our dead brothers deserve vengeance." After getting showed up by Shinji the day before, the Russians under Tokarev's command were eager to get their vengeance on.

"_All teams, stand-by. Remember, _no one_ leaves the perimeter. Detain anyone trying to leave. Any runners, shoot them."_ He was now in the back of a VPK-39272 _Volk _tactical vehicle modified into a command vehicle. Helmet cams from the two assault teams and the sniper team fed onto the screens in front of him. After double checking with the circling ZALA 421-08 mini-UAV his back up force had deployed he called for a status check from his tactical teams. _"All teams, report status."_

Tokarev waited for affirmatives from his men and a double mic tap from the entry team. A second team waited at the stairs incase the target resisted. _'He will not be getting away this time.'_ "Go!"

On the fourth floor the entry team detonated the breaching charge placed on the door handle and filed into the apartment. The entryway was clear and a quick glance inside the bathroom by one of the troopers confirmed it was empty. Stepping into the bathroom saved that trooper's life. The second the other troopers reached the bed one of them launched onto the form under the covers, aiming to pin the host. As soon as he landed the whole of apartment 402 burst into a fireball that shattered the windows, set the curtains on fire and rained burning debris out the windows and front door.

"Pull back!" Tokarev barked through his radio as he jumped out of the truck. "Assault teams, pull back!" Team two collected the fourth member of the entry team who staggered out with severe burns on the left side of his body before retreating down the stairs. "Son of a bitch!"

"Comrade, Captain," a trooper appeared at his side. "A call on your personal phone, sir." Tokarev took the phone.

"Commander, I don't know what happened, yet," he spoke as soon as the phone was at his ear. "But it would appear the target played us, Comrade. He left an IED for my team."

"_Loochshaya oodacha v slyedooyoshtiy raz, Tovarisht," _a sarcastic voice replied before killing the line. (Better luck next time, Comrade). Tokarev swore and nearly smashed the phone to the ground when he realized that the third Child had just added insult to injury.

Fire crews arrived five minutes later and put out the fire that killed three more of Tokarev's men.

XXXXX

Day Two, 10:42L

Tokyo-3 Japan

"The IED was comprised of mostly gasoline and HOMEX, homemade explosives," Ritsuko briefed her findings to the NERV Commanders, Colonel Katsuragi and Captain Tokarev. "The HOMEX was most likely a fertilizer-based explosive. But the primary charge was definitively a small amount of C4." She casually looked over at the Russian. "No doubt from the gear the Third Child acquired from Tokarev's men." She flipped a page. "Evidence also suggests he used a heated blanket to give a false thermal reading."

'_Clever little ooblyodok,' _Tokarev said to himself. (Bastard).

"Shinji's resume just keeps getting better and better," Misato said in the best monotone she could manage. But the respectful undertone was still noticeable.

"It would appear that we've greatly underestimated our adversary," Tokarev said objectively. "We were overconfident in our first attempt to apprehend him and we did not anticipate a trap the second time." He shot Misato an accusatory look. "He knew _exactly _how long it would take NERV to trace his call. Analysis confirms he used a phone booth a block and a half from the First Child's previous residence. Playing on our biases and knowing where we would dispatch our troops…" He shook his head at how obvious it should've been. In hindsight it's always 20/20.

"The Third Child has shown that he will not be content with simply disappearing," Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki spoke up. "Nor will he allow himself to be apprehended without a fight."

"I agree." Ikari nodded. "This incident has also shown to us that we cannot expect him to return to any known previous pattern. That will make any systematic search all but useless."

"I've already tasked the Magi with scanning Tokyo-3's traffic, police and emergency management camera systems using facial recognition technology," Dr. Akagi spoke up. "But given the population of the metropolitan area the chances of an immediate identification are slim."

"We shall have to reinvestigate _every _aspect of the Third Child's past again," Ikari ordered. "It's quite clear that important facets were deliberately hidden from us." He turned to the ex-Spetsnaz standing in front of him. "I place this operation under your direction, Captain. All of NERV's resources are at your disposal in the apprehension of the Third Child."

"Da, Comrade Commander," Sergei Tokarev, formerly of the Russian Spetsnaz Special Forces, saluted.

After the meeting was adjourned Misato decided to get something to eat from the NERV cafeteria. Ritsuko joined her, even though NERV's head scientist was something between an ally and an enemy in the case of Shinji Ikari. Misato allowed her to join her out of sake for what remained of their friendship. However, her appetite disappeared when Tokarev sat down right in front of her, and without asking her permission. "Start talking," he barked, not even trying to soften her up or warm up to the conversation topic.

"Well, the weather outside is a little frightful today," Misato replied randomly, taking a tactic out of Shinji's playbook: if someone pisses you off with a question, give them a random answer. "Heavy rain in the forecast. But, the fire is _so_ delightful." Ritsuko could only rub her eyes and the bridge of her nose in annoyance, too tired to comment. "Oh!" She fake 'remembered' that three of the Russian's men died in an explosion and fire last night. "Too soon?"

"Don't play games with me, Katsuragi," the Russian growled angrily. "You knew he was a Wolverine. And the Wolverines in Philadelphia were considered the most savage of the American Resistance."

"So what?" Misato shrugged. "That war is over. And Shinji's battle experience, I imagine, contributed to-"

"I don't care about any of that!" Tokarev barked at the Colonel.

"Then what do you care about, _Captain_?" Ritsuko spoke up, coming to the defense of her friend. "What are you trying to accomplish here? Information? Or are you trying to vent your anger like a child?"

"I'm trying to figure out how a child with the battle experience and skills of a combat veteran could slip beneath NERV's radar."

"Why are you asking me?" Misato glared back. "Recruitment is not _my _department. Talk to the commanders about that. Nor is counter-intelligence investigation under my purview. I'm the Director of Combat Operations."

"Questioning me would also prove fruitless," Doctor Ritsuko Akagi added. "My interactions with Shinji are mostly limited to the workplace and I also am not involved with recruitment or counter-intelligence."

'_That's a partial lie,'_ Misato said to herself. Knowing that Ritusko _was _in fact one of a handful of people in charge of selecting EVA pilots.

"It matters not," Sergei said casually leaning back. "Regardless of what experience he has, the Wolverine is still a child. And with his passport blocked and his biometrics at every airport and train station in the country he can't flee."

"You sound _over_confident again," Misato grinned at the Captain. "And Shinji is more skilled than you think. You're still zero for two against him."

"You're well trained and an effective officer, Lieutenant Colonel; as far as the Evangelions are concerned. But you have little experience in more…_conventional _matters." Tokarev reached over and grabbed a ketchup packet from a small bowl. "It's a simple matter, really," he held the packet in his hand, slowly closing it around the single serving package. "He has skill, yes, and fought well. This is true. But, and the Comrade Doctor will appreciate this analogy: he is a dying star, a white dwarf on its way to a black hole." The ketchup packet burst in his hand and red sauce began to ooze out between his fingers. "That's physics. It's inevitable." The Russian, his speech done, dumped the flattened packet onto Misato's tray, wiped his hand with a napkin and turned to leave the two women. Misato's voice stopped him.

"You may be right," she said. Tokarev stopped, but kept his back turned. "Maybe it is only a matter of time before that happens. Then again," she chuckled darkly, "you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that, _Comrade Colonel_?"

"I'm no scientist, but there's one thing I _do _know about black holes." She stood up and Tokarev turned to look her in the eye. She was glaring with righteous fury at him. "They destroy every _fucking thing _that gets in their way." Having turned his own one-liner against him, Misato dumped her tray's contents into the trash and departed, leaving a silent, seething Sergei Tokarev behind. Shinji would've been proud.

XXXXX

Day Two, 17:46L

Tokyo-3, Japan

Commander Ikari always arrived at or left NERV in an armored sedan. This time however, given the danger his own son posed, he departed with two of Tokarev's up-armored H3 Hummers escorting him. No doubt machine guns waited concealed beneath their roofs, ready to throw out a stream of firepower if an attack occurred.

Shinji had no intention nor any real means to attack such a target anyway. Instead, he just watched from the inside of the sushi bar, as he finished his meal. He paid the tab and left, casually leaving out the front door. Normally one would think that being so close to the 'enemy' would be suicidal, literally right across the street. But, it would be the last place they'd look for him. That and being in disguise which included minor facial prosthetics made it even easier to hide in plain sight. But that didn't make it accident-proof.

As he rounded the corner to leave the area he bumped into two Section Two agents who he quickly pushed past. As he did so his sixth sense told him to pick up the pace and not look back. He recognized those agents and they were among the ones most likely to recognize _him_, disguise or no disguise. One agent's nose was crooked from when the Third Child broke it.

"Hey!" The first one shouted at him. "You!"

'_Just keep _walking_,' _Shinji said to himself. _'Pretend you can't hear them or that you think they're talking about someone else.'_

"Shinji Ikari!" The second one shouted as he reached the end of the block. "Hold it right there."

'_Shit,'_ Shinji turned into a shopping mall. _'Stay as public as possible.'_ As soon as he was inside he fast walked for the largest mass of people he saw. The agents quickened their pace to catch up to him. As soon as he pushed though the group the agents came to the mass of shoppers and became bogged down. That's when Shinji bolted for it.

Shinji led the agents on a merry chase through the mall. He cut through a corner shop and raced up an escalator as the agents called for backup. Knowing that he only had minutes before reinforcements from NERV, almost literally a hop, skip and a jump away, arrived in force. He slid down a set of stairs to the mid-landing then vaulted over the railing and rolling to his feet upon landing. He intentionally slowed up, feigning a leg injury, to allow the agents to see him ducking into the service corridor.

The agents followed him inside. As they got to the first corner the lead agent was decked by a powerful, _300_-style front kick that cracked two ribs and sent him sprawling onto a small set of stairs down the adjacent hall. His partner had his sidearm out but Shinji ducked underneath, and, using an underhand stab, jammed his pen knife up through the agent's forearm, causing him to drop the gun. Simultaneously he delivered an uppercut to the guy's groin. He then spun him around and threw him into his recovering partner.

The first agent barely dodged his falling partner, who crashed skull first onto the edge of one of the steps. The agent righted himself just in time to catch Shinji's superman punch with his left eye socket. The agent collapsed onto the ground, out cold with a broken zygomatic bone. He was the lucky one. His partner would be pronounced DOA.

Shinji left his pen knife imbedded in its target and quickly made for the nearest exit. Along the way he ripped off the long, blonde hair piece he was wearing and dumped it and his Team Japan Olympic windbreaker into a garbage can. He also quickly bought a _Godzilla _zip-up hoodie at a small kiosk and donned a pair of sunglasses before exiting the mall.

Outside, police vehicles were blocking traffic as the black Hummers arrived, being motioned through the barricades and into the parking lot. The renegade EVA pilot barely made it to the nearby bus stop before the tactical vehicles had fully arrived to secure the site. As the hummers rolled up and began displacing their heavily-armed occupants Shinji boarded the bus.

By the time the thrashed Section Two agents were found Shinji was long gone.

XXXXX

Day Three, 08:09L

Tokyo-3, Japan

"Looks like the Third Child has altered his appearance," Commander Ikari said as he reviewed the security camera footage of the corridor fight the next morning. Indeed he had. According to the footage, Shinji was sported a blonde hairpiece that went down to his shoulders, dark blue eyes likely due to contact lenses, and appeared to be sporting a false nose and chin.

"Relatively easy to do with even an amateur makeup effects kit," Captain Tokarev observed.

"He anticipated the use of facial recognition technology," Fuyutsuki deduced as the MAGI were trying to scan his face for a match to Shinji but could only get a 67% match.

"He's done his homework." Tokarev growled. "Comrade Commander," he turned to his employer. "I'm beginning to believe that there may be more than one mole within your organization…"

"You cannot expect me to believe that a child…?"

"What better? A child who wasn't _actively _trying to hide his combat experience, nor his insubordination to those he was spying on?"

"Hiding in plain sight?" Fuyutsuki asked incredulously. "That's quite the stretch."

"And I suppose his record being inaccurate and possibly altered is just a clerical error, too?" Tokarev shot back.

"You suspect he has connections to an outside entity?" Ikari asked next.

"Da," the Russian nodded. "Possibly even a foreign intelligence agency." Fuyutsuki shot him a shocked look. "He's too well trained in OPSEC, close quarters fighting, and evasion to be a mere amateur."

"How should we proceed, Captain?" The Commander of NERV asked next.

XXXXX

Day Three, 13:06L

Tokyo-3, Japan

"There was nothing I could do," Kaji said into his phone. "No I haven't seen him…I didn't have anything to do with this, the Commander activated the…I understand, sir." He took note of Misato walking up the path towards the bench Kaji was sitting on overlooking the Geo-Front. "No, I'll find him. Keep the others in place for now. We don't want to tip our hand…Heh, heh," he chuckled as Misato sat down. "You give him my love, okay? Bye, mom." He hung up.

"I guess you really _are _into guys now," Misato chuckled.  
>"Hush you," Kaji shot back.<p>

"I don't suppose you've been asked to find Shinji?" She asked as she checked for any tails. If she's going to be hanging out with a secret agent she might as well start practicing better OPSEC.

"Actually," he leaned back. "I'm in the same boat as you." He casually draped his arm over her shoulders. "I've been placed on admin leave, too, since Shinji and I hung out a lot."

"Makes sense," Misato said leaning onto his shoulder. "Even after all this time I don't know what that kid is thinking."

"I wouldn't worry about Shinji, Misato." He rubbed her shoulder. "We both know he's tougher than steel." Misato sighed in a combination of stress and exhaustion. "He's smart, too. They won't get him because of a slip up."

"That's not why I'm worried," Misato growled as she glared over in the direction of NERV-HQ. "I'm more worried about what the Commander or his new lap dog, Tokarev, will do."

XXXXX

Day Three, 17:37L

Tokyo-3, Japan

Hikari was confronted by four Section Two agents as she left school to go check on Toji. After the hospitalization of one of their colleagues and the death of another at the hands of the Third Child the previous day, they weren't taking chances. The conversation was short in that she made it clear that she had only minimal interaction with Shinji outside of school. The agents concluded that she was telling the truth and that following her would be a waste of time. They came to the same conclusion about the rest of his classmates.

Hikari boarded a bus when she left the hospital. Toji was already doing better. His spleen had to be removed and he'd lost a leg and require months of in-traction therapy, but he would live. Hikari was grateful for that. And Toji seemed happy to see that she had come to visit. But, he was worried about Shinji. However, Hikari didn't know where Shinji was or what was going on. But, seeing Toji, even in this better state, was heartbreaking.

"Why the long face?" A passenger on the crowded bus asked her.

"My friend is still in the hospital," she said evenly, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"How bad?" The stranger asked shakily.

"He'll live but...he'll need a new leg and…I-I'm sorry," she fought back tears. "I can't tell you."  
>"No," his voice changed slightly. "<em>I'm<em>…sorry." She recognized the voice. But, Hikari was smart not to react too much. She knew it would be too dangerous.

"He doesn't remember exactly what happened," she said. "But he knows that it wasn't his friend's fault."

"This…friend of his…_was _it his fault?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him since," she explained. "But he's a good person and I can't imagine how bad he feels about it." The 'stranger' sighed. "But, my friend doesn't blame him. That's good enough for me."

"I'm glad to hear that." The bus stopped and the stranger moved to disembark.

"I don't know what happened," she spoke up a little louder. "But, whoever _really _did this to Toji…" her breath was becoming heavy and she fought to keep her anger in check. "Make them pay."

"That's the plan." The doors closed and Shinji disappeared into the foot traffic of Tokyo-3.

Forty minutes later, he arrived at his safe house on the edge of the red light district. Literally right across from it and the first of many "Gentleman's Clubs". The last place anyone would look for him. He climbed the barely lit stairwell and entered the one bed, one bath apartment. The accommodations were Spartan, much like Rei's old apartment: bare mattress with wool blanket, boxes of MREs and bottled water and a computer terminal. But, NERV would never find him here.

He had no sooner stepped inside when an explosion echoed over the city and he heard sirens blaring throughout the city. Shinji paled and felt his blood run cold as soon as he heard it.

He wasn't the only one. Misato slammed on the brakes of her car and power drifted into the oncoming lanes to head back to NERV. "That's the Red-One Alert!" Misato shouted, as an explosion rocked the perimeter defenses. The angel was right on top of them. "It's too soon!"


	41. Double Blitzkrieg

CHAPTER 36: DOUBLE BLITZKRIEG

If NERV had a condition designated 'Oh Shit' this would be the opportune time to hit that button. The 14th Angel showed up out of the blue, the only warning being an explosion that ripped into the defensive perimeter that ringed Tokyo-3. _"Battle Stations! Condition One!" _The PA system announced as emergency klaxons blared throughout headquarters.

"Status report!" Ikari barked as he entered the Command Center with Fuyutsuki and Tokarev at his side.

"The target breeched the Old Odawara defense line without so much as a warning!" Lt. Hyuga shouted as battle reports began pouring in. "All batteries currently engaged!" Topside, batteries of 5 inch guns, rocket launchers and flak cannons poured a hell storm of explosive destruction at the angel which seemingly took no notice of the hostile volleys.

Misato was about halfway down to the Geo-Front when it was rocked by a heavy shockwave coming from topside. "Holy shit," she groaned as she steadied herself in the elevator. "If the shockwaves are this powerful all the way down here," the elevator slowed to her stop, "then we're in trouble!" She then bolted in the direction of the command center.

"District 4 took a direct hit!" Lt. Aoba announced with terror in his voice. "It punched through twenty-four layers of armor in _one shot_!"

"The 14th is more powerful than we expected," Fuyutsuki nervously stated. After Ikari replied with 'Indeed' the Vice-Commander continued, "With Unit-00 still heavily damaged and so soon after the last attack-"

"Nothing we can do about that," Ikari stated as Doctor Akagi, her head still wrapped in bandages, entered the control room.

"The First and Second Child have arrived and are being prepped."

"Prepare to scramble both Units 01 and 02," Ikari ordered. "Have the Dummy System uploaded into Unit-01's plug as a backup."

"Commander!" A technician at the security station shouted. "We've got a breech at Gate Seven! The security post is _not _responding!" Tokarev marched down to the station jest behind, above and to the left of the main control station.

"Bring up the footage," Tokarev instructed, "and rewind three minutes." The technician did so. At first all seemed normal as the two security guards, wearing body armor, berets and holding their P90's slung on their backs, opened the gate so they could seek shelter inside. A figure popped around a corner on the edge of the screen, just behind the guards, producing his own P90 and firing a pair of controlled bursts into both guards before dashing inside. "Freeze it! Back up a few frames…" The technician followed his orders. The footage paused on the intruder sweeping the inside of the gate. "Zoom in," the Russian instructed even though he didn't need to. He knew who it was. "Dobriy vyechyer, Shinji Ikari," he said as Shinji's face filled the screen (Good evening). He was wearing olive drab BDU pants and navy blue hoodie under the black body armor. Since his brush with the Section Two agents the previous day he had dyed his hair reddish-orange and cut it down into a flat-topped Mohawk. He also had a small tactical sling backpack.

"Captain Tokarev?" Commander Ikari inquired.

"I'll handle it," the Russian said running out of the command center as Misato was running in.

"Colonel Katsurgai?" Ikari seemed surprised to see here. "You're still on probation!"

"You can fire me if we live through this!" Misato barked back, taking her position amongst the bridge bunnies. "We don't have time to be able to make a surface intercept. Have the EVAs sent to the Geo-Front as soon as they're ready with as much ordnance we can get them. What's their status?"

"Second Child is still in the locker rooms," Maya reported from her terminal as Unit-01's entry plug closed up. "The First Child has arrived at Unit-01."

Down in Unit-01's cage Rei finished her startup procedures. _'This feels…wrong,'_ Rei said to herself. _'This is Shinji's EVA. But he's not here.'_ Suddenly the EVA jostled and the plug turned red as Rei felt her stomach lurch. A screaming sound filled her ears reminding Rei of the time Unit-00 went berserk. She then felt the plug be ejected back into the cage. "It won't accept me," she realized that the EVA was rejecting her.

Shinji ran down the corridor heading for the control room. He thought that if he attacked while NERV was busy with a firefight against an angel he could get close enough to assassinate the Commander. He dashed down a flight of stairs and met the first resistance NERV would throw at him, a four man NERV security team. They were amateurs though, with only moderate training and minimal practice and it showed.

Shinji dropped the first pair with a long fifteen-round burst from the SMG. The other two ducked back into the corridor they had come out from. Shinji took up position behind a wall beam and dropped the third with a quick burst as he stopped, full body out into the corridor. Shinji dashed forward, leaned around the corner and killed the fourth as he tried getting the body of the third guard off of him.

Shinji reloaded and began to run through the corridors, knowing full well that he didn't have a lot of time before swarms of NERV security and Tokarev's men filled them. He came to a closed hatch with another corridor branching off to the right and around the corner. He realized that they were going to try and force him to move around this part of the corridor and into an ambush. But, in their haste, they had only closed the standard hatch and _not _the blast door. _'Their loss,'_ Shinji said to himself as he pulled the last of the C4 from his pack. _'My advantage.'_

On the other side of the hatch, two four man teams had set up a barricade looking down the corridor they expected the Third Child to come down. Two men lay on their stomachs, Steyr AUG-A3 rifles trained forward while their P90 and shotgun wielding comrades either stood behind the corners or crouched behind the barricades, their weapons similarly trained in only one direction.

The explosion ripped through the closed hatch to their right, killing two of their number and knocking out a wounded third. Before they could regain their senses a frag grenade was tossed though the blast hole and when it cooked off it killed two more guards. The two with the Steyr rifles stood up and were cut down by a burst of SMG rounds each. The surviving three back pedaled in the direction of a lab when Shinji emerged through the blown open hatch, firing several bursts that killed a guard and wounded another who was dragged inside the lab by his surviving comrade.

Not wanting to get suckered into fighting anymore battles than he needed to, Shinji reloaded his P90 and kept moving. More tremors rocked the NERV facility as he went along. "That angel sure is packing a punch," Shinji said to himself as he came to a plaque that gave directions to various sectors. Looking at it, Shinji debated heading for the EVA hanger instead of the command center. _'I'll just have to hope Rei and Asuka can take care of it…'_ But he still had a bad feeling inside his gut.

Back in the command center the crew had gone for using the Dummy Plug itself on Unit-01. "Dummy Plug inserted," Maya reported as Ritsuko looked over her shoulder.

"Initiate," the scientist ordered. As soon as the brunette technician hit the key the screens blared 'ERROR' and an alarm sounded.

"It's no good!" Maya shouted. "The core unit is rejecting the Dummy Plug! Unit-01 won't connect!"  
>"That's impossible!" Ritsuko screamed. <em>'The Dummy is designed to flawlessly replicate the brain patterns of a human. This can't be happening!'<em>

"Unit-01 is rejecting the Dummy System?" Fuyutsuki was just as incredulous. "Could it be…?"

"I'm going down to Unit-01's cage," Gendo Ikari announced as he stood up. "Take command, here."

In the meantime, Asuka and Unit-02 had arrived in the Geo-Front. There was already a large cache of weapons, reminiscent of the weapons Shinji had on top of Mount Asama. "Looks like it's up to me, then," Asuka said confidently either not noticing or not caring about the powerful tremors caused by the approaching angel's blasts. "Even though Shinji isn't here this will be a piece of cake." At that moment several of the skyscrapers along the ceiling of the Geo-Front broke away as smoke and flames poured through a blast hole.

"_Geo-Front has been breached," _Shigeru's voice announced the obvious over the radio. _"Target is approaching."_ Asuka picked up a pair of EVA rifles and trained them on the blast hole.

"Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch," she growled as her trigger fingers became itchy. Its face appeared through the smoke followed by an extremely small body that seemed little more than just its core along with a pair of long, black, ribbon-like arms. Asuka let loose with a torrent of shells that poured out from the rifles.

But the angel didn't seem to notice them as they were stopped about half-way to the target by an insanely strong AT field that hardly moved from the amount of firepower being thrown at it. "What the hell!?" She shrieked in total surprise. "There's no _way _it's AT field is _that _strong! Hrrr!" She growled as she tossed the rifles aside and picked up the Gatling cannon. "Try this!" She then sent a deluge of 50mm shells towards the target from the Gatling. But, again, this had little better effect on the target as it came to a landing on the ground.

"That AT field is stronger than any we've ever recorded," Ritsuko spoke with a quivering voice. "It's got perfect offensive and defensive power."

"_Then let's see if it's any good up close!" _Asuka's theory sounded good. If it preferred to engage at long range it might be vulnerable up close. If it weren't for those ribbons, though. And that's just what Misato feared.

"Asuka!" She shouted at the headstrong pilot. "Don't! Those ribbons will-!"

"_Charge!" _But Asuka would hear none of it.

She placed a prog-halberd on her back and hefted a pair of automatic rocket launchers before running straight in. She loosed six rockets at the target, blinding its vision, but also hers. She launched into the air, pulled the halberd from her back and slammed it, point first at the target from above as she came through the smoke. But the blade didn't penetrate the AT field. Instead the weapon began to collapse as her momentum continued to move her forward and over the target. "Let's see how you like _point-blank range,_ scheisskopf!" She then fired the twelve 50mm single shot cannons in her EVA's pylons straight at her enemy. But, again, the AT field barely fluctuated. "Huh?"

The angel shifted beneath her and the AT filed began to glow. Next thing Asuka knew she was getting shot away from the angel and into the Geo-Front's wall. She was barely able to come to her senses in time to dodge a powerful energy blast that left a smoking crater right where her EVA used to be. "Are you kidding m-!" She whirled around only to feel both of her EVA's arms get severed by the angel's ribbons. "GYYAAAAAHHH!"

"_Asuka!" _Misato's voice cried out to her. _"Retreat! Get out of there!"_

"DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Asuka cried out as her vision began to blur with rage, and her EVA charged forward. A ribbon coiled back and shot out again straight at the EVA.

"Cut Unit-02's circuits, _now!_" Misato ordered. Makoto was able to hit the 'return' key just in time, for the plug went dark only half a second before Unit-02's head was severed, causing the red Evangelion to crash on top of a hill.

Back inside, Shinji was nearing the control room when he was nearly cut down by a squad of black and blue garbed troopers. He barely rolled out of the hail of bullets and into a side corridor as Tokarev's men cut him off. One bullet managed to hit him square in the back. Thankfully the ceramic plate in the body armor broke up and stopped the 5.56mm round. "Shit," Shinji swore as he carefully emptied his SMG back at the professional soldiers. He managed to drop one trooper dead with his aim but he knew he couldn't afford to get into a standup firefight here. It'd be too easy for another squad to flank him.

Instead he retreated up a flight of stairs and into the Pyramid's office area. He tossed a grenade down to the landing as a trooper filed inside. The grenade shredded into him, fragments getting underneath the armor and cutting up his vital organs. Shinji continued up the stairs until he found an unlocked door that led onto a floor that was undergoing renovation.

As he stepped onto the floor he felt a strange sense of _déjà vu_. And, recalling the last time he exited the top of a flight of stairs like that, spun around and dropped to one knee, bringing his weapon to bear. He dropped not a moment too soon as a trooper, upper torso barely clearing the steps, fired on him. Shinji could swear he saw a bullet whiz right over his head as he fired a burst of his own that caused the trooper's face to disappear into a cloud of red mist.

Shinji tossed a grenade back into the stairwell then barricaded the door with a tarp covered sofa. Shinji turned to try and find a way off the floor he was trapped on. He also felt the inside of his body armor along his back. Not feeling any penetration or blood he was confident the ballistic ceramic plate did its job.

He pushed open a plastic tarp and looked out through the windows into the Geo-Front. "Is that…?" he saw a red giant, minus its arms and head, collapsed on a hill. "Unit-02?" That's when he noticed the angel…and another giant behind it.

"What's Rei doing out there unarmed!?" Misato asked as she noticed the absence of a rifle in Unit-00's arm. Instead, Unit-00 bent down and hefted a large missile under its armpit before running forward.

"That's an N2 missile!" Ritsuko shrieked.

"No!"

"Rei!" Shinji shouted as Rei jabbed the missile into the target's AT field, fired the rockets and set her AT field to maximum, focusing it on a point just ahead of the missile. "No!"

"Shinji," Rei said to herself as she struggled against the angel's AT field. Around her neck dangled Shinji's shark-tooth necklace. "You would…do everything you could…to save humanity…" She pushed her EVA to its absolute limits. "I can't do what you do…but I can…do…_this!_" Her plan worked and her AT Field was able to bore a hole just wide enough for the missile to push through and detonate against the target.

Shinji was temporarily blinded by the blast and when his vision cleared, the target not only was still standing, but it was unscathed. Unit-00 however had lost its other arm and was scorched black and gray.

What happened next, terrified Shinji right down to his bones. The angel's mouth opened wider than it should have, extended outward, its jaw dislocating like a snake's and took _all _of Unit-00 from the knees up into it with _one bite_. "Rei…" Shinji's voice quivered. "N-no…" The angel seemed to chew on its quarry and spat out Unit-00's head. Its form then began to extend and morph into a naked and humanoid feminine body with the angel's head and body becoming the upper torso.

That's when Shinji heard the door being forced in. _'Change of plans,'_ Shinji said to himself as he bolted down the office area. He heard the Russians shouting as they fired at him, bullets missing as Shinji stayed ahead of their aim. Coming to the end of the floor, he fired into the glass as the troopers took up new firing positions.

He crashed through the shattered glass and landed on the glass below him. Due to the slope of the pyramid, Shinji slid down several levels before firing into the glass ahead of him. One pane suffered enough bullet impacts to dump him, rather unceremoniously, onto the floor. Groaning, Shinji reloaded once more and quickly ascertained his location before heading off in the direction of the hanger.

Above him, the Russian soldiers called to Tokarev over the radio. "Comrade Captain," the squad leader announced. "I have three men dead and one wounded. Target has evaded us by jumping out the windows. I believe he is on office level Twelve-B."

"_Very well," _Tokarev said. _"Hold your position and make sure he does not double back to the command center. I'm sending another squad to try and cut him off and flush him in my direction."_

Down in the control room everyone was also terrified, for more reasons than what they and Shinji just saw. Because they also saw the _data _of what was happening. "Did it just…" Misato was speechless. "Did it just _devour _Unit-00?"

"No…" Ritsuko whimpered as she and Maya looked at the data. "It's _absorbing _the EVA!"

"The target's wave pattern is changing!" Maya announced. "It's becoming _identical _to that of Unit-00's!"

"That means it'll be able walk past _all _of our security and right into Terminal Dogma!" Misato paled in terror. "What's Unit-01's status!?"

"Still unable to connect to the Dummy Plug!"

Shinji went unnoticed by the NERV security team on this level. But as he neared the entrance to Unit-01's hanger he nearly ran full on into another squad of Tokarev's men. Thankfully, he fired the last of the ammo in his P90, killing one of their number and forcing them to take cover. He then quickly tossed the last of his grenades in their direction. The blast sent fragments into them and caused a fire door to close, sealing them off from him. Shinji dropped his P90 and drew out the liberated USP40 pistol from his hip holster and the Gerber LMF II knife from the body armor as the facility was rocked by yet another tremor.

"_Main shaft is exposed!"_ Lt. Hyuga's voice filled the hanger through the P.A. _"Central Dogma is compromised!"_

"We can't anchor the plug!" A technician on the catwalks above Ikari shouted. "Manual override doesn't work either!"

"Reboot and try again from three-zero-eight," Commander Ikari ordered as he examined the console in front of him. "Why?" He asked quietly as he looked over at Unit-01, which had again ejected the black, white and green Dummy Plug. "Why are you rejecting me, Yui?" That's when he heard a commotion on the other side of the hanger.

As Shinji approached the door to the hanger a pair of troopers appeared out of the side corridor a few steps ahead of him. He then dashed forward and crashed into them slamming the Gerber knife into the lead trooper's forward leg. As they fell backwards, Shinji fired three rounds into the trooper, the second round clearing the top of the target's body armor and the third blasting out the side of his face.

The other trooper, his Steyr AUG-A3 rifle fallen to the ground, launched at Shinji who turned his attacker's momentum against him and threw him against the opposite wall. The Russian was quick to get back on his feet though and pulled a knife, slashing at Shinji, barely missing his exposed left arm. Shinji responded by kicking at the back of the Russian's leg, sending him to one knee. The Wolverine followed this up with another kick that knocked the knife out of the trooper's hand.

The trooper again tried to tackle Shinji, this time going for the legs. Again, Shinji used the momentum to his advantage, throwing the Russian head-long into the wall behind him. He finished his opponent off by firing a bullet into the back of his head. It was at that moment that Shinji heard the hanger door open. He turned around as it opened. On the other side was another Russian. This one, wearing an eye patch.


	42. Sing Your Death Song

CHAPTER 37: SING YOUR DEATH SONG

Shinji looked back to the door just in time to see it open, revealing Tokarev, his Five-seveN pistol already drawn. Keeping up the turn his body was making, Shinji swept the gun to the outside with his arm just as a round went off. Shinji brought his pistol around and whipped the Russian captain on the side of his head. Tokarev, his pistol knocked away, grasped Shinji's gun arm and wrenching it to the side, but Shinji held onto the pistol even as a round was fired into the ceiling.

Shinji went with the momentum and slammed Tokarev into the door jam. What initially followed was more of a shoving match between two schoolyard bullies than a mixed-martial arts bout with both fighters trying to throw the other to the ground or into a wall. Tokarev managed to kick Shinji in the left knee causing him to lose balance, but the Wolverine repaid the Russian by palm striking him in the jaw, causing the Russian to see little dots in his vision.

Shinji reached for his belt and drew out the SOG Trident folding knife from its position in his waistband and jammed the blade into the upper right bicep of the recovering Russian. This allowed the teenager to gain the upper hand and push his opponent back through the door. The Russian slammed back first into the railing and began to flip over it, but not before grabbing ahold of Shinji's tactical vest and pulling him over with him. When they landed on the catwalk below the H&K pistol tumbled into the pool of LCL.

From his position at the console next to Unit-01, Commander Ikari watched as Captain Tokarev and another person fall over the railing and onto the catwalk below. The Russian seemed worse off from the fall than his opponent who rose to one knee and delivered a sweep kick to the ex-Spetsnaz operator's head that knocked him unconscious. Ikari motioned for the two Section Two agents at his side to move in.

Shinji heard footsteps and looked up to see two Section Two agents running towards him. Their weapons weren't drawn, yet, since they assumed Shinji was unarmed. That was their mistake as Shinji quickly drew a Remington R51 handgun from his pack and fired five rounds into the approaching agents. He got back on his feet as the agents collapsed on the catwalk.

The Commander realized who the attacker was the second he drew a bead on him. But, Shinji didn't fire. Instead, after doing a tactical reload to top off the pistol, he limped forward along the catwalk, keeping the handgun's sights trained on his father. As he came to the steps that lead up to the commander Shinji discarded the body armor and his pack. "You have no idea how badly I want to pull this trigger and put a hollow point right through your eye socket," he hissed as he came face to face with his patriarchal arch nemesis. Shinji glanced over at the EVA as the facility was rocked by an explosion caused by the angel.

"You want to pilot the EVA?" Ikari asked, his voice steady despite the fact that a 147-grain projectile was just a 6.5-bs trigger pull away from being imbedded in his brain pan.

"That's the only reason you're still alive at the moment," Shinji growled.

"Because I control the access codes." Ikari realized.

"And you have no choice but to let me pilot," Shinji said noticing the text on the control console. "Do you?" Reluctantly, Gendo turned to enter in the necessary code to exchange the Dummy Plug for the standard one. As he did so he looked down at Shinji's left flank and noticed a growing red wet spot near the hip.

XXXXX

The Command Center's own walls reverberated with the latest shockwave. "Target is descending past Dogma Layer seven!" Shigeru announced as he recoiled back from his terminal.

"It's heading here!" Misato recoiled as well. "Everyone out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Evacuate the Command Cent-!" She was cut off when the front wall crashed down as the Fourteenth Angel marched into the Command Center. Everyone froze in terror at their first up close look at an Angel.

Everyone except Misato, acting as if on instinct, she drew her USP40 and emptied the magazine in vain at the angel. She knew it wouldn't even be enough to piss the thing off, but she'd be damned if she just stood by and died without doing _something_. Defiant to the end. Her slide locked back and she dropped the pistol just as a gleam appeared in the angel's eyes. Misato grabbed ahold of her cross and braced for the end.

But, before the angel could fire the side wall exploded into a shower of concrete, rebar and plaster as a violet and green behemoth barreled through it. An armored fist connected with the angel's face and knocked it off balance. Time froze as Misato recognized the figure that was attacking the angel. "It's…Unit-01?" She stared upwards, bewildered.

"But…the Dummy System…" Ritsuko was just as bewildered as she picked herself off the ground.

"It's Shinji!" Hope began to flood into Misato's heart. _'There's still a chance.'_ She said to herself as Unit-01 brought its arm back and elbowed the angel in the face, then it received a backhand with the same arm causing it to stumble backwards in time to receive a powerful sidekick from Unit-01 that sent it back through the hole in the wall that Unit-01 created. "Go for it, Shinji!" She cheered him on. "Kick its ass!"

"HYAAAAH!" Shinji howled as he furiously assaulted the angel. He crashed into his target, tackling it into the EVA cages. He then grabbed it by its jaw, hauled it up, spun around it and flipped it over his shoulder further through the main hanger. When it landed Shinji launched forward delivering a knee strike to its face and knocking it back down. He then mounted the angel and brought his left arm back only to have it blown off above the elbow by the angel.

"GYAAARRRRGGGG!" Though he lost one of his EVA's limbs this did more to piss Shinji off even more, than it did to give the angel any advantage. Shinji retaliated by grabbing the angel by the face, slamming said face into the wall and pushing it along until both EVA and angel slammed into the catapult. "Misato!"

"Launch catapult four!" Misato ordered even though Makoto was already on it.

As the combatants were launched Shinji continued to hold the angel's face against the wall as it ground past at a high speed. When they came to end of the launch tube they were shot into the Geo-Front with enough force that Shinji was able to cause the angel to slam against the ceiling of the cavern. As they fell back down he flipped the angel underneath him causing it to slam, face first into the ground this time.

Shinji still held onto the face, pushing it backwards by the jaw, allowing him easy access to the angel's core. _'That's where Rei's got to be,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'If the angel absorbed Unit-00 it had to absorb Rei along with it.'_ Shinji removed his hand only to replace it with a foot. His hand now free, he began to pull at the ribs that flanked the core, hoping to tear his way in. He applied pressure with his foot and pulled with his hand and could _feel _the ribs and tendons of the angel strain and even begin to tear.

Then, everything went black and a red text box with '00:00.00' and 'ALERT' appeared before him. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Unit-01 has lost all battery power!" Maya announced from her portable terminal as the command team rode the express elevator up to the Geo-Front. "Backup power is offline!"

"No, Shinji…" They exited the elevator just in time to see Unit-01 get impaled in the chest by the angel's arm ribbons and hurled against the NERV Pyramid. The ribbons withdrew and reformed back into the humanoid ones as blood spurted out of the EVA's wounds like ruptured fire hydrants. "SHINJI!"

XXXXX

The entry plug was dark. The only light coming from a small number of tritium bulbs that were meant for emergency lighting. The plug was as still as it was dark. No movement could be seen nor heard. The human form sitting in the control chair appeared stiff and immobile, as if it had died and been petrified in place. Blood was trickling out the corner of the mouth.

The pilot truly seemed dead; eyes closed, no breathing, not even the telltale movement of the eyeballs that could be seen by looking at the eyelids. One could've easily mistaken the whole scene for an elaborately realistic sculpture it was so still. But any conclusion that the pilot was dead and unable to fight would soon be shattered.

The EVA shook as the pilot's eyes snapped open. The blue-hazel irises replaced by bright red ones that glowed with almost demonic fury. "Give." The pilot growled, his breath coming back in deep, animalistic grunts. "Give. Rei. Back. I. Want. Her. Back…GIVE HER BACK!"

Without warning Evangelion Unit-01 let out a savage howl and lurched to its feet. The command team recoiled at the sudden sound and movement. What's more, the green highlights on its body began to melt away, replaced by glowing, red hot patches of what could've been mistaken for hellfire.

"U-Unit-01?" Misato stammered as the berserker EVA righted itself. "Did it go…berserk again!?" The EVAs eyes similarly began to glow bright red and it let out a challenging roar at the angel.

"I-I don't know!" Ritsuko stammered in fear. "I've…I never thought an EVA could do _this_!" The angel shot its arm ribbons forward only to have them blocked at the last minute by a single, AT field. EVA Unit-01 didn't even flinch. The ribbons then pulled the angel forward in an attempt for the angel to fire a point black energy blast. Instead, the blast was redirected in all directions, causing more damage to the walls of the Geo-Front than anything else.

"Unbelievable," Misato muttered. "Unit-01 is untouchable!" The EVA then held up its severed limb and, as if by magic, a glowing arm formed in place of the severed one. This arm formed itself into a fist and then shot out at the angel like a cannonball sending its target crashing through a hill.

Its target knocked to the ground Unit-01 fired an energy blast of _its own_ at the hill causing it to explode and send the angel tumbling further along the ground. The EVA, as if possessed by a murderous spirit, began to march towards its helpless quarry.

"Doctor Akagi!" Maya announced. "The entry plug is at a depth of 180 and reading a sync ratio of nearly 400%!"

"No! That's not possible!" Ritsuko screamed in horror. "If Shinji pushes himself that far…!" She paused in utter shock at what it meant.

"What!?" Misato barked. "What will happen?"

"He'll…he may not remain human…" Ritsuko stammered in fear. "We…we may not be able to bring him back! Shinji!" She grabbed the radio from Misato, he voice sounding of near panic. "Please stop! You're pushing yourself too far!"

"_I don't care,"_ Shinji's growl came back almost barbaric.

"Shinji! If you continue this you won't be able to come back!"

"_I don't care what happens to me! I just don't care anymore! But I _am _bringing _Rei _back! Even if it's the LAST THING I DO!"_ Unit-01 fired another energy bolt at the angel that was powerful enough to both cause Unit-01 to recoil and blast through the angel's AT field and blow off its left arm. Misato snatched the radio back from Ritsuko.

"Then go for it! Go for broke!"

"Misato!" Her friend barked at her as Unit-01 began to march towards its fallen enemy. "You don't know what-!"

"You can do it, Shinji!" She cheered him as though she were a spectator rooting for her favorite boxer at the Heavyweight Championship. And, in a way, she was. "Do it for yourself! Do it for Rei! Tear that _fucker apart!_" He did just that.

Unit-01 reached the mortally wounded angel as its target struggled to pick itself up. Its attempts were met by a foot that stomped onto its face and ground it into the earth beneath. The EVA, now hovering over its defeated opponent brought back its right arm and swung it at the core but stopped the would be strike just above it, its fingers spread. The core's insides began to ripple as if a pebble were dropped into a pond.

The wind picked up and seemed to be emanating from the two combatants. "What's going on!?" Misato asked Ritsuko as the two creatures began to float up into the air and Unit-01's armor plating began popping off as if by explosive force.

"I don't know," Ritsuko said. "Unit-01's bindings are being cast off."

"'Bindings'? You mean, that's not armor?"

"No," Ritsuko shook her head. "Not really. They actually serve as bindings that both restrain the EVA and allow us to control it." For some reason, she was feeling uncharacteristically honest at the moment. "But no more…its power is now beyond any means to control it."

"What?" Everyone within earshot, save the Vice-Commander, gasped.

"Evangelion Unit-01 is now awakened and becoming the closest thing to a demi-God!"

Up above them, Unit-01 roared as its glowing arm joined the other in trying to work some kind of magic on the angel's core. Inside, the entry plug was a kaleidoscope that would've given sent a mushroom junkie into cardiac arrest from sheer sensory overload. As if sensing the object of his search, Shinji crawled out of the pilot's seat and moved down the plug towards the bottom.

As he neared the bottom, it seemed to become transparent and he could see her. He could see Rei. She was nude and curled up into the fetal position. "Just hold on, Rei!" He shouted to her as he continued to crawl forward. He felt something invisible pushing against him, trying to keep him away. But it would not stop him. "I'm coming!"

"_I am not important,"_ he heard her whispering. _"I am replaceable."_

"Rei!"

"_I couldn't help him…I couldn't help Shinji," _she sounded sad. _"He wouldn't have failed. But I did. But it's okay…if I die, I can be replaced."_ This made her sound even sadder. _"I am…replaceable."_

"Rei!" Shinji shouted out to her.

"_I am not important. I am replaceable."_

"Rei!" Finally, she seemed to hear him as her head turned to look up at him. "Rei!" That's when he reached the bottom. He pushed against it with all his strength and willpower. "Rei! I'm not going to leave you!"

"Grrraaaaarrrr!" Shinji howled as he was finally able to push his right arm and then his head and upper torso through the barrier. "Rei! Come on!" He called out to her as he felt a horrendously painful burning sensation run all over his exposed body. He felt his skin boil and peel off as the angel continued fighting his will. "Climb!" But he would not be deterred. "Rei!"

Slowly, Rei's arm extended up toward him. Her arm inched closer and closer until he was able to summon the last bits of his strength, dart his arm forward and grab her by the wrist. And then, as if he were pulling a fish he had caught with his bare hands out of the water, he recoiled back past the barrier, pulling Rei with him with a triumphant yell.

Outside, the others watched as Unit-01 yanked something out of the angel. It looked like a small glowing orb. As soon as it was clear the angel burst into a million pieces before reforming into a small point of light. This ball of light slowly inched towards Unit-01's exposed core until it had fully merged with the unit. The orb in Unit-01's hand similarly merged with the EVA as its light spread all over its body until it reached the severed limb. The light gathered at the limb and it was regrown as a dark gray, human like hand.

Inside, Shinji embraced Rei as if they were both the last human beings alive and they had just found each other. "Rei," Shinji half-whimpered in joy. "I swear…I will never leave you…"

"I…" Rei spoke softly. "I'm sorry I…" She hesitate to speak anymore. This felt strangely familiar to her.

"It's alright, Rei," he chuckled as he stroked the back of her hair. "You don't have to apologize. You're special to me," he finally said it. He finally voiced his innermost feelings about her. "And I love you, Rei." Rei gasped as she remembered. This was her dream. The first dream she ever recalled having. Shinji pulled back slightly and angled his head.

"Sh-Shinji…" Rei muttered softly as his lips met hers.

In the Geo-Front, the others could only watch in wonder and tension, not knowing what was about to happen. Some thought Unit-01 would explode and take the planet with it. Others thought it would emit an energy wave that would vaporize all life. And some thought it would come back down as an all-powerful and immortal god and subjugate the human race. All were surprised by what actually happened: nothing.

The EVA just stopped glowing and, as the wind coming from it disappeared, it fell back down to Earth in a mighty crash on its back. The NERV personnel just stared awestruck as the dust settled about the area. Feeling nervously brave, Makoto Hyuga decided to break the ominous silence: "So…what now?"

XXXXX

TF-141 HQ, Fort Knox, KY, USA

"Shit's getting real, sir," brevet-_Lef_tenant Woolcroft said to Major Price as the VTC briefing with the CIA and MI6 on the recent shit storm in Japan ended.

"Couldn't have put it better m'self," 141's field commander agreed. "Better call in the rest of the lads." The veteran SAS operator stood up and marched towards the armory. "We've got some drills to run."

"When do you expect we'll get the green light, boss?" Frost asked Price as he adjusted the lacing on his boots.

"Not just yet, mate," Price replied as he waited for the two of them to catch up. "But it won't be long now. SEELE is going to be quite pissed off about Unit-01."

"All this science and pseudo-religious shit those chaps were spouting gave me a migraine, sir," Woolcroft groaned.

"Apparently you never learned about the hard-on Hitler had for that kind of stuff," Frost shot back. "We'll have to give the 160th a call, Price. And probably start practicing HALO jumps again. You know, depending on how we want to infiltrate Tokyo-3."


	43. Flashback: Don't Tread on Me

_"We have the finest food, the finest equipment, the best spirit, and the best men in the world...Why, by God, I actually pity those poor sons-of-bitches we're going up against. By God, I do." - _Gen. George S. Patton, Jr_._

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 6: DON'T TREAD ON ME

August 28, 2016 17:21 EDT

SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

The day had finally come; the day when the Russians would be forced out of Philadelphia, Lieutenant Feliciano had explained after they got back from hitting the docks. "This is Operation _Gadsden_," he said to the assembled mixed unit. Shinji was just finishing cleaning his new rifle. He had also taken a knife and carved _'Live Free or Die'_ into right side of the stock.

HM1 'Doc' Ballinger had stitched up the cut on Shinji's temple and Shinji's jacket was patched up. And with the weather getting colder he also changed out his lightweight DCU pants for a pair of Sitka Optifade-Forest insulated pants, Realtree Xtra Under Armor balaclava, a set of thermal underwear, a black and red flannel shirt, and black skateboarding helmet with an infrared reflective US flag patch.

"The assault will take place on two primary axis of advance. The first, coming from Norristown in the northwest, will be the combined remnants of the 56th SBCT and 2nd IBCT of the 2nd Infantry Division."

"That's us," Fesperman said. "I was with the 2nd Brigade when the invasion hit. Ivan really thrashed us."

"Well, both are being reinforced by 2nd Battalion, 24th Marines. The second axis, coming from the northeast, down along the Delaware River, will be the 1st Squadron, 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment with support from the 3rd Battalion, 24th Marines. Close Air Support for the offensive will be in the form of A-10s courtesy of the 163rd Fighter Squadron of the Indiana Air National Guard, call sign 'Valkyrie'. Our part of the mission, however, entails securing a landing zone for Bravo Company, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment in proximity to Citizen's Bank Park. They're the guys who retook the White House and helped secure D.C. We'll also have some support from the 101st Combat Aviation Brigade and 506th Infantry Regiment from the 101st Airborne."

"Damn," Shinji whistled. "Define: overkill."

"It only gets better," El-Tee grinned.

"What's their objective, sir?" Ski asked.

"The Russians will be holding a brain trust meeting of their unit commanders soon. If we can capture and/or neutralize their HQ we'll cut the head off the snake. Ivan's pretty much done for from the Washington-Baltimore area south. All of New York and Connecticut is secure. The Virginia National Guard and 1st Infantry are busy mopping up in Virginia and Maryland. But, Ivan still has a firm hold here and in New Jersey and Delaware. The entire 10th Mountain Division, reinforced by units from the New York National Guard will be mounting a diversionary assault into New Jersey starting tomorrow. Fourth Fleet will also be moving up to cut off the Russian fleet with the 24th MEU launching an amphibious and air assault across Chesapeake Bay and into eastern Maryland, driving towards the Russian Command and Control in Dover." He paused to catch his breath as he changed the screen on the laptop to show their particular AO. "But Ivan's been funneling whatever forces he can up this way to shore up their flank. The Russians seem either intent to reinforce their position here in hopes of going back on the offensive or holding out until they can evac the bulk of their units. Either way, we intend to stop them before they start." The scanned the faces of the assembled group. "The occupation of our country ends here."

"Gonna be hard for them to reinforce with a ship down in the river," Shinji observed.

"Precisely," El-Tee nodded. "And they're dug in like a tick into what's left of the ball park."

"Ivan's bound to outnumber us by two or three to one," Killian asked next.

"Probably closer to four to one," Ski added. "Can we take it with just us and one battle weary Ranger company, El-Tee?"

"We better. To even the odds we'll be the sole recipients of air support via VFA-103 flying out of BWI," El-tee explained. "We'll be calling out targets for them to hit. Plan is we'll set up an LZ here," he pointed to the map, "at Murphy Recreation Center. The secondary LZ will be here at Mifflin Square. That evening F22s will destroy the primary SAM site at the Hawthorne Cultural Center. This will open up a small corridor in their SAM envelope for the choppers. We'll form up, call in the strikes and then assault the HQ to make room for the 506th to make an air assault at FDR Park. They'll attack from the south-west while we've got Ivan's attention on us." He paused and looked at the group with a glum expression. "Now, FYI, if we can't capture Ivan's HQ the air force will deploy MOABs to wipe it off the map, and the stadium along with it."

"Fuck me," Fesperman swore.

"El-Tee," Killian spoke up. "What about the enemy QRF at Bok Technical? They've got light armor and there's a small FARP for gunships nearby, too."

"The FARP's been hit by sub-launched Tomahawks twice in the past week, any choppers still there are likely to be down for repairs," Chief Jones replied. "As for the QRF, that's where our Wolverines will have to play defensive end." Chief leaned forward and circled a checkpoint at Snyder and 6th, "The QRF is likely to move down from Snyder and pass this strongpoint at Ford Rec-Center. You'll have to hold them for as long as you can."

"Fesperman," El-Tee added, "you'll be in charge of the holding force. Towley will be your number two man for the assault and Shinji can lead over watch."

"Yes, sir," the guardsman nodded.

"Against light armor?" Shinji asked. "We'll be Chihuahuas and Pomeranians trying to fight Dobermans."

"That's where the A-10's come in, little brother," Ski replied, patting the Wolverine on the back. "Some pissed off birds of prey to help with those Dobermans."

XXXXX

September 01, 2016 23:47 EDT

SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

Just before dusk, as if signaling the impending maelstrom, the first snow fall of the year began to come down. It was early this year by a couple weeks and coming down heavy enough to begin collecting on the ground. The overcast also helped set the tone for the upcoming battle.

True enough, F22s had blasted the SAM site just before dusk, creating the corridor the choppers needed but not enough that it would alert the Russians to the impending assault on the city. But there were still smaller, yet no less lethal, AA guns at the LZ that the SEALs would need to eliminate. There was little room for error. If the Russians managed to delay the HQ-assault it could throw the whole operation into chaos.

It was now two minutes to midnight and the Rangers were now close enough for their helicopters to be heard. That was the SEAL team's cue. The Naval Special Warfare operators fired grenades and LAW rockets into the pair of AA batteries, and proceeded to shoot up the Russian soldiers who ran about trying to counterattack. Half the enemy soldiers were cut down before they could realize what was happening.

The Russians managed to become organized only to be hit from above and behind by MH-6 Little Birds from the 160th SOAR. The small attack choppers and the SEALs made quick work of the Russian forces at the LZ in time for the Stealth Hawk MH-60s to either land or hover in the park and offload the seventy-three US Army Rangers.

About a half-mile away, Fesperman, Towley and Shinji led the Green Jacket Wolverines in hitting the checkpoint to prevent the QRF from contesting the landing. They fired as soon as the SEALs began destroying the defenses at the park. Shinji fired an RPG at a makeshift guard house, killing a trio of Russian paratroopers. Two other Wolverines fired RPGs as well, killing more Russians and sewing additional confusion.

In the street below, Fesperman and Towley broke cover along with more than a dozen other Philly Police and National Guardsmen and assaulted the checkpoint. Shinji's team opened up from above to cover their advance. Shinji reloaded once the last Russian fell. "Take up positions," Fesperman ordered. "They'll be sending reinforcements and we'll have to hold them off long enough for the Rangers to complete their insertion."

At that moment, more explosions began to ring out across the city as artillery and missiles rained down on Russian positions. Anti-aircraft fire and SAM missiles began to race skyward to counter the approaching American air power. Operation _Gadsden_ had commenced.

"Contact!" A Guardsman announced as a BTR with a supporting squad rounded a corner. The BTR opened up on the buildings across from where Shinji was as the troopers advanced, leap frog formation towards the checkpoint.

"Damn Ruskies would have to be Johnny on the spot today of all days," a Wolverine next to Shinji griped as they opened up on Russians firing from a diner.

"Hold fast!" Fesperman said as the Wolverines began to return fire. Rounds from the BTR began to hit the checkpoint as the Russians fired grenades on the Wolverines. Towley was blown in two from a 30mm explosive round. "Someone take out that fucking BTR!" A pair of RPGs shot out from across the street, one impacted in front of the BTR but the second struck home and disabled the armored vehicle.

"They're falling back!" Shinji called out over the radio as he resumed firing on the Russian squad. Having lost their armor support the Russians couldn't retake the checkpoint.

"Advance!" Fesperman ordered and he and several guardsmen assaulted forward with the remaining Wolverines providing cover fire.

Suddenly the Russians stopped retreating. Shinji and the others soon saw why. A 2S25 Sprut light tank crashed through the remains of a thrift shop and turned its 125mm gun towards the guardsmen and fired. The guardsmen fell to the street as three of their number were killed outright. The light tank then began to fire its coaxial machine gun. "It's the QRF! Fall back! Fall back!" The guardsmen retreated back past the checkpoint as more Russians arrived along with two more BTRs and, as if it weren't bad enough, an Mi-28 Havoc attack helicopter.

"I thought they weren't to supposed to have any fucking gunships!" Shinji cried out as the gunship took station above the Russian armor.

"We need air support!" A guardsman shouted as Fesperman got on the radio.

"Overlord this is Iron 2-6! We've got Russian armor and a gunship at our pos! We need air support!"

"_Copy, Iron 2-6, A-10s are en-route. Hold on."_

"Copy. Air support inbound!" Fesperman shouted as the gunship fired a salvo of rockets into the building Shinji was in. He was thrown to the floor and knocked out as the Wolverine next to him was vaporized in the blast.

"We can't stay here!" A police officer carrying an UMP-45 shouted. "We've got to get out of here!" An RPG shot out and hit a BTR in the front right wheels. It didn't destroy the vehicle but it did immobilized it. Unfortunately it also brought the wrath of the Havoc gunship down on the source who was turned into red mist when the attack helicopter opened up on the balcony the Wolverine was on with its 30mm cannon. "That chopper's killing us!"

"Alright!" Fesperman shouted. "Fall back to the McGrub's!" The group then fell back as the other BTR and the light tank closed in and rolled over the checkpoint. The tank fired another shell which raced over the heads of the Guardsmen and Wolverines and took out a Chevy Avalanche directly ahead of them. The group took cover inside as the chopper opened back up with its cannon. "Overlord! We've taken heavy losses and have fallen back into a restaurant adjacent to the checkpoint! That armor and gunship are killing us! Where's our air support!?"

"_Two minutes out, Iron 2-6. Just hold on."_

"We may not be here in two minutes!" At that moment a pair of rockets from the gunship tore a hole in the roof of the McGrub's.

"_Iron 2-6,"_ a new, female voice came on the line. _"This is Valkyrie 2-6, I understand you've got some unfriendly company down there."_

"That's a 'rog', Valkyrie," Fesperman replied. "We've got Russian armor at our pos and it's kicking our ass!"

"_Just hold on boys, we've got your position and the targets. We're in-bound hot."_

At that moment Shinji regained consciousness. He picked himself up as the Havoc fired its rockets. He saw that the others had fallen back into the fast food restaurant and knew it wouldn't be long before they were blown to smithereens by either the chopper or the tank and BTR. He picked up and reloaded his RPG and moved into the next room where he had a better shot at the Havoc. He took a knee, lined up his sights on the main rotor and fired.

Fesperman watched as a rocket streaked out from a blown out window in the upper floors of a low rise apartment building and hit the chopper just aft of the rotor. Immediately the chopper began to belch black smoke and careened out of control into an office building down an adjacent street. "That chopper's history!" He cried out as the gunship erupted into a volcano of flames and debris. He then saw Shinji standing where the RPG had come from. That's when he saw the BTR swivel its cannon in Shinji's direction. "Shinji! Get out of there!"

Shinji took off into the building as 30mm rounds began to pour into the building. A Wolverine fired an RPG at the BTR but missed. The light tank fired a round into the McGrub's that blew out one side of the building. The tank then turned its attention to the building Shinji was in. The shell detonated ahead of Shinji and knocked him back off his feet and exposed the hall he was in to both the tank and BTR.

But, before either vehicle could fire, a rain of depleted uranium poured onto and down the street and the BTR and light tank went up in flames as the Russians scattered. The first A-10 shot overhead as a Russian fired a SA-18 missile at the warplane which missed. The second A-10 ran its cannon further down the street taking out the last BTR and wiping out most of the Russian infantry. The rest retreated for good as the Wolverines opened fire from the burger restaurant and the rooftops. _"Iron 2-6, this is Valkyrie 2-6,"_ the A-10 pilot called out,_ "gun run complete. They won't be bothering you again."_

"_I owe you a beer, ma'am," _Fesperman replied as he spotted Shinji jumping down to the first floor and then street level through the hole the tank had blown in the façade of the building.

Shinji regrouped with the others as Fesperman's radio squawked once more. _"Iron 2-6, this is Achilles 4-5,"_ the El-tee came over the line. _"We've met up with Hunter 2-1 and are proceeding to the rally point."_

"Copy that," Fesperman replied as the Wolverine group dusted themselves off and began to file out of the restaurant. "We're Oscar Mike. Be advised, we've suffered about 50% casualties but took out a trio of BTRs, a light tank and a helicopter gunship."

"_Copy that. Send your wounded to the Games'R'Us at Whitman Plaza, the Rangers are setting up a small casualty collection point there. We'll see you at Sheridan & Oregon, affirmative?"_

"Roger that," Fesperman acknowledged. "Let's move people." He turned to Shinji. "Thanks for saving our asses back there, little buddy. Bought us enough time for the A-10s to arrive."

"Well I thought it'd be rather rude of me not to," Shinji said coolly.The guardsman chuckled. "Just remember this come Christmas time."

"Shit, I'd put you in my will, if you asked, kid."

XXXXX

September 02, 2016 03:03 EDT

Bravo CO/1st Bn/75th Ranger Regt., SEAL Team 4 & Philadelphia Wolverines, a.k.a. "Green Jackets"

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

The Guardsmen and remaining Green Jackets, now numbering less than two dozen, were moving down Sheridan towards Oregon, a main drag on the south side. They had to be careful because the Russians might try to use it to move forces from the docks to flank the advancing US forces. Airstrikes and artillery continued to pound the Russians as ground forces began to push through the northern suburbs and into the city. The snow was beginning to pile up a couple inches.

"Edgar!" Fesperman shouted the code challenge as they moved through the rubble. "Edgar!"

"Raven!" They heard Ski's voice from a Chinese restaurant in a ruined two-story building across the street.

"Shinji, Private Smith, Mac, you three go first. GO!" And with that the trio darted across the street as the others kept watch down the street. The rest followed soon after. When Shinji got inside he took up position next to a Ranger carrying a SCAR-H with a Remington 870 shotgun mounted under-barrel on the opposite side of the store. Shinji also noticed a combat cameraman with the Rangers, armed with a small video camera and an M9A1 pistol. He'd be pretty much useless.

"How was the flight?" Shinji asked the Ranger.

"Turbulence sucked balls and the service was non-existent," the Ranger replied sarcastically. "I didn't even get peanuts."

"Fuckin' airline cutbacks," Shinji said. "I'm Shinji."

"Dunn, Sergeant Dunn," the Ranger introduced himself. "That's Lieutenant Foley," he pointed over at their CO. "He used to have my job but got promoted. Battlefield commission."

"What's with Mr. Associated Press?" Shinji asked, nodding towards the cameraman.

"A necessary evil," Dunn chuckled. "But don't worry. He was with us in Baltimore and he won't get in the way."

"You Iron 2-6?" Lieutenant Foley asked Fesperman once the guardsman and his squad entered the shop.

"Yes, sir," Fesperman replied with a curt nod. "Well, what's left of us anyway. The rest of my group is mostly Philly PD and volunteer Wolverines."

"So I noticed. Well," he gave the guardsman a friendly pat on the shoulder, "starting right now you, son, and your soldiers are now with the 1st Battalion, 75th Rangers. Welcome aboard."

"Hooah, sir," Fesperman nodded.

"Lt. Feliciano," Foley turned to the senior ranking SEAL. "Lead us out so we can kick some ass."

"No problemo," he moved over to Shinji and tapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, little brother, take point."

"You got it, El-tee," Shinji nodded as he finished taking a sip from his camelbak. Pulling his mask back up Shinji took a scan of the route ahead.

"Ramirez," Foley tapped a Ranger, "You and Tex go with him and watch his six."

"My name is Vaughan," 'Tex' grumbled off to the side from behind his M249 SPW-SAW. He hated the nickname they gave him after D.C. Foley and the others ignored him.

"You got it, corporal?"

"No prob, sarge-I mean, sir." He smacked his helmet as he and 'Tex' Vaughan moved over to Shinji. "Dios mio, I'm still getting used to that." And with that Shinji and the Ranger pair broke cover and moved across the street.

Fifteen minutes later the mixed unit was moving through the remains of a food distribution warehouse within sight of the ball park. But there was a labyrinth of containers, RV trailers, wrecked vehicles, and temporary structures in a large parking lot between them. And every foot of it was patrolled by heavily armed bad guys. Half of the remaining Wolverines went up to the roof, armed with RPGs, the other half, including Shinji, were on the ground floor, ready to assault the Russian HQ with the Rangers. "Alright," Feliciano said. "We've got to make a good show for the Russians so the 506th can pound them in the back door."

"Giggity," Shinji chuckled as did Dunn and Ramirez.

"Just shut up and get ready," El-tee snapped. "Call it in, Foley." The Ranger CO nodded and got on the radio.

"Victory 201, this Hunter 2-1," he called out to the Super Hornets. "We are in position. Start the music."

"_Copy that, Hunter 2-1,"_ the Jolly Rogers' flight leader replied. _"Flight One is inbound hot. Flight Two stand-by."_

"_This is Victory 204,"_ a woman's voice replied._ "Flight Two standing by."_

"Get ready, people," El-tee said. "As soon as the ordnance hits we move. RPGs and AT4s at the gate and towers first." Thirty seconds later two Super Hornets raced over head as half-a-dozen targets surrounding the ball park turned into columns of fire. "Fire!" A salvo of RPGs shot out at the gate blowing up the guardhouse and a UAZ jeep as a pair of AT4s knocked out the overlooking guard towers. "Advance!" The SEALs broke cover first as the Rangers and Wolverines provided cover fire. The first flight of Super Hornets came back around and fired their cannons into a motor pool and munitions dump before racing out of the area as a SAM missile on the roof of the Vacation Inn shot up after them but missed, tracking the flares popped out by the Navy fighters.

"_This is Victory 201,"_ the Flight One leader announced. _"We have completed our run. Victory 204 you're up. We'll provide over watch."_

"Third platoon!" Foley shouted. "Move up!" At that moment Dunn and his platoon advanced into the enemy camp. "Shinji? Back them up!" The acting-leader of the Green Jackets nodded.

"Wolverines!" Shinji shouted to the freedom fighters on his flank and the group raced ahead to catch up with Dunn's platoon.

A squad, with Dunn in the lead, moved right and headed into a smaller warehouse. Shinji slipped slightly in the slick snow as he made the hard turn to keep with the Ranger. The Wolverine fired a burst that dropped a Russian as other paratroopers took cover behind whatever crate or machinery they could. The squad then battled their way through the warehouse to secure the flank as the rest of the Rangers poured into the fight, leaving Fesperman with the remaining Wolverines to cover the gate and watch the assault force's six o'clock.

"_Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord,"_ HQ came on the air. _"We show a pair of Russian ground attack planes heading your way from across the river. Recommend you take cover."_

"_Incoming fast movers!"_ Foley came over the radio. _"Get down!"_ At that moment a series of explosions ripped into the gate area as a pair of Su-25 ground attack planes fired rockets into their positions.

"_Victory 201, this is Achilles 4-5,"_ El-tee got on the radio. _"We've got fast movers down here. Take 'em out!"_

"_We copy, Achilles,"_ Victory 201 replied. _"We're already on them."_

"_Victory 203, Fox Two!"_ Shinji looked out a window to see an Su-25 explode in a ball of flames and its partner turn sharply away.

"Hostiles, up high!" Ramirez shouted as four Russians opened up from an office on the catwalks above them.

"Dunn!" Shinji shouted to Dunn as he ran for the stairs leading up to the office. The Ranger was hot on his heels. They ducked under the side windows and reloaded their rifles. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Shinji counted down from three with his fingers. When his fist closed he and Dunn popped up and fired into the office. Dunn fired three blasts from the shotgun under his SCAR and Shinji unloaded his rifle into them. The Russians dropped like they were rag dolls. Shinji drew his pistol and kicked the door open. Dunn led the way into the office. Stepping inside, Shinji flanked right and dropped a wounded, but still fighting Russian with a double tap from his 9mm. "All clear," Dunn said.

"More Spetsnaz," Shinji said when he took note of the brown uniforms and their insignia, holstering his sidearm.

"Seriously?" Dunn asked, looking over at him. "Are you sure?"

"Not my first run-in with them." Dunn raised his eyebrows at the revelation. "How do you think I picked up this guy?" He asked nonchalantly as he reloaded his TAR-21.

'_This kid must be a badass if he's so casual about taking down fucking _Spetsnaz_,'_ he thought to himself.

"_Third platoon!"_ Foley called out. _"We're pinned down by a pill box out here! We need you to take it out."_

"You got it, sir," Dunn replied as he and Shinji bounded back downstairs. "Let's move!" Once outside they spotted the pillbox set up across Darien Street in the remains of a Fast-Lube garage with sandbags all around it. The duo and other the Rangers darted across the street towards a pile of wrecked cars to take a flanking position.

"Incoming!" A Ranger shouted as the second Su-25 came back around and fired its cannon into the advancing line of Rangers. Shinji dove to the ground as Dunn screamed out. The Su-25 passed overhead before it was blasted out of the sky by a Super Hornet.

"Dunn's hit!" Tex shouted as Shinji looked back. He grabbed Dunn by the handle of his body armor and dragged him to cover as Tex came over to assist. The snow beneath Dunn was quickly becoming dark red.

"Fuck!" Dunn screamed. "My leg!" Shinji looked and saw that the left leg was a bloody stump from the knee down.

"Foot mobiles! To the south!" More Russians appeared and forced the Rangers to take cover.

"That pillbox is still operational!" Foley shouted. "Will somebody fucking take it out!?" Shinji pulled a thermite grenade off of Dunn's vest and moved to the side, red snow trailing like a carpet.

"Cover me!" He then broke cover and ran like a mad man towards the pillbox.

"Shinji!" Ramirez shouted after him before opening up on the Russians with his SCAR-H, other Rangers joined in as well. One fired a grenade that temporarily stunned the gunner. When he recovered the gunner turned his attention towards the Wolverine charging at him as Shinji primed the grenade. Bullets raced in his direction as he tossed the grenade inside while diving behind a concrete barrier. The grenade scored a perfect entry into the pillbox and detonated cooking off all the ammo inside and shot flame out the firing hole like an angry dragon.

"Move up!" Foley ordered and the Rangers and SEALs took up firing positions to counter the advancing Russians.

"Shinji!" Chief Jones shouted as he ran over, kneeling down next to the still moving Wolverine. "Shinji! You alright, kiddo?"

"Three pointer, Chief!" Shinji cheered sitting up. His ears were ringing from the explosion. He took a look at the burning pillbox. "From downtown, too!" Jones chuckled and handed him his TAR-21 back.

"Movement, to the north!" Ski shouted out. "The Russians are moving up a technical!"

"Let's go," Jones helped Shinji to his feet as they moved to cut off the technical.

They moved to a pair of shipping containers next to a burning BTR and waited. When the technical came around, sporting a DShK heavy machinegun, they popped out and fired their rifles. The driver and passenger's heads disappeared into red mist and the gunner fell off the side as Shinji's bullets tore into his flank. The technical rolled to a stop. "Chief," Shinji said. "Let's get this back to the others."

"I like how you think, kid," Jones smiled as he got behind the wheel. Shinji climbed into the bed of the '88 Jeep Comanche and manned the machinegun. "El-tee, we've taken the technical and bringing it back to your position, Road Warrior style!"

"_Bravo Zulu!"_ El-tee cheered as Chief hit the gas and swerved around the wrecked BTR. They rounded the containers and power slid next to what remained of the pillbox. At first the Russians thought their technical was now in a position to support them. They subsequently shit themselves as it opened up on them instead of the Rangers.

"Fuck 'em up, Shinji!" Chief shouted. "Tex! Hop in!" Tex then ran over to the passenger side to provide additional fire support. Chief fired his SCAR-L from the driver's seat.

"Lt. Foley," El-tee called out. "I think we've got their attention!"

"Yeah, no shit!" He then got on the radio. "Overlord! This is Hunter 2-1! The word is Saratoga! I repeat, Saratoga!"

"_Copy that, Hunter 2-1,"_ Overlord replied. _"506__th__ is on the way!"_

"Hold the line!" El-tee shouted as Shinji continued to fire on the Russians.

"RPG!" Ramirez shouted as an RPG shot over Shinji's head.

"We got to move, Chief!" Shinji shouted as the Ranger in the passenger seat fired on the source of the RPG. Chief backed up the technical and moved it back around the containers.

"_Task Force Currahee is five minutes out, Hunter 2-1," _Overlord announced.

"Victory 204!" El-tee called out to the second flight of Super Hornets. "We've got light armor advancing on our position from the south!"

"_Copy, that Achilles,"_ Victory 204 replied.

"Madre de dios!" Ramirez shouted. "Lieutenant! We've got more Spetsnaz on our flank!" Sure enough, a platoon of Spetsnaz were advancing from one of the entry gates to the park.

"We got it!" Chief said as he slammed on the brakes. Tex got out of the front seat and set up behind a concrete barrier as Shinji fired on the Russians. Chief fired a 40mm grenade into the Russians breaking up their group.

"_506__th__ is two minutes out,"_ Overlord announced.

"_This is Eagle 4,"_ an Apache Longbow attack helicopter reported in. _"Moving in for strafing run."_ The Rangers, SEALs and Wolverines continued to put up a stubborn fight against the numerically superior Russians. A pair of Sprut tanks blew up as the Super Hornets fired their Mavericks into the advancing armor.

"They're still coming, El-tee!" Killian shouted as he reloaded his rifle.

"Lt. Foley!" Ramirez called out. "Running low on ammo over here!"

"Pick your target's, corporal!" Foley shouted. "Hold the line!" Shinji saw movement over by the SEALs and saw Young collapse to the ground, a hole in his left shoulder.

"Young's hit!" Doc shouted as he dashed over to patch up the wounded SEAL. The Corpsman rushed to pack a coagulate pack into the bullet wound and staunch the bleeding.

"_Eagle 4, Hellfire's away!"_ Explosions ripped up from the south the Apaches began to work over the Russians. More rockets rained down along with 30mm rounds from more gunships as the Blackhawks and Chinooks touched down in three landing zones on the opposite side of the ball park, and two outside the Wells Fargo Center to secure the flank. The Super Hornets came back around and fired more Maverick AGMs and their cannons into the Russian forces as soldiers from the 506th moved east.

With their forces suffering heavy casualties from multiple flanks and from virtually unchallenged American air power the Russians soon ceased firing, threw down their rifles and came out with their hands up.

"Cease fire!" Foley cried out. "Cease fire! They're surrendering!"

"_Hunter 2-1, this is Currahee 1-4,"_ the ground commander for the air assault troopers came over the radio. _"We've secured the main entrance to the ball park. The Russian commander has ordered his troops here to lay down their weapons."_

"Copy that, Currahee 1-4," Foley replied. "East-end secured. Out. Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1, the 'Castle' is secure. Repeat the 'Castle' is secure. What's the status of our relief?"

"_Good work, Hunter 2-1. Ground forces are still moving south but are meeting stiff resistance. Russian forces are focused on them at the moment. Secure the area and stand-by for further orders."_

"Copy that, Overlord. Be advised we've got casualties on our end. Requesting med-evac."

"_You'll get it. Good fighting down there."_ Foley then turned to the Rangers and began to disperse orders. He also checked on Dunn as Ramirez and Tex oversaw the handling of the prisoners.

"Another day," Ski said as the SEALs regrouped around the technical. "Another dollar-fifty." Doc helped Young into the passenger seat of the technical to get a better look at the gunshot wound.

"Shinji looks like he belongs up there," Killian chuckled as he pointed up to the Wolverine who was still behind the heavy machinegun.

"That he does," the El-Tee agreed. "That he does."

"Hooyah," Shinji smiled.

El-tee then turned to Doc. "How's Young doing?"

"Nothing major," Doc said as he removed Young's body armor to wrap a bandage around the wound. "We'll need to get him out on a med-evac soon, though."

"_Achilles 4-5,"_ Overlord called to the SEALs.

"Go ahead, Overlord," Feliciano replied.

"_Lieutenant, we've got a special mission for you and your team. Report to the Bakin' Bagels at 18__th__ and Oregon to meet with asset codenamed 'Gator'."_

"Copy that, Overlord. Be advised, one of my men is wounded. We're leaving him with the Rangers to be med-evac'd."

"_We copy, Achilles. Med-evac is already en route but you need to get to Gator quick."_

"Aye, aye, Overlord," Feliciano replied. "Sorry to leave you behind, brother," he said, gently patting Young on the back.

"Don't sweat it, sir," Young shook his head as he got back on his feet. "I'll babysit the Rangers for ya." The team shared a chuckle as they double checked their gear.

"_Gator is on location and will be awaiting you," _Overlord came back over the air._ "Challenge is 'Ball', countersign is 'Dragon'. He'll brief you on your mission. Good luck, Overlord, out."_


	44. Trapped Souls, Part 1

CHAPTER 38: TRAPPED SOULS, PART 1

_-The First Day_

Moving the command section into the secondary control bridge was quick but that didn't mean the Bridge Bunnies had to like it. Although the basic layout was the same as the now wrecked command center it was smaller and the equipment wasn't as high end. But, it would do the job until the primary command center was repaired. And, as Ritsuko pointed out, at least they had a back-up center. However, when it came to EVAs, they didn't have even that.

Unit-00 was a total loss for obvious reasons and Unit-02 would take at least a month to get back up to minimal operational status. Unit-04 was being prepared for transport from the First US Branch but would not arrive for at least a week. Unit-01, though relatively 'intact', was still a wild card. Misato was down in the EVA cage looking up at the recovered Evangelion with Lt. Hyuga discussing that very thing. The unpredictable EVA was secured with as many restraints that would fit in the cage and crews were beginning to reattach the armor/bindings.

"It may be bolted in place," Misato said as giant bandages were placed on the EVA's exposed skin. "But are we sure it's dormant?"

"Well," Makoto spoke up hesitantly. "There's been no infrared emissions, electromagnetic fields or chemical reactions of any kind. And the S2 organ that has been absorbed into the EVA is inactive…for now."

"Be that as it may," Misato retorted. "On _three _separate occasions Unit-01 has moved without power." When Shinji first arrived in Tokyo-3, when it freed itself from within the Twelfth Angel and just last night. "You can't judge this EVA only by things you can see and measure."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, ma'am," the Tactical Technician nodded. "In a way," he said in a somewhat upbeat tone, "it's as unpredictable as you or even Shinj…" He caught himself when he saw his superior tense up. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's okay," Misato sighed before leaving.

Elsewhere, the Commander of NERV was discussing the situation with his Vice-Commander and a man he felt could not be trusted, but may still prove useful. "SEELE won't be very pleased with this, Commander," Kaji said casually. "How do you plan to explain this to them?"

"Unit-01 technically wasn't under our control," Fuyutsuki explained. "It was hijacked at gunpoint by the Third Child. What happened with the Angel was an accident."

"That'll only pacify them for so long," Ikari said as he looked out the window at the devastation. Repair crews were only just beginning to get to work. "Unit-01 will be placed in stasis until the situation is fully in hand."

"In other words," Kaji grinned slightly, "SEELE can deal with it. But," his upside down frown inverted, "isn't your son and Rei still trapped inside?"

"Doctor Akagi is already at work to determine what happened with Unit-01," Fuyutsuki replied in the Commander's place. "However…"

"Yes," Ikari groaned. "With a 400% Synch Ratio…we know what that means…"

Down in the Secondary Command Center Misato was less than pleased with what was going on. The EVA was refusing to open the entry plug. And when they finally accessed the internal camera they found the plug to be empty of everything except LCL. "What the hell happened to Shinji?" Misato asked Ritsuko. "And what about Rei?"

"They've been taken into the EVA," Ritsuko said as if she wasn't surprised. "This is the result of a 400% synch rate."

"And just what the fuck does that mean?"

"Misato, the EVA is not simply a machine," she explained matter-of-factly. "It's something created by man in his own image, so to speak."

"'Man's own image' my ass," Misato growled. "You didn't create anything. You just copied something NERV found in the Antarctic."

"It's more than a copy," Ritsuko turned to face Misato with a deadpan expression. "There's a human soul and a human will within the EVA."

"Are you saying someone _willed _this to happen!?" Misato was not liking where this was going.

"Yes…the EVA did…"

XXXXX

_-The Second Day_

Misato checked in on Asuka who was busy sulking back at the apartment. She was taking her defeat way harder than Misato expected. In a double whammy, she was upset that Shinji once again outperformed her and that he did it wounded, too. Everyone had seen the security footage of him killing or wounding over two dozen men before receiving a gunshot wound from Tokarev.

But what continued to confound her beyond reason was Shinji's combat ability to fight through dozens of armed men, including Special Forces trained experts. Even knowing Shinji was a Wolverine didn't seem to satisfy her. "Some people are just naturals," Misato explained to her. "It doesn't mean you're not a good pilot or anything…"

"But where the hell did he get all his gear!?" Asuka shrieked. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the knives, his sat-phone, the cash and the nine-millimeter parabellum pistol didn't come from NERV. And just who taught him to make IEDs!?" Those questions had come up a lot over the past week.

"I don't know," Misato shot back. "His guardian back in the states was killed in the Russian invasion. After that I don't know who looked after him."

"Well who the hell was his guardian? Jack Bauer?" Misato opened her mouth to reply but then some part of her brain clicked.

'_Escape and evasion kit…covert operations training…improvised explosives…weapons handling…martial arts…encrypted satellite phone? He…' _She put together all of the pieces. _'He does sound like a secret-!'_

"And you're hesitating," Asuka grumbled thinking that Misato was contemplating the possibility that Shinji's American guardian was the hero of _24_.

"It's getting late, Asuka," she said standing up. "You should get some sleep and I need to get back to NERV and check on something."

A quick drive later, she cornered Kaji in the parking garage as he got to his car. "I need your help," she said getting right to the chase.

"I understand you're back on the duty roster," Kaji said trying to change the subject. _'She looks pissed. I'm not going to like where this will go.'_

"It's clear to me that Shinji's past is still not fully known to me," she said as she double checked their surroundings. "I need to know."

"I'm…" Kaji hesitated and covered for it by checking the surroundings as well. "I'm not sure I'll be able to get that information. NERV has been getting a little suspicious about me. I don't have a tail, _yet_. But…"

"Then maybe your friend Ronin can get it?" Misato asked without thinking. "He sounds like the less visible kind. Maybe he has a better opportunity?"

"I, uh…" Kaji got _real _nervous now. "I'm not sure I can…"

"Why not?" Misato folded her arms. "Is his cover _that _sensitive?"

"Ronin is…unavailable," Kaji said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean he's…?" Again, her mind began to race. _'It…it can't be…'_ And yet, it would explain a _lot. _It was Occam's razor, the simplest explanation. "I think I know why…" She looked him in the eyes to read his reaction. It all made sense, the similarities between the two of them, Shinji's skills… "Why him? He's just a kid!"

"He volunteered," Kaji shot back. Misato recoiled at that. "Not right away, of course. We briefed and evaluated him and gave him some training before he came over here. But he called _us_."

"What? Wh-when?"

"He cued me in on it back on the _Rainbow_." Kaji went to the passenger side door and held it open for the shocked Misato. He then got in on the driver's side. "When the First Child was injured in the Unit-00 berserk incident I figured that NERV would soon look into 'recruiting' the Third Child." He chuckled slightly. "Imagine my surprise when I learned that it was going to be Shinji…"

"Yeah," Misato sighed. It seemed so long ago now, when she first met Shinji. "The Commander's own son."

"That's not why I was surprised," Kaji said. Misato looked over at him. "The UN Fleet wasn't the first time I met him…" Misato's heart skipped a beat at that. "You should get going," he said unlocking the doors. "I don't want you getting too caught up in this. Not yet." Knowing she wasn't going to get any more information out of him, Misato left the car and slowly walked back to hers.

On the drive home, her mind raced to process the new information that turned her world on its end: Shinji was Ronin.

XXXXX

_-The Third Day_

"So you're saying that Rei and Shinji's life force is still present in the entry plug?" Misato asked to make sure she was following Ritsuko's science babble.

"Theoretically the LCL inside the plug has shifted into a substance not too different from the primordial soup that's been duplicated in laboratories," Ritsuko explained. "All the substances that comprise the two of them still exist within the entry plug. And their ego images, if properly energized, should give them living form once again."

"Translation please?"

"I'm saying that with the right equipment and the right process we can bring them both back to life," Ritsuko explained. "Materialize them out of the LCL." Misato's mood, however, did not improve.

"I know the Commander will want Rei back at all cost," Misato growled. "But what about Shinji? Will you be respecting _his _life now, too?"

"Yes," Ritsuko nodded. "Since Unit-01 rejected both Rei and the Dummy System it's clear that it will only accept one pilot. Losing Shinji is no longer an option."

"Ha!" Misato laughed sarcastically. "So you two only care as long as you can get Unit-01 back as a weapon."

"I won't deny that," Ritsuko conceded. "But given the damage we sustained we _need_ it. Unit-04 will be replacing Unit-00 on the roster but unless we get both pilots back we'll be shorthanded especially in the short term, even once Unit-02 is repaired."

"Back to the 'rescue', Doctor," Maya spoke up. "You're saying we'll be able to reconstruct both Shinji and Rei inside the entry plug and return their souls to those bodies?"

"Yes," the scientist nodded to her assistant.

"But all of this is theoretical, right?" Misato grumbled. "You won't know until you actually do it will you?" And with that she marched off.

As Ritsuko left with Maya, Lt. Hyuga followed his boss, the Colonel, to the elevator. "You know they're not going to let Shinji get by with a slap on the wrist, right?" He said to her when the doors closed. "Assuming they're even successful at-"

"What's your point, Hyuga?" Misato cut him off. Not rudely, but still impatient.

"My point is that I'm on your side, ma'am," he said looking her in the eye. "I don't have a plan or anything but…if you need my help getting him to safety…"

"Thanks," Misato smiled. "I'll keep that in mind…"

XXXXX

_-The Eighth Day_

In addition to the knife wound on his arm, Sergei Tokarev suffered a fractured collar bone and a minor concussion in his fight with the Third Child. But what was wounded most was his pride. Shinji Ikari, the Wolverine from Philadelphia, for the third time, had bested the former Russian Spetsnaz. A Hat Trick. "Repairs to the Geo-Front are coming along nicely, Comrade Commander," Tokarev observed as he met with the Commander. "Full recovery from such damage, however…"

"We will repair what we absolutely need," Ikari spoke firmly. "With funding from SEELE soon to become hard to come by we will need to be very judicious on what we spend it on."

"Unit-04 arrived yesterday," Fuyutsuki added. "Attempts to calibrate it to the Dummy System were…less than ideal. And repairs to Unit-02 won't be completed for another three weeks at the earliest."

"Temporarily designate the Second Child as the pilot of Unit-04 until then," Ikari ordered. "And when Rei is recovered from Unit-01 she will be assigned to Unit-04."

"What about the Wolverine?" Tokarev growled. "What is to be done with him?"

"Unit-01's viability as a reliable combat unit is still in question," Ikari answered. "Upon recovery the Third Child will be placed in high security detention unless needed."

"That worm killed or injured nearly _half _of my men!" Tokarev snapped as he marched over to the Commander's desk. Ikari remained unmoved by the captain's anger. "Would keeping him alive-?"

"The Dummy System will no longer be able to operate Unit-01," Fuyutsuki cut the Russian off. "Our attempt to use it last week proved that. And, with the 'additions' to Unit-01, I doubt it ever will again."

"I agree," Ikari nodded. "Without the Third Child Unit-01 will be useless." He looked up at the cycloptic Russian. "I don't expect you to like it. But I _will _expect you to live with it."

"Da," Tokarev growled, reluctantly backing down. "But…when the day comes, I shall demand satisfaction for the deaths of my men."

XXXXX

_-The Thirtieth Day_

Maya was reading the parameters for the LCL ionization procedure for the sixth time that night. "I still can't believe that you were able to come up with this in one month," she said to Ritsuko who was going over some calculations on her tablet.

"Well," Ritsuko let out as she deleted a line item. "I can't take _all _the credit. The majority of this was from twelve years ago." Her bandages were gone, as were Misato's; the raven haired Ops Director was leaning against the wall, half-listening in.

In her mind, she was trying to finalize her own 'rescue operation'. It would be tricky and likely end in disaster. But she was not going to let Shinji become a prisoner without her trying to prevent it. Nor would her ally Makoto.

She knew Kaji wouldn't be able to help much since NERV had its eyes on him. Though her help would no doubt ensure success, she didn't feel that she'd be able to trust Ritsuko enough count on her help. Maya on the other hand…she knew the young technician considered Shinji a friend. But would she help since it would mean going against her own mentor? And Lt. Ibuki wasn't known to have a strong constitution for violence.

As for confirmed enemies Commander Ikari topped the list as did Tokarev. The majority of NERV including the Vice-Commander and Shigeru Aoba, though not necessarily hostile to Shinji, could not be considered reliable enough. And many of them would not have the necessary clearances to be of the most help. And the more people involved with any kind of conspiracy the greater the chances of leaks or moles and traitors.

"Twelve years, ma'am?" Maya asked. "Did this happen before?"

"It was during my mother's tenure," Ritsuko explained as she redid the line item she had deleted. "Back when she had my job."

"Well…" Maya felt nervous about the next question. "How did it turn out?"

"They failed," Ritsuko said with cold objectivity. Misato noted how Maya recoiled at the revelation. She could almost _read _what Maya was thinking. She was afraid they'd lose Shinji. "The good news is we have more empirical data than they did twelve years ago. We also have more data on the pilots' psychic metrics to work with." But she refused to give any kind of odds or probabilities on success. Even all three MAGI refused to give an assessment.

At the end of her train of thought, Misato knew she had Makoto on her side; Kaji might be able to help but only after they got Shinji out of NERV-HQ; Maya was still a wild card but, Misato felt that if push came to shove, Maya would want to help Shinji. She liked him too much.

XXXXX

_-The Thirty-First Day_

"_All probes inserted," _a technician inside the EVA cages announced. _"Electromagnetic radius fixed at 0-3." _The still very much theoretical exercise of recovering not one but _two _deconstituted persons from within an LCL soup was about to commence. The hard work of technical, mechanical, medical and scientific personnel over the past month was about to be decided within the next few minutes.

"Ego-border pulse connections are complete," Maya reported as a pair of tumbling icons on her screen glowed green.

"Very well," Ritsuko said from her position. "All sections double check your systems and respond with a 'Go' or 'No Go'."

"Ionization and Microwave Control," Makoto spoke up first, "Go."

"Electromagnetic and Beta Wave Control," Shigeru continued, "Go."

"Psyonic and Harmonic Wave Control," Maya finished her check, "Go."

"_Power and Engineering Control," _the cage crew chief responded, _"Go."_

"Roger," Ritsuko confirmed receipt of their reports. "Commence operation." And with that the clock started. No turning back now.

"Initiating," Hyuga responded. "Transmitting first signal."

"Signal has been received," Shigeru confirmed from his station. "No rejection."

"Confirmed, we're still green across the board," Maya reported. "Continue with the second and third signals."

"_Cathesis normal, Destrudo cannot be confirmed for either target," _a technician reported over the radio.

Back behind the others Misato could only wait and see. Once Shinji was recovered she and Makoto would begin putting the finishing touches on their plan. They kept no records or other documentation of their plan to spirit Shinji away after he was returned. All of their conspiring was done face to face; that prevented any infiltration or interference with their scheme. But it was all dependent on the success of today's operation. All they would have to do is get Shinji out of NERV and the Geo-Front. If he could evade NERV for three days and nights on his own he'd be fine.

'_Come back, Shinji,'_ she said to herself. _'Come back home.'_

"Shit!" Maya swore a second before the alarms began blaring. Her screen was showing both icons flashing red and spiraling out of control. "Both of their Ego-Borderlines have become frozen into a fixed loop!"

"Quick!" Ritsuko screamed. "Irradiate the wave patterns from all directions! Increase electromagnetic output!" She dashed to Maya's station to observe and analyze the raw data coming back. "Oh no! All the radiated signals are becoming trapped in Klein Space!"

"In _human _terminology!?" Misato shouted even though she knew that the shit had hit the fan. "What does that mean!?"

"It means," Ritsuko groaned painfully. "That…we've failed…" She righted her posture and began barking orders to try and salvage the operation for another attempt. "Abort the process! Reverse all signals and set all values to zero!"

"We've got a Destrudo reaction in the Q-Area!" Shigeru reported more bad news from his station.

"There's a change in the core pulse, too!" Makoto kept the bad news train coming in. "Plus 03 confirmed and rising!"

"_Control!" _The cage crew reported in. _"Plug pressure is rising! Now at 36…38…41…we can't arrest it!"_

"We've got to stop the radiation backflow!" Ritsuko was beginning to sweat now. "Maintaining the current condition inside the plug is top priority!"

"Something's wrong!" Maya retorted, her voice cracking. "I'm reading plus 0.5…0.8, we're losing control!"

"What's going on?" Ritsuko muttered to herself as she looked up at the image of the plug interior. Pressure within the plug continued to rise into the danger zone. If they didn't get it under control the plug would burst open and the operation would fail. "Don't…don't either of them _want _to come back? Are they…?"

"The Ego borders are beginning to disintegrate in the LCL!" Lt. Aoba reported the last thing anyone wanted to hear. If the Ego borders disintegrated, the subjects were as good as dead.

"Plug pressure is increasing!" Lt. Hyuga continued to report the plug pressure. "It's now beyond the rated specifications!"

"Shut everything down!" She resorted to the only card she had left. "Send Unit-01 into lockdown!" The techs looked back at her in surprise. That was the equivalent of initiating a rector scram. "It's the only option we have left! Shut it DOWN!"

"Negative!" Maya shrieked as she continued to try and send the shutdown signal. "The EVA is rejecting the signal! It won't shut down!" That's when a new alarm blared signaling ultimate failure. "NO! The plug is being ejected!"

At that moment the entry plug was fully bulged out of Unit-01 and, with a loud groan and then shriek of tearing metal, the hatch burst open like a broken steam pipe. The LCL inside the plug then spilled out into the cage; Shinji's soaked hoodie flowed out with it. "No! SHINJI!" Misato shrieked in absolute grief as she bolted for the cages. Those remaining in the Control Center were speechless from shock. Shinji Ikari, the former Wolverine and bane of Angels, and Rei Ayanami, the First Child, were gone.

XXXXX

"Goddamn science," Misato wept as she held the cotton garment to her chest, her tears flowing freely. "Goddamn, useless fucking science…" She hadn't felt this much heartbreak since her father died. "What fucking good is it if it can't save even _one_ life?" She didn't know what went wrong or why. But she knew it had something to do with the EVA. That monstrosity of modern science. "Give them back…" She glared up at the machine. "GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!"

If she was expecting any auditory or physical response from Unit-01 she was going to be disappointed. The cage was deathly still. In her heart, Misato knew that the cage had become Rei and Shinji's grave. Their own mausoleum. Nothing she said or did would ever change that. With that heart and gut wrenching thought in mind she buried her face back into the hoodie.

And because her face was buried she didn't notice the red core of Unit-01 glowing. Nor did she notice the black shape bulging outward from it. But she did hear the splash of liquid and the dull thump of something hitting the ground. The sudden sound caused her to look up.


	45. Trapped Souls, Part 2

CHAPTER 39: TRAPPED SOULS, PART 2

He heard a siren; neither loud, nor distant. It was almost muffled. The next thing he felt was pain in his hip. A sharp, jabbing pain. When he opened his eyes he saw a paramedic leaning over him. Her purple latex gloves had blood on them and there was one small dot of blood on her glasses. Her sky blue eyes were pretty, as was her long brown hair. She was really cute.

"Try not to move, okay?" She softly said to him. "You've lost a lot of blood." That's when he realized that he was in an ambulance. "What's your name?"

"W-what happened?" He asked as he felt weak.

"A motorist found you on the side of the road…" she explained. "What's your name, kid?"

"It's…" he struggled to recall his name as he began to slip off back to sleep. "Sh…Shinji…Shinji Ikari…" As he drifted off he thought he saw someone with platinum hair and a black watch cap sitting next to him.

XXXXX

Shinji was discharged later that day, his cousin Asuka came to pick him up since his guardian, Kaji Ryoji, was being interviewed by the police. "So you don't remember anything, huh?" She asked him as she pushed him out in the wheelchair. His legs worked, but hospitals had some weird ass rule. "Stupid Shinji, sleepwalking again."

"Where's the other guy?" Shinji asked.

"What other guy?" Asuka asked.

"He…I didn't get a good look at him but, he was in the ambulance with me." Shinji explained. "I thought maybe he was the one who called 911?"

"You're crazy, Shinji," Asuka shook her head. "It was just you and the paramedics."

"Oh," Shinji said meekly as he looked over to the side. He saw a familiar pony-tail haired man speaking with a uniformed police officer and another man in a casual suit. "Why's Kaji being interviewed by the cops?" He asked her as they got to the curb.

"Well the doctors said a motorist found you on the side of the road," Asuka explained dug her car keys out of her pocket. "With a .22-caliber bullet wound in your hip, the cops think someone shot you but…"

"'But' what?"

"They didn't find any bullet or bullet fragments. Nor was there an exit wound." She stepped around the wheelchair. "I mean, the damage is all there, powder burns, torn tissue, even a chunk of your hip bone was chipped away…but…no bullet." She then walked off to get the car leaving Shinji to his own devices.

As he waited he noticed someone on the bus stop bench to the side. He looked over and the first thing he noticed was her hair, sky blue. The next thing he noticed was that she bared a strong resemblance to his therapist, Dr. Yui. "Hey," he said getting her attention. "You look…familiar."

'_Lame line, Shinji.'_

"Yeah, you too," the girl said, her voice soft and almost dove-like. "What's your name?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"I'm Rei Ayanami," the girl smiled softly.

"You, uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to Doctor Yui, would you?"

"I don't know who that is. My family moved in just last week."

"She's uh…for-forget it," Shinji waved it off.

"What'd they get you for?" Rei asked him next.

"Huh?"

"You're in a wheelchair and in hospital greens…" She smiled softly.

"Oh…they…they don't know." He shook his head. "They think I was shot…but…they didn't find a bullet."

"Well that sounds more exciting than my story," Rei chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Flu shot." Asuka pulled up just then. She got out and helped him to the passenger side door. "Take care, Shinji!"

"Thanks!" Shinji said before Asuka could close the door. As she walked around to the driver's side Asuka shot Rei a cold, almost jealous glance.

Kaji Ryoji, his legal guardian since his father, the school headmaster, declined legal custody when his mother disappeared when Shinji was four, carefully examined Shinji's wound when he got home. Kaji was one of the phys-ed instructors at the school. He was also the swim team coach and was therefore lifeguard certified. He used to date the school nurse, Ritsuko, but now was dating Shinji's literature teacher.

After dinner, needing some time alone, Shinji went to go read on the porch. His literature class had to read _Ender's Game_ and give their thoughts on the story as they go. He was reading about Ender's fight with Bonso in the shower when his eyes noticed someone else on the porch with him.

Looking up, Shinji saw a man. He was soaked to the bone. His platinum-white hair hid his facial features. He was wearing black cargo pants, a green fleece jacket and black wool watch cap. There was a thunderclap in the distance as Shinji just stared at him. "Twenty-eight days…" the man said in a grim, echoing voice. "…six hours…forty-two minutes…twelve seconds…"

"Huh?"

"That is when the world will end…Return the Artifact…" he turned to leave, fading into nothingness.

"The…'Artifact'?"

Shinji woke up in the recliner, _Ender's Game_ had fallen to the side. "You were talking in your sleep," Kaji said as he removed his hand from Shinji's shoulder.

"I-I was?" He said as he picked up the book, dusting off the dirt.

"Yeah you were saying 'Blackhat'…"

"Blackhat?" Shinji immediately thought of the strange man. He looked over where he had been standing. "He…he was standing right there."

"Oh," Kaji groaned as he stood up. "Make a new friend, did you?"

"Shut up," Shinji smacked him away as Kaji laughed. _'Twenty-eight days…'_ Shinji said to himself.

XXXXX

_Twenty days left…_

A week later Shinji was back in school. Naturally all his classmates wanted to hear all about the 'Ghost Bullet'. Thankfully, his literature teacher, Misato, squashed all inquiries for his sake. That didn't mean he wouldn't get any reprieve from her later. Ever since she started dating Kaji she had taken to the 'motherly' role towards him with a passion.

As class was about to start, they were going to speak on their interpretations of the book _Ender's Game_, when the door opened. "Sorry I'm late," Shinji heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Rei standing there in a uniform that was from another school. "I'm a new transfer and they put me in the wrong class."

"You look like you belong here," Misato said as she casually leaned back in her chair. "What's your name?"

"Rei, Rei Ayanami."

"Well, Rei, Rei Ayanami," the teacher chuckled. "Since we rarely get any fresh blood around here, I'm going to let you choose."

"Choose what, Miss Katsuragi?"

"Where do you want to sit?" She then waved her arm across the class. "Let me make a suggestion," she held her finger up as if a light bulb had turned on. "Sit next to the boy that _you _think is the cutest!" A few whistles and cat calls followed but were cut off. "Shut it!" Fate smiled upon Shinji as Rei's eyes immediately went to his desk. Her eyes were followed by the rest of her as she sat in the empty desk next to his. "And the taught love affair begins," Misato grinned as Shinji turned a beat red. A few of the students chuckled and one or two whistled.

That night, a lone figure walked into the school, armed with a hammer. He walked with singular purpose towards the counselor offices. He opened the office door labeled 'S. Tokarev'. The figure stepped onto the desk and removed a ceiling tile next to the fire sprinkler. He then took the hammer and, with one strong hit, shattered the water pipe.

Though soaked like a drowned rat, his mission was accomplished. He didn't know why he told him to do it, but Blackhat said it was important. And since Blackhat warned him about the end of the world, Shinji felt compelled to do as he was told. The next day, as the authorities were investigating the water damage, they discovered a hidden compartment in the wall containing ten kilos of cocaine.

XXXXX

_Nineteen days left…_

"Gyah!" Shinji screamed as he woke up with a start. He was sweating profusely and panting as if he had just sprinted a hundred yards in 105-degree heat. After making sure he was in his own bed, in his own room, with the _Godzilla _movie poster on the far wall, he lay back down. He looked over at his alarm clock, 01:32. He rubbed his sore flank, where the 'bullet wound' was healing.

"Shinji?" He heard a muffled voice through his door. The door opened and cracked slightly so Kaji could stick his head in side. "You alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah," the teen said as he covered himself back up. "I'm okay." Kaji nodded and went back to his room.

A week later, Shinji had an appointment with Dr. Yui. As soon as he saw her, Shinji once again thought the resemblance between her and Rei was amazing. He told her more about his dreams. "Tell me about your last dream," Dr. Yui asked. "Were you walking through smoke again?"

"Yes," Shinji said. "But this time…I…I had a gun…"

"A gun?"

"Yeah, you know…like the ones the bad guys carry in the action movies? The scary looking one with the curved clip?"

"Why do you think you're carrying such a gun?" She asked as she made a note on her pad.

"I…I don't know," Shinji said. "But…it was the bad guy's gun…I don't know why I was carrying the bad guy's gun."

"A gun is just an object, Shinji," Dr. Yui said. "Do you think there's such a thing as a 'bad guy's car' or a 'bad guy's plane'?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Doctor…"

"You sound like you weren't scared of the gun," Yui explained. "You're afraid of what it symbolized. The '_bad guys'_…" Shinji looked down in his lap. "Do you think you're a bad guy?"

"No!" Shinji snapped. "I-I mean…I don't _want _to be a bad guy!"

"Then why be worried about the gun?" She asked, leaning forward. "I'm going to tell you something my grandfather once told me when I was about your age. He was a World War II veteran, on the American side. Many Japanese-Americans who served were sent to Europe and he fought in Italy with the 10th Mountain Division. He told me that 'some view destruction as a form of creation'."

"Sounds like a contradiction in terms," Shinji observed.

"At first, yes," Yui nodded. "But after a forest fire, a force of destruction, the forest grows anew, fresh and healthy. And when someone breaks their arm and the bone heals, the spot on the arm where the break occurs, where the _healing _occurs, becomes the strongest part on the bone."

"Hmm," Shinji hummed to himself. "I never really thought of it that way." He shook his head. "But, what does a forest fire or a broken bone have to do with me?"

"That brings me to the second part of what my grandfather told me. He said 'that it's actually a two-sided coin…power to protect or the power to destroy…Whether it's one or the other comes down to personal choice'." She gave Shinji a moment to let that soak in. "You say that you don't want to be the bad guy and yet, in your dreams you're carrying the, quote-unquote, 'bad guy's gun'."

"But, you said it's just an object and that your granddad said that it comes down to personal choice!" She leaned back and smiled as he put two and two together. "So…what you're trying to tell me is…"

"It's only the 'bad guy's gun' if it's in the hands of a bad guy," Yui explained. Shinji smiled somewhat at that.

"You know," Shinji chuckled. "I like you better than Doctor Akagi…"

Doctor Naoko Akagi, the mother of the school nurse, used to be Shinji's therapist. She also dated his father around the same time. But, then out of the blue, Naoko committed suicide. Some thought it was the result of her affair with her father; that he ended it and she killed herself because of it.

"What didn't you like about her?" Dr. Yui asked next. "Did it have something to do with your father?" If Shinji had been paying attention to her tone, he'd have noted the disgust in her voice.

"No," Shinji growled. "She was just…creepy, I guess," he explained growling. "We have this new guidance counselor at school," he went on to describe the Russian man. "He reminds me of her."

"How so?"

"I don't think you'd like him. He says 'everything in this world dies alone'. He also says there's no such thing as good or evil, black or white. That everything is gray. And that the only reason something seems evil is because of personal perception."

"A nihilist, then. What do you think?"

"I think he's an asshole," Shinji snapped. "I don't care what part of the world you're from or how you were raised. There _are _some things that are undeniably evil. Like…I don't know…name any serial killer who targets kids; or child rapists."

"So you think evil is a very real thing that must be confronted?"

"Absolutely," Shinji nodded. "To ignore it, to sit back and allow it…its _willful _negligence!"

"And if someone doesn't do it…" Yui spoke up, reading his signals. "Who will?"

"Exactly! No one confronted Hitler when he took over Czechoslovakia! What good did that do!?"

"This counselor," Yui said, going back to the original subject. "He wouldn't be the…"

"Yup," Shinji confirmed. "He's the guy the police are looking for because of the drugs in his office."

XXXXX

_Ten days left…_

About a week later, Shinji was called into his father's office. He hated coming here. His father seemed to have a phobia about bright lights in his office. And he was always sitting behind his desk, fingers interlaced, it seemed. "The school has narrowed the list of suspects in the water damage down to six or seven."

"Well, which is it?" Shinji asked sarcastically. "Six or seven?"

"That depends," Headmaster Ikari replied. "The suspects are all students who have had public disagreements with Mr. Tokarev."

"I don't understand why the school is so concerned," Shinji complained. "I mean, the bastard _was _hiding cocaine in his office. Or did the 'Drug Free Zone' policy get revoked?"

"Regardless of what crimes Mr. Tokarev has been accused of, significant damage was done to the school. And you were the student who had the most verbal disagreements with Mr. Tokarev."

"Sorry if my honesty pissed him off."

"Did you or did you not break the sprinkler? I'm only trying to look out for you, Shinji."

"Strange, for someone who claims to be 'looking out for me', the only times we _ever _talk are in your office and _only _when you have something to criticize me about." Shinji then got up and left the office, he was going to be late for class.

Fire trucks responded to a blaze at the school that night. More drugs were found hidden in the walls damaged by the fire. The evidence was piling up that there was a drug running operation being run through the school.

XXXXX

_Seven days left…_

With the school closed for repairs, Shinji was left to hang out with his friends. And hang out with Rei. He really liked her. The two were planning a double date along with Kaji and Misato. Rumors were going around that the two adults were on the verge of getting engaged.

But, right now, Kaji wasn't very happy with Shinji. That's because he had found a pair of gloves that had some charring on them hidden in Shinji's closet. It had been Shinji who set the fire. "Why did you do it, Shinji!?" He shouted at his charge. "Do you realize what kind of trouble you caused?"

"I told you I don't even remember doing it!" Shinji shouted back. "I woke up in the backyard and the gloves were in my pocket!"

"Goddamnit!" Kaji swore. "The drugs and the smuggling ring are all over the news. Now we're going to have to start all over again."

"What!? 'We'?" Shinji was confused. He shot to his feet and glared at his guardian. "Who's 'we'? Are you part of the smuggling ring?"

"No!" Kaji shouted, forcing Shinji to fall back into his chair. "I…" He took a deep breath and then slowly took his own seat. "I've been working for the DEA for the past year," he explained in a hushed tone.

"DEA?"

"Yes. We've known that your old man and his enforcer Tokarev were part of the ring," he leaned back in the chair. "But they're just middle-men. We've been trying to follow them to the suppliers and their bosses. Naoko Akagi _was _investigating it too. Trying to get close to your father but…"

"You think he…?"

"We don't know…and we can't prove it, but it stands to reason that he found her out and 'suicided' her. And now with the fire…"

"Now everything is exposed…" Shinji felt terrible. "Shit. I'm so sorry…I-I didn't…"

"Forget it…" Kaji waved it off. "There was no way you could've known." He sighed heavily. "You and Rei still on for this weekend?" He decided to change the subject.

"You need to ask?"

XXXXX

_Six hours left…_

Shinji woke up from his nap. He had another violence dream. It was really disjointed. One second he was blowing up some armored vehicles in a parking lot. Another second he was breaking the neck of a soldier in a bathroom. In one more he was piloting a giant robot that was grappling with a pair of humanoid monsters. Then in another he was stabbing Tokarev in the arm with a knife.

"Yo, Shinji!" He heard Misato cheer out, sing song-like, as she entered the house. She was wearing a violet cocktail dress in preparation for their double date. "Look at you!" She folded her arms.

'_Shit,'_ Shinji swore to himself. _'She's gone into 'mother-mode' again. I _hate_ it when she does this.'_

"You got a hot date with Rei in about an hour and you're still wearing your pajamas?" She shook her head, but was still smiling.

"I'm a guy," Shinji said. "I don't need two to three hours and four sets of hands to get dressed for the evening."

"That's sexist!" Misato snapped pointing a hostile, accusatory finger at him. "I only need _two_ sets of hands!" They shared a laugh that was cut off by, "Get your fucking clothes on now, _mister_!" Now she was in Drill Sergeant-mode and shouting him towards his room.

"Beast Mode!" He shouted back at her.

_Two hours left…_

They had gone to the new theater in town. It was a place where they sat behind a bench-type table, ordered _real _food, not just popcorn and hot dogs, while they watched the movie. It was your run of the mill romantic-comedy of a seemingly mismatched couple and the shenanigans of their dysfunctional relationship that gradually built into true love. They say there's nothing new under the sun. And apparently that was the case for much of Hollywood.

Kaji and Misato decided to stay out late so Shinji walked Rei home. "I really enjoy being with you, Shinji," Rei said as they stopped at the walkway to her house.

"Me too, Rei," Shinji said. "Want to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Rei smiled as she walked up to her front door. "Same time same place?"

"It's a date." Rei smiled again and entered her house.

Shinji turned to leave and was immediately knocked to the ground. After shaking the stars form his eyes he saw an angry figure standing over him. "End of the line, junior," Tokarev growled.

"T-Tokarev?"

"I know it was you who flooded my office," he said kicking him back to the ground. "My bosses are angry that our network has been exposed. They're blaming me. And the only way I can get back on their good graces is if I ki-!" Shinji shot to his feet pushed the Russian back into the lamp pole. Tokarev shoved him off and drew out a pistol.

Shinji grabbed the gun arm and wrenched it to the side as a round went off in the direction of the house. Despite having never taken a karate lesson in his life, Shinji was able to throw Tokarev off balance by sweeping his left leg behind the Russian's. He then drove his left palm into the adult's chest, cracking a rib and knocking his center of gravity back and slamming his head onto the bottom lip of the street lamp. Tokarev was out cold.

"Shinji?" He heard a soft voice mutter off to the side. Looking up he saw that Rei was standing outside her house again. Her blue and white dress had a large red stain on it around the mid-section. Her hands were at her left hip, trying to keep the blood from pouring out.

"Rei!" Shinji ran up to her as her legs lost their strength. He caught her before she could fall to the ground. "No, no, no…Rei!"

"Shinji…I…" she was starting to slip off.

"No! Just…just hang on Rei!" He picked her up in his arms and dashed down the street to Misato's car. She always left the keys in it.

Shinji sped towards the hospital at almost twice the legal limit. It became triple as they passed the school. In the distance he heard police sirens. Then he heard screeching tires. He looked up in time to see the lights of the car just one second before it t-boned them.

_Fifteen minutes left…_

When he came to the first thing Shinji did was check Rei. She was still alive, her pulse confirmed that. But she was looking paler. With the car totaled he knew he wouldn't be able to get her to the hospital in time. That's when he saw the undamaged wing of the school…the wing that held nurse Ritsuko's office.

He climbed out through the broken windshield, and that's when he noticed that the stitches on his wound had ripped open. He was starting to bleed out now too. He also had numerous smaller cuts along his face from broken glass. As he climbed to the ground Shinji looked at the other car. Specifically, he saw the driver. It was his father. In the passenger seat, broken open by the crash, was a briefcase filled with money. "Father?" Shinji muttered. His dad's form stirred and Shinji heard him mutter something.  
>"Y-Yui…"<p>

"Yui?" _'My therapist?'_

"C-cellar…cellar door…" and with that his father fell unconscious. Remembering Rei, Shinji ran back to the car and picked her out of it. Ignoring the pain in his own body, he ran inside the school. He did not notice the police cars that swarmed the accident, the same cars his father had been fleeing. Nor did he notice the angry vortex forming above the school.

_Five minutes left…_

As he entered the school Shinji saw someone opening the door to the school's basement. It was dark, but the light from outside and from the moon allowed him to recognize her. "Doctor Yui?" She headed downwards. "Doctor Yui!" He chased after her. When he came to the door he looked down but did not see her. Carefully shifting the still breathing Rei in his arms to turn on the lights. "Doctor Yui!" He yelled out as he went down after her.

When he reached the bottom he noticed a door off to the side that read 'Cellar'. Seeing as how it was the only door down here, Shinji gently set Rei down against the stairs and went to open the door. The latch undid itself the instant he touched it. Inside he found a large white cylinder lying on the ground. It looked almost like a missile, only it had no fins and had what looked like a hatch on it.

"Hello, Shinji," a voice startled him and he whipped around to see Doctor Yui standing by Rei.

"D-Doctor Yui," Shinji caught his breath.

"What happened to you and Rei?" The kind woman asked softly as she knelt down to look over the injured girl.

"H-How did you know her name? I-I never told you about her." Shinji knelt down as well, confused by Dr. Yui's sudden, almost ghostly appearance and aura.

"And just why wouldn't a mother know who her child's been dating?" She rested her hand against Rei's forehead, checking her temperature.

"Wait…your child?" Shinji was really confused. "But…she said she didn't know you."

"I wasn't talking about her," Yui shot a soft smile up at him as she gently caressed his cheek.

At that moment of contact, Shinji felt a lifetime of memories flood into his brain. All his dreams, they weren't dreams at all. They were memories of this life he had in another reality. The _real _reality, the Primary Universe. He also remembered things he had long since forgotten. When he really first saw Unit-01…meeting Ritsuko's mother…seeing NERV HQ back when it was still called GEHIRN…everything.

"M-mother," Shinji muttered as he felt the building shake.

"_We don't have much time,"_ Shinji heard Blackhat's voice in his head. _"You must return the artifact…"_ Shinji heard the Entry Plug open up behind him. The Entry Plug was the portal in and out of this world, this world inside Unit-01. Looking down at Rei, Shinji saw her eyes flutter open.

"Sh-Shinji…" she muttered weakly.

"It's going to be okay, Rei," Shinji said as he picked her up. He couldn't help her here. But, back in the real world, back at NERV…"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He gently placed her in the entry plug. There was only enough room for one of them, and he had sworn to save Rei. Easy decision.

"Shinji?"

"I'll be along soon, Rei," he said before gently kissing her on the lips. "You and Asuka hold down the fort for me, yeah?" And with that, he closed the plug and watched as the vortex ripped the ceiling open and took the entry plug up and towards the light.

XXXXX

Everyone in the cage heard the splash and looked to the EVA to see Rei's nude form on the floor in front of the core. "Medics!" Misato shouted as she saw red blood pooling beneath Rei. She ran up to the girl, rolled her onto her back and applied pressure to the… "Gunshot wound?"

"Mmm," the albino girl groaned as her eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Rei," Misato whimpered. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

"Sh…Shinj…"

"Shinji? Rei," her eyes pleaded with the girl. "Where's Shinji? Please?"

"Sh-Shinji…" The girl was incredibly weak. "Shinji…Shinji saved me…" Rei passed out as a single tear rolled down from her eye.

As the medics took Rei away a small object fell from Rei's grasp. Misato spotted it and quickly retrieved Shinji's shark tooth necklace.

A/N: _Just in case it needs to be said (lawyers can be such douchebags sometimes) I _do not _own _Donnie Darko_. Oh, and the characters and places in this FanFic are entirely fictional; any similarities to any person or place, either real or fictional, is entirely…blah, blah, blah._


	46. The Old and The New

A/N: _Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I thought I'd channel my inner J.J. Abrams for a change._

CHAPTER 40: THE OLD AND THE NEW

There was no logical explanation for it: Rei had a bullet lodged in her hip. The surgeons were able to remove it without difficulty but that still left unanswered questions. Ballistic examination determined that it was a 5.7mm round fired from Sergei Tokarev's handgun. But again, that left more questions than answers: the only time he fired that pistol since arriving in Japan was in his fight with Shinji; and Rei was, by that time, absorbed by the angel. Her gunshot wound was also located in the same location Shinji was shot, and, judging by the powder burns and the torn flesh around the entry wound, it could only have been made at point-blank range.

When Rei awoke after her surgery she had no answers either. She had no solid recollection of her time within the angel or Unit-01, only bits and pieces. She did recall a school, but not the one she and the other pilots attended, there was also a car accident, an entry plug and an image of Shinji in a wheelchair. She also had no idea how she had gotten shot nor how she got out of Unit-01. Her only explanation was what she told Misato, "Shinji saved me."

Oddly enough, the hollow point had concaved onto itself instead of flowering. Following her hunch Ritsuko had the bullet cut open and the tissue extracted from the outside of the bullet was a clear match with Rei's. But, the DNA sample taken from within the collapsed hollow point belonged to _Shinji_. It was a verified scientific 'What-The-Fuck' moment for Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, M.D., PhD. She had plenty of theories, but with no way to test them, she had no answer for Commander Ikari.

"I apologize, Commander," she said the day after Rei's surgery. "But there is no data-supported explanation for what happened. The First Child's recovery and subsequent injury defy logic."

"You do not believe that this was a result of the recovery operation?" The Vice-Commander queried. "Or a side-effect of the procedure?"

"I considered that," Ritsuko nodded. "But if it was then _both _pilots should've been expunged. I also considered the possibility of it being the end result of Unit-00's remains being absorbed by Unit-01 but…with no data to back that up…"

"I see," Ikari spoke up. "What about Unit-01's viability?"

"A test with the Dummy System was conducted this morning," Ritsuko replied. "The result was negative. The Dummy Plug didn't even register with the EVA."  
>"I don't understand," Fuyutsuki asked, his eyebrows contorted in confusion.<p>

"The EVA didn't even note the mere _presence _of the Dummy Plug. We inserted a regular entry plug and got the same result. For all intents and purposes Unit-01 is dead. We could try replacing all the internal systems but…"

"But?"

"The error wasn't coming from the computer system. I'd venture that it's the result of the S2 Engine now present within the EVA. It's possible that it's 'registered' to only one imprint…"  
>"The Third Child," the Commander deduced. "And without him…"<br>"Unit-01 is just a glorified statue."

"Thank you, Dr. Akagi," Gendo replied. "Continue looking into possible avenues to reactivate Unit-01."

"Yes sir."

"On a related note, what's the status of the other EVAs?"

"Unit-02 is operational," Ritsuko replied as she changed the screen on her data pad. "Only minor and mostly cosmetic repairs remain but it is capable of combat operations. Unit-04 is still 100% ready."

"Good," Gendo nodded. "Reassign the Second Child to Unit-02 and, as soon as Rei has recovered from surgery…"

"She should be recovered enough in a week and a half," Ritsuko explained. "I've already scheduled a synchronization test with Unit-04 for then. I've also ordered a new plug suit compatible with Unit-04's control system."

XXXXX

Nearly two weeks later Rei was discharged from the NERV infirmary. On her way out she stopped at the windows to observe the repair work being conducted on the Geo-Front. _'Shinji sent me back in his stead,' _Rei said to herself. _'Shinji, I promise I won't let your sacrifice be in vain.' _"I will fight…for you, Shinji."

"How are you feeling, Rei?" A voice approached from the side. She turned to see Misato Katsuragi walk up to her.

"I would ask you the same, ma'am," Rei replied noting the shadows under the older woman's eyes. She also took note that Misato was looking a little pale.

"I haven't been sleeping well since…" She paused. "I…I just came by to pick you up."

"I am ready to leave," Rei nodded. "If I may ask first, what happened to Shinji's necklace?"

"Oh," she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "I guess…I guess he'd want you to have this." She then handed the trinket over to the blue haired girl. Rei gently took it from her and draped it around her neck. "I should also inform you that you've got a synchronization test with Unit-04 tomorrow."

"I expected as much," Rei replied. "I understand it uses a new control system?"

"Yes," Misato said as she led the girl to the elevator.

The next day was the Unit-04 activation test. Rei was wearing her new plug suit, black with dark purple accents. The armpits and shoulders were a dark red as was the collar. The wrist controls had been moved to the top of the forearms. The suit also came with a variant of the A-10 neural connectors that had a small mechanical arm that mounted a monocle in similar fashion to the IHADSS used in the Apache helicopter with the lens resting directly in front of the right eye.

The new system placed the HUD directly in the pilot's line of sight no matter what direction they were looking. Unit-04 was the first, and so far only, Evangelion to use the new system. Unit-02's interface system wasn't compatible with the system, though. For some reason, seeing Rei in the new suit reminded Misato of Shinji. She looked so 'tactical', dressed in black and that high tech eyepiece feeding data to her eye.

"Approaching critical mark. 3.8 more…2.7…2.2…1.8…" Maya read off the countdown as the activation test proceeded. In the chamber before them was Unit-04. It was identical to Unit-03 in every detail save the new control system and color scheme. While Unit-03 was mostly dark blue, Unit-04 had the same color scheme as Rei's old plug suit, with black arms, white torso and legs, maroon hands and boots and a violet neck. "0.3…0.2…0.1 and rising." The computer beeped as the borderline was cleared. Unit-04, the latest Evangelion had been activated. "Borderline cleared. Unit-04 has been activated."

"_How are things with Unit-04, Rei?" _Ritsuko asked the First Child who sat patiently in the entry plug. What differentiated this plug from the others was that Unit-04's central console was smaller, the cushions padded with memory foam instead of leather upholstery, and the more angular feel to the 'throne' that gave it an almost 'stealthy' look.

"It feels…empty," Rei replied as she shifted in the chair. "Unlike Unit-00 or Unit-01. Odd."

"_Probably because of the construction method being different from the other EVAs. Let's start calibrating the HUD…"_

Asuka walked into the control room looking for Misato. The Ops Director was observing the test as usual. What was unusual was that the test was now calibrating the new control system. Asuka was jealous that 'Wonder Girl' got to play with a new toy and not her. Because of its construction method, Unit-02 wasn't compatible with the new system. Though it could be retrofitted it would take over a year to complete the process and require literally gutting the EVA.

"So how's Wonder Girl liking her new toy?" Asuka asked in her patent-pending 'bitch' voice.

"Everything checks out green," Maya reported. "Optical sensors and data pathways are within tolerances. Everything the EVA detects is projected onto the small screen right in front of Rei's eye."

"Whoopie," Asuka sneered. "Of course it won't make her a better pilot."

"Not now, Asuka," Misato growled. She hadn't been in a very good mood for the past two weeks and did not want to have to put up with Asuka's shit.

"Nor will it keep her EVA from getting _eaten _again."

"Asuka!" Misato snapped at her. "Shut the fuck up!" The red-head recoiled at Misato's bark.

"_Did you say something, Colonel?" _Rei asked over the intercom.

"No, Rei," Ritsuko answered for her. "The Second Child is here and the two are just having a little drama. Nothing to worry about."

"_I could hear both of them over the radio," _Rei replied. _"Too bad it doesn't have a 'mute' button."_ That's when everyone stopped what they were doing and just glanced at each other. A couple of the background techs pinched themselves.

"Was that…?" Asuka muttered.

"Sarcasm?" Maya finished the thought. "From _Rei_?"

"Rei," Misato got on the radio. "Did you just…make a sarcastic remark?"

"_I…I'm not sure," _Rei's monotone voice came back. _"I just…said what I was thinking. Did I speak out of place?"_

"No, Rei, it's fine," Misato said, sounding a little chipper. "We're all finished here. You can exit now."

"_Aye, aye, Colonel,"_ Rei replied before logging off.

'_Now _that's _odd,' _Misato said to herself as she marshalled Asuka out of the room. _'Since when does Rei say 'aye, aye'?'_

XXXXX

The next day Asuka found the school almost completely deserted. Only herself, Hikari, Kensuke and two other students were present for their class. "I guess people are still fleeing the city," Asuka said to Hikari as they waited for the instructor.

"Can't say I blame them," Kensuke said from his desk. Seeing as how there was nobody else to talk to he figured he might as well engage the Red Death. "Toji's family left when he was transferred to New Osaka. And my dad insists my mom and I leave for her hometown outside Sapporo by the end of the week."

"My family is considering leaving, too," Hikari said meekly. "Every day, fewer and fewer students show up for class. I wouldn't be surprised if the school decides to close down due to low attendance."

"Man," Kensuke grumbled. "Never thought I'd feel upset at hearing _that_." He then felt brave enough to ask Asuka something. "How's Shinji?"

"Shinji…?" Asuka was about to say something, or snap at the otaku. But the truth is she didn't know what to really say since Shinji's 'status' was listed as 'UNKNOWN'. Not 'Missing' or 'Killed-In-Action'. But, 'Unknown'. "Shinji's…he's dead."

"What!?" Hikari shrieked.

"Th-that can't be!" Kensuke shouted. "I-I thought that he…? What happened?"

"I don't know!" Asuka bellowed. "His fucking EVA went berserk and he dissolved into Ikari-Soup!"

"Shinji's dead?" Hikari sounded really broken up. "He-he fought the Angels longer than anyone and so well that…" She buried her face into her hands. "I can't believe he's gone!"

"I know. I didn't think anything could kill him either," Kensuke said leaning his head onto his desk. "What about Ayanami? Is she alright?"  
>"As alright as she ever was!" Again with the shouting.<p>

"Sorry I asked," Kensuke said as the school headmaster opened the door.

"You kids all go home," he said to them. "The city is quickly becoming a ghost town, especially for anyone under the age of twenty. Not even half of my faculty has come in for the past week. We'll inform your families when school starts back up again. If ever." And with that the students collected their things and left.

As he walked past, Asuka grabbed Kensuke by the arm. "Did you know Shinji fought in a war before he came to Tokyo-3?"

"It took you this long to learn that, Asuka?" The spectacled boy shot back. "That's been common knowledge here almost since day one."

"Don't get smart with me! Just-!"

"Alright! Alright!" He waved his hands to calm the Teutonic Tornado down. "Geez. Yeah, he fought with a Wolverine Resistance Group, or WRG, in Philadelphia. I actually found a picture of him alongside an American National Guardsman," he pulled out his iPad and showed her the photo of Shinji and said soldier giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"Holy shit," Asuka said as she recognized her former-roommate and fellow-pilot holding a Kalashnikov rifle. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it or not, Shinji's a combat veteran," Kensuke said as he left the school.

Her mind still struggling to deal with her latest failure, Asuka was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Everything she had thought about Shinji, his presence at NERV, even her ability to pilot an Evangelion was now in question. Looking back it all made sense though: his scars, his rough demeanor, his incredible combat skills…it was all right there in her face. Add to that the fact that _everyone _at school knew this but her, and that everything about it was obvious, and she still missed it. "What the hell good am I if I can't see the obvious when it's staring me in the face like that!?"

XXXXX

Back at the apartment things weren't any more chipper. Whenever she got home from work, all Misato would do is sulk. Even though Asuka was still around, somewhat, the apartment felt empty without Shinji. Although she had lived for the longest time alone, save for her pet PenPen, Misato had gotten too used to having Shinji around. Misato went to her fridge to grab another beer when the doorbell rang.

When she came back into the apartment she grabbed two beers, one for her and one for Kaji who didn't bother opening his. Misato opened hers but didn't drink from it. Instead, she left it on the counter and just went into the living room and lay down, too depressed to even put in an effort to get drunk. "I can't imagine how you must feel, Misato," Kaji said as he sat down behind her, his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Shinji was the first real family I had since…" NERV's Operation's Director wept.

"I understand," he began gently massaging her neck. "He'd become something like a little brother or even a son to me as well. I owed him a lot…" He brushed some hair out of her face. "You know, he saved my life once upon a time."

"When?"

"When he was still in America," Kaji explained. "You have no idea how impressed I was with him. If I had to march through Hell and fight through all its legions with only one person at my side, it'd be Shinji."

"He was that badass, huh?" Misato muttered. "I was beginning to think Shinji was invincible…immortal."

"Very easy to come to that conclusion, I agree." Kaji said as he reclined slightly. Misato instinctively scooted back into him, cuddling closer. "But I think you're making a mistake by looking at this like Shinji had failed." At that, Misato rolled over and glared at Kaji. But before she could retort the unshaven man continued. "Rei said it herself, that Shinji had saved her…" He looked back down at the woman in his arms. "I don't know what all happened inside Unit-01, but I like to think that, if only one of them could be saved, Shinji chose Rei."

"You…you think he chose to remain in the EVA and send Rei back instead?" _'That does sound like something Shinji would do,'_ Misato said to herself, looking at the situation in a new light. "But, how does that explain the bullet?"

"You got me," Kaji shrugged. "But, Ritsuko doesn't have any answers because she's not used to going with her gut feeling." Misato rolled fully over, draping one arm around Kaji.

"What does your gut say?"

"That Shinji did what he had to do, what he felt was the right thing to do," Kaji ran his thumb along Misato's cheek, wiping away some tears. "He saved Rei." And with that, Misato buried her head in Kaji's chest and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"This has gone on long enough," SEELE 03 exclaimed to the assembled group. The _full _SEELE council was in session now, with only the 'SOUND ONLY' monoliths as place holders. "None of this was in alignment with our scenario."

"This isn't the first time Ikari has gone outside the parameters of the proscribed scenario," SEELE 07 countered.

"But this latest incident with Unit-01 absorbing an S2 organ, a 400% synch ratio with its pilot, and a near Critical Failure Incident…we should've had a bell around Ikari's neck."

"The bell was there," SEELE 02 responded, "it just didn't ring."

"A bell that does not ring is useless," 03 argued. "We need to make sure it rings next time."

"Perhaps it's time we stopped trying to gain Ikari's cooperation," SEELE 08 offered. "Perhaps it's time to take matters into our own hands? Directly."

"That risks exposure," SEELE 01, aka Lorenz Keel, disagreed. "And exposure could still ruin everything at this point. There are still three Angels left, two of which _must _be contended with."

"I agree," 02 spoke with confidence. "We tighten the leash on Ikari and keep closer tabs on certain NERV personnel: the Commanders, Colonel Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi and the command staff."

"What do we do about our agent?" SEELE 04 asked next. "His performance has been less than fruitful."

"We've been careful about how we use him," SEELE 05 responded. "We know he's been in communication with someone in the United States. We've assumed that this is one of his associates, aiding him in the job we assigned him."

"However?" SEELE 01 inquired.

"Our sources within the US government have led us to believe that he may be playing all sides. To what end and for whom we do not yet know."

"He's a liability," SEELE 03 barked. "As soon as he's reached the end of his usefulness he should be eliminated."

"I agree, but how to do it?" SEELE 02 asked.

"Perhaps we can ruffle Ikari's feathers for a change by taking advantage of known grudges? There are a few within NERV who would welcome the opportunity to settle a few scores."

"Very well," SEELE 01 affirmed. "Begin making arrangements to have it dealt with. But keep a tight hold on it, we cannot afford to allow anything to get out of hand. Enough has gone wrong already and we must be careful to avoid causing any more."


End file.
